Verity -Sequel to Amaranthine (Final Part of K&M's Journey Series)
by MusicChiller27
Summary: The third and FINAL installment of the Jon & Keyla saga featuring Roman & Lennox is one not to miss. It starts one week before Royal Rumble 2015. This time around the crazy fangirls and a Superstar or two might get in the way of the couples' happiness! What will happen and can they overcome the obstacles about to be thrown at them? Or will they perish forever?
1. Chapter 1

****Well, after thinking long and hard about this, I decided Jon Moxley and Keyla Jensen aren't finished yet. And neither are Lennox Sparks and Roman Reigns! I mean they just started in Amaranthine and I did leave it hanging. So without further ado, here is the third and final installment to the Jon & Keyla saga. This is also my first Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley trilogy I've written. I've only written 4 trilogies in the 17 years I've been writing, so this is a big deal for me. Hope you all enjoy it! Remember, all the hate does is fuel the flames to my fire haha!****

 **Verity  
** ~Sequel to Amaranthine~

Chapter 1

"And that's the last of it." Keyla wiped the sweat from her brow, setting the final box down on the carpeted floor and leaned against the couch. "Man, I thought I was in better shape than this…"

Jon chuckled, holding a box of his own and planted it on top of Keyla's, kicking the door shut with his shoe covered foot. "Mmm watching you bend over like that is making me want to give you a workout." He stepped up behind her, planting his hands on her hips and slid his tongue along her bare shoulder, the salty taste of her sweat only turning him on further.

"I'm all sweaty…" Keyla murmured, shutting her eyes at the feeling of his tongue on her heated skin and strong arm encircling her bare waist, her hands resting on his forearm. "Jon…"

"And you taste delicious, darlin'." He assured her, his voice gritty and low, tightening his arm around her body. "Do you know what I wanna do to you right now?" His tongue slid from her shoulder across the back of her neck to the other side, slipping the straps of her sports bra down during his exploration.

Keyla smirked, knowing that was a rhetorical question, but she couldn't help answering it anyway. "I have a pretty good idea…" She reached behind to stroke the hard rock in her man's jersey shorts, purring in approval. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, baby?"

Pressing her against the back of the couch, Jon growled in her ear and nipped the lobe with his teeth, quickly shoving Keyla's shorts down her soft slightly tanned legs. "It's a gun that's about to go off in your pussy." Today marked the first official day Keyla lived with him and Jon wanted to spend it with her completely naked. "Any objections?"

Pulling her sports bra over her head and dropping it to the floor, Keyla barely had time to gasp before Jon pushed past her slick folds to fill her completely. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't horny from watching him lift and carry boxes up to the apartment. Apparently, Jon had the same reaction to her and that lead to their current sweaty hot shag in the living room. It'd been 3 weeks since Christmas Eve, the night both Keyla and Lennox agreed to move in with their boyfriends. Granted, Jon had used an unorthodoxed method to ask Keyla to move in with him, but it was how he operated and Keyla didn't mind it one bit. Sex and Jon went hand-in-hand; she figured that out long ago back in his Moxley days. It wasn't all their relationship was built on; Keyla made sure of that. She loved him for so many reasons other than being a mindboggling lover.

"Oh fuck…" Keyla cried out, gripping the back of the couch in both hands while Jon plummeted in and out of her, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoing throughout the apartment. "Goddamn baby, make that gun explode!"

It never ceased to amaze Jon how incredible sex with Keyla was. He figured after being with her for nearly a year, he'd get bored and try to find a way to spice up the relationship. There was no way he'd ever let her go, not after all the hell they went through to be together. However, he was pleasantly surprised to discover every time they did the naked cha-cha, it always felt like the first time. Only Keyla had become bolder, taking control on more than a few occasions and Jon thoroughly enjoyed being tamed. Every time he said some kind of sexual joke or innuendo, Keyla remembered and used it during their dirty talk. It just made him fall deeper in love with her and made Jon wonder how far his feelings could stretch. Marriage was never in the cards for him, but whenever he looked at Keyla he felt the strong urge to make her his wife, just so she was tied to him in every way possible. Unbeknownst to Jon, Keyla had the same thoughts going in her own head, but both thought it was far too early in their budding relationship to bring up the M word.

"Oh it will, question is can you handle it?" Jon groaned, sealing his mouth to her neck and increased the power in his thrusts, one of his hands on her hip while the other slid between her soaking thighs to stroke her bundle of nerves. "I'm gonna fire – fuck I'm close…"

"Jon!" Keyla yelled out, feeling her climax hit her like a ton of a bricks and ripple throughout her entire body, her hot juices coating his fingers. "JON!"

His seed exploded like a powerful firearm, just as promised, inside of her acquiescent body. Jon didn't bother using protection because Keyla had been on birth control shortly after they got together. Sometimes she preferred to use them, but for the most part they both enjoyed using their natural lubes instead of chemicals. His explosion triggered a second climax and Keyla was spent, Jon not stopping his thrusts until his cock went completely limp while holding her close against him. A content smile spread across her lips as Keyla stroked the damp sweaty curls at the nape of his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his strong jaw. Jon lifted her head a little more to capture her mouth in a gentle kiss, letting her twist around in his arms and lifted her, planting both of them on the couch with her straddling his lap. It was their way of coming down from the intense sexual high only they could reach together, neither having zero complaints.

"You're officially moved in, darlin'." Jon rumbled softly, stroking her back and shifted to pull Keyla on the couch to spoon against her. "Are you happy here?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have agreed to move in here if I wasn't." She responded in a quiet retort, meaning what she said and kissed his hand laced with hers. "I love you, Moxley. It doesn't matter where we live as long as we're together."

He snuggled further against her, burying his face in the crook of her neck to breathe her intoxicating scent in. "So, you wouldn't wanna move into a bigger place? You really like it here?"

Keyla turned to lay on her back to look up at him and caressed his face with the back of her hand, giving him a soft kiss. "I just told you it doesn't matter where we live as long as we're together. If you wanna find a bigger place, do it. I'm game. If you don't wanna live in Vegas anymore, we won't. What do you wanna do?" It surprised her that Jon was actually thinking about finding a different place to live, especially since he loved living near the desert. "Don't try to change anything for me. I'm so happy I'm afraid my face is gonna split open permanently from smiling so much. Because of you."

"I love you so damn much, Key." Jon whispered, her words making his insides turn to mush. She was the only one who had that type of an effect on him. "Maybe after Mania we can look for a bigger place. Just to store more shit we don't need."

"Sounds like a plan." Keyla giggled and brought his mouth down on hers, starting round two between them as part of her celebratory welcome.

Nothing else mattered to Jon and Keyla at that moment.

* * *

Unlike a ridiculously happy Keyla, Lennox was on edge ever since agreeing to move in with Roman. She put it off for several weeks after the holidays and finally they had 2 days off to do the move. It was the same day Keyla was moving in with Jon. They literally did everything together, so why not this? After leaving Danny, Lennox had her own storage unit rented under a false name in Philadelphia to keep her belongings, or what she had left. It wasn't much, but ever since working for the WWE, Lennox had accumulated some of the possessions she lost from her relationship with Danny. She'd also swapped her storage unit in Philadelphia to one in Tampa near Sami and Gina's. Some of her things were at their house too. So they had two stops to make and Roman had everything shipped to his house in Pensacola.

Her new home.

It sounded foreign to Lennox and would take some getting used to before she could call it home like Roman did. There were several stipulations Lennox laid down to Roman before agreeing to moving in with him. First, she kept her own bank account and refused to ever merge with him, wanting their finances completely separate. Whatever money he made was his and vice versa. In case the bubble burst between her and Roman, Lennox wanted to have a nest egg to fall back on since she had nothing when she left Danny. She tried paying Keyla back for all the trips she took with her, but Keyla simply told her the money was no good. She didn't need or want it, telling Lennox to save it for herself. Giving up part of her independence was incredibly difficult, so she had to keep some of it somehow.

"We're home." Roman announced, jolting Lennox out of her deep thoughts and took her hand, kissing the back of it gently. "You okay?"

Lennox had no idea how to answer that question because she didn't know if she was or not. "A little nervous, but I'll be fine." She pulled her hand away from him and stepped out of the truck, hopping down to land on her feet with ease. "When is the moving truck supposed to be here?"

"Should be anytime now." Roman grabbed a box from the back of the truck, winking over at her. "Come on, we can start unpacking the kitchen stuff while waiting for them."

"Alright…"

Lennox followed him inside and looked around the beautiful house, chewing her bottom lip. She remembered making Roman dessert as a way of apologizing for being a heartless bitch to him. Every time they had a fight, which wasn't often, she would make him something different. Smiling softly at the memory, Lennox waited for Roman to open the box and started pulling out baking pans. She caught a huge sale on EBay and couldn't resist purchasing them since Roman loved her baking. Once the first box was put away, Lennox started the second one, but was stopped by warm strong hands resting on her hips. Soft lips caressed the side of her neck and Lennox melted against Roman's strong chest, turning to face him only for their mouths to collide.

Roman didn't mind bending down to be at her level and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her from the floor to plant her on the counter. The very same spot she left the very first dessert she ever made him. Roman would never forget it and continued kissing her, trying to make Lennox feel as comfortable and relaxed as possible. This was a huge step for her and he didn't take it lightly, though he wished she would have a little more faith in their relationship. He groaned, feeling her mouth open to give him full access inside and Roman took the invitation, taking his time to reach every crevice of it. The sounds of her soft moans the moment their tongues brushed together always managed to light a fire under Roman, making him want to rip her clothes off and take her in the kitchen. He couldn't, not when the movers were only minutes away from the house.

"Yo Roman, you here, man?!"

"Yeah! The moving van went to Auntie and Uncle's accidentally and it's on its way here!"

His cousins always had the worse timing, Roman thought, breaking the passionate kiss reluctantly. "Later." He promised in a low rumble, caressing her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb and set Lennox on her tennis shoe covered feet to go greet his family.

Lennox took a few minutes to regain her composure, her mind in a thick cloudy passion haze from that kiss Roman gave her. They always affected her that way. She touched her swollen lips with her fingertips, hearing the boastful laughter from Jimmy & Jey USO. They were Roman's cousins and the legendary Rikishi's twin sons. Currently, they were killing it in the tag team division in WWE and Lennox saw nothing except bright futures for both men. She shook her head and started unpacking the second box, wondering why she bothered to buy dishes and then remembered she didn't have any. Lennox was on the verge of buying her first house somewhere in Tampa when Roman sprung the move in proposal on her. She didn't bother telling Roman about it because she didn't want him feeling guilty for ruining her plans. There was zero regret moving in with Roman, just a lot of uncertainty and apprehension. It would go away the longer they lived together, but for now she had to keep her guard up.

"Hey Lennie girl, you in here?"

"Naomi!" Lennox beamed, both girls embracing tightly. Naomi was Jimmy's beautiful wife and a current WWE Diva. A complete sweetheart to go along with her incredibly natural beauty. "I didn't know you were coming to help us out!"

"Yeah well, Jimmy asked if I minded tagging along to help you move in and I said of course not. We hardly hang out and, besides, we're going out for dinner tonight to celebrate your official move in day." Naomi informed her, walking over to another filled box to start unpacking it. "The guys are gonna bring everything in, so we just have to do the unpacking. I told them I had no problem with it."

Lennox frowned, not wanting Roman to break his back bringing the boxes in and heaved a sigh. He would simply argue and tell her not to worry about it. Roman had a heart of gold and was always willing to help anyone he could, even people he wasn't particularly fond of. How did she get so lucky to find someone like him after everything Danny Havoc did to her? Lennox shook her herself mentally, trying to push him out of her mind because he was no longer in her life and never would be again. She had to stop comparing her ex-fiancé to her current boyfriend. It wasn't healthy for her or their relationship.

After everything was inside the house, Roman and the twins announced it was time for showers. Then they were going out for much needed drinks to relax and celebrate. Roman was all for having some private shower time with Lennox and had to scoop her over his broad shoulder to cart her out of the kitchen. Naomi laughed until Jimmy did the same thing to her, carrying her out of the house to go home so they could get ready and have their own private time. Jey would meet them at the restaurant as long as his wife wanted to go out that night. If not, it was no skin off of Roman and Jimmy's backs.

Pushing Lennox into the shower once they were both undressed, Roman wasted little time properly welcoming Lennox to her new home by making love to her under the warm shower sprays.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following week on Wednesday found Roman and Jon doing signings to help promote the Royal Rumble pay-per-view event. It was on Sunday and Roman was slated to win it. Lennox was extremely excited and happy for him while Keyla felt a little jilted for Jon. He worked just as hard as Roman and deserved to win a shot at the WrestleMania main event. Of course, Jon had no sour grapes towards Roman because the man had been screwed out of winning the Royal Rumble the previous year, thanks to a briefly returning Batista. He was no longer in the company and left the same night Seth Rollins turned on his Shield brethren. Jon was living his dream being in the WWE and traveling all over the world doing what he loved, so it didn't matter to him if he won the Royal Rumble or held gold. They were all bonuses to him, he was content and happy where he was at in the company. Roman winning the Rumble this year didn't bother him because Jon knew his time would come for glory. He was truly happy and proud of the man he called his brother, truly considering him family.

Wednesday through Friday usually found Roman and Jon at home with their women for a few days off from the road. The girls had Wednesday through Sunday off since they were on the camera crew and design department. Sometimes, the company asked them to work during the weekends for house shows, but it didn't happen often. They still traveled during the weekend with their boyfriends, both women refusing to be away from their loves for more than 2 days at a time. However, not when it came to pay-per-view events and both were huge Superstars all the fans wanted to meet. There wouldn't be many days off throughout the months of January, February and March leading into April because the stretch of time was known as WrestleMania season. Tons of promotions, appearances, signings and WrestleMania Axxess would take up a huge chunk of their time. Keyla and Lennox talked about traveling with their men to the appearances and signings, but so much still had to be done since they just moved in. So both declined when their men invited them on the road because they wanted to get everything unpacked and settled.

"So how long is the signing supposed to be?" Keyla asked, holding the phone and having Jon on speakerphone while he waited to be announced to the sea of Dean Ambrose fans.

"You know me, darlin'. I wanna make sure every fan is satisfied and leaves happy. It's a huge crowd, so probably 4 hours. If they try shutting it down sooner without every fan getting what they came for, I'll stage a sit-in." Jon promised, keeping his voice down so nobody overheard his conversation.

Keyla laughed, shaking her head and sifted through the mail, tossing half of it in the shred basket. "Please don't get kicked out of that venue. You know Stephanie and Triple H will have a field day, not to mention Vince. They set up the times for a reason, but they should cut the fans off at some point who are standing in line. I still don't understand why they just keep letting them show up when you have 2-3 hours tops to sign autographs. Makes no sense to me."

"You and me both." Jon scrubbed a hand down his face, already feeling on edge without Keyla being on the road with him. "How's the unpacking going?"

"Fine, you were right though."

Jon quirked a brow. "About?"

"We do need a bigger place to live." Keyla admitted, pulling another unpacked box toward her and plopped down on the couch. "I didn't realize how much shit I had until I started unpacking it all. I'll have to repack some of it and get a storage unit at this rate."

Doing a silent fist pump in the air, Jon held back his excitement and simply smirked like a Cheshire cat. "The apartment comes with a storage unit downstairs in the basement of the building. I think the key is in the nightstand or my sock drawer. And don't lift anything too heavy, just wait for me to get home and I'll move it down there for you."

"You're being overprotective, Moxley. Isn't that against your reputation?" She teased, laughing softly at the growl he resonated through the speakers of her cell phone.

"Not when it comes to you, Key, and don't forget it." Jon saw the security guard motioning him over and knew it was time to do the signing. "Gotta go, darlin'. I'll call you later tonight."

"Go make those panties drop. Love you."

Jon shook his head, chuckling and slipped his cell phone in the back pocket of his jeans before stepping through the curtain, raising his arms in the air. The crowd was electric and loud; Jon absolutely loved this type of atmosphere. He sat down in the chair designated for him in front of a stack of pictures, knowing he was only allowed to sign them. Jon didn't believe in following the rules and did what he wanted, signing other merchandise the fans brought with them. He loved seeing his old Explicit MOX Violence t-shirts from his Independent days and signed any of them he saw, ignoring the security guards disapproving expressions. They didn't matter, the fans did and Jon would do almost anything to make them happy.

Halfway through the signing, Jon happened to glance up to look at the long line before him and locked eyes with one of the fans. She wasn't just any ordinary fan in the sea of people. The woman had waist length blonde hair and the brightest sky blue eyes, the top half of her body clad in Jon's very first shirt WWE came out for him. The Unstable white t-shirt, only it wasn't the shirt type. It was the tank top that clung to her curves and breasts, the top half of them sticking out. Jon was a man and, even though he had a beautiful woman in his life he loved unconditionally, that didn't stop him from appreciating women who took care of themselves. If the tank top wasn't eye-opening, the black skinny jeans this woman had on were and made her backside pop. Jon wasn't romantically or sexually drawn to her, just intrigued and curious why a gorgeous woman like this was a fan of his. It didn't make sense to him, though Jon wasn't complaining about it either.

She waved her fingers at him with another 1,000-watt smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder, holding a picture of her favorite wrestler against her chest. Jon swallowed hard, not remembering the last time he felt nervous around a woman. She was just a fan and nothing more. He kept signing the Dean Ambrose pictures and snapped some with the fans, but his eyes kept moving back to the blonde. When she finally approached his table, Jon noticed the tank top was ripped on the bottom to show off her pierced bellybutton, a simple diamond shimmering under the lights of the venue. The stiletto heels on her feet were at least two inches and Jon had to wonder who the hell would be crazy enough to wear such uncomfortable shoes to stand in line for over an hour just to meet him?

"Well hello there, handsome." She purred, her voice soft and sickeningly sweet, batting her eyes down at the wrestler.

Instantaneously, Jon felt the hair on the back of his hand and arms stand up, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He didn't like the sound of her voice or the way her sky blue eyes devoured him whole like a praying mantis. Jon was on edge, keeping the smile on his face for the sake of the fan, but he could literally FEEL the seduction she exuded. The sooner Jon took the picture and signed his autograph for her, the better off he'd be.

"Mind signing this for me, Lunatic Fringe?" She coyly asked, planting her hands on the table to lean over and gave him a clear shot of her cleavage. "My name is April, by the way. Mmm you really are more delicious in person…"

Jon cleared his throat awkwardly and scrawled his signature on the picture of himself, handing it over to her. "Thanks."

"Picture time!" April grinned, moving around the table to stand beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist, snuggling up against his side. "So strong too…"

Cracking a small smile, Jon didn't bother looking down at her or responding to anything she said, staring straight into the camera. To add insult to injury, April leaned up and kissed his cheek, without Jon's consent, and left a red lipstick print on his skin. Jon immediately pulled away and wiped the kiss away with the sleeve of his leather jacket, pissed beyond belief. Fans always – ALWAYS – asked his permission before they did something like that and this bitch had zero manners! He shot her a glare, not caring if other fans saw it and planted his backside back in the chair with authority. Wiping his cheek again, Jon continued with the signing and tried smiling for the rest of his fans, hoping Keyla didn't find out about the fangirl bitch named April.

 **~!~**

A few states away, Roman was experiencing the same uncomfortable moment as Dean without knowing it. Only this woman's name was Heidi and she had long black hair and black eyes. Her skin was caramel and she had on one of Roman's t-shirts with skinny grey pants, heels on her feet. Roman quickly came to the conclusion she spray-tanned heavily, always able to tell the difference between a natural tan and fake. She was definitely fake and he had a feeling her breasts were vastly enhanced too. Possibly even her backside, which was the size of Jennifer Lopez's, possibly bigger. In spite of the phony parts, she was still a knockout and could easily be a WWE Diva. However, this woman was nothing compared to what Roman had at home and he wished Lennox could see herself the way he did. If given half the chance, Vince would be a fool not to make her a WWE Diva, but then again that would require Lennox to learn how to wrestle and show her body off. Nope, he preferred her in the design department the more he thought about it, her body for his eyes only.

"Hello, Samoan hottie. I'm Heidi." The woman greeted in a sultry low voice, setting the picture down on the table for Roman to sign. "You're more beautiful in person, do you know that?"

"Thanks." Roman chuckled, shrugging and scrawled his signature on the picture before handing it back. "Want a picture, sweetheart?"

Beaming, she nodded and hurried over to his side to snap the picture, planting her hand on his backside. Roman's smile diminished from his face temporarily and he reached behind to move her hand further up, thinking she was a little overzealous. It wasn't the first time a woman tried coping a feel with him though. Fangirls, Roman thought, quickly planting a smile on his face just as a kiss was planted on his cheek. Heidi let her lips linger longer than necessary on his cheek and pressed her bosom against his strong arm, black eyes looking up until they met stormy grey. Roman didn't know what to do, holding his hand up when security started coming toward him and kept the smile on his face. She was just excited to meet her favorite wrestler and he refused to treat her like a criminal.

Reluctantly, Heidi stepped back and walked away with her picture, but not before sliding a piece of paper right in the back pocket of Roman's jeans he had on. He shook his head, not bothering to pull it out because he already knew what it was and took his seat again. Once the signing ended, Roman stepped behind the curtain and pulled his cell phone out since it kept vibrating in his pocket. The piece of paper the fangirl Heidi slipped in his pocket fell out and Roman picked it up, raising a brow at what it said.

 **Samoan Daddy, if you wanna know what a real woman is like, I'm at the Marriott down the street. Room 201. Hope to see you there.**

 **~Heidi**

Balling up the piece of paper, Roman tossed it in the trashcan and began reading the text messages from Dean. He blinked, not believing his brother had the same issues at his signing Roman did. They were both hit on by sexually crazed fangirls. He texted Dean back asking if the woman propositioned him with a note inviting him back to her hotel room for a romp. The cell rang not even 30 seconds later and Roman had to hold the phone away from his ear while Jon ranted and raved about these fangirls going too far.

"Whoa bro, calm down. Look, they needed their 15 seconds of fame and got it. I'm not taking her up on the offer, so just put it out of your mind."

"This is bullshit! She fucking kissed my cheek without asking me first! You know me, I don't mind giving the women a little thrill, but goddamn at least ask me first! For fuck's sake, she probably has a disease or some shit!" Jon growled, riding in the backseat of the vehicle that brought him to the signing from the hotel. "And no, she didn't leave me a note or any fucking thing. Just kissed my cheek and walked off with her stupid autograph."

Roman couldn't remember the last time he heard Dean this irate and cringed, hoping he calmed down before his next appearance, which was a radio interview with the local station. "Look, I had my ass touched and my cheek kissed too. I didn't get pissed off about it because that's just how the fangirls are. It's not the first time it happened today either. It'd be nice if they asked permission, but I'm not gonna let them ruffle my feathers either. Just calm down, man. I don't want you blowing up the radio station."

"What the fuck am I gonna do if Keyla finds out? Or better yet, what are YOU gonna do if Lennox finds out? Your ass is not the fangirls and you need to put a stop to that bullshit. She's not trusting right now and you know it, bro." Jon pointed out through gritted teeth, tearing a hand through his now dry auburn blonde curls.

"Fuck, you're right." Roman groaned out loud, looking up at the ceiling of the vehicle he was being driven in while banging his head repeatedly against the seat. "Shit, she'll think I'm cheating on her if she finds out women touch my ass. It should be her hand that touches my ass only. Okay – okay, I'll put a stop to it and make sure it doesn't happen again."

They talked a few more minutes before hanging up to go to their second appearances of the day, hoping nothing else happened with crazed fangirls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Never in his life was Jon so relieved to step foot inside his hotel room after a long day of media for his job. The same woman named April made an appearance at the radio station. Granted, none of the fans were allowed inside, so she couldn't sneak another kiss on his cheek, but that didn't quell Jon's annoyance. He knew it had to show in the interview and letting a simple fangirl get to him like this wasn't professional at all. All he wanted was a hot shower and a bottle of Jack Daniels since he didn't have to be up for his next appearance until noon tomorrow. It was a 2-hour drive from where he was at currently, but the signing wasn't until 3 PM. So if he left at noon, he would get there in plenty of time for it. Drinking was definitely on the agenda tonight…or so he thought.

"Surprise!" Keyla shouted as soon as the door to the hotel room opened, amber eyes alight with joy at the sight of her man.

"What the fuck?" Jon blinked, not expecting to come back to his room to find the love of his life waiting for him. "When – how?" He couldn't get a full question out of his mouth and set the brown paper bag on the nearby counter.

Not exactly the response she was hoping for, but Keyla also knew Jon wasn't big on surprises. "Oh my god, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Vegas!" Keyla feigned the reaction Jon should've had, raising her voice a little while waving her hands in the air. "Blah – blah – blah, yes I know I'm supposed to be home unpacking my things and letting you do your media shit. But the more I sat in that apartment by myself, the more I missed you and since Washington isn't that far away from Vegas, I hopped a red-eye flight to see you. So here I am! And you're not happy to see me…"

Jon had to get out of his current mood quickly or else Keyla would start questioning him on what was going on. "Yes I am, sorry." He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, lowering his mouth to capture hers in a soft sensual kiss. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I missed you. I should've told you I was here. Surprising you was stupid…" Keyla lowered her eyes to the carpeted floor and felt Jon's finger hook beneath her chin to raise them back up to meet electric blue. "I thought I was being spontaneous…"

"I'm happy you're here. Don't make me say it again, Key. I'm a little caught off-guard and tired, just been a long day. I always want you on the road with me." Lifting her, Jon wrapped Keyla's legs around his waist and carted her into the bathroom, his mouth instantly sealing to the spot on her neck that always turned her to putty in his hands. "Only you, darlin'…"

His sweet words didn't match the tension radiating through his body. Something was wrong. Something was bothering Jon and Keyla could only imagine what it was. Maybe he was nervous about the Royal Rumble on Sunday. It was understandable considering this was the first Royal Rumble he would be in as his own gimmick instead of with the Shield. As much as she wanted to believe it was the pay-per-view setting Jon on edge, Keyla didn't believe it deep in her heart and she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling something else happened.

"Jon…" She breathed, lulling her head back to give him as much access to her neck as he wanted and pushed the ball cap off his head he had on backwards to run her fingers through his soft curls. "Baby, wait…"

Screwing Keyla in the shower is all Jon had on his mind. It was the perfect way to remove the fangirl from his mind, the perfect distraction. He ignored her breathy moan to wait, knowing she didn't mean it and wanted him as much as he did her. So he continued the assault on her neck and pulled back long enough to remove the t-shirt she had on, frowning when she stopped him. This was a first, Keyla never stopped him from undressing her and Jon groaned in frustration, resting his forehead against hers.

"What? What is it?" He barked in a raspy growl, still having hold of the t-shirt and was tempted to rip it from her body.

"Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is." Worry shimmered in her molten golden eyes, her brain fuzzy from the passion haze only Jon could fill it with. "Please don't shut me out. Tell me what's wrong. I need to know you're okay and I'm not gonna let you use sex to run away from your problems."

Getting angry at Keyla wouldn't solve anything and only make his night worse. Jon didn't want his woman worrying about him, but he also couldn't tell her what happened at the signing and radio station either. He was caught between a rock and a hard place because they never kept anything from each other, not after the Philadelphia incident. She promised to never lie to him again and here he was doing the same thing to her. Keyla was everything to him and more, even his unconditional love for wrestling, which was his first love in life. Until Keyla came into it and then she took the number one slot. It took him a long time to accept that and come to terms with loving an actual person more than what he did for a living, to give a woman his whole heart. So the last thing he wanted to do was let some thirsty fangirl bitch get in the way of his relationship and potentially sabotage it.

Smirking, Jon slid his hands up and down her sides to caress them soothingly, trying to relax her as much as possible. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look in this t-shirt?" It was one of his Dean Unstable Ambrose shirts that came out shortly after his white Unstable one and Jon actually adopted the style from his Moxley days. "You look better in it than I do..."

"Jon…" Keyla warned, folding her arms in front of her chest and tilted her head slightly. "You're doing it again. Now stop it and tell me what's going on."

"Woman, if something was wrong I'd tell you. You're killing me here. I'm trying to get you in the mood and you're shutting me down!" He pulled her closer to him to where her backside sat on the very edge of the sink and kissed her forehead, each of her cheeks, nose and finally pecked her mouth. "Everything's fine. Now stop fighting me and let me fuck my woman in the shower."

Why did he have to be so irresistible? Keyla couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right with her man, but then again maybe she was being paranoid or overthinking. It was a habit of hers she tried desperately to control. If he said nothing was wrong, she should trust and believe him, right? Besides, shower sex sounded amazing after the flight she had to take to see him and she already planned on making love to him for hours on end. Holding back wasn't an option, not after getting up the courage to surprise him in the first place. Reaching out, Keyla unfastened the belt on his jeans and pulled it out in one fluid motion, tossing it to the side. Jon grinned, glad he was getting his way and pulled the t-shirt over his head before removing hers, then reached in the shower to turn the sprays on. Keyla barely had time to take her panties off before Jon yanked her into his arms and roughly kissed her, balling her hair up in a fist to hold her in place against him.

"Mmm what's the rush?" Keyla mumbled against his mouth and slid her lips along his jaw line, the steam quickly filling up the bathroom. "Let me wash your back first."

Very rarely did Jon and Keyla pamper each other because it wasn't how they operated. After the day he had, however, he wasn't about to turn down a backrub/wash from his woman. Handing over his body wash and washcloth, Jon shut his eyes the moment her hands began molding his back, lathering it up with soap. Keyla didn't like washcloths, preferring using a loofah and decided her hands could do a much better job. Once she finished with his back, Keyla pushed him forward into the sprays to rinse the suds away and leaned up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against the scar on his right shoulder blade.

She remembered the brutal barbed wire match he had against Drake back in CZW in Germany. Blood had been everywhere and she had to pry the barbed wire out of Jon's skin, trying not to cry the entire time. There was another scar from the same match on the back of his upper right bicep, so it didn't show whenever he wrestled. She brushed her lips against it too before returning to the bigger one, keeping her arms wrapped around his waist. Jon slid his eyes shut, loving every time Keyla paid attention to his shoulder blade scar and felt a shiver course down his spine. She always affected him powerfully, but the scar lit a raging fire inside of him and brought out his inner animal.

"Darlin', you know what that does to me…" Jon growled softly, turning around to stare down at the dark blue haired beauty soaking wet in front of him. She was definitely his dessert and his appetite was fierce. "Don't move."

Keyla nearly fell backwards into the shower wall the moment she felt Jon's mouth on her bundle of nerves, somehow keeping her balance and could only bury her fingers in his hair, moaning uncontrollably.

* * *

After a day full of unpacking and rearranging, Lennox treated herself to a nice relaxing hot bubble bath with a glass of wine. Roman had a television in the bathroom attached to the wall above the huge white garden tub. It had jets in it to help relax and soothe aching muscles, which is exactly what Lennox needed. She had to do the majority of the unpacking on her own since Naomi and Jimmy had to go back on the road. Jey was busy at home with his wife, pampering her on his days off since he didn't have media to do. Naomi did, however, which is why Jimmy joined her. Just as Lennox sank down into the hot bubbly liquid, her cell phone went off and luckily she set it on the table near the tub. Reaching over, Lennox saw it was Roman calling and smiled, deciding to do facetime with him since they hadn't seen each other in a few days.

"Hey baby girl." He greeted tiredly, lying in his hotel bed with a smile since he could actually see Lennox's beautiful face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just in the bathtub covered in bubbles, watching a little TV with some wine…" Lennox trailed off, feeling a little bold for some odd reason and leaned further back to get more comfortable.

A smirk flittered across Roman's mouth, his eyes turning smoky grey. "Anything else?" He missed her so much and wished she was with him at that moment, especially naked and wet.

"Thinking of you…" She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, having her honey blonde hair up in a clip on top of her head. "Wishing you were here with me sharing this bath."

"Oh really? And what would happen if I was there?" Roman rumbled in a low tease, sliding his tongue out to wet his dry lips.

It'd been a long time since Lennox had phone sex with someone. She couldn't recall ever doing it with Roman, so this would definitely be a first time. The wine she inhaled gave her a jolt of bravery and Lennox hoped it wasn't too much for Roman to handle. She used to be a wildcat in the bedroom, kinky and enjoyed using toys to make her man crazy. Danny had literally destroyed the adventurous side of her, but hopefully Roman could slowly get her back into the swing of things.

"Come on Len, tell me…" Roman coaxed, seeing the hesitation in her violet eyes through the phone and slowly slid his hand toward the boxers he had on. "It's just us, baby girl…"

What was she so afraid of? Roman was amazing to her, hadn't hurt her once since they'd been together. Get it together, idiot, she thought, noticing Roman had a phone hook on the wall just below the television. She slid her phone into it securely, making sure it wouldn't fall into the water and positioned it to where Roman would be able to see everything she did.

"Can you see me clearly?" She asked, wanting to make sure and watched Roman nod his head, her heart starting to thump powerfully in her chest. "If you were here with me – no actually, screw that. You ARE here with me. Right now in this tub. Do you feel me?"

"Oh yeah…" Roman growled softly, his voice dropping several octaves and couldn't believe what Lennox was doing. His cock grew instantly hard as a rock in his hand and Roman was ready to dispose of his boxers completely. "Your pussy is slowly grinding on my dick and you're on top with my mouth on your tit. I'm gently tugging and then flicking my tongue against your nipple to soften it so I can make it hard all over again. Do you feel that?"

Sweet mother of – Lennox couldn't finish that thought because Roman's voice had instantly sent a warm sensation straight to her pussy and felt it reacting to him. "Yes…" She whimpered, caressing and molding her breasts, plucking her nipples while closing her eyes to picture Roman actually doing what he said. "Your mouth is so warm and wet, it feels so good, Roman…"

"Good, I want my baby girl feeling good while I pleasure her." Roman leaned his head back against the pillow while stroking his cock, boxers already discarded. He didn't bother with a shirt because they felt too confining. "Do you want me inside of you, Lennox?"

That sounded fantastic, but Lennox wanted to do something different and impulsive, especially since this was their first time having phone sex. "Not yet. I think it's time to move from the tub to the bedroom and once again I'm on top of you, kissing my way down your body…"

"Fuck yeah…" Roman hissed out, not knowing what to expect from Lennox, but it definitely wasn't this. "Where's your mouth now, girl?"

"On your cock." Lennox slid her hand down beneath the water to start stroking her bundle of nerves, getting herself off since she could see Roman pleasuring himself. "Slow at first, I push your cock inch by inch in my mouth until I can't fit anymore of you. My head starts bobbing up and down and I'm stroking your balls…"

"I stop to flip you so your pussy is on my face and you can keep sucking me off." Roman intervened, both of them moaning and groaning at the mental picture they're giving each other. "Fuck you taste so good…"

"Mmm so do you…" Lennox cried out, already feeling her climax building and the hot coil within her abdomen threatening to spring free. "God baby, are you close? Tell me you're gonna cum for me…"

"Only for you, Lennox…oh fuck!" Roman growled louder, his deep voice resonating around the hotel room and didn't care who heard him. The only thing he cared about was hearing his woman tell him in detail on how she was sucking his dick. "Jesus, I'm gonna explode all in your mouth, girl…"

Lennox was breathless, rubbing her bundle of nerves harder and found the sweet spot she'd searched for, crying out again. "Oh Roman! Do it, I wanna swallow you whole, baby!"

Within minutes, both were cumming in waves and they watched each other, snapping their eyes open simultaneously to lock together in the throes of passion they created. Lennox sank into the tub after her climax and Roman couldn't move an inch from the bed, not caring it was covered in his cum at the moment. They had to catch their breath and Lennox started laughing, feeling more exhilarated and alive than she had in years. Roman smiled, seeing the elated glow his woman had and would do anything to keep her this way for the rest of his life. They talked for a little while longer while Lennox finished her bath and called it a night, both promising to see each other the following day when Roman met Lennox at the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I feel like we never see each other anymore or hang out."

"You and me both."

Saturday morning came with Keyla and Lennox having brunch together while Jon and Roman pumped iron at the local gym. The Royal Rumble was the following night and they wanted to look their best for the event. Both women were on edge because of the city the event was being held in. Philadelphia. Lennox stayed locked up in the hotels whenever WWE came to town and if it was just for a house show, she stayed home. Keyla was the same way. They didn't want to remember what happened and how they nearly lost their lives, Keyla especially. Lennox still had nightmares about that night and took no comfort in the fact Danny Havoc and Nick Gage were locked away for the rest of their lives. Keyla didn't know about her nightmares and Lennox preferred it that way, knowing her friend had enough on her plate. Living with Roman and having a state of the art security system helped her sleep a little better, but at least once a week the nightmares would come.

"Earth to Lennox…HEY!" Keyla shouted, snapping her fingers in front of Lennox's face and watched the woman nearly jump out of her skin. "Geez sorry! I'm trying to talk to you about Jon's odd behavior and you were in some kind of trance. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Lennox sipped her iced tea, feeling terrible for blocking out the conversation Keyla was trying to have with her. "What were you saying?"

Keyla frowned, concern filling her amber eyes and could tell something was bothering her best friend. "Sweetie, what's going on?" She reached over to take Lennox's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Did something happen with Roman?"

That was a loaded question, Lennox thought, lowering her eyes to the table and a deep crimson blush spread on her cheeks. "We – um – yeah something did happen…" She hated feeling like she was always walking on eggshells when it came to Roman. "Do you remember how I used to be? Carefree and not giving a shit about what people said or thought. And my sex life was adventurous and kinky…"

"The good ol' days." Keyla remembered when Lennox would come over on her only day off during the week and tell her in detail about all the kinky things that went down between her and Danny.

"Before everything turned to complete shit and we got jobs traveling the world." Lennox shook her head and looked out the window, taking another sip of her tea. "I miss being me, Keyla. I know it's stupid, but…I don't know how to be that girl again. Carefree, not giving a shit, feeling what I want without fear, being adventurous and kinky and doing whatever the fuck I want in general. Not being afraid to love and give my heart to someone. I feel like I'm a mere shell of the woman I used to be and it sucks. I don't want to live like this. I hate constantly worrying and fearing my life is gonna be turned upside down again because of a man."

"What exactly happened between you and Roman? I'm clearly missing something, so out with it." Keyla couldn't remember the last time Lennox opened up to her like this and it felt nice for a change. "Tell me. I won't tell anyone, not even Jon."

Back in the day, Lennox wouldn't have hesitated to talk about a simple round of phone sex with her boyfriend or whoever she was dating at the time. How could she become that woman again? Honestly, phone sex with Roman was amazing, exhilarating and Lennox enjoyed herself immensely. She hadn't pleasured herself in a long time up to that point, not even after her breakup with Danny. Lennox didn't feel beautiful and desirable anymore; maybe that was her problem. She used to have great self-esteem and self-worth, but the moment she walked in and caught Danny, the man she'd been with for 7 years, screwing another woman, something died inside of her. No matter how wonderful Roman was, she couldn't fully trust him and it was because of the nightmare she suffered at the hands of her ex-fiancé. Lennox was considering going to a therapist to talk about her problems because everything she did was second-guessed and questioned. For once in her life, she just wanted to make a decision and talk about an event in her life without any hesitation.

"Roman called me Thursday night and…I was taking a bath. I don't know how it happened or why, but…we had phone sex." Lennox lowered her voice, not wanting anyone else to overhear in the small diner they were in.

Keyla beamed with a grin, seeing a slight glimmer of the light her best friend used to have in those violet eyes. "That's incredible, Len! How was it?" She asked excitedly, hoping this was the start of Lennox finding her true self again.

"I was nervous at first and I didn't think he'd ever be into doing something like that. But he surprised me and…I've gotta be honest, Key, I've never felt more alive. It felt like I was losing my phone sex virginity all over again because I hadn't done it in so long." Lennox shut her eyes briefly, the softest of smiles gracing her lips. "It makes me curious if he's into anything else – kinky wise. Like handcuffs, whips, chains, any of that…"

"You won't know unless you ask him. Hell, Jon and I do the whole Sub/Dom thing sometimes, but he's never brought out any toys. I don't think we need them, but if that's what you want…" Keyla trailed off, seeing the fear and hesitation once again take over Lennox. "Hey – hey, you did nothing wrong and he obviously enjoyed it or he would've told you otherwise. You need to talk to him. That man loves you, I can see it clear as day. But you need to trust him and believe he's never going to hurt you the way you were. I can't tell you if he'll like that type of stuff or not because I'm not Roman. But if I had to put money on it, I'd say he is…to an extent. I don't see the man being whipped and chained, but handcuffs are definitely a possibility."

Keyla was right and Lennox knew it, but she had no idea how to bring up a subject of this caliber to Roman. "What if he doesn't? I mean – I haven't entered that world in a long – LONG time, but the phone sex made me remember how great it was. Maybe I'm insane, but I loved being handcuffed and being at a man's complete mercy. Do you really think Roman would be into something like that? Because I feel like he would be scared he'd hurt me. He's so overprotective…"

"Doesn't mean he wouldn't handcuff you to his bed to have his wicked way with you." Keyla retorted with a smirk, sipping coffee since Jon kept her up late. They were definitely night owls. "If you're not comfortable with talking to him about this type of thing, maybe do it instead. Just whip out the handcuffs the next time you guys fuck and see what his reaction is. Handcuff his ass and see what he does. You'll know quickly if he likes it or not."

That wasn't a bad idea, Lennox thought, glad she brought this subject up with Keyla because she helped out tremendously. "Maybe I will." Now it was time to revert back to Keyla's problem with Jon. "Anyway, what's going on with Moxley now?"

Keyla's smirk quickly turned into a frown, the trouble reentering her eyes. "I don't know. I just feel like something's…off with him. You know how I flew out to Washington to surprise him on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, which I still think you're insane for doing, but go on. Wait, he wasn't happy about seeing you?"

"That's just it, I don't know. He looked so tense and annoyed when he came back to the hotel room. Something happened he didn't like and he won't tell me about it. I tried getting him to talk and he assured me everything was fine and he was just tired." Keyla shook her head, leaning her head back against the booth seat. "Maybe I'm blowing things out of proportion like I always do and everything really is fine. You know how I was when he was in the Independents. I got jealous of his fans, especially when the women hung all over him, but we weren't together back then so I couldn't do anything about it or tell him to stop."

"But now you are together and you have a right to know if something does happen at one of his media appearances." Lennox pointed out, not wanting her best friend to get hurt the same way she had. "If he said nothing happened and he was just tired, maybe that's all it was. Just don't read too much into it, but don't forget about it either. See if it happens again with his next appearance. I will tell you this though – Jon loves you and nobody else. It took me a long time to see it, but he does and he wouldn't hurt you intentionally."

Keyla snickered, folding her arms in front of her chest and eyeballed Lennox knowingly. "You should take your own advice and turn what you just said about Jon to Roman. Because he loves you and would never hurt you intentionally either." Perhaps she was blowing things out of proportion and nothing was going on with Jon. "And you're right, I'm just being a paranoid bitch when it comes to Jon and I need to knock it off. We're happier than we've ever been and content. I need to stop looking for problems that aren't there or making them up in my head."

"Just remember, don't let your guard down completely."

The women paid for their brunch and left to head back to the hotel to get ready for the house show that night.

 **~!~**

After several hours of burning calories and breaking a much needed sweat, Jon and Roman could feel their bodies becoming stronger. They would need to be at their very best for tomorrow night's pay-per-view event. It was 1 out of 4 major pay-per-views of the year and the start to the road to WrestleMania. Even though they knew Roman was walking out with his first Royal Rumble win, it didn't excuse any of the wrestlers not to be at the top of their game. Throughout the workout, Jon kept thinking about the appearances and signings he did over the past few days. More importantly, the blonde fangirl that kept popping up at every one of them. She must've been a rich broad to be able to attend every media assignment he had scheduled. Unbeknownst to Jon, Roman was thinking the exact same thing and decided to bring it up to the man he considered a brother.

"Have you had any more run-ins with that woman that kissed your cheek at your signing on Wednesday?"

Jon raised a slow brow, slowly turning to look at his best friend and took the cap off his bottled water, beads of sweat slowly drying on his skin. "Yeah…" Why would Roman ask him about HER of all people? "Has she been to yours too?"

"No, but the same dark eyed woman has been at mine. She was at my signing the same day the blonde was at yours. Heidi, I think her name was? She's been at every one of my damn media appearances and signings since Wednesday. And something tells me, judging by the look at your face, that blonde has been at every one of yours too." Roman didn't have to question it, he could see it written all over Dean's face and it unnerved him because these women were slowly but surely stalking them. "What was the blonde's name again?"

"April…" Jon practically growled the name out and stood up from the bench, draping a towel around his neck while downing the entire bottled water. "The bitch has kept her distance since she kissed my cheek without my permission, but…I can't shake her either. I thought at first they were just loyal fans, but something's up with them and I'm not sure what it is. I haven't told Keyla anything about her and I'm gonna assume you haven't told Lennox either."

"Fuck no, are you nuts? There's no reason for either of them to know right now because the fangirls haven't done anything bad."

"Yet." Jon cut him off, rubbing his hands together breathing somewhat heavily. "Doesn't mean they won't try something else to push the envelope and cross lines with us, bro. They need to go away…"

Roman rolled his eyes, knowing that was highly unlikely, especially if they were fans of the Shield before them individually. "I don't see that happening, bro. Nice try. They're fans and pay good money to see their favorite Superstars. We're just gonna have to put up with it. Just a little strange how they've been at every one of our media appearances since Wednesday. When it comes down to it, man, they put money in our pockets and let us live the good life. We owe them something…"

"Not kisses on the cheek or ass squeezes though. Fuck that. They need to understand and realize we're not our characters all the damn time and we have personal lives like everyone else. I'm not gonna lose Keyla over this fangirl shit. It's bad enough when we worked together in the Indy's, I let the fangirls get away with nearly everything, including kissing me in front of her." Jon lost count at how much saliva he swapped with his Independent fangirls, but back then he was a huge playboy that enjoyed the attention. "Maybe beefing up security at our appearances wouldn't be a bad idea…"

Honestly, Roman didn't agree with Dean because he didn't want to limit his interaction with his fans. Sure, squeezing his backside had to be stopped and so far it hadn't happened again, but cheek kisses were innocent. Then again, he had to think about how Lennox felt and do what was best for their relationship. Roman truly was torn and he could tell Dean was too, though Dean wasn't the touchy-feely type of man that he was. He was genuinely friendly and got along with almost everyone, not letting a lot bother him. Dean was the opposite and it was obvious he loved Keyla more than anything, including his fans. Truthfully, Roman felt the same way about Lennox and he wondered if beefing up security a little more would help or hurt him as far as the fans went.

"Fuck it, I'm not gonna worry about it anymore. We got the Rumble tomorrow night, let's focus on that and our women." Roman decided, bumping fists with Dean and both left the gym to go back to the hotel to shower before the show that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Philadelphia.

Keyla stared out the window deep in thought, the memories of what happened to her and Lennox filling her head while Jon drove them to the arena. Royal Rumble had finally arrived; Jon was extremely excited and practically bouncing in the driver's seat. He'd chugged several cups of coffee before they left the hotel and the caffeine was working its charm. The last thing she wanted to do was bring Jon down by mentioning what happened in this city the last time they were here, so Keyla kept it to herself. However, Jon could tell something was bothering his woman and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Keyla smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her amber eyes and suddenly they were pulled over on the side of the road.

"Jon, what are you-?"

"What's going on with you?" Jon demanded, keeping the rental car running since it was the dead of winter outside and he didn't want her to freeze.

Keyla raised a brow at him, trying to play it off as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Nothing, is there something going on with you? Is there a reason why we're pulled over on the side of the road instead of going to the arena?"

"So it's like that huh?" She was lying to him again! Jon pinched the bridge of his nose when she continued staring at him like he'd grown a second head. "You're gonna sit there and flat out lie to my fucking face?"

"I-I'm not…" Keyla's words trailed off and she stopped the lie before it could fully come out of her mouth, swallowing hard at the look her man was shooting her.

The pure joy he had only moments ago had disappeared from his face and was replaced with annoyance, anger slowly filling his electric blues. Keyla knew she was in trouble if she tried lying to him about how she felt being in Philadelphia again. It was Royal Rumble; she didn't want to add to his stress. Didn't he understand that? Keyla groaned, leaning her head back against the seat and folded her arms in front of her chest, staring straight ahead. Jon would sit here on the side of the road and miss one of the biggest pay-per-view events of the year, possibly jeopardizing his career if she didn't come clean. This was completely frustrating and so was the man she was in love with.

"Look, it's not a big deal…"

"Then why are you lying to me about it? If it's not a big fucking deal, you can tell me what's on your mind." Jon shot back, narrowing his eyes at her and could tell she was still trying to beat around the bush with him. "I pay attention to you, whether you realize it or not and I know when something is bothering my girl. I'm not a fucking idiot, Key."

"I never said you were…"

"Then stop treating me like I am!" Jon snapped, cutting her off again and hit the steering wheel before gripping it tightly, his knuckles turning ghostly white.

Enough was enough. Jon was getting worked up on the day of the Royal Rumble and Keyla had to calm him down before he blew a gasket. "I was just…thinking about the last time we were here…in this city…" Amber eyes lowered to her lap as Keyla folded her hands, already feeling the tears building. "I didn't wanna burden you with it because it's in the past and…I just wanted to deal with it on my own…"

Nothing she said surprised him; Jon had a feeling that's what was bothering her because he had been thinking about it too. "You're not the only one who was hurt that night, Keyla. That's what you gotta understand. That night was hell for me because you nearly died. If we were a few seconds late busting the door down and beating the shit out of those assholes…" He let out a shaky breath and slowly released the steering wheel, suddenly rolling the window down to breathe in the fresh wintry air. "Putting yourself on the line…protecting Lennox the way you did and taking all the abuse…"

"But I didn't die." Keyla reached out to take his hand, unfastening her seatbelt to scoot closer to him in the truck. "Jon, look at me…" She turned his face until their eyes met and caressed his jaw with her fingertips, softly kissing his lips. "I'm right here. I know I was stupid for protecting her and pissing those assholes off by hiding her, but I did what I had to do. Danny put her through pure hell and I couldn't let him hurt her anymore. It's the past though and we both are perfectly fine while they're locked up for the rest of their lives and out of ours. I just didn't wanna say anything. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you."

Pulling her over to straddle his lap, Jon wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her jacket. He quickly unzipped it and pushed it off her shoulders down her arms to feel the heat of her body soaking into him. Keyla could feel how tense he was and frowned, stroking the back of his neck with her fingers to try to calm him down. They couldn't go to the arena emotional like this and had to release it in the car right now while they had time. Granted, it wasn't much, but enough for both of them to relax each other until they could get back on the road and finish the drive to the arena.

"I can't lose you, darlin'." Jon mumbled against her skin, nuzzling her chest because it gave him the comfort he needed. "Understand that?"

Keyla smiled at his possessiveness, not minding it a bit and took the ball cap off his head he had on to drop a soft kiss on it. Being claimed by Jon Moxley was everything Keyla wanted in life and she never wanted to be anywhere else. He was her lifeline just as much she was his. She didn't know what the future held for them, but whatever obstacles came their way they would overcome them without any problems.

"Same here. I love you, Mox." Keyla whispered, slowly pulling back to look down into his eyes and kissed the tip of his nose. "Enough of this now. Come on, it's the Rumble and you need to focus. We gotta get to the arena. This can continue later on tonight at the hotel."

A few minutes later, Jon pulled back on the road while holding onto Keyla's hand and sneaking a few glances her way every couple minutes. He had to make sure she was alright. Keyla never put herself first and Jon hated that, so he had to look out for her since she didn't look out for herself. She smiled at him and the sparkle was back in her amber eyes, which convinced Jon she really was alright after their impromptu talk. Pulling into the arena and parking the truck, Jon received a text on his phone raising a slow confused brow.

"Turn around?"

The second Jon stepped out of the truck and went to grab his bag with Keyla by his side, he was tackled from behind in a huge bear hug. The person swung him around while Keyla held her stomach laughing harder than he could remember. Jon didn't freak out because of the laughter, knowing whoever was hugging and swinging him around was trustworthy. Once Jon was set down, he turned to see who it was and shook his head, suddenly putting his old friend in a headlock.

"You son of a bitch!" Scotty Vortekz growled playfully, trying to get out of the headlock and managed to dislodge his head from Jon's armpit. "You didn't call and let me know you guys were gonna be in town. I oughta kick your ass!"

Keyla was having a hard time catching her breath from laughing at their antics. This reminded her of the old days whenever Jon and Scotty would joke around outside of the CZW arena. Or any place else they wrestled against each other. So much had changed since the first time Keyla met Jon Moxley and their lives had evolved. Scotty was still on the Independent scene, doing what he loved and Keyla knew he would more than likely retire without making it to the big leagues. He was a great athlete, but only the cream of the crop rose to the top and Jon was above and beyond Scotty. Keyla would never say that aloud because she considered Scotty a close friend and didn't want to hurt his feelings. It was amazing having him surprise them here and she wondered if he would stay backstage for the show or if he had an actual ticket to watch the event.

"So when are you gonna give me some love, girl?"

"Hey back off, she's MY girl." Jon wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"Jon, knock it off." Keyla chuckled, stepping away from her man to give Scotty a tight friendly embrace and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy you're here. Lennox will be ecstatic too."

Scotty grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I've already attacked her and nearly got my head knocked off by the Samoan monster she's with."

"Oh shit, really?" Keyla and Jon shared a look, hoping Roman didn't do anything to offend Scotty. "Was he legitimately pissed off or…?"

Scotty waved her off dismissively, shrugging his shoulders and wrapped an arm around Keyla's. "Once she realized who had a hold of her from behind…"

"Oh shit, you grabbed her from behind? What did Roman do?" Keyla asked while all of them walked toward the arena entrance for the WWE employees.

"He shoved me off of her and demanded to know what the fuck my problem was. Then Lennox realized who I was and stopped him from punching my lights out. She quickly explained who I was and the Samoan calmed down. I apologized for grabbing her from behind and Lennox hugged me, saying she was sorry for freaking out. I used to do it to her all the time." Scotty frowned, keeping Keyla close to him because he thought of her as a little sister and Jon trusted him wholeheartedly. "Is she okay?"

"Hey, I gotta go find out what's going on for tonight on the show." Jon interrupted, kissing Keyla and nodded at Scotty. "Take care of my girl. Enjoy the show, man. If you need a backstage pass…"

Scotty shook his head, pulling out a ticket and waved it, winking down at Keyla. "Nope, I'm gonna be front row and center watching you kick ass in the Rumble, bro."

"Rock on. See you out there, man." Jon grinned, bumping fists with Scotty and headed down the hallway to go focus on the pay-per-view event, knowing Keyla was in great hands.

"So missy, what's going on with Lenny?" Scotty would not drop the subject and could tell something was bothering his dear friend. He had known Lennox longer than Keyla. "She's not the same since Havoc, is she?"

Keyla could only shake her head in response, not feeling comfortable talking about her best friend's issues with Scotty. "It's not my place, but she's getting better and Roman is a huge help. She'll never be the same woman we knew back in the day, but I'm hoping in time little pieces will come back and fall into place."

They talked for a while longer before Scotty made his way down to the ring and Keyla went to grab her camera equipment for the Royal Rumble. She was once again being placed at ringside and tonight there would be a lot of action going on. This would be a true testament to how talented she was behind the camera and WWE was putting a lot of pressure on her. Scotty let out a loud whistle at Keyla as she made her way down the ramp to ringside, winking while she rolled her eyes at him in response. She had a WWE ball cap on with her polo, black pants, shoes and her dark blue hair was pulled back in a tight braid to keep the hair out of the way. Keyla took her place by the barricade and started loading her camera, freezing when she heard giggling by two women that were sitting only a couple chairs away from Scotty.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to see Dean in that ring tonight. Those jeans show exactly what he's packing."

"Mmm nothing compared to those black cargo pants that show off Roman's beautiful ass."

"Can you believe we met them all this week?" The blonde beamed, her bright blue eyes wide in elation. "Especially kissing Dean's stubble cheek…"

The ebony haired woman smirked wickedly, her dark eyes gleaming while staring at the ring. "If you thought that was good, you should've kissed Roman's. My god, that man smells so fucking good in person and being that close to him…" She sighed, fanning herself and sat down in her chair. "Amazing…"

Scotty overheard the entire conversation and shared a secret look with Keyla, seeing the surprise in her amber eyes. What the hell was going on? Jon was allowing whores like this to kiss his cheek at his appearances? Knowing how insecure and untrusting Lennox was, Roman was doing the same thing? Keyla didn't know what to think or feel, knowing it was a huge possibility the girls could've been talking out of their backsides. Apparently, the women had gone to every single signing and appearance Jon and Roman had over the past week. Keyla started thinking back to the hotel incident with Jon and how upset he'd been when he walked through the door. She had tried surprising him and it backfired; she thought it was something she'd done, but what if it wasn't? What if it was because he'd been uncomfortable with these fangirls currently sitting only a few feet away from her? Keyla didn't know if she should text Lennox to warn her about this situation and decided to do it, not wanting to keep anything from her best friend. It was bad enough Lennox wasn't in the best of places in her life and she didn't want to do anything to betray her best friend's trust.

Lennox looked down at her cell phone when it beeped and saw it was from Keyla, reading it. **Meet me outside at our spot. Very important!**

The exclamation points worried Lennox instantly and she knew the show didn't start for another hour. They had time for a quick break to go outside and talk about whatever was on Keyla's mind. Keyla had gotten to the arena after her and she was eager to get started on the next design she had in mind. Slipping out of the office, she headed down the hall meeting Keyla halfway and neither spoke until they were outside away from prying eyes and ears.

"Okay out with it, what the hell is so important?"

Keyla sucked in a sharp breath, wondering how the hell she was supposed to tell her best friend Roman had let a crazed fangirl kiss his cheek at his signing that past Wednesday.

"Well…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All Lennox could do was stand there in the freezing cold, numb from the waist down including her backside and stared at her best friend with wide violet eyes. The cold was the LEAST of her worries after listening to Keyla for 20 minutes tell her about two fangirls that were apparently stalking their men. Lennox didn't know what to think or feel, suddenly going completely numb from head to toe and hot tears stung her eyes. It was the only warmth she could feel, her heart iced over with the rest of her body.

"Len…" Keyla frowned at the tears in her best friend's eyes and knew this wasn't the best time or place to talk about this. She was just as shocked as Lennox was though. "Look, maybe I'm overreacting and they're just talking out of their asses…"

"Or maybe those asshole men of ours have some serious explaining to do." Lennox retorted, her body warming with the amount of anger coursing through every vein and limb. "I can't fucking believe this…" Roman knew how fragile and vulnerable she was, so why would he purposely squeeze another woman's backside, especially a fangirl?

"If it makes you feel any better, Jon didn't tell me about what happened either. There has to be a logical explanation why they kept it from us. And for all we know, these bitches could be lying out of their asses." Keyla was digging deep to try to find some way to make Lennox feel a hint better about this situation. "We can't just confront Jon and Roman without proof this actually happened."

Lennox scoffed, having zero problem demanding the truth from her man and folded her arms tightly across her chest. "And how the fuck do you propose we do that? Confronting the whores won't work and we could lose our jobs since they are fans."

She made a valid point and Keyla mentally cursed, wracking her brain trying to come up with a plan that didn't involve Jon and Roman. Suddenly, it hit her like a lightning bolt and Keyla's mouth curve into a mischievous smile, her hand already digging in her back pocket to pull out her cell phone. Lennox's brow rose almost to her hairline, wondering what devious plan Keyla had up her sleeve and walked over to read the text message she was sending.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"What?" Keyla shot back once the text sent, draping an arm around Lennox's shoulders. "Who better than to get information from those whores than Scotty? Besides, he owes me a favor and they won't suspect him."

Lennox wanted to point out there was a huge possibility the women would recognize Scotty from CZW, especially if they were both WWE and Independent wrestling fans. "And what if he refuses?" Scotty could tell them to screw themselves and Lennox wouldn't blame him since this was a huge invasion of the fangirls' privacy.

Before Keyla could respond, her phone went off and she held the text message up to Lennox to read.

 **Consider it done, Key.**

"I hope you know what you're doing, woman." Lennox checked the watch on her wrist and saw it was nearly time for the show to start, so they had to head back inside. "Be careful out there and keep your cool, no matter what you hear."

Being on the camera crew did have its perks because Keyla would be able to overhear the fangirls talking to Scotty about their experiences with Jon and Roman. She couldn't confront them about it because she worked for the company and didn't want them knowing she was Jon's girlfriend. All Keyla had to do was blend in and be inconspicuous while Scotty did all the dirty work. It was a flawless sneaky plan and Keyla was confident in Scotty's ability to pull it off without any problems.

* * *

"So, what's your names?" Scotty struck up a conversation with the blonde and ebony haired women as soon as Keyla took her place near the barricade with camera in hand. "I'm Scotty."

The blonde eyeballed him skeptically while the other smiled warmly in his direction. Good, at least he was gaining one of their attention. "I'm Heidi. And this is my friend…"

"Hey! I didn't give you permission to hand out my name to random guys." The blonde snapped, fluffing her hair and leaned back in her chair to wait for the show to start.

Heidi rolled her eyes, keeping the smile on her face and turned to fully face Scotty. "Don't mind her. She's just anxious to see her man." She smirked over her shoulder at her best friend before moving her curious black eyes back to the long dishwater blonde haired man.

"Understandable." Scotty chuckled ruefully, glancing back at the ring. "How long you been a wrestling fan? Judging by your t-shirt, I take it you like Roman Reigns?"

Heidi beamed at the mention of her favorite wrestler's name and nodded enthusiastically, not bothering to hide her excitement. "Been a fan ever since the Shield debuted in the company. I was hooked the moment I saw Roman and…actually, we both just met our favorites the other day. It was – um – quite the experience…" She blushed, acting coy and shy when Heidi and her friend were the complete opposite.

"Really?" Scotty raised a brow, acting interested in what she had to say and managed to sneak a peek toward Keyla to make sure she was still listening in. She was. "What kind of experience was it to meet Roman Reigns? Never met the man, but I am a fan of his…"

Not ashamed in the slightest, Heidi pulled out her phone and started showing him pictures off of her Instagram account. "This is me standing in line waiting. And then when I finally got up there to meet him, he shook my hand and had the smoothest deepest voice I've ever heard." She dropped her voice a little, not wanting others around them eavesdropping on her experience. "When I went to take the picture with him, he wrapped his strong arm around my waist and I thought I was going to die. I kissed his cheek and he…squeezed my ass. And it wasn't just a pat, it was a full-on squeeze to pull me closer to his body. There were definite sparks. So I slipped a note to him with my hotel room number on it and walked away. I just can't believe he actually showed up and…well, I'll leave the rest up to your imagination."

Keyla heard that and had to count backwards from 10 so she didn't lunge over the barricade to strangle Heidi. What kind of name was that anyway? And why was she lying about screwing Roman to a complete stranger? Was it to make her feel better about herself? Why would any man find that sexy and appealing to find out the woman they were talking to had sex with someone else? She could only hope what the ebony haired whore said wasn't true and Roman hadn't taken her up on her offer to meet up at her hotel room. It wouldn't be a far stretch for him to go get a quickie in before heading home to Pensacola to be with Lennox.

"So…has he called you or tried contacting you since you two…?" Scotty trailed off, keeping his own voice down, but made sure it was loud enough for Keyla to clearly overhear. "You got me intrigued now. Maybe you can give me some pointers on how to get one of the Divas back to my hotel room."

The blonde apparently felt left out because she decided to show off her own photos meeting Dean Ambrose and spewing her own lies, revealing her name to be April. "He didn't bother meeting me at my hotel room and wanted to get down to business in his car. I was against it at first because I didn't want him getting caught by the company. He told me not to worry about it and just enjoy what he was going to do to me. I won't go into details about it, but let's just say I understand why they call him the Lunatic Fringe now." She giggled wickedly, putting her cell phone away just as Heidi did, both of them sharing devious looks with each other.

Scotty laughed at both women, shaking his head and folded his hands behind his head. "How do I know you're not blowing smoke up my ass about this happening? I mean, there are other women out there who have claimed to fuck the wrestlers and it's never been true…"

Scoffing, April glared at Scotty and rolled her eyes, shrugging nonchalantly. "Believe what you want. I know what happened and that's all that matters to me. I had Dean Ambrose's dick inside of me and enjoyed every second of it. And something tells me it's gonna happen after the show tonight when he spots me front row and center tonight." Confidence oozed out of every pore of her body. "Isn't that right, Heidi?"

"Mmm absolutely, no doubt Roman will want a second round with me." Heidi suddenly placed her phone in front of Scotty's face to show him a video that another fan took during Roman's signing she was at. "That's me and as you can clearly see, his hand is on my ass squeezing it to pull me closer to him. Just like I said. And I kissed his cheek too." To her, that was proof enough that she had indeed slept with Roman, or at least that's what she wanted him to believe.

Scotty was smart was electronically and recorded the entire conversation between him, April and Heidi. He also whipped his own phone out to find the link where the video of Heidi and Roman's interaction was posted. April had her own as well from another fan that had filmed her experience with Ambrose, which neither woman minded. Why would they? He immediately sent the Instagram accounts along with the videos and the recorded conversation with the women to Keyla's cell phone so she could show Lennox, worry clear in his eyes. Jon had been a major playboy back in his Independent days, Scotty involved in a few threesomes with them banging the same woman. They were young studs in the beginning of their careers and didn't care about anything or anyone. So this wasn't far-fetched for Jon to do unlike Roman, who Scotty didn't know anything about. It would be stupid for Jon to cheat on Keyla after all the hell they'd been through, but Scotty wouldn't put it past him, not even now.

Blinking tears away, Keyla had to focus on her job as the show began and the fans went crazy throughout the arena. She kept glancing over at the blonde and ebony haired women, who were bouncing up and down with their breasts nearly falling out of their too tight Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns tops. No doubt they fashioned them in a certain way to make their breasts stand out. April and Heidi were gorgeous women and could have any man on the planet they wanted, at least to Keyla. Hell, maybe they did already have Jon and Roman in their beds, cars or wherever. What was she going to do about this? Confronting Jon was inevitable and she already knew the second Lennox overheard the conversation Scotty sent her, heads were going to roll.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Keyla continued focusing on doing her job and took a deep breath when Roman's music filtered through the speaker at #19 in the Rumble. This was supposed to be the biggest night of both Jon and Roman's lives to date in their wrestling careers, only both of their women thought they were cheating. Everything was so screwed up, Keyla thought sadly, focusing on the match since there was a ton of action going on. When Jon came out at #25, her heart throbbed and shattered with every move he made, keeping her eyes peeled to see if he would acknowledge the blonde, April, at all. Surprisingly, he didn't and slid right in the ring to take care of business alongside Roman.

April looked distraught along with Heidi, holding their hands out as far as they could to try touching Jon and Roman or gaining their attention. Both Jon and Roman had completely ignored the fangirls and Scotty felt a wave of relief crash over him. It was obvious these two women had embellished and they hadn't slept with Jon and Roman or else the men would've at the very least made eye contact. Then again, they were fantastic actors doing dangerous moves in a squared circle, so there's no way Jon and Roman would openly flirt with other women in front of their current spouses. He dreaded talking to Keyla and Lennox when the show ended in the backstage area, though it was amusing watching April and Heidi complain about being ignored.

If those whores are lying about what happened, they were getting jacked up, Keyla thought, hardly able to wait until the show ended so she could go to the back to talk to Scotty and Lennox privately.

As the crowd counted down the next entrant in the 2015 Royal Rumble, Keyla walked past the ring to zoom in on who was next. Every part of her body tensed, her blood turning to ice and Keyla nearly dropped her camera as an unmistakable theme flowed through the speakers of the arena. The fans jumped on their feet as the lights went out and blue spotlights lit up the front of the stage. Keyla swallowed past the lump that suddenly formed in her throat and it felt like she could barely breathe. It couldn't be! What the hell was going on?! Sure enough, the huge stalking figure stepped out from the curtain into the arena and right into the middle spotlight, illuminating his entire frame.

"HOLY COW! COLE, DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't believe what I'm seeing! IT'S THE LONE WOLF OF NXT!"

"This man has been DOMINANT in NXT and now he's made it to the big leagues, Cole! Let's see how well he does in a sea full of sharks."

Keyla could only follow Baron as he made his way down the ramp toward the ring, those dark beady eyes zeroed in on the ring. So many questions filtered through her mind while watching him through the lenses. When did the WWE decide to bring him up to the main roster? Granted, she had no power in the company and it wasn't her business who they brought up from NXT. The WWE enjoyed shock value when it came to their first biggest pay-per-view event of the year. The Royal Rumble marked the beginning of the Road to the WrestleMania, so it made sense to bring up a huge star from NXT like Baron Corbin. Still, all Keyla could do was watch him step into the ring and the chaos ensued, her heart nearly stopping when he came face to face with her current boyfriend, the man she had left Baron for, Jon Moxley.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the second time that night, Lennox felt her entire world turn upside down and couldn't imagine the type of emotions Keyla currently felt. Baron Corbin had joined the main roster and made his debut at the Royal Rumble. He'd been in NXT for the past few years and it was only a matter of time before it did make it up to the big leagues. Keyla always knew it was a huge possibility to happen, but secretly she hoped it never did. Lennox was the only one who knew about Keyla and Baron's rendezvous back when she worked in NXT. Her best friend was adamant about keeping it secret, though most of the NXT roster knew something had brewed between them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out or see they did have feelings for each other. Baron's ran a lot deeper and raw than Keyla's, however. In Lennox's mind and heart, if Keyla had ended up with anyone besides Moxley, she would've wanted it to be Baron. He was a good man, had a heart of gold and would do anything to bring a smile to Keyla's face.

It shocked her when Keyla confessed she ended things with Baron, but Lennox had to respect her best friend's decision, even though she didn't necessarily agree with it at the time. She had doubts when Moxley came back into Keyla's life and they started a new relationship with each other, but overtime they slowly deteriorated. After hearing the accusations from Keyla about their men earlier that night, the doubts were coming back tenfold and Roman was included in them this time. Lennox wondered if she would be able to stay with Roman if she found out he did cheat on her with the fangirl. Even if he didn't, he was too cozy with his fans and they would have to set up boundaries from here on out if Roman truly wanted her in his life. Lennox would not make the same mistake twice by being with a man who couldn't keep his dick in his pants, no matter if he treated her like a queen. He either wanted to be with her, and only her, or he wanted to screw other women, but Roman couldn't and wouldn't have both.

Breaking out of her deep thoughts to focus back on the Royal Rumble match, Lennox's violet orbs nearly fell out of her skull as she watched Jon plow into Baron with all the force and strength he had in his body, sending Baron to the floor right at Keyla's feet. The cameras quickly shifted to where another filmed the incident and Keyla kept the huge equipment in front of her face, hoping Baron didn't recognize her. All he did was stare into her camera with those intense dark eyes and Keyla was frozen where she stood, neither noticing Dean Ambrose coming toward them. Keyla BARELY stumbled out of the way, gaping as her man dove through the second ring rope to crash into Baron's body and the unforgiving barricade.

"Christ…" Keyla muttered under her breath, shaking her head and nodded when one of her camera crew mates shot her a look to silently ask if she was alright. 'I'm fine.' She mouthed back, not wanting the words caught on camera and managed to regain her composure to turn her camera back to the ring as Jon slid back under the bottom rope to try eliminating someone else.

"I'm gonna kill him for doing that so close to her!" Lennox growled, not bothering hiding her annoyance and cracked her knuckles, wondering what the hell Moxley was thinking pulling a stunt like that.

A few minutes later, it came down to Big Show and Kane of the Authority against Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns standing off in the ring. Another wrestler by the name of Rusev had been taken out of the match earlier, but he hadn't been technically eliminated, so everyone thought he would be a shoe-in to win at the very end. Dean pressed his forehead to Roman's, yelling at him to fire the Samoan up and it worked as they both clashed with the giant obstacle in their way. It was a moment for every Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns fan in the arena and around the world to witness, also showcasing just how strong the brotherhood was between them.

The fans booed relentlessly the moment Big Show and Kane dumped Dean's body over the top rope to eliminate him, leaving Roman all by himself. They weren't pro-Roman Reigns either, but the fact two members of the Authority were the one of the last standing ticked them off. Using Dean's elimination as a perfect distraction, Roman hoisted up both Big Show and Kane to dump them over the top rope, eliminating both at the same time. They were incensed and floored one man had eliminated both of them, the giants immediately reentering the ring to take out Reigns. Just as though it looked as though Roman was about to be eliminated unfairly, an unmistakable theme blared throughout the arena, igniting the fans and bringing them to their feet in a frenzy.

 _ **IF YOU SMELLLLLLL – WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!**_

Third time for Lennox's jaw dropping that night commenced and she watched as The Rock, who was also Roman's cousin, helped him secure his spot to win the Rumble. One Rock Bottom to Big Show and a People's Elbow to Kane later, The Rock left the ring just as Rusev reentered, only to receive a devastating spear by Roman. A few seconds later, he was eliminated and Roman dropped to his knees in the middle of the ring, looking up at the ceiling of the arena not believing he just won the 2015 Royal Rumble. The Rock cheered in spite of the incessant boos from the fans and rose his cousin's hand in victory just as Stephanie and Triple H came out to stand on the top of the stage with sourpuss expressions on their faces. They were not happy with this outcome, but Roman didn't care and The Rock merely grinned while congratulating his family on a well-deserved victory. Despite Roman Reigns being portrayed as the face, the fans did not want him to win the Royal Rumble and were extremely disappointed with the ending.

Lennox's heart broke for Roman in spite of everything going on in their personal lives because he'd worked so hard to achieve this moment. Yet the fans were crapping all over it and treating him like garbage! She didn't understand it, knowing Moxley was a huge crowd favorite, but Roman hadn't been the one to eliminate him. It didn't make sense to her and could see the disappointment in Roman's eyes from the cold reception he received from his win. She excused herself from her job, which was already finished for the evening and went to wait for Roman at gorilla position, trying not to cry. The moment he walked through the curtain with The Rock, Lennox froze in her spot because she hadn't met Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson yet. He was huge in person and she remembered watching him on television a few times with Danny, back when they first got together.

Spotting his beautiful girlfriend in the swarm of people, Roman broke through them with his cousin trekking behind and instantly saw tears in her eyes. Something wasn't right. Why was she upset? He held his arms out silently to her and Lennox walked into them, feeling his sweaty strong embrace, not minding the smell. She buried her face in his damp wrestling top and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, letting a few tears flow down her cheeks. As proud of him as she was, Lennox couldn't forget what Keyla told her earlier that night. She wouldn't be a bitch and ruin his night though, deciding the confrontation could wait tomorrow or maybe on Wednesday when they got home for their 2 days off.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Roman asked in a soft rumble, loud enough for only her to hear and felt Lennox nod against his chest, heaving a sigh. "You don't seem like it…"

"Just proud of you." Lennox mumbled, slowly pulling back enough to look up in his grey orbs and slid the pad of her thumb over the small cut on the side of his mouth. "You did good out there, baby."

Roman smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes and Lennox knew why, both of them having a silent understanding. "Hey Rocky, come here a minute, man." He waved his cousin over to where he stood with Lennox and turned her to face one of the biggest superstars in WWF/WWE history. "Lennox, this is my cousin Dwayne. Though I'm sure you recognize him…"

"Yes, of course I do. It's very nice to meet you…" Lennox had no idea what to call this man while extending a hand to him and kept a smile on her face.

Dwayne grinned back at her, remembering Lisa and Sika telling him about Roman's relationship, but he hadn't met the lucky gal until now. "Pleasure is all mine…Lennox, right? Heard a lot about you and you're as beautiful as your in-laws said."

"Oh thank you…" Lennox felt her cheeks flush a deep crimson at his compliment and felt Roman's arm tighten a little on her shoulders, leaning into him. "Hey there's Keyla, excuse me." She leaned up to brush her lips against Roman's cheek before heading over to her bewildered looking best friend. "Key, are you okay? I saw what happened out there and I could kill Moxley…"

Keyla didn't know what to think or feel after Baron's surprise debut and nearly being knocked out by her boyfriend. "I'm fine." That was a blatant lie as Keyla's amber eyes skittered back and forth for any sign of Baron Corbin. She wasn't ready to face him yet. "How's Roman?"

"He's fine, but…Keyla, you can't…"

"Lennox, not right now okay?" Keyla's tone of voice held plea and exhaustion, her eyes holding the same and she reached up to remove the baseball cap off her head, tossing it to the side. "I need to find Jon…"

Before she could be stopped, Keyla turned to head down the hallway to Jon's dressing room and smacked right into a flesh brick wall. As if nearly being knocked down during the Royal Rumble by the man she loved wasn't bad enough; Keyla was convinced she was destined to have an accident before the night ended. Slowly looking up at the person she slammed into, Keyla swallowed hard and felt like a deer caught in the headlights as the man she wanted to avoid stared back at her. Those dark eyes of his always managed to suck her into some kind of vortex and made Keyla powerless.

"I thought that was you out there." Baron broke the silence between them, his hands resting on her upper arms just in case Keyla didn't have her equilibrium back on track. "I wasn't sure, but I am now. How are you?" The baseball cap had done a great job hiding her dark blue hair, but once Baron saw her remove it, he knew his assumptions hadn't been wrong. "Great to see you again." There was no way he'd let her brush him off, especially now that he was on the main roster.

That was Keyla's next question. "Are you on the main roster now?" She blurted out, not meaning to sound cold and distant, but she did have a boyfriend and didn't want to give Baron the wrong idea.

Baron chortled, sliding his hands down her arms to try taking her hands and sighed when she pulled away from him. "Yeah, signed my contract today actually."

Great, what was she supposed to do now? Keyla knew Baron would eventually make it to the main roster, but not this soon. Not when her and Jon were finally in a good place with their relationship, or so she thought. The fangirl, April, had been on the forefront of her mind up until Baron made his entrance into the Rumble. And now she was slowly creeping back up, making Keyla one big ball of mixed emotions. A little part of her hoped, wished and even prayed Baron wouldn't make it to the main roster because Keyla hadn't told Jon about their fling in NXT. She never wanted to because this was supposed to be their new beginning, a fresh start and everything was becoming complicated again like it had back in the Independents. Only they were never in a relationship back then like they were now.

"Have dinner with me tonight." Baron requested, jolting Keyla out of her thoughts and slid a finger down her cheek, stepping closer to tower over her small frame. "I've missed you and I wanna celebrate my first night on the main roster with you, Keyla."

Her stomach twisted violently at his words and Keyla already felt horrible for what she was about to do to Baron…again. "That's really sweet of you, Baron, but I can't. I – um – I have to go check on my boyfriend and make sure he's alright…"

Baron's eyes turned darker, a hint of anger flashing through the black depths and he wrapped one hand around her arm to prevent Keyla from walking away from him. "What do you mean boyfriend? Who the fuck are you with now?"

Her reasoning for breaking things off with him had been because she didn't want to pursue a relationship with another wrestler. Relinquishing his hand on her arm, Keyla sidestepped Baron and shook her head, refusing to answer his questions. Jon was more important right now and she had to go check on him. He was probably wondering where she was and if he hunted her down and she was with Baron…Keyla's brain went into panic mode and she quickly hightailed it down the hallway. All Baron could do was watch her, hearing something about they'd have coffee soon to talk and catch up. Growling, he plowed his fist into the cinderblock wall near the curtain out of sight and pressed his forehead against it, shutting his eyes.

For months, he had envisioned his debut on the main roster and how wonderful it would be to see Keyla again. He hadn't forgotten about her and she'd been on his mind ever since she ended what they had. Baron wanted more and pushed her too far too fast, so he wanted to make it up to her. So who the hell had managed to break through the ice barrier around her heart and convinced her to have not only a fling, but a full-fledged relationship? Whoever it was, Baron would find out and find a way to win Keyla back, no matter what he had to do. He just didn't realize, at that moment, the same man Keyla had been in love with for years was the obstacle he would have to overcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Christ, there you are!" Jon felt a wave of relief wash over him the moment his dressing room door opened and Keyla walked inside, looking a little disheveled. "Darlin'…"

The amount of worry and concern coursing through his electric blues as he yanked her into his arms to hold her made Keyla's shattered heart piece back together. What if April lied about what happened between her and Jon? Sure, there was the evidence of his hand disappearing behind her back, but how did she know he actually touched the woman's backside? Even if he did, that didn't mean Jon would automatically hop in the back of a car to screw a crazed fangirl from one of his signings. Tonight definitely wasn't the right time to talk to Jon about what happened between him and April.

"Close call out there, Moxley. Next time, make sure I'm out of the way before you pull a stunt like that." Keyla berated softly, resting her head against his bare chest since he removed his top already. "You've gotta be sore…"

"I'm fine."

Jon was more concerned about her, kicking himself repeatedly for nearly hitting during his suicide dive onto Baron Corbin. Something snapped inside of Jon when he looked over and saw Baron towering over his woman. Was it jealousy? And why was Baron eyeballing Keyla in the first place? He knew she worked in NXT, but she hadn't told him much about that part of her life and he didn't bother asking. If Keyla wanted to tell him about it, she would've. Obviously it wasn't an important part of her career in WWE.

"I'm more worried about you. I nearly hit you out there and I'm sorry, Keyla. If I would've hit you…" Jon cut himself off, not wanting to think about it and kissed the top of her head, vowing to think before he acted out in the ring from now on. "Did Corbin say anything to you out there?"

If he only knew, Keyla thought, shaking her head before she could stop herself and felt her eyes widen, not believing she just lied to Jon. It was for the best, her brain kept insisting, though her heart had a different outlook on the situation. Telling one lie meant she would have to tell another to cover the first one up and it would turn into a huge snowball before long. No, she would tell him about Baron when the time was right, just like dealing with the fangirl situation. Tonight, all Keyla wanted to focus on was pampering her tired sore man and possibly getting a round of lovemaking out of him, if he was up for it.

"Come on, shower time and then we're going back to the hotel for some relaxation. We can make the drive to Stamford tomorrow." It was a 2 ½ drive from Philadelphia to Stamford, Connecticut, so they would be there in no time, even if they left at noon.

That was until they were informed by a WWE technician there was a horrible winter storm heading toward them as well as Stamford. All flights had been cancelled until further notice and they were stuck in Philadelphia until to wait out the storm. Only a select few Superstars were being asked to make the treacherous journey from Philadelphia to Stamford and, much to Keyla's dismay, Jon was one of them.

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. And we can either travel there together or separately, but I'm not staying in this city without you." Keyla argued, rushing around the hotel room packing up her belongings while Jon did his.

Jon opened his mouth to protest again and closed it, suddenly remembering the city they were in. The argument they had prior to arriving at the arena also entered his mind. Jon would never forget the amount of fear in Keyla's eyes while Nick had a hold of her head, ready to snap it off her shoulders, the moment he burst through the front door of the old house all those months ago. Maybe leaving Keyla in Philadelphia wasn't the best idea after all. The weather was treacherous and dangerous to travel in, but at least they would be together if something catastrophic happened. It wasn't the first time Jon had traveled in bad weather and this wouldn't be the last time either. Stuck in a snowstorm could be fun, as long as their vehicle didn't stall out in the middle of nowhere. Was he actually considering letting Keyla come along with him? The more Jon thought about it while they continued packing, the more enticed he was to let her.

"Alright."

Keyla zipped her luggage up and looked over at him, raising a brow. "Alright what?" Was he actually going to let her come along without a fight?

Rolling his eyes, Jon closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his strong hands, those amber orbs hypnotizing him every time. "Don't push your luck. You can come with, but you will listen to everything I say, especially if we get into trouble."

"Only if we get into trouble." Keyla tapped his nose, kissed his lips and playfully pushed him toward his half-packed bag. "Get busy, we don't have much time." This was a blessing in disguise as far as Keyla was concerned because it meant she wouldn't have a chance to run into Baron backstage at Raw.

Turns out, WWE also asked Roman to make the journey since he was the winner of the Royal Rumble and they wanted to have a face-to-face confrontation with the current WWE champion, Brock Lesnar. Roman was adamant about leaving Lennox behind, refusing to put her life in jeopardy since this was a huge snowstorm. He didn't want anything to happen to his beautiful girlfriend, but she was steadfast and would not let him leave without her. So when Jon and Keyla stepped off the elevator to catch the shuttle WWE had acquired for the trip for all the Superstars going to Stamford, they weren't surprised to find an angry Roman and smirking Lennox waiting for them.

"Let me guess, he tried leaving you behind and you told him to fuck off." Keyla grinned, embracing Lennox and walked ahead of the men in their lives, looping their arms together.

"Something like that. There's no way he was going without me. We grew up in Philly and have experienced worse snow than this. He'll get over it." Lennox shrugged, not bothered by the fact she didn't have Roman's permission to come on the expedition. "Did you ask Jon about what we found out?"

"No. I've actually thought about it and I think we need solid proof they did something wrong before confronting them. So many times we've jumped to conclusions, especially you, and we need to stop doing that. We just need to take a deep breath and actually think this through before crucifying them for something they did or didn't do." Keyla explained quietly, not letting her heart take the reins in this situation, not this time. "For all we know, those fangirl whores are lying through their teeth. I know the video shows they got close to Jon and Roman, but so did a lot of other people. We just have to get used to the fact our men are popular amongst the WWE fans, especially the women, and trust they won't do anything to hurt us."

Lennox couldn't believe what she was hearing. First Keyla made her believe Roman did something with another woman and now…now she was having second thoughts! Why? Keyla seemed so adamant about confronting Jon about the fangirl earlier in the night, so what changed? Maybe she was afraid to find out the truth of the situation, but Lennox wasn't. No, not after what happened between her and Danny Havoc. She would get to the bottom of it with or without Keyla's help, refusing to fall victim to another lying cheating bastard.

"What if they did?" Lennox had to ask that one question and gauged Keyla's reaction carefully, seeing the flash of pain in her friend's eyes. "What if…?"

"And what if they didn't? What if we accuse them of fucking around on us and they didn't do it, Lennox? How will you feel then? And what if you lose Roman over it? Will that make you feel better about everything?" Keyla snapped in a low voice, glaring at the honey blonde woman and wished she would give Roman the benefit of the doubt for once. "I'm not risking losing Jon over a fangirl. You can do what you want, but I'm not confronting him about it unless I have solid concrete proof he actually did something wrong."

Didn't Keyla understand her trepidation about being with another wrestler and possibly being cheated on again? Obviously not. Nobody did and Lennox shouldn't have been surprised. They boarded the shuttle with Lennox sitting next to Roman and Keyla had her head resting against Jon's strong arm. The words of the fangirls, April and Heidi, kept running through her mind as Keyla laced her fingers with Jon's, shutting her eyes to keep the tears at bay. She hadn't meant to snap on Lennox, but her own emotions were all over the place and Keyla had no idea how to respond or react to what she overheard. Scotty told her not to jump to conclusions and she was taking his advice because he didn't know if everything they said was 100% true. From what he could tell, they were bragging about dreams of theirs that would never come true when it came to Jon and Roman – nothing more. Jon had multiple media appearances that day and Keyla knew how long he could last during sex; even a quickie wasn't necessarily one. Still, she also couldn't get how he reacted when she flew out to Washington to surprise him, only to receive a cold shoulder followed by sex. Something had happened with the fangirl, but Keyla didn't know what and she was almost positive it wasn't sex or else Jon wouldn't have looked as uncomfortable as he did.

Looking down at his woman, Jon could feel something was bothering her and couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't blame her for being tired and wanting to sleep through the long drive they had ahead of them. Hell, he was exhausted from the pay-per-view and could already feel his own eyes drooping, glancing over at Roman and Lennox, who weren't touching or talking. Was Roman really that angry Lennox hadn't listened to him? Or was there something else going on? Jon shook his head, watching Roman pull his headphones out of his bag to place over his ears while Lennox pulled her Kindle Fire out to read. His eyes moved to the steady breathing dark blue haired beauty beside him and Jon kissed the top of her head before drifting off himself, their hands remaining linked.

 **~!~**

Sometime around 5 AM, miraculously, they arrived in Stamford, Connecticut unharmed and everyone trekked tiredly into the hotel. Some slept on the ride, but there'd been a few close calls with the shuttle sliding into a snowbank, so everyone was on edge for the majority of the trip. Lennox and Roman had made up during the trip, kissing and touching, much to Keyla's surprise. She thought for sure Lennox would act cold and distance toward Roman until she found out the truth about the fangirls. Maybe she was slowly letting down the walls around her heart and allowing herself to be happy. Only time would tell. Keyla collapsed on the bed face first with Jon following, both of them turning their heads to look at each other.

"I told you it would be fine." She remarked, sticking her tongue out and felt Jon's arm snake around her waist to pull her closer to him until their noses practically touched.

"And I told you not to push it." Jon reminded in a soft rasp, pushing her hair to the side away from her neck and began attacking it with his mouth. "Mmm…"

Sex was the last thing on Keyla's mind, even with his addictive lips massaging the spot on her neck that turned her to mush. "Nuh uh Moxley, it's time for a shower and bed. I need sleep…"

"Shower you say?" Jon could work with that, deciding he would get what he wanted from his woman one way or another and it would be on her terms. "Sounds good to me." He lifted her over his shoulder, loving the sound of her squeal and smacked her jean covered backside, kicking the bathroom door shut behind him.

"Jon…" Keyla was cut off as her backside planted on the bathroom sink with his mouth plundering hers and her arms instantly wrapped around his neck, pulling him to stand between her legs. "Start the…water…" She managed to moan out the second the kiss broke and his mouth once again sealed to her neck, his strong hands already sliding up her shirt.

There was no point resisting. Even if he did screw another woman, Keyla was stupid in love and would forgive anything Jon did. He had done his best to be faithful to her, considering everything he'd done right in front of her during his Independent days. There was no solid proof and until it popped up, which she hoped never happened, Keyla would not punish her man. Fangirls talked all the time and even thought the wrestlers had sex with each other, so Keyla would take whatever April said with a grain of salt at this rate.

"Oh Jon…"

"Feel good, darlin'?" Jon grunted, not wasting time slipping between her beautiful thighs and held her up against the shower wall so she didn't fall. "Fuck because it feels damn good to me…"

It never ceased to amaze Keyla how well their bodies coordinated and moved together, how fast they soared to sexual heights only they could reach. Sleep was suddenly the last thing on her mind as Keyla met every one of Jon's hard powerful thrusts, the hot water pouring over both of their bodies. Her nails dug into his broad shoulders as an orgasm ripped through her small frame before scrapping them down his muscular slightly hairy chest. A hint of chest hair drove her wild, but too much and Jon had to shave before he touched her. He had to shave at least 3 times a week because of how fast it grew back, but he was always willing to do it and made it known it was only for her. Little things like that made Keyla fully believe in her heart and soul Jon would never do anything to hurt her, not intentionally and definitely not with a crazed fangirl. After experiencing multiple orgasms and feeling Jon gain his own release, Keyla cupped his face in her hands kissing him passionately.

"I love you." She mumbled against his mouth, slowly opening her eyes and complete terror washed over her. "No – NO!"

In front of her stood Baron Corbin with a sly smirk on his face and those dark eyes devouring her whole. "I love you too, Keyla." Then he kissed her again and started another round under the hot sprays, ignoring her struggles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **~!~**

Keyla snapped her eyes open and jumped from where she slept, looking around frantically. They were still on the shuttle bus and from the looks of it, nowhere near their destination like she'd dreamt. What the hell was THAT about? Why would she dream of Baron Corbin? It'd been such an amazing dream until Jon's face morphed into Baron's. Turning her head, Keyla sighed with great relief at the site of Jon sleeping soundly beside her. Everyone on the shuttle was sleeping, including Lennox and Roman, who had his arm around her shoulders. Trying to stop shaking, Keyla slowly rested back against the chair and stared straight ahead, a sick feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

That dream had a clear message and it was this: She had to tell Jon about her and Baron's fling in NXT before he found out from another source.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After getting settled into the hotel, Jon and Roman left to go workout while Keyla and Lennox vegged out, watching movies. They were not allowed to go to WWE headquarters with the boys because the company didn't want to put too many lives at risk with the winter storm. Roman and Jon could've denied them, but their work ethic wouldn't allow it and the girls understood that. They didn't like it, but understood nonetheless. It was uncomfortable silence between Keyla and Lennox at first, both deep in thought about their last conversation and what they discovered by the two fangirls.

Lennox couldn't stand it anymore and turned to Keyla, who had a bowl of popcorn on her lap and eyes glued to the television screen. "Okay, so maybe I overreacted a little…"

"A little?" Keyla rose a brow, slowly looking over at her best friend and set the bowl down between them. "You never overreact just 'a little', Len."

"Do you blame me?" Lennox shot back quietly, lowering her violet eyes to the comforter both of them currently shared. "I know I should trust Roman and believe wholeheartedly he wouldn't hurt me or cheat on me…"

Keyla paused the movie, shifting her body to fully face Lennox now and took her hand. "Then why don't you? You're constantly looking for something to go wrong between the two of you. The man loves you and asked you to move in with him, to share his life. Do you think it's easy for me to blow off what those whores said about Jon and Roman? Hell no! But I'm doing it because there's a 50% chance they're lying and blowing smoke up our asses. I'm not risking it unless I know 100%, without a doubt, Jon did something wrong."

"I don't want him squeezing another bitch's ass though during his signings or any appearances he makes. Jon shouldn't be doing that either. That's disrespectful to both of us and you know it, Keyla." Lennox pointed out, folding her arms in front of her chest. "The only ass Roman needs to be squeezing is mine, nobody else's. I know he has a huge female fanbase and I can deal with him being kissed on the cheek, as long as the bitch asks permission first, but I won't let him touch another woman's ass. I draw the line at that and you should too."

Again, Keyla didn't know if Jon did touch April's backside during his signing because the video only showed a frontal shot. He had his arm on her back, but Keyla didn't know if he actually coped a feel or not. The same thing happened with the video at Roman's signing involving Heidi. There was no solid evidence, no proof and that's why Keyla wasn't losing her mind over it. Questioning Jon about one of his appearances would only anger him and put a kink in their budding relationship. Hell, Keyla was more worried about Baron being on the main roster than the fangirl at the moment.

"I say we just blow off what those whores said and move forward with our relationships. Roman wouldn't cheat with a whore like that and I'm confident to say Jon wouldn't either." Keyla did agree with the backside squeezing, but she would cross that bridge if it ever happened again with Jon. "If you're going to bring it up to Roman, please don't mention me. You can tell him Scotty overheard the whores, but don't mention me or Jon. I have enough to deal with now that Baron Corbin is on the main roster."

Lennox was torn on what to do and hoped this talk would've helped her make up her mind on whether to confront Roman or not. "Do you really believe 100% they wouldn't cheat on us?" She asked after a few minutes of silence, leaning her head back against the headboard.

"Would I be trying to convince you not to say anything to Roman if I didn't?" Keyla remarked, squeezing Lennox's hand and could feel the trepidation oozing out of the pores of her body.

"Danny isn't Roman." Lennox said out loud, nodding repeatedly and took a deep breath as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "Danny isn't Roman…"

Keyla pulled Lennox in for a tight one-armed hug, giving her best friend the comfort she needed since Roman wasn't there to do it. "No, he's not. He's better than that sack of shit ex of yours and you need to tell yourself that every time you think Roman is hurting or cheating on you. And if he ever does, we'll kick his big Samoan ass together."

For the first time in a while, Lennox genuinely laughed and felt as though her world was slowly starting to piece back together again.

* * *

Denver, Colorado is where Raw emanated from the following Monday, kicking off the month of February. It was cold and snowy, but not nearly as freezing as Philadelphia had been. The snowstorm they'd been stuck in and drove through was hellacious, but they made it through. Keyla was on pins and needles because they hadn't run into Baron yet, not while she was with Jon. Baron was one of the few Superstars asked to appear at the WWE headquarters along with Jon and Roman, but for some reason he missed the shuttle bus. He made it to headquarters on his own and Keyla didn't know anything about it until after Jon got back to the hotel, talking smack to Roman about the newbie. Keyla just laughed it off with them, but deep down she was dreading running into Baron again.

The moment she'd been anxious over was about to become a reality.

"Hey, I got it woman." Jon stopped Keyla from taking her bag and hoisted it over his shoulder along with his own, shutting the trunk of the rental car. "Damn, are we ever gonna go somewhere it's not snowing?"

"Not likely. You can thank the company for its ridiculous scheduling." Keyla smirked, sliding her gloves on and turned to start walking toward the entrance of the arena, only to freeze in her tracks.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" Jon looked down at her and then where she was looking ahead at, raising a brow at the sight of the newbie from NXT, Baron Corbin, pacing like a caged animal. "Keyla, you don't have to worry about him. He won't hurt you…" She had to be scared from their slight altercation from the pay-per-view.

What Jon didn't know was Baron was waiting outside specifically for Keyla and she knew it. "I'm not scared of him. Just didn't expect to see the rookie outside since he'd be more useful inside." She lied, trying to sound as smooth as possible and felt Jon take her gloved hand with his, their fingers lacing together.

Baron stopped in mid-step at the sight of Keyla and…Dean Ambrose together. His dark eyes saw their hands attached and it wasn't hard to figure out they were an item. What the hell? The same man who broke her heart, shattered her and was responsible for their relationship not working out, was now her boyfriend?! Baron remembered going to Philadelphia with Keyla and noticed the picture of Dean Ambrose on the dresser in her bedroom. Keyla had broken down to him about what happened between her and the man she knew as Jon Moxley, not Dean Ambrose. She vowed to never be in a relationship with a wrestler because of how badly Ambrose had hurt her. Obviously, Ambrose was the exception to that vow. Baron was incensed, every part of his body wanting to lash out and wrap his hands around Ambrose's neck to throttle him. However, cooler heads prevailed since Baron just arrived on the main roster and knew Ambrose had some stroke within the company because he'd been there longer. He'd buy his time and wait for Keyla to be alone before confronting her, nodding stiffly in the couple's direction as they walked past him to the entrance.

Thankfully, Jon didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary and kept walking with Keyla. Amber met darkened black orbs full of resentment and anger; Keyla knew it was only a matter of time before Baron hunted her down to demand an explanation. Great, she would have to avoid him like the plague now! Once inside Jon's dressing room, Keyla sat down on the bench and relaxed while he started getting ready for the show. Silence ensued between them and that was something Jon did notice. Usually, Keyla was talking his ear off about something, but she was extremely quiet and it worried him. Did Baron Corbin really bother her that badly? Walking over, Jon slid behind the bench and began rubbing her shoulders through the winter coat she still had on, reaching to slide the zipper down. Keyla didn't stop him and slid her arms out of the coat, feeling his lips caress her neck softly.

"Something I can help you with?" This was the perfect distraction Keyla needed to get her mind off of Baron.

"Darlin', there's a lot of things you can help me with." Jon rasped low in her ear, taking a seat on the bench beside her and could see the trouble in her amber eyes. "But right now I just wanna talk and make sure you're okay."

"What do you mean?"

During their routine workout, Jon and Roman had a talk about the girls, both coming to the conclusion something was bothering them. Jon couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a feeling in his gut Keyla was troubled. It showed in her demeanor and the way she carried herself, even though she tried hiding it. The guys decided they would each sit down and talk to their woman to find out what was going on, hoping they wouldn't be lied to again like the Philadelphia incident.

"Keyla, don't bullshit me. Remember what we promised each other? No lying. Now tell me what's bothering you." Jon demanded, not backing down or taking a lame excuse without a fight.

"Nothing's wrong." The lies were piling up one by one and Keyla didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep Jon in the dark about her past with Baron. "I'm just tired, baby. I think I'm coming down with something…" She faked a cough, patting her chest and hoped it sounded believable enough.

Miraculously, Jon did. "Oh darlin', I didn't know you were sick…"

He pressed his lips to her forehead and frowned, feeling how warm Keyla was. It reminded him of the time they went to the waterpark with Danny Havoc and Lennox. Keyla had gotten a horrible case of heatstroke and passed out in the middle of a game of mini golf, scaring the hell out of him. They spent most of their time in the motel and Jon nursed her back to health; it was also the moment he realized how much Keyla meant to him, only to screw it up as soon as they were back on the road after the getaway.

"Maybe you should go to the trainer and get checked out. You do feel a little warm to me." Jon suggested, pulling her up from the bench to place his hands on her hips and kissed the tip of her nose. "We're near Vegas, you know…"

Honestly, Keyla would've been more than happy to go home where she was far away from Baron Corbin, but someone else on the camera crew was on sick leave. They were shorthanded, she couldn't abandon her team and would have to check her personal issues at the door. Maybe she would go to the trainer to get 'checked out' just to ease Jon's mind a little and it would give her time to gather her own thoughts. Being near him always made her brain foggy and the last thing Keyla wanted was Jon worrying about her instead of focusing on whatever match he had that night.

"Okay baby, I'll go to the trainer, but if he clears me to work tonight I'm doing it. I'll rest and relax when we're home on Wednesday." Keyla compromised, kissing him softly and didn't pull back until they both needed oxygen in their lungs. "Mmm I do enjoy your bedside manner…"

Jon smirked, smacking her backside and nipped her bottom lip. "Plenty more where that came from…AFTER you're checked out. Now get moving." He ordered, turning her toward the door and grabbed his wrestling gear, slipping behind the bathroom door to change.

Shaking her head, Keyla couldn't keep the smile off her face as she exited his dressing room to head down to the trainer. A half hour later, Keyla had a clean bill of health, cleared to work and sent on her way to go get ready for the show. On the way, she stopped in catering to get something to eat since she had an appetite and immediately lost it as soon as her eyes landed on Baron Corbin. Damn it, Keyla thought, wondering if fate was out to get her when it came to this man. Suddenly not hungry, Keyla left catering to go grab her camera equipment and felt someone grab her arm, pulling her into a nearby empty dressing room with the lights already on. It wasn't a surprise to discover Baron had spotted her and was the one to pull her in here. Keyla had to bite the bullet and get this over with so she could move on with her career and life.

"What do you want?" Keyla asked reluctantly, folding her arms in front of her chest. She had nothing to say to him, but it was obvious Baron had plenty and this was his one opportunity to get it out. "Go ahead, blow up at me and get it over with."

Baron wanted to do more than that, but thought better of the situation and decided to take a different approach. "What's wrong with friends talkin' to each other?" He remarked, his southern accent shining through. "We were friends in NXT. Just because we didn't work out in a relationship doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

Being friends with Baron wasn't an option, not when it came to Jon. "If only we could, Baron." Keyla murmured quietly, shaking her head and turned to leave, but once again she was stopped by Baron taking her hand. "Baron…"

"Look, I know you're with Ambrose. I don't know why and it's not my business. I'm not here to cause problems between you two. I just-" This was hard for Baron to say because he'd had an entirely different plan when it came to Keyla upon being called up to the main roster.

"What about your reaction the other night? I told you I had a boyfriend and you sort of snapped about it…" Keyla reminded him, realizing he had a hold of her hand still and took it away to plant both in her lap, keeping her eyes focused on Baron.

Groaning, Baron hoped she wouldn't bring that up and lowered his dark eyes to the floor, heaving a sigh. "I admit, when I got the call to come up here I immediately thought of you. I thought we could…pick up where we left off and I could show you it wouldn't be bad to be with another wrestler. I was caught offguard and that's the best way I can describe my actions. But I'm over it now, Keyla. I just wanna be your friend like we were in NXT before we…tried to be something more…" He didn't know how else to put it and felt a little vulnerable since he hardly knew anyone on the main roster.

The sincerity in his dark eyes made Keyla lower her guard and she believed him, knowing if the roles were reversed she wouldn't want to be left in the cold. "Alright, friends it is then." She hoped smoke wasn't being blown up her backside and Baron truly wanted to be just friends.

Now she just had to find the right place and time to tell Jon about her past with Baron in NXT or else she couldn't be friends with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Don't talk to me!"

Roman could only blink at his angry girlfriend, wondering what he missed and, more importantly, what he did wrong. The entire ride from the arena was made in complete silence and the moment they were in their room, Roman tried breaking it by asking her if she was alright. This was her response and he was more lost than ever, questions swirling through his mind on what he could've possibly done to upset her. The last time Lennox was this angry, Roman had accidentally smashed one of her favorite coffee mugs at home and he did what he could to replace it. A coffee mug seemed rather senseless to get upset over, but once Lennox had calmed down enough to tell him why it held a deep place in her heart, Roman felt like the biggest dick for breaking it. Accidental or not. He tried his best to replace it, but couldn't find the exact replica online and even asked his mother and sisters for help since they could find anything. They also had a lot more time on their hands, though Roman never mentioned that fact. It'd been a month since that incident happened and Roman was still waiting on a miracle call from his mother or sisters saying they found the coffee mug.

"Lennox…"

A coffee mug was the LAST thing on her mind, not after the horrible night she had to endure at work. Everything was fine; she'd come to the decision not to confront Roman about the fangirl at his signing after her talk with Keyla. They were at peace with the situation, wanting to move on with their lives and relationships. That was until Lennox received a text message that made her heart shatter in her chest. She was sure Keyla felt the same way too. How were they supposed to move on and forget about the fangirls when they showed up front row and center for the show AGAIN?!

 **Those whores are here again – I can't believe this!**

Something DEFINITELY wasn't right. Royal Rumble had been across the country in Philadelphia and they were in Denver, Colorado! These women were obsessed and it was obvious they weren't giving up anytime soon until they got what they wanted. Once again, Lennox questioned Roman's loyalty and fidelity to her, unable to push this aside as another coincidence. Just as she told Keyla – what if the fangirls were telling the truth and Roman and Jon had cheated on them? Lennox had been cheated on once and she'd be damned if it ever happened again, refusing to be blinded by the idealism of love.

"Lennox…" Roman tried again, finally stopping her from storming around the hotel room packing her bag. "Just stop and talk to me, damn it!"

"Why? So you can lie to my face again?" Lennox retorted, shoving articles of clothing left and right into the bag without folding them. She didn't have time and had to get out of here to think by herself.

Lie to her again? What the hell was she talking about? Roman had enough of this and stormed over, flipping the bag upside down to dump all of Lennox's belongings on the bed. Then he grabbed her upper arms and forced her to look up at him, the tears in her eyes both surprising and appalling. Why was she crying? What did he do to make her this angry? Roman hated seeing Lennox cry, it tore at his heartstrings every time and all he wanted to do was take her pain away. Somehow, he was the reason for her pain and, for the life of him, Roman couldn't remember doing anything to upset his girlfriend.

"I didn't lie to you and I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" His Samoan temper was on the verge of flaring and Roman had to take a deep breath to keep calm, stormy greys locked on watery violet. "You need to calm down and tell me what this is about."

The only way out of this was to be blunt, the confrontation unavoidable now. "Who the fuck is Heidi?" Lennox tried squirming away from him, but Roman had her in an unbreakable vise.

Roman looked genuinely lost and confused, the name not ringing a bell to him. "I don't know." He was being honest and the truth shined in his eyes while staring down at the honey blonde beauty in his arms he'd given his heart to.

"LIAR!" Lennox shrieked, using every ounce of strength in her body to shove him away from her and managed to break the vise he had on her arms. "You're such a goddamn liar! I can't believe you just lied to my face!"

Ducking when a boot flew at him, Roman growled when the other one hit him in the shoulder and squared his shoulders, rubbing the injured spot. "You need to calm down." He ordered, dropping his voice an octave. It happened when it was on the verge of losing his temper or turned on. "I don't know who the hell Heidi is and if you would just…"

"No – NO! I'm not gonna let you lie and deceive me the way my ex did! It's not happening! I'm smarter than that, Roman!" Lennox could barely see what she was doing while she shoved her clothes back in her bag, daring the Samoan to try stopping her.

Roman had enough and couldn't hold back his temper any longer, his face turning red through his natural tanned skin. "WOULD YOU JUST STOP FOR TWO SECONDS AND TELL ME WHO THE FUCK SHE IS?!" His booming voice resonated around the room and made Lennox jump, wide violet eyes looking at him across the room in a mixture of anger and bewilderment. "I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS! I'M NOT LYING TO YOU!"

He wanted to go down swinging and Lennox had no problem making that happen, pulling her cell phone out tossing it on the bed toward him. "Read it and weep, asshole. Watch the video too." While he did that, Lennox stormed into the bathroom with her toiletry bag to start filling it up, tears continuously streaming down her cheeks.

Thinking Lennox had officially lost her mind, Roman decided to humor her and sank down on the bed with her phone, raising a thick black brow almost to his hairline. The pictures consisted of an ebony haired woman named Heidi and most of them were with one of his many t-shirts on. They were cut up to fit her body and Roman had to admit, as a man, she did have a hell of a figure. Something about this woman started to feel familiar, but Roman couldn't put his finger on it. That was until he played the video and it was from his signing before the Royal Rumble. Suddenly, the memory hit Roman like a freight train as he watched Heidi approach his table and her lips connected with his cheek. She'd squeezed his backside and he thought she'd just been a little overzealous. Roman remembered feeling extremely uncomfortable with this woman – this fangirl – especially when she propositioned him to come back to her hotel room on a piece of paper.

There was another video, though it was only voices and he immediately recognized one of them being Scotty Vortekz. There were two other voices he was talking to and Roman immediately recognized one of the females as Heidi. When the hell was this taken and why hadn't Scotty came to him or Dean about this? How did Lennox get this video in the first place? There were too many questions and not enough answers that had to be settled before he let Lennox walk out of his life thinking of him as a cheater when he wasn't. Standing from the bed, Roman took the phone with him and stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, seeing Lennox had stopped packing to stare in the mirror.

"What do you have to say for yourself now?" Red-rimmed violet orbs met stoic grey through the reflection as Lennox stayed where she was, unable to meet his actual eyes.

"The only thing I can say. I didn't cheat on you and I never would. I don't know why this…woman said I met her backstage after my signing, but I didn't. She slipped a piece of paper to me at the signing with her hotel room number on it and the address, asking me to meet her. I threw it away and continued with the signing." Roman explained gruffly, reaching over to slide the phone back to her and stayed where he was. "You think I'd actually fuck one of my fans?"

Lennox didn't know what to think or believe anymore, taking her phone to slip it in her back jean pocket. "I don't know. I just – it's awfully coincidental how this one fangirl keeps popping up at your signings, appearances and now the shows. She was there tonight, Roman, or didn't you notice? Her and the blonde that's apparently after Moxley."

"Why did Scotty Vortekz send you a video talking to the fangirls? And why would you believe anything they said over your boyfriend? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me, Lennox?" Roman sounded genuinely hurt and wondered what he would have to do to get this woman to fully trust him. "I swear to you; I didn't fuck her. And no, I didn't spot her in the audience tonight because I was a little busy doing my damn job!" If Dean knew about any of this, Roman would stick his head in a toilet, give him the world's biggest swirly and beat the hell out of him.

"They were at the damn pay-per-view last Sunday in Philadelphia, idiot! Scotty was there and overheard them talking about their sexcapades with you and Moxley!" Lennox snapped, planting her hands on her hips and glared at her boyfriend through fresh unshed tears. "Keyla asked for his help to get more information and Scotty recorded the conversation on his cell phone. If it wasn't for him, we never would've found any of this out and been left in the dark! You and Moxley didn't bother telling the women you claim to love anything about fangirl whores propositioning you for sex! Don't you think we deserve to know that kind of shit? Or did you just blow it off thinking it was no big deal that the woman in your life was being HIGHLY disrespected? No matter if you fucked her or not, you're still in the wrong, Reigns! You kept this from me, knowing my past and the amount of trust issues I have!"

Tearing a hand through his hair, Roman gripped it through his fingers and growled from low in his throat, frustration once again building at an all-time high. "I didn't think it was a big deal because it WASN'T! I threw the paper away and continued doing my damn job! I don't know what the fuck you want from me, Lennox! I try to make you happy; I try to get you to trust me and, no matter what I do, it's NOT GOOD ENOUGH! If something catastrophic happened while doing my job, yes I would tell you about it, but that doesn't crack a top 10 for me! She's just a fangirl, nothing more and there's more out there probably crazier than her! It's part of my job; I have to deal with it and so do you if we're gonna be together!"

"So you're just gonna squeeze any whore's ass and let them kiss your cheek whenever they want?" Lennox couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth and felt the overwhelming urge to slap the taste out of it, her palm twitching at her side. "I don't – I can't even – I have no words…"

Roman stopped Lennox from storming out of the bathroom past him, slamming his hand against the doorframe to block her path. "I didn't touch her ass, she touched mine and I pushed her away. She also kissed my cheek without my consent, which did piss me off, but I'm not gonna lash out at one of my fans. They hate me enough as it is, or didn't you hear the reception I got after winning the Rumble last Sunday? If they ask my permission, kissing my cheek isn't a problem for me. I'll even give them a hug, but touching my ass or dick is off-limits. I respect and love you too much to do that to you, Lennox, whether you believe it or not."

"But you didn't respect and love me enough to tell me about being propositioned for sex by one of your fans?" Lennox remarked coolly, already feeling her resolve crumbling under those hypnotic stormy greys. "There's people making comments under her video that you did meet her backstage. It's disgusting and does nothing for your image or the company's, Roman. You have to put your guard up with your fans or they will take advantage anyway they can. Hell, I'm against the cheek kissing, but clearly you're not and I can't make you not do it. You may think it's harmless to be friendly with your fans, but there's a line that shouldn't be crossed, especially when you're in a committed relationship."

Truthfully, Roman didn't mind having his cheek kissed by girls, especially when they were kids. It was cute and sweet; he felt like he had to give back all he could to the fans who made him what he was in the WWE today. Dean felt the same way, which is why he'd gotten over his skittish ways and shyness, finally succumbing to being interactive with the fans. To Roman and Dean, there were very little lines that couldn't be crossed because both enjoyed getting to know the people cheering them on day in and day out. Dean already had a following from his Independent days and Roman was quickly building his own, which was being called the Roman Empire. They had come a long way since being in the Shield and Roman wished Lennox could see the fans the way he did. She didn't though and it was causing a major rift in their relationship because now she thought he was cheating on her on with one of his fans. Knocking at their hotel room door made Roman's arm move out of Lennox's way so she could answer it, revealing an irate Jon and annoyed Keyla.

"Would you tell this stubborn ass woman I didn't cheat on her?!" Jon growled, storming into the room with Keyla hot on his trail.

"Oh yeah? Then tell this lying asshole he shouldn't keep secrets from the woman he supposedly loves and make her think he's cheating on her!" Keyla shouted, refusing to back down and couldn't believe Jon had brought their fight down to their best friends.

"I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"I DIDN'T TOUCH HER ASS OR FUCK HER IN A CAR!"

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU, PLAYBOY?!"

Roman felt an ounce of relief because at least he wasn't the only one fighting with the love of his life over this situation. Dean didn't know anything about it just like him, so the swirly wasn't necessary. They had to get a handle on this before it blew completely out of proportion and ended their relationships both had worked too hard to build.

"Okay enough, both of you go to your corners now." Roman ordered, stepping in the middle and held his hands up, shaking his head while Lennox stood off to the side beside Keyla. "There's been a lot of miscommunication and it needs to be solved rationally without all the yelling."

"There's nothing rational about you two lying and keeping secrets from us." Keyla countered, wrapping her arms around herself while Jon continued staring a hole through her. "Those whores are here for a reason and you can't tell me differently! So either confess to what you did or get the fuck out and leave us alone!" April and Heidi showing up shook the foundation of Keyla's faith and trust in the boys, completely changing her mindset from earlier that day.

Jon wasn't leaving or going anywhere, instead stalking over to grab Keyla, flipping her over his shoulder and carted her kicking and screaming into the bathroom. "We'll be out…in a while." He slammed the door behind him, flipped the lock on it and set Keyla down on her feet before plundering his mouth on hers to swallow her screams.

Irrational and full of anger, Keyla began pounding her small fists against Jon while his tongue swirled in her mouth, keeping her pinned against the door. Jon didn't care how many times she hit him, he would never strike her and decided to let her get all the frustration out until she became exhausted. Sure enough, Keyla's fists sagged until she just clutched the t-shirt Jon had on and the tears streamed down her cheeks. Jon finally broke the lethal kiss when he heard her screaming cease and pulled back, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Darlin', I didn't cheat on you. I don't know why the bitches are following us around, but there's nothing we can do about it. They buy tickets, merch and support us." Jon took a deep breath, his temper slowly simmering down and pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes remained locked. "We can't tell them to stop because then we'd have to tell every other goddamn fan to do the same thing. Throwing who I used to be in my face pissed me off because I'm not that guy anymore. I don't fuck rats anymore. Why would I when I have an actual woman in my life to fuck that I love?"

"If I f-find out you did…"

Jon pressed his finger to her lips, stopping the threat from coming out of Keyla's mouth. "You can chop my balls off and dangle them as a decoration wherever you want in our apartment." He finished, mentally cringing at that happening, but he had to say something to get her to crack a small smile at him.

It worked. "I-I'm not apologizing for blowing up at you." Keyla mumbled, feeling both foolish and unsure when it came to believing Jon. "I'm still really mad you didn't tell me about what happened at your signing too."

"Then let me make it up to you." Jon hooked his finger in the waistband of her pajama pants and pulled her closer to him, untying them slowly.

"Oh Roman…" Lennox's moan floated through the door, shocking Keyla because she didn't expect her friend to forgive so easily.

"They got the right idea." Jon coaxed, letting the pajama pants fall down Keyla's legs until they pooled at her ankles and Jon lowered with them, massaging her soft outer thighs. "This is the only pussy I'll ever need and want, darlin'. Don't ever forget that."

For the next several hours, Jon took his time pleasuring his woman and showed her with his actions just how sorry he was. Roman did the same thing with Lennox, ignoring her protests of having sex with their best friends locked in the bathroom. Jon and Keyla managed to make it back to their own hotel room during one of Roman and Lennox's intermissions before continuing their own lovemaking. Their only priority that night was satisfying their woman until they couldn't move without trembling thighs and bowlegged walking.

Mission accomplished.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Appearances and signings nailed both Roman and Jon over the course of the next several weeks, thanks to WrestleMania season. The WWE booked them solid, even on their days off and soon it'd been 2 straight weeks since either man had been home. Keyla and Lennox tagged along for the first stretch, but when the second week rolled around, they both decided to go home and switch out their underwear they'd had washed several times while on the road. Jon and Roman understood, wishing they could join their women, but work came first and they couldn't let the fans down. While the girls were on the road with them going to their appearances and staying backstage at the venues, the mystery fangirls, April and Heidi, were nowhere to be found. Jon and Roman were relieved, not sure what would happen if they did show up with their girlfriends in the same building. Keyla and Lennox seemed alright with the fangirl situation after the last major fight, but the boys didn't want to add any fuel to the simmered fire.

However, the moment their girlfriends left the road to go back home for their days off, the mysterious women reappeared at the very next signing Jon and Roman had. Every media appearance they had, the fangirls were front and center, using their smoldering looks and eyes to send clear messages to their favorite wrestlers. It didn't matter if they weren't able to be seen because radio interviews were in secured buildings with only a few choice fans allowed to enter for autographs after the interview ended. Jon and Roman did their best not to engage with the fangirls, keeping things strictly professional and didn't bother snapping pictures with them. They didn't want them anyway, just a simple autograph – no hugging, cheek kisses or trying to squeeze their backsides like before. Sometimes they greeted the boys and other times they just stepped up to claim the autograph before disappearing through the sea of fans.

Baffled wasn't the word Jon and Roman would use to describe how they felt about these fangirls. It was a little obsessive and borderline stalking since they showed up at every single media appearance and signing. They were still fans nonetheless and paid their hard-earned money to see their favorite wrestlers as much as they wanted. Jon and Roman didn't feel any danger from them, both deciding they would not treat the women badly, even if they were a little off their rockers. It was harmless and being WrestleMania season, the busiest couple of months of the year for WWE, Jon and Roman had to suck it up and do their jobs to the best of their abilities. As promised, Jon told Keyla every time April showed up at one of his media appearances, not keeping anything from her and Roman did the same thing with Lennox. The last thing they wanted to do was give their girlfriends any ammunition or suspicion they were cheating like before. Communication was the key to make their relationships last and build to where they were indestructible.

"I do feel bad you feel the need to call me every single time she's there, but I do appreciate you doing it too." Keyla murmured in the phone while painting her toenails, trying her best to be as supportive of Jon as possible. "I should've stayed on the road…"

"Yeah, you should've, but I understand why you decided to go home. Doesn't make me stop wishing you were here right now so I could ravage your body." Jon smirked, lying in bed with just his boxer/briefs on and an arm folded beneath his head on the pillow. "I just got outta the shower too…"

Keyla bit back a groan, shaking her head and set the nail polish on the nightstand, blowing on her freshly painted toes. "You're such a tease. Sex really is all you ever think about, isn't it?" She leaned back on the much softer king sized bed with his pillow since it smelled like him, letting out a sigh. "Believe me, I wish I was there with you too, Moxley. I hate being away from you."

"I'm a man, darlin'. Sex is on our brains, I'd say, 90% of the time. Can only use one of our heads at a time and our dick wins out a lot." Jon said truthfully, looking at the clock and couldn't believe it was already after 10 PM, trying to stifle a yawn. He used to be such a night owl, but all these media appearances were killing him. "Monday will be here before you know it."

"I know." Keyla could hear the thickness in his voice and knew Jon was on the verge of passing out on her, smiling softly. "Go to bed, baby. I love you and I'll see you in a few days." It was Wednesday night, so they had a little over four days left before they saw each other again. "Call me tomorrow if you get a chance."

Another yawn escaped his mouth, this time deeper and longer. "You got it. Love you too, sleep well darlin'."

 **~!~**

"Don't you think it's a little too coincidental how, as soon as I leave you alone on the road, that fangirl whore shows up at your appearances again?" Unlike Keyla, Lennox was voicing her concerns to her boyfriend and felt uneasy being in Pensacola alone while Roman was stuck on the road. "Maybe I should rejoin you and see if she goes away again…"

Roman didn't blame Lennox's trepidation, feeling uneasy about the situation as well and he would not deny his beautiful girlfriend anything she wanted to do. "You just got home and I want you to relax, baby girl. But if you want to rejoin me, I'm not gonna stop you." He hated being away from her as much as Dean did Keyla. They really were pussy whipped! "And yeah, it is weird they showed up after you and Keyla left the road, but they are fans so we can't do anything about it…"

Lennox hated hearing that because she knew Roman was right, they couldn't do anything unless the women started harassing them again. "This is ridiculous. I just want her to leave you alone, both of them. I get you have a female fan base and I have to live with it, but…I don't trust this Heidi whore, Roman. She wants you and she's already proven that since she propositioned you for sex…" Then her violet eyes narrowed to slits, jaw tightening at the memory of discovering that bit of news. "Has she…done that again?"

"No. I would tell you if she did and she hasn't done anything, not even taken another picture with me. She's just gotten my autograph a dozen times and that's it." How a woman ran hot and cold like that was beyond Roman's comprehension, but he wouldn't question it either. Heidi had gone from trying to coax him to go back to her hotel room after a signing to…nothing. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, baby girl. I promised to tell you everything that's going on while you're away from me and I meant it. Dean is doing the same thing with Keyla; we want to gain your trust back and we know only time will do it."

"Okay."

They talked for a while longer before Lennox hung up with Roman so he could get some sleep for his next round of media appearances the following day. She contemplated booking a flight to where Roman was, but in the end decided against it. These 4 days off at home were something she really needed to clear her brain and also she had to learn to trust Roman being away from her. Following him around like a puppy dog with a leash wouldn't do anything. She had to suck it up and let her man prove to her how much he truly loved and wanted to be with her.

 **~!~**

In the blink of an eye, a month passed and the beginning of March arrived, kicking off what would be the busiest month of the year. Jon and Roman would be lucky if they spent more than 2 days off since WrestleMania was only weeks away. No incidents had occurred with April and Heidi, which settled well with Keyla and Lennox for the time being. Keyla had other things on her mind, such as her friendship with Baron Corbin and the fact she still hadn't told Jon about their fling in NXT. She knew it would come up eventually and she couldn't keep sneaking around with Baron just to have friendly talks with him. WrestleMania season was such a hectic and stressful time of the year though, so Keyla decided she would come clean about her and Baron's past after the biggest pay-per-view passed by and they could get back to regular schedules. Baron didn't seem to mind sneaking around with Keyla, making fun of her every time they had to hide behind a truck outside or use one of the empty dressing rooms of the arena.

"So I finally got my first debut match on Raw." Baron announced while they shared a bag of popcorn outside of the Prudential Center, the New Jersey weather cool, but not freezing to where they couldn't enjoy the fresh air.

"Really?" Keyla grinned up at him, wondering when the company would finally pull the trigger with her friend. "Well, are you gonna keep me in suspense or be nice and tell me who it is?"

Baron smirked, leaning against the truck and shrugged, chuckling when Keyla smacked his coat covered chest. "Damn, violent much honey?" His terms of endearment would not stop, no matter who she was dating.

"Only when you tease me unnecessarily." Keyla shot back, folding her arms in front of her chest and tilted her head, tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on, just tell me already! Please?" She flashed puppy dog amber orbs at him and giggled at Baron's responding groan, knowing he couldn't resist anything she wanted.

"You don't play fair." Baron grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and remembered a time or two when Keyla used her beautiful amber orbs to get anything she wanted out of him. "Fine alright, you win. It's Ambrose."

Recently, Jon had been feuding with Wade Barrett -Bad News Barrett- who was the current Intercontinental champion. The last pay-per-view event WWE had before WrestleMania was last Sunday and Jon ended up being disqualified because he wouldn't listen to the referee while kicking the snot out of Barrett. He felt disrespected because Barrett refused to stay in the ring and fight like a man for the one of the most prestigious titles in WWE. As a result, Jon ended up stealing the title from Barrett at the pay-per-view and had a hold of it ever since, challenging anyone to come after him to claim what he felt was his. It was a very alluring storyline and made the Intercontinental championship relevant in WWE again – something that had been done in quite a while. Adding Baron to the mix for the Intercontinental championship did not set well with Keyla, but she had to play it off and be happy for her friend.

"Wow, that's great!" It would kill her to film her boyfriend and Baron going at each other in the ring, but it was part of her job and she had to stay professional, no matter what. "Hopefully the company figures out what they're doing about the Intercontinental title situation soon since Mania is on the horizon. Who knows? You may be headlining Mania with Jon, wouldn't that be exciting?"

Beating Dean Ambrose in the middle of the ring in front of Keyla sounded like heaven on earth to Baron, though he wouldn't voice his opinion a loud. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. However, he would not take it easy on Ambrose either and, if the opportunity came for him to be the Intercontinental champion, Baron would take it and be the best he could, better than Ambrose ever thought.

"So when is the big debut?"

"Tonight. I just found out from Stephanie and Triple H earlier and…you were the first person I wanted to tell." Baron smiled sheepishly, honestly meaning what he said because he didn't want to surprise Keyla again like he had at the Royal Rumble.

Why hadn't Jon told her about this? Hell, it was his business not hers, but still Keyla would've still liked to hear the news from her boyfriend instead of Baron. "You're going to do great. Show the fans just who the Big Bad Wolf of WWE is." She gave him a one-armed hug to congratulate him and felt Baron kiss the top of her head, not feeling any romantic notions whatsoever. It was all strictly platonic.

A few minutes later, they headed inside the building to get ready for Raw to start and all Keyla could do was hope and pray the match between Jon and Baron went smoothly.

 **~!~**

Wiping beads of sweat from his forehead, Roman could only watch the video he'd been sent by his cousin, Jimmy USO, through his email. It was an Instagram account of one his fans, but Jimmy hadn't said who in the subject box line. The second Roman clicked the link on his cell phone, he immediately regretted it, but couldn't pull his eyes away either. There stood Heidi in a black sheer negligee, leaving very little to the imagination. Roman could clearly see her nipples poking through the material and felt beads of sweat form on his forehead while watching her saunter around what he could only assume was her bedroom.

"Mmm Roman, how I wish you were here with me right now. How these hands wish they could undress you and start with that tight top you always wear to the ring with your symbol on it." Her dark smoldering eyes looked directly into the camera as she squatted down in front of the camera, giving him a clear shot of the matching panties she had on. "I'd admire your beautiful strong body and then remove your cargo pants that hug your ass perfectly. Mmm I bet it's so strong and firm…"

"Christ…" Roman grunted, wondering if all fangirls did this kind of softcore porn on their Instagram accounts for various wrestlers.

Just as Heidi began sliding her fingers down to touch herself, Roman couldn't watch anymore and closed the video, shaking the image out of his head. No, that would be cheating on Lennox if he watched one of his fangirls pleasure herself, even if it was only on the internet. He didn't feel right doing it and wondered how the hell Jimmy came across this in the first place. As if Heidi's video wasn't bad enough, Roman received another email a few minutes later with another link – this time labeled 'For Ambrose'. What the hell? Roman opened the link and wasn't surprised to see the blonde named April in a similar outfit to Heidi's. Only her negligee is pure white instead of black. What were these women trying to accomplish by making these raunchy videos? Did they think this is what men wanted because, if so, that was far from the truth! Not wasting time, Roman texted Dean and ordered him to come to the dressing room immediately. There was something very important he had to show his brother in arms.

"Oh my precious lunatic, I want you to lose control with me. I wouldn't beg, no reason to. Dean already knows what I want to do to him and if he doesn't, he's in for one hell of a surprise." April giggled wickedly in the camera, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders and seductively climbed on the pure white bed, her deep blue eyes searing through Roman's cell phone screen. "He is the Titty Master after all…"

Jon blinked, watching the video up until April began demonstrating to her Instagram audience just what she wanted him to do to her. He closed it out just like Roman did and slowly looked over at his Samoan friend, both of them floored by what they just witnessed. How the hell were they supposed to explain this to their girlfriends? Keyla would lose her mind and demand the video to be taken down along with Lennox or they would simply accuse them of cheating again! It was a lose-lose situation, but technically the fangirls hadn't said their full wrestling names, associated any of the video with WWE or created any kind of legal troubles for themselves. They were a lot smarter and cunning than Jon and Roman realized, which made them extremely dangerous.

"Bro, what the fuck?"

"I don't know…" Roman tossed his hands up in the air, adjusting his cargo pants and couldn't believe he'd gotten a bit turned on by that video of Heidi. He was a man, it was a natural reaction when seeing a beautiful woman in barely nothing talking about him, right? "I mean; they're fans…"

"Yeah, fans who want to fuck us until we're both loopy and can't remember our names." Jon pointed out, standing from the bench and shook his head, remembering their promises to the girls. "We need to do something about this now…"

Roman snorted, planting his hands on his hips. "What do you want done, Ambrose? Have them banned from the arenas, signings, appearances in general? We can't do that because then other fans, especially females, will start calling us assholes and I don't need any more negativity from the fucking crowds. They're not doing anything illegal – it's softcore porn and they didn't mention us specifically. Roman and Dean could be anybody, we're not the only ones in the world." They had to be rational about this situation, especially with the public eye on WWE as much as it currently was because of WrestleMania season.

"So what the fuck do we do? And are you telling Lennox about the videos?" Jon demanded, needing to know where Roman stood because he was honestly on the fence about informing Keyla this fangirl was once again making her presence known. "Telling them might make things worse for us instead of better and we don't need the added stress right now…"

Trusting his gut instinct, Roman deleted the videos from his phone and clamped a hand on Dean's shoulder, grey eyes focused and filled with uncertainty. "We didn't see shit. I'll tell Jimmy the videos didn't come through and you keep this shit locked up tight. The girls don't need to know about this."

Another web of lies had formed and the boys just hoped it didn't blow up in their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Despite all the mixed feelings and emotions she felt, Keyla remained a perfect professional and didn't falter once with her camera. However, once Raw ended and Keyla was in the back, she went straight to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. Lennox spotted her instantly, standing at gorilla position to watch Jon and Baron's match since she finished early with the design she'd been working on. Following, Lennox closed the door behind her flipping the lock on it since there were other women restrooms in the backstage area. Standing before her was Keyla gripping the sink tightly in her hands and tears rushing down her face mixing with the water droplets. Lennox couldn't imagine what made Keyla break down like this and walked over to place her hands on her friend's shoulders, pulling her back for a hug.

"Key, what happened? You're scaring me…"

Shaking her head, Keyla trembled from head to toe and allowed Lennox to hold her from behind. It helped calm her down because she was on the verge of hyperventilating. She didn't speak for a few minutes, frozen where she stood and the only noise echoing throughout the bathroom was soft sniffling. Once Keyla was sure she could speak without breaking down, she slowly broke free from Lennox's embrace and turned to face her best friend, wiping tears away.

"Ready to talk now?"

"I have to tell him." Keyla murmured quietly, leaning back against the bathroom sink and looked up at the ceiling of the bathroom. "I can't keep this bottled up anymore…"

Lennox looked confused at first, not realizing who Keyla referred to until she recalled the match that just happened on the show. "Shit, you haven't told him about NXT yet." She thought for sure Keyla would've spilled the truth to Jon by now, but apparently her assumption was dead wrong. "Why not, Key? He's not gonna be upset about it. Hell, there's no way he went celibate for 3 and half years and you were doing what you could to move on with your life. Did something else happen with Baron?" Keyla had told her about their conversation and his request to be friends, which she was very leery about.

"No. I just hate sneaking around with him behind Jon's back all because I'm too much of a coward to admit I had a fling with the man before coming to the main roster. We promised each other no secrets. I'm such a fucking hypocrite, especially after accusing him of cheating on me." Keyla started crying again, burying her face in her hands and felt Lennox pull her in for another tight hug.

"You just have to bite the bullet and tell him, sweetie. I really don't know what else to tell you either. It's a sticky situation, but if he gets mad that you fucked another man, after he left you high and dry in Philly to go to WWE, then he's just as much of a hypocrite. And he doesn't deserve you." Lennox pulled back to look into Keyla's red-rimmed amber eyes and cupped her face, kissing her forehead. "We'll finally be able to go home after tomorrow. You can tell him once you two are alone in Vegas."

Keyla nodded, knowing doing it on the road with Baron close by wouldn't end well, not with Jon's volatile temper. "I was gonna wait until after WrestleMania, but I can't. It has to be soon or else I'll go insane. It was horrible being out there and watching them go at each other's throats, knowing Jon is clueless about what happened between me and Baron. Yeah, I definitely have to tell him on our days off."

After helping Keyla clean herself up, the girls made their way down the hall toward Jon and Roman's dressing room. It was sweet how they shared one, even though Jon did have his own since he was a big star like Roman. Old habits and nostalgia from being in the Shield still lingered strongly with both. They were ready for single's careers, but not being split apart completely.

"We're driving to DC tonight. You don't have a problem with that, do you darlin'?" Jon asked, pulling a fresh t-shirt over his head along with his black hooded sweatshirt and tossed Keyla her own. "It's 3 and a half hours as long as traffic cooperates, so we should get in a little after 2 if we leave now."

"Sounds good, whatever you wanna do." Keyla pulled her own sweatshirt on and stood up from the bench, only to be pulled into Jon's strong arms. "Great match tonight."

After seeing the sexually explicit video of the fangirl April, Jon needed a distraction and not even the match with Baron Corbin did it. He needed his woman in his arms and her lips on his to erase the disgusting images his head simply wouldn't forget. Nodding at her comment about his match, Jon ignored the alarm bells ringing in his head and passionately kissed Keyla, the only woman he truly wanted in his life and his bed. April was beautiful, but didn't compare to the amber eyed beauty in his arms and who flipped his world upside down when they met 6 years ago. Had it really been that long already? Granted, they'd been apart for almost 4 of those years, but that didn't stop Jon from loving Keyla, not for a second. Finally, they were in a good solid place in their relationship, so showing her the video would only upset her and make her second guess what they had. Roman was right; this time the girls were better being left in the dark and Jimmy was already on board with pretending like the videos didn't exist. Luckily, he didn't tell Naomi about them because the woman could gossip with the best of the other Divas and no doubt she would open her mouth to Keyla and Lennox.

Once the kiss finally broke between them, Keyla had to catch her breath and felt her cheeks flame up, the heat within her body rising to an all-time high. "N-Not that I'm complaining, but what was THAT about?" She couldn't remember the last time Jon took her breath away and made her toes curl in her tennis shoes from a simple kiss.

"What? I can't kiss my woman and take the oxygen out of her lungs?" Jon retorted with a smirk, pecking her lips and picked up the packed bags before leaving the dressing room, his hand instinctively finding hers. "Ready for a little road trip?"

"Sure, but I call shotgun!" Keyla called out, wanting Roman to hear her and giggled when he groaned, laughing at Lennox elbowing the Samoan accusing him of not wanting to spend time with her.

"Baby girl, that's not true!" Roman shook his head when the violet eyed vixen smirked up at him and growled, gripping her backside to pull her closer to his side. "I just don't think I can keep my hands off you if we sit next to each other for 3 and a half hours…"

"Hey bro, no sex in the car! You know the rules." Jon reminded him, laying down the law and both girls giggled at Roman groaning again. "If I can't get some, you can't either. Only fair."

A few minutes later, they all piled into the SUV and were on their way to Washington DC, taking the New Jersey Turnpike to 1-95 South. Keyla knew this road well, having traveled it extensively with Jon during his Independent days. It felt like the good old days with soft classic rock music playing through the rental and their hands clasped together. Even when they weren't in a relationship, Jon wanted to hold Keyla's hand during their trips and she didn't have a problem with it. Now it meant so much more, especially when he brought her hand up to brush his lips against her knuckles and she squeezed his jean covered thigh in response. Moments like these were a reason Keyla had held off on telling Jon about her fling with Baron in NXT because there was a chance he would leave her. The last thing she wanted to do was lose these special moments between them and once again, Keyla wondered if telling him really was the right thing to do.

Surprisingly, the weather wasn't too bad in Washington, DC, though it still required wearing a sweatshirt. At 1:45 AM, Jon pulled into the hotel parking lot and cut the ignition, glancing in his rearview mirror seeing Roman watching a sleeping Lennox. Roman caught his eye and they both silently nodded, silently communicating with each other. Jon would grab Roman's bags since he wanted to carry Lennox up to their room, not wanting to disturb her slumber. He didn't mind doing it because Roman had done the same thing for him a few times when Keyla would fall asleep during road trips. For some reason, sleep didn't come to Keyla easily lately and Jon couldn't figure out why. Even after he thoroughly sexed her up, she was still wide awake claiming her brain wouldn't shut off. What he didn't know was Baron facing Jon wasn't at the top of Keyla's 'must watch' matches, not when she still held the deep dark secret about the Lone Wolf. Before the match, Jon approached Baron asking him to stay away from Keyla, explaining what she looked like and when Baron agreed, all seemed right with the world. Their match was great, the fans ate it up booing Baron and cheering Jon, only to chant 'This Is Awesome' halfway through. The man had a lot of talent and Jon wouldn't mind scrapping with him in the ring again in the near future, already knowing he was being put in the Intercontinental title match at WrestleMania.

"Ready to get some food and shuteye, baby?" Keyla asked, jolting Jon out of his deep thoughts and watched him nod as they exited the SUV to grab their bags. "I can get mine since you have Roman and Lennox's."

"Thanks darlin'. Go get our room and I'll be right up. Just gonna drop these off quick." Jon pecked her lips before taking off inside to meet up with Roman, who was still carrying a passed out Lennox.

Thankfully, room service was open 24 hours in the hotel the WWE set them up in, so while Jon was gone, Keyla grabbed their keycard and ordered food. She was on the verge of passing out, but her brain wouldn't shut down, screaming at her to come clean to Jon. Changing into a Scooby Doo nightshirt that hung off the shoulder, Keyla didn't bother with a shower since she had to wait on the food. 20 minutes later, Jon finally came back to the room, apologizing for taking so long, but Roman wanted to talk to him about a few things work related. Actually, it was to make sure they were both on the same page with not mentioning the videos of April and Heidi to their women. After they ate while watching something on the History channel that caught Jon's attention, Keyla could feel her body slowly relaxing against him. She ended up falling asleep from a full stomach and Jon's body heat, keeping her arm around him the entire night. Jon smiled down at her, knowing sex would not happen tonight and he was fine with that, staying where he was so he didn't wake her up, eventually falling asleep himself.

The next day while the boys were doing their workouts before Smackdown! later that night, Lennox suggested going to the Walmart to kill some time. Keyla jumped at the chance, hating being stuck in the hotel rooms without Jon. On the way to Walmart, Lennox talked to Keyla about her upcoming talk with Jon to make sure her friend would actually go through it. Keyla was hesitant in her answers, finally admitting she was thinking about it since this was the first time Jon would be home in a month. She didn't want to anger him by bringing up a sore subject from their past. Lennox understood that, but she also knew this secret was tearing Keyla's insides up and didn't want her friend suffering any longer. Assuring Lennox she was fine, Keyla cut the conversation short and blasted country music on the radio since it was a song both girls loved.

Heading straight for the entertainment section of Walmart, Keyla was listening to something Lennox said regarding Roman singing in the shower that morning and suddenly froze. She yanked Lennox behind the aisle with school supplies and slowly moved her head to peek at what they were hiding from. Or who. Lennox opened her mouth to demand what was going on and peeked along with Keyla, her own eyes widening. What the hell were THEY doing in this store of all places? She looked up at Keyla, feeling the anger quickly filling her body and could see the gears in her friend's head spinning. She could only imagine what Keyla had in mind regarding this situation and bit back a groan, finally pulling her to hide fully behind the aisle.

"What are you planning?" Lennox demanded in a whisper, hating how they had to be the ones to hide from THEM. "Keyla!" Her eyes grew wider when her best friend didn't answer and instead walked toward the people they were hiding from. Was she out of her mind?!

Keyla had a plan on how to get to the bottom of what was happening lately, reaching out to tap the blonde woman on the shoulder. "Oh my god! Is it really you?!" She asked excitedly the moment perplexed bright blues met golden amber. "I can't believe it! I seriously can't!"

All Lennox could do was play along with whatever charade Keyla had in mind, keeping a smile on her face while the dark haired and eyed woman stared back at her coolly. Heidi, Lennox reminded herself thoughtfully, holding back the temptation to throttle the bitch who had propositioned her man for sex at one of his signings. She would never forget it, but for now she would stick with Keyla's plan and see where it wound up.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" April asked, eyeing Heidi to see if any recognition came to her face. There was none.

"No – no you don't, but I damn sure know you! I can't believe you're really here! I'm a HUGE fan of yours and my friend, Lindsey, is too. I'm Kayleigh." Keyla yanked Lennox to stand beside her, extending her hand to the blonde with a phony smile.

Not sure how to take this reception, April took the woman's hand hesitantly and shook it, pulling back a few seconds later. "Would you mind explaining because I'm a little confused…?"

Keyla enjoyed the look on the blonde's face, but she already had the perfect cover for her plan. "I've been following you on Instagram for months! I'm a huge wrestling fan like you and adore everything you put on there!"

Blinking, Lennox had to wipe the shocked expression off her face quickly and decided to play along with the same reaction to Heidi. "Same here. I love all of your…Roman Reigns stuff you put on yours, though I'm not a fan of his." She kept the excitement a lot duller than Keyla, unable to act excited around this whore.

"Oh! It's so cool to meet a follower!" April grinned, pulling her Gucci purse over her shoulder and flipped her hair over the other, blue eyes alight with pleasure being recognized from her Instagram account. "Who's your favorite wrestler? I know you know who mine is and did you see the pictures I posted from one of the signings I went to a little over a month ago? I kissed his cheek and he smelled SO good!"

"Of course I did! I love your purse, where did you get it?" Keyla couldn't talk about Jon with this blonde bimbo, not without throttling her, which is what Lennox wanted to do to Heidi. "Are you going to the show tonight by chance?"

"I'm a Randy Orton fan and she's into John Cena." Lennox answered the blonde, covering Keyla's tracks and linked her arm through her friend's. "Smackdown! is in town tonight, which is I'm assuming you guys are here. Or do you live in the area?" She pried, trying to get some kind of information from these fangirls that wouldn't stop following their men all over the place.

Heidi eyeballed the violet eyed woman skeptically, not trusting her, but it seemed harmless to answer a few questions. "Yeah we're in the DC area and I'm assuming you are too?"

"Yeah, lived here my whole life." Lennox lied smoothly, not sure if she trusted anything that came out of the whore's mouth, but at least it was some kind of background information. "Maybe we'll run into each other at the show tonight."

"That would be great!" Keyla took a pen out and jotted on a piece of paper April handed her their phone numbers. "Keep in touch with us, it's so great meeting people off of Instagram we admire!"

The fangirls agreed, though Heidi and Lennox did not exchange numbers, the four splitting up to go their separate ways in Walmart. Keyla and Lennox headed toward the front of the store to enter the bathroom, each punching a stall as hard as they could. So much anger and sadness poured out of both woman, Lennox especially, since she truly loved Roman and hated he had to deal with crazed fans like this. Keyla was used to it since Jon had his own following from the Indies, but no woman had the nerve to actually stalk him the way April did.

"So what do we do now?" Lennox finally asked, looking at her best friend and saw the devious smirk curve her lips, having a feeling she wouldn't like what was about to come out of Keyla's mouth.

"What else? We're going to get to know our newfound _friends_ better."

Just as she thought, Lennox wasn't happy at all with that answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You're out of your mind."

In all the years they'd been friends, Keyla and Lennox had come up with a few plans and schemes together, but NOTHING compared to this. Lennox didn't like this plan one bit and wondered if her best friend had officially gone off the deep-end. The fangirl whores had crossed several lines and, instead of staying away from them, Keyla wanted to pose as their FRIENDS?! Even after hearing the plan laid out in detail, Lennox still didn't want to do it. How could she pretend to be Heidi's friend, especially after the whore had stalked her man for the past month? She wondered how Keyla could do the same thing with April without ripping the fake extensions out of the bleach blonde's head.

After leaving Walmart, the girls stopped at a coffee shop that wasn't far from the arena. It was going on 3 PM and they would have to be at the arena by 4 at the latest. The boys had already texted they would meet them there and to have fun in whatever they were doing. If only they did know…Keyla thought with a devious smirk, sipping her coffee and stared across the table at a nervous uneasy Lennox. Maybe this plan would backfire on them, but Keyla was steadfast to make it happen regardless. Their men refused to make a fuss about the fangirls stalking them and, even if they did, the company would more than likely brush it off. Keyla had to do what she could to protect Jon and the only way to do it was to keep the enemy close.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Keyla held her coffee mug up and clinked it with Lennox's, trying to ease her friend's mind somehow. "This will work. We don't have to hang out with them. We just have to make it seem like we're friends and flake on them every time while keeping an eye on them from a distance."

Deep down, Lennox agreed with Keyla, but she still had major reservations about this plan. So much could go wrong and the worst part was they had to keep it from their men. That meant lying to Roman, which Lennox vowed to never do again. Keyla was asking a lot to make this plan happen. The more she heard the plan, however, the more Lennox wanted to go through with it since she was protecting Roman by doing it.

"Think about it, Len. We'll know every signing, appearance and show they attend and we'll be able to cut them off at the knees. We'll be able to keep them away from Jon and Roman…" Keyla could tell her convincing wasn't falling on deaf ears, but Lennox still had hesitance in her eyes. So she decided to pull out an incentive to make Lennox fully commit to this plan. "I didn't want to show you this, but…you leave me no choice, woman."

"What are you-?" The question cut off as Keyla handed over her cell phone for Lennox to watch, the volume down to where only she could hear. "What the fuck?"

It was the same sexual video Jon and Roman had watched the previous night, unbeknownst to the girls. Keyla had found it while investigating April's Instagram account and wasn't surprised to find Heidi had done one about Roman as well. It was atrocious, disgusting and wreaked of desperation from the whores. Softcore porn gone wrong – if these women thought doing videos like this would gain them attention from Jon and Roman, they were sadly mistaken. The last thing the boys wanted were softcore porn stars on their arms, flashing parts of their body that should've stayed behind closed doors in the privacy of the bedroom. Keyla's breasts and pussy were only for Jon's eyes, nobody else and certainly not for the social media world to see. Same went for Lennox. This wasn't classy, it was pure trash and Keyla snatched her phone away from Lennox once the video ended, not in the mood to replace it since she recently upgraded.

"Now that you've seen that, do you still think this plan is stupid?"

It took Lennox 3 seconds to answer. "What happens if this blows up in our faces and the guys find out?"

Sometimes being cruel was the only way to open someone's eyes and that video of Heidi talking sexually about Roman, to Roman, did the trick. Declaring all of her desires and fantasies about Roman made Lennox feel the overwhelming urge to kill Heidi. It was all the motivation Lennox needed to go along with Keyla's plan. Was it a huge risk? Yes. Would they get in trouble with the boys if they ever found out? Of course. That didn't stop Lennox from wanting to protect Roman though, especially after watching that nauseating video. She felt like she wanted to lose her lunch, pushing the coffee mug away along with the pastry she ordered, no longer hungry.

"If we're caught, we'll deal with it and move on. I know you're feeling murderous right now and trust me, after I watched April's video about Jon, I felt the same way. But you've gotta control your temper if we're gonna do this. You have to be her friend, Lennox. And nobody can know about this either. Not Naomi or any of the Divas in the back because they will all run their mouths." Keyla elucidated, taking another sip of her coffee and bumped her fist against Lennox's when she held it up.

"This is on us and I want nobody else involved just in case we do get caught." Lennox added softly, taking a deep shaky breath and raised a brow at Keyla's phone vibrating on the table. "What do those Neanderthals want now?"

Chuckling, Keyla picked her phone up to read the text message and shook her head, holding it up for Lennox to read. "These bitches have balls made of steel, I'll give them that."

 **Got tickets for Pittsburgh show on Monday. You gonna be there? If so, we should meet up.**

"It makes me wonder how the hell they afford to go to all these shows." Lennox frowned, trying to wrack her brain on potential jobs that paid well and required traveling besides working for the WWE. "It's weird…"

"Maybe one of them got a huge settlement from a dead family member and they're blowing it on the wrestling shows." Keyla surmised with a shrug, not worried about the fangirls anymore because now she could keep a closer eye on the situation. "Whatever the case or whose dick they're sucking to get tickets doesn't matter to me. As long as I can keep April away from Jon, that's all I care about."

Lennox stood up from the table with Keyla, tossing a couple bills on top of hers and suddenly had a thought. "You don't think they're fucking someone in the company, do you? It would explain how they're getting to all the shows…"

"Doubt it. If they were, why would they sit ringside at every show to catch a glimpse of the boys? They would be backstage and shit causing even more problems." Keyla squeezed Lennox's shoulder gently, trying to assure her everything would be fine and hoped they weren't in over their heads with this plan.

Smackdown! started on time with Keyla at ringside, standing opposite of where April and Heidi were. It worked well because she could keep a close eye on them instead of having them at her back. Granted, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but that didn't bother Keyla much. The barricade separated them from the boys and it would stay that way because both Jon and Roman were taken. They were in relationships with women they truly loved and women who would do anything for them in return, including kill. Keyla hadn't gotten her hands dirty in a long time, not feeling the need to, but April brought the overprotective animal out in her. However, she did have to keep her dark blue hair hidden along with her face from the fangirls or else her cover would be blown and the plan would go up in smoke. So Keyla had the hair stylist in the back put her hair up in a braid bun on top of her head, making it as tight as possible. Some hairspray helped with the wisps because she didn't want any part of her hair showing if possible, not elaborating why. The stylist didn't question her and did as requested, placing the WWE ball cap on top of her head just to make sure it worked. Jon hadn't seen it yet and Keyla could only imagine his reaction since she rarely did anything with her hair.

April was on her phone texting and Keyla's vibrating in her back pocket told her exactly who the blonde was trying to get a hold of. What a ditz, Keyla thought, shaking her head behind the camera while filming the current match going on between Rusev and Jack Swagger. Next up was Jon teaming up with Dolph Ziggler against Luke Harper and Bad News Barrett in the main event. He looked more ripped than ever, making Keyla's insides melt into putty. Jon was ready for WrestleMania, showing it in his skills and killing it on the microphone whenever he had a promo. Whether it was backstage or in front of the huge crowd, there was never a moment he hesitated when speaking. She loved the jeans and beater look he sported ever since splitting off from the Shield.

His single's career was skyrocketing in the company and his merchandise was the top seller, more so than John Cena. That made one hell of a statement in itself and Keyla couldn't have been prouder, though out of the corner of her eye she could see April fawning over him. That was fine; April could drool over him all she wanted, but he would never want a whore like her. Once Jon got the victory a little over 9 minutes later, he slipped out of the ring to cater to the crowd a bit and was suddenly attacked from behind by Baron Corbin. Ziggler had been decimated on the outside by Luke Harper and Bad News Barrett, so he couldn't help his partner from the attack. She cringed as Jon's body slammed into the barricade, hearing the impact from where she stood while filming the attack. Sometimes Baron could get a little overzealous whenever in character, but Jon did the same thing and Keyla couldn't fault him for it.

Snatching a microphone from the ring announcer, Baron slid into the ring under the bottom rope and smirked while the fans booed him, standing tall. "There's been a travesty, a mistake made, that I'm about to rectify. Dean Ambrose is in the Intercontinental Championship ladder match at WrestleMania and I'm not done with him yet! Not by a long shot! So either I get him at WrestleMania one-on-one or put me in the mix for a shot at the Intercontinental championship! Either way, WWE's Lone Wolf WILL be waiting for the Lunatic Fringe and I'll make him my bitch!" Dropping the microphone, dark eyes stared into the camera for a few seconds, the intensity and fire ignited, before he looked away to exit the ring so the next segment could transpire.

Holding his side, Ambrose was slow to get to his feet and the camera zoomed in on his angry contorted face, nodding his head in affirmation. Baron wanted him that badly, he wouldn't know what hit him at WrestleMania. The Lunatic Fringe would skin the Lone Wolf alive and make a fur coat out of him. The crowd was electric, booming and thundering from the news of the newest addition to the Intercontinental championship ladder match at WrestleMania. April screamed as loud as she could when her favorite bypassed her, keeping his distance and not paying attention to who was bellowing like a banshee at him. He was more focused on getting to the back and having his ribs looked at after that collision with the barricade.

However, that wasn't the end of the show at all. A lot of times, Raw and Smackdown! had dark matches to send the fans home happy, just in case the main event wasn't enough. Jon was once again in the ring with Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns against Bray Wyatt and the Authority goons Seth Rollins and The Big Show. Keyla didn't have to film this, so she made her way backstage to join Lennox at gorilla position to watch the match.

"What the hell was that about with Baron? Don't you think he was a little rough with Moxley?" Lennox asked quietly, handing over a bottled water while sipping her own.

"I don't know. You know Jon doesn't tell me anything when it comes to his job. Just like I don't tell him anything because it's none of his business. Obviously, they want Baron in the match for the IC strap and that's why he went out there to attack Jon. Let's face it, out of all the competitors, Jon is the shoe-in to win, especially since he stole the title from Barrett in the first place to make the title relevant again." Keyla wasn't bothered by what Baron did because he was doing his job and nothing more, she was sure of it. "Don't try stirring the pot with them, woman."

Lennox blinked at the accusation and nudged Keyla, violet eyes wide. "I'm not! I'm just saying it looked a little too rough and I just hope he wasn't trying to hurt Moxley on purpose…" Maybe it was paranoia, but Lennox didn't trust the friendship with Baron and thought the man had ulterior motives with Keyla.

Rolling her amber eyes, Keyla shook her head and took a seat in front of the small monitor to watch their men in action. Every time Jon and Roman tagged together was a beautiful nostalgic moment. In spite of everything they'd been through, they remained friends both on and off camera, though Keyla knew it wouldn't last forever. Both wanted the brass ring known as the WWE World Heavyweight championship and only one could hold it. Eventually, they would fight for it to claim the richest prize in all of professional wrestling and Keyla hoped it was Jon sooner rather than later. Roman deserved it too and had his opportunity against Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania, so at least he was getting his shot now. There would come a time down the road, however, when Jon would come for it, which would probably be the best feud WWE had seen in ages since both Roman and Jon were so competitive and passionate about the business.

"Look, I didn't mean to…"

"Yes you did." Keyla cut her off, ignoring her cell phone vibrating and kept her eyes on the monitor. "You think Baron still wants to be with me and he's hurting Jon out there on purpose. I've known you a long time, Lennox. And you might be right, but as of now he hasn't given me any reason not to trust him. I'm basically his only friend on the roster and I'm returning the favor for what he did for me when I came to NXT. Granted, I had Sami and Drake down there to hang out with, but Baron went out of his way to make me feel welcome without trying to get in my panties. You forget, we were friends first before the fling started. I trust him and you should too."

Sighing, Lennox leaned her head on Keyla's shoulder and nodded, knowing she would have to trust her best friend's judgment when it came to others. "Okay fine, I'll try to trust him too." She mumbled, both girls chuckling at each other before watching the end of the match and cheered as their men along with Daniel Bryan got the victory. "Ugh I can't wait to get home tomorrow and sleep in our own bed for a change."

"You and me both, sister."

Their days off would be full of rest and relaxation, nothing more, at least in Lennox and Roman's home. As far as Keyla went, she still didn't know if now was the time to tell Jon about her and Baron. With them feuding for the Intercontinental championship and WrestleMania on the horizon, Keyla felt selfish to bring up the past between her and Baron to her boyfriend. She didn't want to cause any friction between them while they were on the road working together. Maybe waiting until after WrestleMania was the best option after all, no matter how much the secret ate away at her. Keyla stood up when Jon came through the curtain with Roman, giving him a soft kiss and headed down the hallway to the dressing room so they could pack up and leave.

A few more weeks left in the dark wouldn't kill anyone.


	14. Chapter 14

***Somebody pointed out to me a crucial mistake I made with this chapter. So unfortunately I had to delete and fix it. There was no way to simply 'fix and replace' like I usually do. Thank you to that anonymous person for pointing out the mistake to me. I appreciate it because it would've ruined this trilogy. Now, on with the story!***

Chapter 14

"Home sweet fucking home."

Keyla smiled at Jon's elation to step inside their apartment after a long flight from Washington DC, knowing he was ready to kick his shoes off and relax. At least that's what she assumed he would do. Instead, he kicked his shoes off at the door and waited until she did the same thing before pulling his woman into his arms, passionately kissing her. Keyla returned it with just as much fire as Jon's hands planted on her backside to lift her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Apparently, her man was in the mood for sex and who was Keyla to deny him? With the fangirl fiasco, they'd been put through the ringer lately and deserved some sexy naked fun together. Keyla moaned softly, never getting enough of the taste of his tongue against hers and gripped his hair tightly in her fingers, breathing turning ragged.

"Jon, baby…" Keyla mumbled, breaking the kiss reluctantly or else she would end up passing out from lack of oxygen to her lungs. "You can't fuck me through the clothes we have on…"

"I know. I'm not in a rush to get your clothes off either." He stated with finality, wanting to take his time to thoroughly enjoy the dark blue haired beauty in his arms and life. "Don't get it twisted, you will be fucked…eventually and when I'M ready to fuck you."

Keyla opened her mouth to protest and couldn't utter a word due to Jon's mouth capturing hers again. It felt incredible to have this kind of attention from her man. Usually, Jon wanted to get down and dirty in the bedroom, hotel room, shower, wherever they chose to sex each other up. They didn't have a lot of time to enjoy each other, including foreplay to get each other riled up. Over the course of the hectic month, Jon did a lot of thinking about Keyla and their relationship, deciding he would prove to her through actions just how much he loved her. He was never good with words, unless cutting a promo in the ring for his job, but actions weren't an issue. Carting her down the hallway to their bedroom, Jon kicked the door closed with his boot covered foot and set Keyla down, letting her body glide against his until her feet touched the carpeted floor.

Watching through hungry molten golden eyes as her man teasingly pulled the t-shirt he had on over his head, Keyla felt her mouth go dry. It didn't matter how many times she had the privilege of seeing this man naked, it never ceased to amaze her. His body had gotten better over the years, especially since joining the WWE roster. Jon took care of his body unlike he did in the Independents, which Keyla appreciated wholeheartedly. Roman's influence was a huge part of it and she would have to thank the Samoan for helping Jon get into the superlative shape he was in nowadays. She reached out to touch his slightly hairy chest and frowned when Jon stopped her, grabbing her wrists in his strong hands gently but firmly.

"What's wrong?" Keyla demanded softly, confusion swirling through her eyes and blinked as Jon turned her toward the master bathroom door with her back facing him. "Jon…"

"Ssshhh…" He crooned in her ear, squeezing her jean covered backside and slid his hands up her sides beneath the short sleeved shirt she had on. "Lift your arms up and then keep them at your sides, darlin'." It was a low raspy order; one he knew she would not defy. "Mmm so soft…" His lips grazed her neck over her pulse point, forcing a full body shiver out of her.

How could Keyla think for a second he would go for a porn star wanna-be fangirl whore when he had a real woman in his life? Granted, Jon had gone down that road before in dating a porn star and was stupid enough to nearly marry her. He learned his lesson the hard way with that relationship and it was one of the reasons it took so long for him to come to terms with his feelings for Keyla. She was all woman from the top of her beautiful dark blue hair to the tips of her toes. Whatever Jon had been searching for in a woman Keyla had and more. The fangirl, April, had nothing on her and all the sexual videos wouldn't change that.

Hell, he had been toying with the idea of actually taking the next step and making both of them honest people by getting married. If that wasn't scary enough for Jon Moxley, the thought of Keyla being knocked up with his child had also crossed his mind a time or two. WWE was a very kid-friendly company and the more he was around little ones, the more Jon thought about starting a family of his own as long as it was with Keyla. The vision of her round with their growing child inside of her made Jon's heartrate speed up a little and his hands instinctively settled on her flat abdomen, his lips not stopping their assault on her neck.

Would she be against popping out a kid or two with him? They never had a discussion about kids, though back in the day they weren't in a relationship either and kept it strictly sex. At least he did while she made the mistake of falling in love with him and, in turn, he broke her heart by leaving her behind to pursue his love of professional wrestling. Overtime, especially since they found their way back to each other, his love for his job had progressed to Keyla and Jon didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost her. With the fangirl problem escalating to where she thought he cheated, Jon made a silent vow to himself to do everything in his power to prove to Keyla he wanted her for the rest of his life. She was it for him; if he couldn't make a relationship work with Keyla Jensen, Jon was doomed to be alone because he would never trust another woman again with his heart.

As much as Keyla enjoyed the attention Jon gave her, she could feel something wasn't right with him and pulled his lips away from her neck. "Talk to me." She ordered in a soft murmur, breaking his rule of keeping her hands at her sides and covered his on top of her stomach. "Tell me what's on your mind, Moxley."

Groaning against her neck, Jon buried his nose in her hair and hated how well Keyla knew him sometimes. She could be very perceptive when she wanted to be. "Darlin', I'm not…good with talking about feelings and shit…" He admitted what she already knew and watched her turn around to face him again, those molten golden eyes burning a hole through his insides. "I just need you to know I love you and I'm trying to show you…"

"I know you do. I love you too. And I know it's been a crazy month and I haven't been the best girlfriend in the world. I've stressed you out and I'm sorry…" Keyla caressed his face with the back of her hand, feeling terrible for all the accusations and heartache she caused Jon. "There's no reason for you to show me how much you love me because I already feel it every day and night. You're the love of my life, Moxley, as if you didn't know that already. And you're the only man I'll ever want and need."

Now was the time to tell him about Baron. Keyla could feel the words bubbling up inside of her as she grabbed his face in both hands to press his forehead to hers. If she did tell him, would he still love her as much as he did now? Would he look at her any differently or leave her altogether because she'd screwed another man during their time apart? Keyla didn't cheat on him, but at the same time she felt as if she did, which didn't make sense. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin this precious moment between them. Jon was finally opening up to her little by little and she was out of her mind to wreck it with her secret. No! She had to be strong, bite the bullet and tell him like Lennox advised. If Jon heard it from anyone else, especially Baron, Keyla would lose him for sure and she refused to let that happen. Just as she pulled back to tell him, the next set of words that came out of Jon's mouth stopped her cold and the confession instantly died on her lips.

"Have a baby with me." Christ, he didn't mean to blurt it out like that! "Shit, fuck, damn I mean…" Jon felt like the biggest fool as he watched Keyla's amber eyes grow wide to the point of nearly falling out of her head. "Never mind…"

Keyla stopped him from walking away from her, keeping a firm hold on his hands and was sure her heart had stopped beating for a couple seconds. Or at the very least skipped several beats. "Y-You want to have a baby…with me?" She wanted to make sure she heard him correctly and it wasn't a figment of her imagination. "Jon Moxley, don't you dare clam up on me now!"

"So what if I do? It's fucking obvious you don't, so just forget it and-" His words were cut off by Keyla planting a shaky finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I-I didn't say that." Keyla stepped backward, not releasing his hands for a second and sank down on the bed, her legs complete gelatin. "Y-You have to give me a minute here." This was the LAST thing she ever expected to come out of Jon Moxley's mouth. "Sit with me, please. Don't run away, just let me process this."

Did he forget about her botched abortion because of her deceased wretched parents back when she was with Sami? Sami had been the father who took blood money and took off to live his dream as a professional wrestler while she had to deal with the aftermath. Keyla had gotten checked out every year and, even though her plumbing looked fine and healthy, she was told she would never be able to conceive. Something about the doctor cutting too far into her uterus when extracting the fetus…it was medical terminology Keyla honestly didn't pay attention when it was explained to her. Now her worst fears were coming true – she was with a man she loved and he wanted a baby with her. Something she couldn't give him.

Jon couldn't remember seeing Keyla this perplexed and did as she asked, knowing there was no turning back now that the subject had been brought up. Sometimes he had such a big mouth. "I didn't mean to…spring it on you like this. It was fucking stupid. It's a stupid idea. What kid in their right mind would want me for a father?"

"A smart one." Keyla answered without hesitation, scooting closer to him and locked their eyes, searching his for any indication or sign he was messing with her. No, he was serious about this and Keyla felt her stomach tighten slightly because she'd never thought about being a mother. "Jon, I've seen you with the kids at your appearances and how much they adore you. You're so good with them, always bending to be at their level to talk to them, even if it's for a few seconds. You'd be an amazing Dad. I just…I always assumed you didn't want kids…" How was she supposed to remind Jon of her the fact she couldn't have a baby without crushing him?

"I didn't, but now I do and it's probably because of all those kids I spend time with for my job…" Jon heaved a sigh, releasing one of her hands to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "I never knew my old man, so I don't know what it's like to have a father, much less be one. But I also know I'll be a better father than that prick could only dream of and make sure I'm there for them as much as I can. You're the one I wanna do this with, darlin'. If it's not with you, it's not gonna happen, so I need to know if you want this too. If you don't, we'll forget about it and it won't be talked about again. So, what do you think?"

Making this man happy is all Keyla ever wanted and having a family with him would be an added bonus, if it was possible. Tears filled her eyes as the vision of a little boy with curly auburn blonde hair and bright blue eyes popped in her mind, forcing them to stream down her face. She saw the worry in Jon's eyes and sniffled, lowering her head in shame because of what she was about to do. The secret about Baron could DEFINITELY wait – this couldn't.

"Jon…I do want a baby with you. That would make me the happiest woman on earth. But I can't…" She stood up from the bed to wipe her tears away and felt him get up with her, wrapping her arms around herself. "You don't remember why, do you?" It was a rhetorical question as her voice quieted.

"Darlin', I've done a lot of drugs over the years and probably burned a lot of my brain cells, not to mention being bashed in the skull with chairs and other weapons. Mind enlightening me why you can't have a baby?" He wracked his brain trying to remember, but nothing came to mind and something told him this was about to slap him directly in the face.

Of course he didn't and why would she expect him to remember something like this anyway? Keyla took a deep breath and slowly turned to face him, placing her hands on his chest trying to get the tears to stop flowing. "I had a botched abortion when I was in high school because of my parents. I don't remember if I went into detail about what happened, but…Sami was the father. We were dating at the time and…"

"Oh fuck." The memory hit him like a ton of bricks and Jon suddenly had to sit down, all the wind knocked out of him. "Jesus Christ, I forgot about that. You blew up at him for it after disappearing for 2 days and he was worried sick about you. Fuck…Keyla, I'm sorry…" Now he REALLY felt like the biggest dick on the planet for bringing up a sore subject with her.

Keyla went to him, needing the comfort and he did too, moving his arms to the side so she could straddle his lap. "It's not your fault. Those assholes are dead and I've forgiven Sami for running away. I just…I want to give you everything you want, but this…this is something I don't think I can." It killed her to admit that, but it was the cold harsh reality of the situation. "I mean…"

"Are you absolutely sure you can't get knocked up? What if you went to new doctor and got thoroughly checked out?" Jon suggested, stroking her sides and back to try calming his woman down. "And if you can't have my baby, there are other ways to do it. We'll find a way to make it happen, darlin'. You just gotta tell me if you're in and you want this."

"What if we get bad news and I can't? What other options do we have?" Keyla murmured, sighing softly as Jon's mouth captured hers in a sensual kiss.

Jon broke the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist fully to bring her closer to him. "We'll figure it out, like I said. So, is that a yes?"

Nodding, Keyla kissed his nose and mouth, not able to wipe the smile from her face. "No time like the present to start trying and see if your sperm has super powers."

For the next two days, Jon and Keyla spent every waking moment making love and hopefully a baby, relying on pure faith until she could get to the doctor to get conclusive answers on their chances.

* * *

Wednesday found Jon once again stuck at a signing to promote WrestleMania and Keyla decided to stay on the road with him. She didn't want to leave his side with April lurking in the shadows and, besides, they were trying to have a baby. After the eye-opening talk with her man, both came to the conclusion it would be best not to tell anyone they were trying until she became pregnant. Keyla had no idea how long it would take and didn't want to jinx the process since this was a new experience for them. She made an appointment with a top OBGYN in Las Vegas that was supposed to be the best. It wasn't until the following week because of how booked up she was, so in the meantime Jon insisted on trying every chance presented.

April had texted her nonstop about being at the signing, asking if Kayleigh would be attending and Keyla declined. She had to stay out of sight while at the signing, but made sure to have April show up an hour later than normal. Social media was a beautiful thing sometimes and Keyla used it to her full advantage, telling April she'd read Jon's signing time had to been changed. April believed her without any questions and now she was stuck in the far back of the line, making Keyla giggle backstage while she spied on the bleach blonde.

"What's crackin' you up over here?"

Keyla smiled up at Baron, who was coincidently sharing the signing with Jon, but his line hadn't been nearly as long, so he finished before his coworker. "Trust me, you don't want to know. You'd probably have me committed." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, feeling as though her world was finally piecing together with Jon.

Chuckling, Baron leaned against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest and could only imagine what Keyla had done. She looked downright devious, beautiful and well-rested. "Now you know I won't throw one of my best friends in a room with 4 padded walls. Come on, out with it, honey."

"Promise?"

Baron did a cross signal over his heart. "My word."

"Fine, but you can't tell ANYONE." Keyla ordered, keeping her voice low and explained what was going on with the two fangirls, Jon and Roman ever since January.

Baron listened to every word that came out of her mouth, his dark eyes growing wider with each passing minute until she finished. He let out a low whistle, shaking his head at the dark blue haired beauty and made a mental note to never get on her bad side. Keyla could be downright vicious when pushed far enough and it was obvious this fangirl, April, had gotten on her last nerve.

"Have ya lost your mind? Ambrose has no idea about this either?"

"Maybe a little and nope. That's why you can't say anything to anyone because I could get in serious trouble for this if the company finds out. Lennox too." Keyla trusted Baron with her plan, knowing he wouldn't say anything because he didn't want to do anything to break her trust in him. "I know it's risky, but what else are we supposed to do since the guys won't complain about what's going on to their bosses? We're doing what we have to do to keep those whores at arm's length from our men, nothing more."

She made a valid point or two, but Baron still thought she was out of her mind to do something like this. Befriending a total stranger that wanted Ambrose sexually wouldn't end well. "Point her out to me. Want me to scare her?" He smirked, knowing it could be done easily and watched Keyla decline his offer, shrugging. "Suit yourself, I'm good at scarin' people, you know."

"I have it under control, but I'll keep you in mind if I need help." Keyla assured him, reaching up to kiss his cheek and Baron returned the favor by kissing the top of her head. "You better get going before Jon comes back here and sees us together. I haven't told him yet, just give me a little more time." After the surprise baby discussion, there was no way Keyla could tell Jon the truth about her and Baron's NXT fling on their days off.

Baron sighed, wondering when this absurd sneaking around would end since they were only friends. He didn't want to upset Keyla though and did as she asked, telling her to be careful around the fangirl. Just as Baron disappeared out of sight, Jon came through the curtain and immediately pulled Keyla in for a deep kiss, relieved to be finished with the signing. He was much more affectionate ever since they decided to try having a baby and there were zero complaints from her.

"Remember what that bitch said I did with her at the signing back in January?" Jon asked, already pulling Keyla toward the back exit where his rental car sat and there were no fans around since the building parking garage was quarantined off. "I hate saying it, but she did have a hell of an idea…"

"Yeah, but…" Keyla's eyes widened and she tried stopping him, shaking her head emphatically. "Jon Moxley, NO! Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in if we're caught?!"

He ignored her protests, sliding the door open to the van and yanked her inside, closing it behind him. "Where's your sense of adventure, darlin'?" Jon grinned from ear to ear, guiding her to the backseat where they had more room than the middle and the windows were also tinted, so nobody could see inside. "How great would it be to find out we made our kid in a scenario that whore could only dream of having me in?" While talking, he removed the bottom half of Keyla's clothes while working the belt loose on his jeans, his mouth sealing to her neck. "Mmm…"

A huge part of Keyla felt vindicated and agreed with Jon's reasoning for having sex in the rental van, but at the same time this was a risk he was taking with his career. "Jon, I don't…oh god…" All rationality flew out the window the moment his fingers began probing her already dripping sex, her body responding to him in every way possible. "Fuck me…"

Maybe this would be the magical moment they conceived and, even if it wasn't, it was fun trying nonetheless.


	15. Chapter 15

***Really hope this chapter doesn't offend anyone because of the topic discussed. If it does, then simply don't read. :) For those of you that are accepting of all forms of family life, enjoy the chapter and love you!***

Chapter 15

Standing outside of a children's hospital for one of Roman's media appearances, Lennox blended in with the crowd of fans waiting for their favorite Samoan Superman perfectly. She had made a sign to hold up without Roman noticing, keeping it rolled up tightly. When he asked her about it, her reply was it had to do with her job and he didn't need to concern himself with it. Another lie, though harmless. Heidi had gotten a hold of her through Instagram and they agreed to meet up to try to catch a glimpse of Roman. Lennox was convinced no matter where Roman had appearances and signings at, Heidi would be there regardless. Because of all the diseases and sick children in the hospital, Lennox wasn't allowed to join Roman inside or she would've gladly instead of standing outside in the nippy weather. Nevertheless, Lennox surveyed her surroundings and took the time to get to know some of Roman's fans, not surprised most of them were female. Very little men…it saddened her because Roman was a fantastic athlete in the ring, but because of his Fabio hair and handsome features, females were instantly drawn to him.

"Lindsey! Lindsey!"

It wasn't until Lennox was nudged in the arm she realized someone had been talking to her. Lindsey was such an awful name; she would kill Keyla for that one. "Oh hey! Sorry, I didn't hear you." She lied to the dark haired whore, unable to refer Heidi as anything else in her head.

"No problem! Sorry I'm late, damn MapQuest directions took me to a different building." Heidi pulled her gloves on and crossed her arms in front of her chest to try warming her hands up quicker. "Did he come out yet?"

"Nope, I missed him walking inside or else I would've snapped a picture for you." Lennox fibbed again and forgot the reason she brought the sign in the first place. "Here, I made this for you." She handed over the Roman Reigns sign, flashing a phony smile and watched Heidi's dark eyes widen in surprise. "I hope you like it."

Heidi took a few minutes to admire it before smiling genuinely up at Lindsey, nodding. "This is going on my Instagram. Thank you." She stretched out her arm to give the honey blonde a one-armed embrace, deciding maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "So, I forgot who your favorite is again."

This was the opening Lennox hoped she'd get. Maybe she could sway Heidi in another direction by talking up one of the other wrestlers on the roster besides John Cena and Randy Orton. "I do like Randy Orton, but I gotta tell you I'm really into Seth Rollins lately. That man is hot in his new attire, don't you think?"

"He's not bad and the things he does in the ring is really hot, I'll admit, but Roman is my number one." Heidi stated, leaning closer to Lindsey and lowered her voice a little. "Between you and me though, if I ever had the chance, I wouldn't mind having a threesome with both of them. Can you imagine being sandwiched between Roman and Seth? The thought alone makes my panties wet."

Lennox wanted to vomit all over the whore, not believing the vile things coming out of her mouth. They just met and she was already talking about her panties being wet! How many other fangirls were out there with this same mindset about her man? She felt disgusted and suddenly had to get away from Heidi before she did end up strangling her with her very long black hair. The thought crossed her mind a few times and Lennox knew she was on the verge of actually doing it if distance wasn't put between them. Before she could make an excuse to go to the bathroom or leave, she received a text message from Roman telling her he was nearly finished.

Perfect timing, she thought, turning to face Heidi with the same phony smile. "I'm really sorry to do this, but I gotta run. My flight leaves soon and you know how airports can be." They managed a laugh, Lennox's not reaching her eyes the way it did Heidi. "We'll have to do this some other time though."

"Oh definitely, thank you again for the sign." Heidi's eyes moved to the entrance of the children's hospital and the biggest grin crossed her face, spotting Roman through the thick glass window. "Oh my god there he is!"

Using the distraction to her advantage, Lennox slipped away out of sight and snuck to the back of the building where she knew the rental was waiting. Roman had a vehicle out front that would drive around the block and stop at the back entrance of the children's hospital so he could join Lennox. He assumed she was in the vehicle the entire time and didn't realize she'd gotten out to stand with the rest of his fans. It took Roman a while to get away from the crowd clawing and demanding his autograph. He pleased as many as he could, ignoring Heidi blatantly since he'd signed too many for her already, before taking off to join his woman.

The moment he stepped into the rental, Lennox pulled his face down to hers for a searing kiss that took Roman by surprise. Thankfully, the windows were tinted so nobody could see inside and the driver didn't pay attention to whatever was going on in the backseat. He quickly lifted Lennox to set her straddled on his lap, not breaking the kiss and groaned from low in his throat, enjoying the taste of her tongue on his. They were headed straight to the airport to catch a flight home, where Roman planned on worshipping every part of this woman's delectable body. Also, his mother had called and invited them over for dinner later tomorrow night, which Roman accepted because he always loved home cooked meals, especially his mother's.

"Baby girl…" Roman grumbled against her mouth, reluctantly breaking the kiss to stare into her deep amethyst eyes, enjoying how swollen her lips were. "Better save some of this for when we get home. Because your ass will be naked in our bed and I plan being buried inside of you for the next 12 hours."

"Why only 12?" Hanging out with Heidi made something inside of Lennox snap in a sexual way. She wasn't sure what it was, maybe jealousy, but whatever the case she suddenly wanted to rip Roman's clothes off along with her own. "We have an entire day home before you have to be back on the road again…"

Roman smiled, caressing her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb and could clearly see the amount of desire flooding her eyes. "Well, I got a call from my Mom and you know how persuasive she can be. She invited us over for dinner tomorrow night and…I couldn't deny her." He hoped Lennox wasn't disappointed or upset with him, but Roman had to make time for his entire family whenever he was home.

"Okay fine, 20 hours naked then." Lennox compromised, thinking 4 hours was more than enough time to spend with his family and the rest in bed in the throes of passion. "I'll settle for 18, but no more than that."

Chuckling, Roman agreed to the time slot and wondered what suddenly got into Lennox that made her want to spend most of their time off in bed together. He wasn't complaining, but it was a little out of character for her. Roman also noticed whenever he mentioned his family, Lennox clammed up and didn't look comfortable, not even around his boisterous loving relatives. The more Roman thought about it, the more he realized he'd never asked Lennox about her past or where she came from, where her family was. She never once spoke about her parents or any relatives and it made him wonder if that was an incredibly sore subject for her. All Roman knew of Lennox's past was Danny Havoc and Keyla, nothing else. Maybe it was time to have that talk and since they had somewhat of a long flight home to Pensacola, he couldn't think of a better topic to discuss to make the time pass.

An hour and a half later, they were boarded in first class with Lennox's hand latched onto Roman's, letting him have the window seat. Heights made her queasy and if she looked out the window while they were midair, she would vomit all over the place. She hadn't gotten used to the traveling yet with WWE, but knew it would come in time and it helped they drove a lot of places. The only time they really boarded plans was to go home to Pensacola, overseas tours or the shows were across the country. Lennox had to take a sedative whenever they went overseas because the flights were far too long for her to handle, but luckily they only had 3 or 4 tours a year.

"So baby girl, I wanted to talk to you about something since we can't get naked and fool around yet." Roman grinned, wiggling his thick black brows down at her and chuckled at her flushed cheeks, kissing the top of her head. "It's nothing bad…I hope anyway."

"Alright…" Lennox could only imagine what was on Roman's mind and looked up at him curiously, tilting her head. "So what is it?"

How did Roman ask her about her past without sounding like a prying dick? He squeezed her hand gently, staring out the window for a moment to gather his thoughts. "You never…or I should say I never asked you about your family. I mean, all I know is you and Keyla are extremely close, like sisters, and about your shitty past relationship, but that's it. I want to know more, everything about you." This was the woman he planned on marrying one day and knocking her up with a few kids, but Roman wanted to know her history first.

"Oh…"

Lennox lowered her eyes, finding her lap suddenly more interesting than this topic of conversation and chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. It'd been a very long time since she had to talk about her family or visited any of them. Her family wasn't the typical mother and father with some siblings she hated. If only it were that simple and less complicated. Lennox didn't know how Roman's family would react to discover who exactly her family was. Hell, sometimes she felt ashamed of where she came from, but at the same time they had raised and taken exceptional care of her. Times were definitely changing as far as people becoming more accepting of other family types than the typical mother and father concept too.

"If this is too hard for you to talk about, baby girl…"

"No, it's fine. We're in a relationship and you have every right to ask about my past. I know all about yours and met your family, so it's only fair you know about mine." Meeting them would be questionable depending on Roman's reaction to what she told him next. "I was adopted when I was an infant. The woman who gave birth to me died during the process and…I was taken in by wonderful parents. I don't know who my biological father is and don't care to know either. My parents asked if I wanted to look him up and find out the other half of myself and I told them no. I wasn't told I was adopted until I turned 16, only because I asked them about…well…" This was the part Lennox was hesitant to tell Roman because she didn't want to be judged for where she came from.

Roman released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders, feeling Lennox's trepidation about what she was trying to tell him. "Hey, whatever it is and wherever you came from doesn't matter to me. I love you regardless, baby girl. If you don't wanna tell me, you don't have to. I was just curious and figured I'd ask." Eventually his mother and father would want to know the same answer, especially once Roman decided to bring up the topic of marriage to Lennox.

"It's not that I don't wanna tell you about them. I'm just…I don't want to be judged because they're not your typical average parents. And if I'm being brutally honest, I'm ashamed of them because, like I said, they're not normal…" To Lennox it was acceptable, but society was very cruel and she hadn't visited them in several years, only keeping contact through email and a phone call once in a while. "I'm a horrible person for thinking the way I do, but after meeting your family and seeing the people who raised you, it makes me nervous for you to meet mine…"

"I'm missing a piece of the puzzle here." Roman couldn't fathom a reason why he wouldn't accept her family the same way she did his, knowing how annoying and loud his could be. "Just tell me. You're not gonna chase me off just because of who your parents are, I promise you that."

Believing and putting her trust into this man was something Lennox had struggled to do ever since they met. This was a true test as she pulled her wallet out and opened it, extracting a picture a few seconds later. Putting her wallet back in her purse, Lennox slowly handed over the photograph and kept her eyes lowered, not able to see the look of disdain and disgust on Roman's face once he saw it. Roman took the small photograph and looked at it, immediately noticing what had Lennox so nervous in the first place. She was right about one thing, it wasn't a typical mother and father family. Instead, a small honey blonde girl with natural curls and a bright smile stood in-between two men, each with a hand on her shoulder. One had black hair and bright blue eyes while other was blonde with what looked to be either brown or hazel eyes, Roman couldn't tell. They were each in polo shirts and dress pants with proud smiles on their faces as they posed for the picture with their little girl. He was certain just from the amount of love and admiration in the men's eyes, they gave her all the love and adoration she could possibly need and want, showing her the ways of being a woman on top of being fathers.

"You were a beautiful little girl." Roman complimented softly, reaching over to lift Lennox's chin and could see the tears brimming her violet eyes, softly kissing her mouth. "Not as beautiful as you are now though. So tell me what's wrong with this picture? Because the only thing I see is two men who love a little girl with all their hearts and they look extremely proud of their daughter."

Those had to be some of the sweetest words a man ever said to her as Lennox completely broke down crying, burying her face in her hands with shaking shoulders. Roman truly was the most accepting and loving man she'd ever met in her life, far more than Danny. She never told Danny about her family because he'd been a firm anti-gay believer. The moment she found that out about Danny she should've ran for the hills, but instead she stayed because of blinding love. Keyla didn't know about her family either; nobody she knew did because of the shame she felt being raised by two men with no woman besides her grandmothers from each man.

"What are your fathers' names?" Roman asked once she calmed down, rubbing her back to soothe the honey blonde beauty as much as he could.

"Miles and Dennis Sparks." Lennox answered quietly, taking the photograph away from Roman to look at it and felt her heart ache because she truly did miss her fathers. "I only see them maybe once a year, if I can sneak away without anyone knowing. They live in upstate New York…"

That rang a bell to Roman, stormy greys locking on watery red violet. "Upstate New York…don't you have a close friend that lives up there? Or was that Keyla?"

Roman had an excellent memory, she thought, remembering giving him that excuse so he wouldn't find out about her and Keyla's trip to Philadelphia that nearly had them killed. "There is no friend. Just my family, but I never told Keyla. Just said it was a close personal friend. I feel bad I kept it from her all these years, but I didn't think anyone would accept them and…"

"You were afraid of losing the people you loved and cared about because of how you were brought up." Roman finished for her, understanding why she kept it a secret. He was about to change that, however. "Lennox, when I fell in love with you, that included your family – your fathers. I want to meet them on our next stretch of days off. I know it won't be for a little while, so you have time to make arrangements with your fathers and let them know you'll be bringing a huge Samoan monster to meet them."

"B-But what about your family? Will they be okay with it?" Lennox had to ask, fear filling her eyes and leaned into Roman's hand brushing her tears away from her cheek.

"Everything will be fine, I promise. My family is extremely accepting and loving, if you haven't noticed. Though my Mom will probably smother you with hugs and love you more because you never had an actual mother in your life. So don't be surprised if that happens." Roman warned, kissing the top of her head and smiling at the thought of their families meeting, preferably before their wedding day.

Nodding, Lennox didn't bother responding to that and simply snuggled against Roman's side, feeling the biggest weight lifted from her shoulders now that he knew about the type of family she had.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Black panties.

USED black lace panties.

Black panties that did not belong to Keyla and were currently in Jon's dressing room.

On any given day in the WWE, Keyla normally kept her distance from Jon to let him focus on his job while she did the same with hers. She wouldn't go into his dressing room until after the show ended because they left the arena together every night they were on the road. It was rare when Jon would sneak in a quick screw session, which usually happened in the shower where nobody could hear their sounds of lust. Keyla enjoyed being spontaneous once in a while, but didn't want to make a habit out of it due to the company's strict policies about canoodling. Tonight was supposed to be typical with no surprises, just another Monday night on the job. Keyla was exhausted from both doing her job and all the lovemaking she'd done with Jon lately, preventing her from getting proper sleep. He was determined to knock her up, not caring about her medical diagnosis from years ago. Luckily, the OBGYN appointment was Wednesday at 9 AM, so they were heading home on a redeye flight tomorrow night after the Smackdown! taping in order to make it on time. Keyla was expecting to sit down and wait for Jon to get out of the shower as usual.

What she WASN'T expecting to do was walk in and find a pair of used disgusting black lace panties! They were draped over the bench attached to the row of lockers next to Jon's luggage and book bag he always brought on the road with him. Keyla could only stare at them, clenching her fists at her sides and felt tears burn her eyes, blurring her vision. Giving Jon what he wanted didn't matter apparently. Rage quickly filled every pore of her body as Keyla's eyes moved from the panties to the bathroom door, still hearing the shower going. If he had a ring rat in there, or the fangirl whore April…Keyla gritted her teeth, anger fueling every step she took toward the door and made her hand push the door open to where it banged against the cinder block wall. Through the thick steam, Keyla could hear Jon singing while showering and continued deeper inside the bathroom until she stood in front of the curtain.

"You…Soft and only…You…Lost and lonely…You…Strange as angels…Dancing in the deepest oceans…Twisting in the water…You're just like a dream…" Jon sang, oblivious to everything else happening while rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

He was singing the Cure while showering and all Keyla could do was stand there shaking like a leaf. What if he was serenading another woman the way he did to her? Frowning, Keyla had to find out and could feel her stomach twisting violently, reaching her hand out to grip the side of the shower curtain. Mentally counting to 3, Keyla ripped it back as hard as she could and saw…just Jon. No other woman, just the love of her life blinking water out of his eyes to stare at her in pure bafflement. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them flood down her cheeks in two rapid streams, both relief and confusion taking over the anger she felt only moments ago.

"Keyla, what's wrong? What happened?" Jon let the shower sprays continue beating down on his shoulders while staring at his crying girlfriend, rubbing his eyes of the excess water. "Darlin'…"

So many different emotions coursed through her at once, overwhelming her to say the least. "Why?" Was the only question she could ask, stepping back as Jon reached out to pull her into the shower with him and folded her arms tightly in front of her chest.

Jon had no idea what she was talking about and pinched the bridge of his nose, reaching up to shut the shower sprays off. "Why what?" He sounded mildly irritated and rightfully so because it sounded like she was about to accuse him of something he didn't do…AGAIN.

"Don't play dumb with me, Moxley! You know exactly what I'm talking about! There's a pair of black lace panties laying on the bench in YOUR dressing room and you're going to stand there acting innocent about it?! I KNOW they're not mine, so who the fuck do they belong to?" Keyla shouted, unable to hold back her anger and shoved him, more tears falling. "W-We just agreed to try starting a family and now-"

"Shut up."

Keyla balked, the words dying on her lips and felt her heart almost split in half at his cold harsh tone. "E-Excuse me?!"

His mood had gone from ecstatic to sour in a matter of seconds all because, once again, he was being accused of cheating. Jon was livid, his electric eyes blazing and stormed past Keyla out of the bathroom to inspect the incriminating evidence against him. He stopped at the sight of the panties and wrinkled his nose, not caring about being stark naked in the middle of his dressing room. If people wanted to walk in without knocking first, that was their fault not his. It was obvious someone already had entered without his permission to plant the vile lingerie where Keyla would find it.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself now, Moxley?" Keyla asked scathingly, standing in the doorway of the bathroom and planted her hands on her hips. "How do you explain THOSE?"

Snorting, Jon shook his head and knew she wouldn't believe anything he said, so what was the point in trying to defend himself? "Does it matter? I could tell you I didn't fuck around and you're the only woman I want in my life, but you won't believe me anyway." Getting upset and screaming at each other wouldn't solve the problem and make Jon look guilty on top of it.

Keyla was taken aback by Jon's cool demeanor, not sure how to respond because he didn't defend himself like usual. "Of course it matters! If you didn't fuck the woman those panties belong to, then why are they in here in the first place? And why aren't you more upset about this?!" She was going to rip her hair out of her skull in pure frustration.

"You think I'm not? You think I enjoy being accused by my girlfriend I'm cheating on her every other fucking day?" Jon retorted taciturnly, shaking his head while pulling clothes out of his bag to get dressed. "I'm pissed off, Keyla, but I have no idea who did it or why. I know I didn't do anything wrong. Deep down, you do too or you would've stormed out of here by now and left my ass high and dry. Someone is trying to set me up and split us up, don't you see that?"

Everything Jon said made sense and registered with Keyla, but it still didn't stop her from being any less angry. "I don't know what to think or believe anymore." She muttered, sinking down on the end of the bench while he finished getting dressed and put her head in her hands.

This situation was taking a toll on their relationship, rocking the foundation of her trust in Jon. If Keyla didn't start believing what he said, trusting and stop questioning him, she was going to lose him again. Stress on her body and mind wouldn't help with the conception of their baby either, if Jon still wanted one with her after this.

"Jon…"

"I'm ready to go. We're sleeping at the hotel tonight and then heading to the taping in the morning." He tossed the book bag over his shoulder and grabbed the handle to his rolling luggage, avoiding eye contact with her for the moment. "You coming or not?"

"Y-Yeah…" Keyla glanced at the black lace panties again and stood up from the bench to follow her man out the door, not reaching for his hand like she normally would.

The entire ride to the hotel was made in uncomfortable silence, each party deep in their own thoughts. Keyla kept glancing at Jon every couple minutes out of the corner of her eye and all he did was stare straight ahead, his knuckles ghostly white from gripping the steering wheel tightly. This was her fault, but what was she supposed to think walking into his dressing room and finding USED black lace panties that didn't belong to her? Any woman would've questioned their man and accused them of cheating under the circumstances! Still, this was the second time in a month Keyla had accused Jon of infidelity and, the more she thought about it, the more what he said made sense. It had to be a setup. Who would do that though? Keyla received her answer to that question a few minutes later when her cell phone text ringer tone went off and she read the message along with the attached picture.

 **In Dean Ambrose's locker room, leaving him something to remember me by.**

THAT CUNT, Keyla seethed in thought, knowing she couldn't lash out about the text message without coming clean about her plan.

So now the fangirls had found a way to get backstage at events? That didn't settle well with Keyla at all and she knew Lennox would freak out once she told her too. Keeping them at arm's length and away from Jon and Roman would prove even more difficult now that they could get backstage. Their covers would be blown to smithereens because the fangirls would find out they worked for the company all along! This was a turning into a bigger mess than Keyla originally anticipated and she didn't know what to do about it. First thing she had to do was talk to Lennox, then they could figure out what to do and possibly figure out a way to still keep the plan functioning.

20 minutes later, Keyla stepped inside the hotel room feeling drained and exhausted, the bed calling to her. Jon shook his head while watching Keyla hunch over the bed and chuckled ruefully, knowing he was tiring her out with all the sex they had lately. Kick starting her baby maker had to be done and the only way to do that, according to some research Keyla did, was a lot of sex. Even though Jon was still angry and hurt, he also understood where his woman was coming from. If he ever found out who planted the black lace panties in his dressing room, they were dead. Not wanting to think about it right now, Jon zeroed in on Keyla's delectable backside in the black pants she had on and slid his tongue out to wet his dry lips. Removing his shoes, socks, panties, boxer/briefs and t-shirt, Jon sauntered up to stand behind Keyla and hovered over, sliding his hands down her curvaceous sides.

"Mmm thought you were too pissed at me?" Keyla murmured softly, turning her head as Jon's lips sealed to her neck and gave him full access to her flesh, already feeling her body coming to life.

"I still am; doesn't mean I won't fuck my pussy though." Jon grunted in her ear and slid the WWE polo shirt up her back to slide his tongue on her spine, keeping her right where she was. "Not gonna stop me from fulfilling my goal either."

Pushing up from the bed, Keyla knew better than to turn around and lifted her arms so Jon could remove her shirt. A few seconds later, her bra joined it on the floor. She gave Jon full control, hoping it would make up for what she did to him earlier at the arena. Jon unsnapped her pants and slid them down her legs along with her panties, kicking both materials to the side before pushing her back down on the bed none too gently. This was not going to be a lovemaking session, not with how tense and enraged he still was from being accused of being a cheater.

"Stay where you are and keep your hands on the bed." Jon ordered in a growl, deciding to take his anger and frustration out on her body. It was healthier than punching a wall or committing murder and he knew Keyla had some frustrations of her own to settle. "Now scream for me, darlin'…"

Plummeting into her depths, all Keyla could do was cry out in both pain and ecstasy, her nails digging into the comforter of the bed. He wasn't being gentle with her, not that she was complaining. Angry sex was almost as satisfying with Jon as making up, only with the anger came trying to hold back his strength. Jon growled, biting into the back of her neck and then her shoulder, leaving his mark on her while thrusting like a madman in and out of her receptive frame.

"Ohh fuck yeah…" His sounds of pleasure filtered around the room, resonating off the walls as Jon gripped the back of her thighs, not stopping his thrusts for a second. "Don't fucking move, I got the perfect angle of my pussy…"

"Oh fuck, JON!" Keyla shrieked out, not bothering to try muffling the sounds of her own frenzy, managing to look back at him with her backside being held up in the air.

The bottom half of her body was completely off the bed and in the strong hands of Jon holding her up while his pelvis bounced powerfully off of her cheeks. Keyla would've probably suffocated if she hadn't kept her head turned to the side, using her own strength to meet Jon for every thrust he gave her and her shrieks turned to screams of pure pleasure. Along with the powerful thrusts came a slap to her cheeks, one right after the other. He was spanking her while they screwed, a punishment Keyla knew she rightfully deserved. It took everything inside of her not to push back against him, flesh smacking flesh emanating around the room along with their sounds of heated lust. By now, her backside was a deep crimson red with his searing handprints marring her skin and her pussy numb from how hard Jon pounded into her. He was relentless, even after Keyla came multiple times for him, coating his cock and trying to trigger his own release. It wasn't until she came a fourth time Jon finally gave in and exploded his seed dangerously inside of her tired body, his own strength depleting from the intense screwing they just endured.

"Now…" Jon set the lower half of her body back on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Keyla up to where her head lulled back against his shoulder, gold locked on cerulean blue. "Tell me you love me."

"You know I do…" Keyla was doing everything in her power not to fall asleep, every ounce of energy gone. "Jon…"

"I want to hear you say it. Now say it." It was an order; he would not let her sleep until he was certain she fully trusted and believed what he said.

Her breathing was still unsteady and Keyla's heart felt like it would fly out of her chest at any given moment. "I…love you. I love you, Jon…" She said it twice so he would believe her, fresh tears brimming her eyes. "I love you and I'm sorry…"

"Now I need to know if you believe I wouldn't cheat on you – that I fucking want only you and nobody else." Jon buried his fingers in her sweat slicked hair to keep her eyes from leaving his, ignoring the tears in them. "Say you trust me, Keyla."

Sniffling, Keyla could see through the anger how much pain she caused Jon and it killed her, the tears falling freely. "I do…I trust and believe what you say, Jon. I won't doubt you again and I'll start…talking to you about this instead of jumping to conclusions. Can we go to sleep now please?"

"In a minute." He tightened his arms around her further to hold her as close to him as possible and captured her mouth in a toe-curling kiss, finally letting her collapse on the bed with him spooned against her back. "Sleep now, darlin'. You've earned it. And I love you too, my stubborn ass."

It didn't take long before Keyla's breathing evened out and she sagged against Jon, not feeling him pull the comforter over their bodies or his face bury in her neck.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"That's it baby girl, roll those hips and make my cock surrender to you…"

After driving several hours to the Smackdown! location for that night's show, Roman and Lennox got some sleep, only for Lennox to wake up staring at his sleeping face. Her soft caresses stirred Roman awake and one kiss lead to both shedding what little clothes they had on. The show wasn't until later that evening, so Roman's thighs would have time to recuperate since sexual activity the same day as a show wasn't the best idea. Lennox tried stopping him, but Roman was steadfast and soon he had her riding him with his hands gripping her thighs, hips and tweaking her already pebble hard nipples between his fingers. Every roll of her hips was slow and tantalizing, driving Roman insane, the look of sheer ecstasy on his handsome face giving Lennox all the motivation she needed to continue. Unlike her ex, Lennox was given every opportunity to take control in the bedroom and only took it a handful of times, her bravery slowly building in their relationship. Roman enjoyed whenever Lennox let her courage win out and she took a risk, such as the phone sex they had together a few months ago. He hadn't expected it and thought it was incredibly hot, wanting more of those moments between them whenever he was stuck on the road without her.

"Fuck Lennox, you're killing me…" Roman groaned, his hands lowering from her breasts back to her hips again and thrust his hips up to drive deeper inside of her warm depths. "Faster…"

As much fun as it was tormenting Roman, Lennox was on the verge of losing her mind and sanity too. It was torturous for both of them. She gasped as Roman began showing his power and dug her nails into his massive chest, meeting him for every thrust. Soon, she was bouncing on and off of his cock, releasing her resolve and enjoyed the sounds of Roman's satisfied growls.

"I-I'm close, oh Roman!"

Banging on their hotel room door made Lennox and Roman jump out of their skins, both on the brink of climaxing. "What the fuck?" They said simultaneously and Lennox shut her eyes at the sound of the voice linked to the incessant knocking.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"LENNOX! I know you're in there and we need to talk now!" Keyla shouted through the door, not stopping the banging and didn't care who heard her since Jon had left to go to the gym already for his routine workout.

Up before sunrise, Keyla was ready to hit the road, especially after she found out Lennox and Roman had driven the night before. She had no time to waste. She pumped Jon full of coffee, shoved him in the rental with their luggage and took off at 6 AM. It was a 4 ½ hour drive, so by the time they arrived in Detroit, Michigan, it was a little after 11 AM. Keyla stopped on the way for breakfast since Jon had complained about not eating and sent him on his way the moment they arrived at the hotel to do his workout. Then she kindly asked the receptionist which room Lennox and Roman were in, explaining they were coworkers with WWE and received their room number. Some Superstars and Divas had strict rules not to give them out at the hotels they stayed at because of crazed fans, but luckily Roman and Lennox didn't put that restriction on their reservation.

Lennox wanted to kill her best friend for interrupting their session and contemplated finishing it, but Roman looked thoroughly annoyed. She could already feel him going soft inside of her and groaned, reluctantly getting off of him to wrap herself in a robe. Roman stormed into the bathroom, not saying a word and slammed the door so hard, Lennox was sure the hinges would break. If this wasn't life or death, Lennox wouldn't be held responsible for strangling Keyla until she turned blue, her annoyance just as high as Roman's. Storming to the front door, Lennox opened it and yanked Keyla inside, slamming it behind her.

"What the fuck is so important you couldn't wait until I got my fuck on with my man?" Lennox demanded irritably, knowing Keyla could hear them through the door and she still insisted on interrupting them.

"Get dressed, we can't talk with him still here." Keyla ordered quietly, folding her arms in front of her chest and tried not to take Lennox's sharp tone to heart. "I'm sorry, but this is more important than getting your fuck on right now."

"No, it's really not. Nothing is more important than being fucked by my man. You're not physically hurt and Jon didn't die, so no nothing could be as important as having an orgasm to start my damn day!" Lennox snapped, not caring how hurtful she sounded at the moment and reluctantly got dressed, pursing her lips tightly together.

Once again, Keyla ignored the tone and simply stood near the door, cool amber eyes moving to the bathroom door as Roman stepped out, freshly showered. He glared in her direction and Keyla merely flipped him off, not appreciating the attitude. Growling, Roman was tempted to rip her head off of her shoulders and give it to Jon during their workout. The audacity of this bitch to interrupt him and Lennox, then act like she did nothing wrong astounded him!

"When I come back, she BETTER be gone." Roman ordered, locking eyes with Lennox and kissed the top of her head when she nodded before he stormed past Keyla out the door.

"Geez, what a fucking grump." Keyla muttered, rolling her eyes and planted her hands on her hips as Lennox shot a look of contempt her way. "What?"

"I should send your ass out the door for flipping him off after YOU'RE the one who interrupted us." Lennox remarked, hating how angry Roman was and knew he'd work most of his aggression out in his workout. "Fuck this, I'm not going anywhere with you. Now tell me what's so damn important and then leave."

In all the years they'd known each other, Lennox and Keyla only had a handful of fights. They were overdue for one, but now wasn't the time with April and Heidi on the move toward their men. Keyla was tempted to leave without telling Lennox what happened to her last night, just to annoy her further. Since Lennox was in the middle of sex, she wasn't on her period, so she couldn't use that against her friend. Keyla plopped down on the floor, refusing to sit on the bed and slid her cell phone over to where Lennox stood, the end of it hitting her toe.

"That's why."

Picking it up, Lennox sank on the bed while staring at the picture and covered her mouth with her hand, already feeling her jaw drop. "What the fuck is this?" She commanded, snapping wide violet eyes from the phone to stare across the room at Keyla in shock. "How did she-?"

"I don't know." Keyla bent her knees up to rest her elbows on them, looking just as lost and baffled as Lennox. "I walked into Jon's dressing room to wait for him to finish showering so we could leave like always and found those damn panties. I snapped on Jon and accused him of cheating on me again and he blew me off. He knew he was innocent and didn't bother defending himself. Not even he knows how the panties were planted, only I do and that's because April and I are in contact with each other. Can you imagine what would've happened had we not gone through with the plan to befriend them? I got that text message on the way back to the hotel last night and had to make amends with Jon, promising I would trust him from now on and not jump to conclusions. If I wasn't in contact with April, I would've easily thought Jon had cheated and left him. That's why I had to talk to you to see if Heidi did something like this because when one acts, both usually do."

Lennox couldn't argue with those valid points and slid Keyla's phone back to her, not moving from the bed. "Nothing like that happened last night. I went to Roman's dressing room, waited for him and we hit the road to come here. There were no panties or…any article of clothing planted…" She felt horrible for snapping on Keyla, though she was still annoyed for being interrupted. "This is very important, but you couldn't wait to tell me this until we got to the arena? Key, if I interrupted you and Jon the way you did me and Roman, you'd be pissed off and don't try denying it. I know you were panicked and had to talk to me about this, but this isn't a life or death situation. Now Roman is pissed off at you and I don't know how long that's going to last. And you know he's going to tell Moxley what you did, which is going to make that idiot question why you demanded to talk to me so eagerly. For someone who doesn't want our men finding out our secret friendships with these whores, you certainly have a stupid way of going about hiding it."

"Damn it, you're right I didn't think of that." Keyla buried her head in her hands, gripping her dark blue hair in frustration. "I just…I had to make sure Heidi didn't do anything to try splitting you and Roman up…" The horrible realization of what she did crashed over Keyla and tears erupted in her eyes, guilt coursing through every part of her body. "Fuck, I'm sorry Len…"

Lennox heaved a sigh and joined Keyla on the floor, sitting down beside her to place her hand on Keyla's shoulder. "Sweetie, if something happened between Roman and I, we wouldn't have been fucking this morning. I wouldn't be with Roman right now. I get you weren't in a good mindset coming here and I forgive you, but you better not ever pull a stunt like this again. A simple text or phone call will suffice and I'll get back to you if I'm not busy doing something, like getting my fuck on."

Nodding, Keyla wiped her tears away and hugged Lennox, her silent way of thanking the woman for being understanding. "I'll apologize to Roman and make things right. The last thing I wanna do is make your new man hate me considering he is best friends with Jon." She vowed, slowly rising to her feet and took her phone, shoving it in the back pocket of her jeans. "I'll figure something out to tell Jon too, just in case…"

This was on Keyla to take care of. This was her plan and she dragged Lennox into it without giving her much of a choice. She used those softcore porn videos April and Heidi posted on their Instagram accounts as leverage to get Lennox to go through with it. Now she screwed up by acting like a lunatic and angered Roman, who wasn't easily bothered by a lot of things. Being interrupted during hot sex with Lennox was apparently one of them, however. Keyla had no idea to make it right with the Samoan, but she would find a way and do her best to keep the plan under wraps as long as possible.

For both of their sakes.

After talking a little more, Keyla left to go back to her and Jon's room to get ready for the show, leaving Lennox to do the same thing. They agreed to drive to the arena together after Jon texted Keyla saying he was going straight there from the workout. Roman did the same thing to Lennox, wanting to keep their level of communication solidified. On their way to work, Lennox told Keyla she spoke to Roman about what happened earlier that morning and he forgave her, but didn't want to talk about it. She was surprised he hadn't told Jon what happened either and understood after he told her the reason why. Jon vented to him first, being accused of cheating on Keyla bothering him a lot. That made Keyla feel worse, but there was nothing she could do and only time would show Jon she truly did trust and believe in him.

"I'll talk to you later, sweetie. Try to get your mind off of things and not think about it." Lennox advised, hugging Keyla with one arm before taking off to go to her department to start a new design she had in mind.

Easier said than done, Keyla thought, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly and stayed outside for a few extra minutes to breathe in the fresh air.

Toward the end of the show, Lennox packed up and headed toward Roman's dressing room, humming to a song that was stuck in her head. Everything seemed right in her world and she was thankful for it, trying not to feel too guilty about keeping Keyla's plan with the fangirl whores a secret from Roman. Maybe telling him was the right thing to do. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and knew it was text message, pulling it out to look at the new message thinking it was from Roman.

 **In Roman Reigns' dressing room! I know he'll love these mementos I left him! – H**

The attached picture showed a black garter belt, sheer thigh highs and black and white polka dot stiletto heels.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Lennox howled, not caring who heard her and ignored the questioning looks shot her way as she took off down the hallway toward Roman's dressing room.

Heidi had crossed the same line April did and gone too far – it was time to come clean about everything that was going on to Roman before he wound up in actual danger.

* * *

"Did you do it?"

"Yes."

A dark chuckle resonated around the dark dressing room with Heidi and April standing in the middle of it. "Good girls. I knew we could count on you." Another deeper voice spoke, hot breath caking April's ear and a strong arm wrapped around her waist. "Such an obedient woman deserves a reward, wouldn't you say, partner?"

"Way ahead of you."

"Are you satisfied with what we did, baby?" Heidi purred, sliding her nails down the broad muscular chest in front of her and felt his strong hand grip the back of her neck to pull her closer, her heart pounding in her chest.

The man nodded and smiled before whipping her around to face the wall, shoving the skirt she wore down her legs. "Let me show you how pleased you've made me." He didn't bother with nicknames and sealed his mouth to her neck, sliding his finger inside of her depths. "Mmm already for me, I see…"

"Y-Yes…" Heidi breathed, keeping her hands planted on the wall and knew better than to move them, knowing what came next.

"Oh god, right there…" April's moaned out across the room, busy receiving her own reward and felt his hand cover her mouth to muffle her sounds of pleasure he gave her.

Both men looked at each other while screwing the women doing their bidding and knew it was only a matter of time until they both got what they wanted. The imploded relationships of Dean Ambrose, Keyla Jensen, Roman Reigns and Lennox Sparks. They wanted each to suffer and used these two women, April and Heidi, to get the job done. Neither minded when the women cried out Dean and Roman's names in their climaxes before sending them on their way to continue the mind games with their victims. Who each man really wanted to sick their dicks into and claim as their own.

It was only a matter of time until that happened.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After being deprived of morning sex with Lennox, Roman didn't think his day could get any worse.

He was wrong – DEAD wrong.

While showering, Roman vowed to pick up where he left off with Lennox once they were back at the hotel. Their flight to Pensacola didn't leave until the following morning and, surprisingly, there were no appearances for the next several days. It would be nice to sleep in their own bed, naked and relaxed. Granted, it would also be the perfect time to go to New York to finally meet Lennox's parents, but Roman wouldn't push the issue. When she was ready, she would tell him and until then he wouldn't bring it up. It took a lot of courage for Lennox to come clean about her unusual upbringing, which only made Roman fall more in love with her. He really wanted to ask her the ultimate question that would cement their relationship forever, but it was still too soon and patience wasn't in Roman's forte.

Stepping out of the shower and drying himself off, Roman wrapped the towel around his waist to hang low on his hips. He grabbed a brush out of his bag to get the tangles out of his long ebony tresses and pulled it back in a low bun at the nape of his neck, not in the mood to leave it down. Maybe once they were back at the hotel he would take it down or simply let Lennox do it. She loved his hair down and he enjoyed her fingers running through it, especially her nails lightly massaging his scalp. It instantly relaxed him; Lennox always seemed to know what he needed, no matter how foul of a mood he was in. The small things she did for him convinced Roman further she was meant to be with him for the rest of his life and fueled his temptation to propose.

Once he finished with his hair, Roman walked out into the dressing area and stopped at the sight of…interesting lingerie and black and white polka dot stiletto heels. What the hell? Did these belong to Lennox? Roman couldn't recall the honey blonde beauty wearing stilettos, but maybe this was her way of enticing him somehow. Women did that for their men and Roman had to admit the sight of Lennox in these made his blood ignite. Picking up one of the heels, Roman surveyed it thoughtfully and wondered where Lennox had gone off to. Usually, she was in his dressing room by now waiting for him when he stepped out of the shower…unless work didn't permit it. His grey eyes flew open as his dressing room door flung open and Lennox rushed inside, stopping just a few feet from him with tears glistening her violet eyes.

"Please tell me these are yours…" Roman wasn't above pleading and the tears streaming down Lennox's cheeks was all the answer he needed, immediately dropping the shoe to the floor. "Baby girl, I-"

"It's okay, Roman." Her voice was low and full of defeat, hoping she could somehow catch Heidi in the act. "Are you alright?" Lennox was more concerned about him than the ridiculous mementos Heidi left for him, the text message scaring her half to death.

That question made Roman more confused, his head tilting slightly. "Never better besides a little sexually frustrated." He admitted in a low rumble and gently pulled Lennox into his arms, frowning at how badly she trembled. "What happened, baby girl? Talk to me."

Betraying Keyla was the last thing Lennox wanted to do, but after the stunt April and Heidi pulled on their men, enough was enough. It was time to come clean. Keeping them at arm's length by being in contact wasn't working. The plan had failed the moment they managed to sneak into the dressing rooms. If they had that kind of access, Lennox didn't want to think about where else they could weasel their way in. Roman's safety had to come first and if Keyla didn't understand that, it was her problem to deal with.

"Get dressed and I'll tell you everything."

Doing as she requested, Roman got the sinking feeling he was about to hear something he didn't like. He had no idea just how bad it was or what Lennox and Keyla had done. Lennox didn't waste time telling Roman everything from the moment they ran into April and Heidi at Walmart to Keyla coming up with the plan to befriend them in order to keep an eye on things. To hopefully keep them away from their men and to stay one step ahead of them. Roman had no idea what to think about this sudden turn of events, trying not to cringe when Lennox mentioned the softcore porn videos from the fangirls' Instagram accounts. He sank down on the bench beside Lennox while she cried, scrubbing a hand down his face and let her finish the confession.

"I'm so sorry, Roman! I-I didn't mean to keep this from you, but Keyla said it was the best way to protect you and Moxley. Had I known those whores found their way backstage at events, I wouldn't have agreed to do it. She showed me the videos and I – I panicked." Lennox cried, keeping her head lowered in shame and clasped her hands tightly in her lap. "Heidi is the one who planted that shit in your dressing room and April did the same thing to Moxley. Hers were black panties and Keyla accused Moxley of cheating on her again. Only to receive a stupid text message from the whore AFTER the damage was done revealing it was her doing. I won't let that happen to us. I won't lose you to a fangirl whore who doesn't understand the meaning of boundaries."

Standing from the bench, Roman squared his shoulders and knew what had to be done – what should've been done from the very beginning of this fiasco. "This shit ends tonight. All of it. You came to me with the truth, so I'm gonna do you the same favor, Lennox." He slowly turned to face his girlfriend, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Those videos you mentioned to me that Keyla showed you…I saw them too. Jimmy sent them to me in an email and…Dean saw them too. I didn't watch the whole thing, just enough to figure out what was going on. We didn't want to say anything about them because you and Keyla were already on edge about the fangirls. We didn't think it was a big deal since we weren't actually in the videos, just talked about. And I'll admit, Dean wanted to turn this into the bosses, but I told him there was no point since they were fans. I didn't feel it was right to punish them for simply showing their admiration and appreciation for their favorite wrestlers. I was wrong, Lennox. This has gone too far and its time to put an end to it. You can be pissed at me all you want, but right now we have to catch Hunter and Stephanie before they leave and report these incidents."

"Okay." Lennox whispered, trying to digest the fact Roman had seen those disgusting videos of Heidi and April, but she would worry about it later. "Lead the way."

"You do realize this means throwing Keyla under the bus with the company, right?" Roman pointed out on their way out the door, taking Lennox's hand in his to lace their fingers together.

Lennox understood perfectly, squeezing his hand. "She'll get over it. You're more important right now and I know if the tables were reversed, she would throw me under the bus to protect Moxley without thinking twice."

"Good because I just texted Dean and told him what's going down."

OH SHIT, Lennox thought, wondering if she did the right thing by telling Roman about Keyla's plan.

* * *

Being summoned to Stephanie and Hunter's office was never a good sign.

The show ended and Keyla was on her way to Jon's dressing room when Baron stopped her to talk for a few minutes. They slowly walked down the hallway while talking when a stage technician stopped her. The bosses wanted to see her immediately. Baron and Keyla looked at each other in bewilderment, wondering what this could be about. He held his hands up, letting Keyla know he was just as confused as she was and wished her the best of luck before taking off to head back to the hotel.

"Call if you need anything, sweetheart."

"Yeah…thanks." Keyla mumbled, waving him off dismissively and turned left at the next hall to go to the bosses' office.

Why did they have to speak with her? Keyla did her job to the fullest of her ability and she couldn't recall making any mistakes during the taping. Then again, maybe she had and didn't realize it. There was a lot on Keyla's plate, especially her upcoming OBGYN appointment tomorrow morning. Besides apologizing to Roman for the way she treated him, having a baby was on the forefront of her mind and it was mentally exhausting. Not to mention her and Jon had a redeye flight to catch to Vegas so they could make it to the appointment. What if she was fired? Would they be able to raise a child on one income? Would Keyla be comfortable being a stay-at-home mother while Jon was constantly on the road without her?

So many questions and not enough answers, she thought wearily, stopping in front of the door marked 'Stephanie McMahon' and knocked on it, entering a few seconds later. "W-What's going on here?" Why were Jon, Roman and Lennox here?

"Close the door, Miss Jensen." Stephanie ordered, standing behind her cherry oak desk with Hunter beside her, both of them looking worried. "We have a few things to discuss."

Jon was livid, keeping his mouth shut while Keyla was questioned about her involvement with the stalking fangirls. Roman and Lennox managed to fill him in on what was going on when he arrived before they came clean to Stephanie and Hunter. He wasn't given much of an opportunity to stop them and couldn't defend Keyla, no matter how much he wanted to. She promised to never lie to him, they both made a vow to always be honest with each other and she shattered it. Protecting Keyla from the consequences of her actions was out of the question. One thing was certain, Jon was questioning whether or not he could ever trust Keyla again after this. It also made him wonder what else she was hiding from him.

"Keyla, we understand why you went off on your own half-cocked with Lennox. You were trying to protect the men you love and I wholeheartedly respect that. But be that as it may, you have violated a lot of rules and policies in our company. If you knew about these women stalking our employees, you should've come to us immediately. That goes for both of you as well." Stephanie eyeballed both Roman and Dean, refusing to let them off the hook because they were just as much to blame as the girls. "There are boundaries between the fans and Superstars or Divas that should never be crossed. Because of your actions, these fans have now somehow gained access to our backstage area and we have to do a thorough investigation to try discovering who they are. For all we know, they work for us and we just don't know it. Therefore, we have no choice except to suspend you both without pay for one week. You will not be allowed anywhere near any WWE event, media appearance and signing – anything to do with the WWE is forbidden to you both until your suspension is lifted. Meanwhile, we'll get to the bottom of this and try to weed out who is responsible for these reprehensible actions."

"No!" Keyla snapped and stood up from her chair, shaking her head emphatically planting her hands harshly on the desk. "I'm not staying at home while Jon is on the road defenseless! Maybe YOU should be blaming yourselves instead of me and Lennox! We were trying to protect them unlike this damn company! It's not our fault you can't keep your security in check and let them fuck any floozy that bats eyelashes their way! We had no idea these whores would find a way backstage or they'd have the audacity to sneak into their locker rooms to leave 'gifts'! You know what? Fuck this I'm done. I refuse to work for a company that can't even protect its Superstars, Divas and employees in general from crazy fans! You can take this job and shove it up your asses because I QUIT!"

All Stephanie and Hunter could do was watch in astonishment as Keyla stormed out of their office, slamming the door behind her. Lennox just blinked at the door next to Roman while Jon began pacing like a caged animal, trying to decide whether or not to go after his girlfriend. Did she really just quit the job she worked so hard for? Granted, Keyla didn't need the money considering she had her parents' inheritance to live off for the rest of her life, but Lennox knew how much this job meant to her friend too.

"Stephanie, Hunter, let me talk to her. Please don't do anything rash, she's just pissed at the situation. Give her time to cool off and she'll be ready to work in a week." Jon pleaded, not wanting Keyla to lose her job because of a mistake he and Roman made by not taking these fangirls seriously. "Please."

Stephanie wasn't the evil bitch she portrayed on-screen, understanding why Keyla blew up the way she did. "Alright, but she will be fined for disrespecting us. I can't let what she said slide, Ambrose." Especially the part about taking the job and shoving it up their backsides.

"Thanks." Turning to look at Roman and Lennox, Jon didn't know what to say to them because Lennox was to blame for this as well. "I'll call you later, bro." Then he took off out the door to find Keyla and try to calm her down enough to make their redeye flight home.

Lennox waited until Jon was out of sight before breaking down completely, sinking against Roman crying her heart out. She didn't mean for any of this to happen and now Keyla was on the verge of losing her dream job. The fangirl whores were taking everything away from them piece by piece and now she was stuck off the road for an entire week without Roman. What was she supposed to do with all that time? Gathering herself after a few minutes, Lennox wiped her tears away and took a deep breath, wanting to make it clear to the bosses she didn't harbor the same resentment Keyla did.

"I understand why you're suspending me and accept full responsibility for my actions. Thank you for not firing me." Unlike Keyla, Lennox needed this job because she didn't have a family inheritance or any kind of savings to fall back on. Danny had taken everything away from her. "Just please promise me you'll protect Roman while I'm gone."

"We will." Hunter assured her, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's shoulders and could feel how tense his wife was about this situation. "Believe it or not, we're concerned about this situation as much as you are. These women have put everybody's lives at risk and they are unpredictable, which makes them dangerous. We will do everything we can to stop them."

Nodding, Lennox had nothing more to say and walked out of the bosses' office with Roman, hoping Keyla was alright and forgave her one day for ratting her out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Keyla didn't stop running, her black tennis shoes pounding against the concrete flooring of the arena on her way to the exit. Nothing else mattered to her except getting out of the building as quickly as possible. She just quit her job and was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, tears streaking down her face. Everything she did up to this point was for Jon. Even having a fling with Baron Corbin had to do with him because she used a friend to try getting over the heartbreak Jon caused her. Keyla knew it would be difficult working for WWE, but she had no idea all the obstacles she'd have to overcome in order to be with Jon. Away, she had to get away for a little while to think and breathe Jon-free air. He was fuming right now, wouldn't want to talk to her anyway and Keyla wasn't in the mood to be screamed at for the next century.

Once outside of the arena and inhaling the cold night air of Detroit, Keyla pulled her cell phone from her back pocket to make a call. "Hi, listen I can't explain right now, but I-I need to talk and get away from here. Can I come to your house and stay for a couple days? Really? Thanks, I owe you one. I'll see you in a couple hours, depending on what flight I can get."

Hanging up, she quickly called the airport to see about switching her flight and then ordered a cab service to come get her. She didn't care about missing her OBGYN appointment anymore. Having a baby was the last thing Keyla needed to worry about with everything else going on in her complicated life. If her and Jon survived this and stayed together, then they could make another appointment to check her fertility, but something told Keyla they were over. All because she tried to protect him from a crazed fangirl who was a borderline stalker! Not only did April cost her the love of her life, but also her job. If Keyla ever ran into the blonde whore again, she would kill her and not think twice about it.

"Keyla…"

Keyla whirled around, clutching her chest and stared at Baron coming toward her. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left already."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Baron stopped in front of her, the tears on her cheeks a clear hint her meeting with the bosses didn't go well. "I had to make sure you were okay…and you're not. What happened?"

"What hasn't happened?" Keyla retorted, digging in her purse for something and finally found it, pulling a cigarette out. It was for emergencies since Jon had quit and she was trying to do the same thing. "Everything I do in my life seems to be wrong. I try to help someone and it blows up in my fucking face. I'm just done, I can't do it anymore. I quit my job tonight and-"

"Wait, what?!" Baron felt his eyes widen and cut off Keyla's rambling, gripping both of her shoulders. "What do you mean you quit? What the fuck for? What happened and whose ass do I have to kick?"

Keyla didn't answer at first, igniting the tip of her cigarette and took a long drag to let the nicotine filter through her system, shutting her eyes. "Down wolf boy. Nobody's ass has to be kicked except mine. I'm stupid, Baron. I make stupid choices and do stupid things; I'm just a stupid worthless human being." She wasn't angry at anyone, not even Lennox, only herself for being reckless and putting their lives once again in danger.

Not able to handle listening to Keyla talk about herself like this, Baron pulled her into his arms and hugged her close, being mindful of the lit cigarette she had. "No you're not. Don't call yourself stupid because that's far from the damn truth." He safely assumed this had to do with the plan she told him about at his and Dean's last signing. "You're anything but worthless, sweetheart. You may have made a stupid mistake, but that doesn't make you stupid. So stop it."

"KEYLA!" The voice was distant and unambiguous, making Keyla start to panic.

Her head snapped up from Baron's chest, watery amber eyes looking up at him pleadingly. "I-I can't talk to him right now. I need to get to the airport and my cab is taking its sweet fucking time getting here. Will you give me a ride please?" Facing Jon wasn't an option, not until she calmed down and could think rationally. "Please Baron!"

"My car is over here, come on." Baron guided Keyla in a jog to his rental, unlocking it and both hopped in before taking off into the night just as the arena exit doors flew open.

"KEYLA!" Jon shouted again, seeing a vehicle drive off in the distance and growled, knowing he was too late to stop her. "DAMN IT!" He kicked the dumpster he stopped in front of and gripped his auburn blonde curls in his fingers, squatting with his head lowered.

Now he'd have to wait to talk to her at home…or so he thought.

* * *

It was 4 AM when Keyla arrived in Tampa, Florida, promising Baron she would call to check in with him at least once a day while she was gone. They flew to Tampa together since Baron didn't live far from the city and he was kind enough to drop her off at her friend's house. Knocking on the door, Keyla didn't have to wait long as the door opened and concerned sky blue eyes stared back at her, tears instantly filling her own.

It was a good thing Gina was a night owl, one of the many reasons her and Sami fit together well, even being 7 months pregnant. "Oh Key, don't cry. Come here." She wrapped her arm around Keyla's shoulders and lead the distraught woman inside, closing the front door behind her. "Pick your poison and then we'll talk."

It didn't take long for Keyla to open up after a few shot of whiskey in her system, Gina keeping the shot glass filled to the rim. She couldn't drink because of the pregnancy, but that didn't stop her from liquoring her friend up. It was the only way Keyla would fully open up about what happened and why she was here instead of with Jon. Gina listened to the entire story regarding the crazed fangirls and everything they'd done up to this point, including Keyla's plan to befriend them to keep them away from Jon and Roman. It shocked her to also learn Lennox had been the one to throw Keyla under the bus, but there had to be a good reason for it. Lennox was always on Keyla's side, they were sisters! Major drama and the antics of the fangirls had definitely put stress on both relationships, though Gina feared the same thing Keyla did. Jon would leave her over this because she lied to him again and put herself as well as Lennox in a dangerous situation.

If this had happened to Gina, she would've done everything in her power to protect Sami, consequences be damned! So she understood where Keyla was coming from and why she went through with the plan in the first place, even if it was wrong. Maybe it was a good thing Sami was on the road with NXT currently instead of here hearing what Keyla was saying. NXT had recently started tours around the United States and the company was thinking about expanding overseas since there were a lot of fans of the brand. Even though he was on the road, Sami wasn't on any of the shows and he was frustrated about his position in the company. It'd been almost 3 years since he signed his contract and nothing happened for him because they kept arguing over what kind of character he wanted to portray in the ring. Sami wanted to stick with his original character, but WWE didn't think it would be a huge draw, so there were multiple arguments between him and creative. Gina did call to inform him Keyla would be staying with them for a couple days, which he didn't mind, but was curious to know why. After Keyla went to bed, she would call her fiancé and explain what was going on just so to keep him in the loop.

"I know it was wrong of me to keep this from Jon. Hell, I'm not even pissed at Lennox because I understand why she reported the whores. I just…I was trying to protect them from the skanks and my way was idiotic." Keyla admitted, shooting down another shot and didn't bother counting them, just having Gina refill her shot glass. "I quit my job and got Lennox suspended, so now Jon and Roman are gonna be stuck on the road without us and god knows what those whores have in store for them."

Gina leaned back against the couch, rubbing her protruding stomach since the baby was kicking her mercilessly and tried finding the right words to say to make Keyla feel better. "What about security? Surely Stephanie and Hunter will beef it up now that they're aware of the whores."

"I don't trust their security. How do you think those whores got backstage in the first damn place? Chances are, they fucked the security guards in exchange to be granted backstage privileges." Keyla snorted, downing another shot and set the shot glass down on the coffee table, feeling thoroughly buzzed. "I know running away from Jon wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I just needed time to think and hash shit out in my brain."

"You're also giving him time to cool off. I get it." Gina cracked a smile and reached over with her free hand to take Keyla's, sky blue eyes full of understanding. "Everything will work out for the best. Why don't you head upstairs and get some sleep? You look like you're on the verge of keeling over and I can't lift you up with this kid beating the shit out of my insides."

Taking Gina's advice, Keyla stood up from the couch and leaned over to hug her friend, thanking her for letting her stay here. Then she headed upstairs to the room designated as her own and collapsed on the bed, passing out before her head hit the pillow. Gina waited 10 minutes before whipping her phone out to call Sami and let him know the situation, not surprised when he answered on the second ring. He was worried about Keyla and hadn't slept much being on the road away from his family. They talked for a while until Gina fell asleep on the phone with him on the couch, which had become an every night occurrence whenever he was on the road. He hung up and then made another call, deciding not to make the same mistake twice.

* * *

"Where is she?"

Gina rubbed her sleepy eyes and let Jon inside the house, already knowing who told him Keyla was there. "Upstairs sleeping." She yawned, watching Jon stalk past her up the stairs to where Keyla currently slept deeply. "Sami, I hope you did the right thing." She muttered under her breath before heading into the kitchen to make something to eat for her and the baby.

Walking into their apartment with no sign of Keyla scared Jon and he'd tried calling her for several hours. Her phone went straight to voicemail like it had when she lied about going to Philadelphia – when her life had been in danger and in the hands of Nick Gage and Danny Havoc. He called Roman and Lennox, but they hadn't heard from Keyla at all either. Nobody had. Jon was beside himself with worry, trying to rack his brain on where Keyla would go to get away. It never occurred to him she would go to Tampa to stay at Sami and Gina's until Sami called informing him his girlfriend had shown up at 4 AM on their doorstep. Sami had finally paid penance to Jon for keeping Keyla's whereabouts hidden when she worked in NXT with him. Jon didn't waste time, booked a flight to Tampa and arrived a little after 10 AM, now currently standing in front of the bedroom door Keyla was behind.

Dark blue tresses splayed all over the pillow while Keyla slept, rolled on her side with her knee drawn up, her pant covered leg sticking out of the blanket. She looked peaceful except for the dry tearstains on her cheeks. It broke Jon's heart seeing her like this and he was thankful she was safe, but that didn't stop the urge from blistering her backside for running away from him. He hated fighting with Keyla and, after having time to think things through, understood why she came up with the plan to befriend the fangirls. Even though he was still angry about being lied to again, Jon couldn't fault her for trying to protect him. He would've done the same thing if the roles were reversed, which is why he hadn't told her about the sexual video on April's Instagram. She saw it anyway and he should've known that would happen since she was on social media far more than him. Her hurt and pain was because of him and his dream job choice.

Sighing, Jon stepped up to the bed and slid her hair to the side away from her neck, pressing a soft kiss to it. He removed his shoes, socks, jeans and t-shirt before joining her in bed, spooning up against her to wrap his arm around her waist. Keyla stirred a little against him, her body slowly coming alive as he continued assaulting her neck with his lips and tongue. It had to be a dream – one she did not want to wake up from. Keyla rolled to lay on her back and slowly opened her eyes, her heart nearly stopping at the sight of Jon hovered over her. Fresh tears formed in her eyes as Keyla reached up to caress the slight stubble on his handsome face with the back of her hand.

"Is this real?" She whispered, searching his beautiful electric blues and received a sensual soft kiss for an answer, her hand instantly burying in his curls.

"What does it feel like?" Jon remarked after breaking the kiss and slid his tongue on each cheek to swipe the fresh tears away.

"I'm sorry…" Keyla owed him an apology at the very least after everything she'd done lately, including accusing him of cheating on her. "Jon…"

His finger pressed against her lips, silencing her from speaking and Jon shook his head, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. "No, I'M sorry, darlin'. I should've told you about the video. You're not the only one who lied and you only did it to protect me. Nobody's ever done that for me before, I've always had to fight my own battles. It's…weird and feels good at the same time having someone risk their own safety for me. But you can't do it anymore, Keyla. I nearly lost you the first time and fuck knows what could've happened this time around if things went south with those fangirls. They'll be taken care of now that Stephanie and Hunter are aware of the situation. And your job isn't gone either. If you still want it, you can come back after your suspension is lifted, but they are fining you for insubordination too. The choice is yours and I'm not gonna force you into it. Just come home with me. I have a ticket for you and we can talk more when we get there."

How could she deny this man anything? Keyla cried harder, hugging him close and buried her face in the crook of his neck, nodding. She didn't trust her voice at the moment and felt Jon hold her tighter against him, both of their hearts mending. After calming down, Jon lifted the dark blue haired beauty in his arms that had a hold on his heart he would never be able to break, even if he tried, and carted her out of Gina and Sami's house to head to the airport. They had to work through their problems and stop running away from each other if they wanted their relationship to survive.

Both did and felt it was worth fighting to the death for.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

During the flight home, Roman and Lennox had a small discussion about what happened. He was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was alright with the punishment from Stephanie and Hunter. What Keyla and Lennox did was absolutely foolish and dangerous; Roman had a feeling the bosses sent the girls home while an investigation was done on every single WWE employee. They weren't taking any chances, already knowing Keyla and Lennox were innocent. It made sense, but it was also the absolute worst time considering it was WrestleMania season. The camera crew had lost two members now that Keyla was suspended for a week, but the company would manage somehow as always. The design team Lennox worked for wasn't, so they could handle her being gone for a week with no issues.

"I don't want you home alone this week while I'm gone." Roman admitted, caressing her hand and fingers while Lennox rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe you should stay with my Mom and Dad…"

"Roman…" Lennox shook her head and looked up into his concerned smoky greys, reaching up to stroke the slight stubble outlining his jaw. "I don't really know your family that well yet. I'd feel awkward staying with them when our house is just a few blocks away. We have a great security system and I doubt those whores will come after us since they're after you and Moxley. I'll be fine. Besides, I already have an idea on how I want to spend my week off…"

Now Roman was curious, raising a thick black brow down at her and could see the wheels turning in her head. "Lennox…" Her name came out in a low rumble, his mouth hovered over her ear. "If you break the suspension…"

Lennox nudged him away, rolling her eyes. "Do I look like a moron to you? I already know I'm not allowed on the damn road for a week. I was thinking of inviting someone to stay with me at the house, if you were okay with it." She didn't know how to ask him because it was technically Roman's house and he could throw her out whenever he wanted.

"Baby girl, it's OUR house and you can invite whoever you want. You don't need to ask my permission." Roman assured her, trusting Lennox wholeheartedly in spite of her sneaking around with Keyla lately. "But I am curious who it is now."

"Well…" Lennox lowered her eyes to her lap, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully and heaved a sigh. "It's been…a while since I saw my Dads. And I know they both have vacation time stored up, so I was thinking about calling and inviting them out to stay for a couple days. I do miss them and was hoping maybe on one your days off, you could meet them while they're here…"

Ever since Lennox's revelation about her background and the type of family she came from, Roman was hoping she would get to a point where he'd meet her fathers. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to them and properly ask for their blessing and their daughter's hand in marriage. It was one of the major reasons why Roman hadn't proposed on Christmas Eve and instead offered Lennox a key to what he felt was their house, not just his. He didn't know if her parents were alive and kicking, but his instincts told him to hold off until he found a little more information out about the woman he was in love with. Now that he knew she had two fathers, Roman had his work cut out for him and he hoped they liked him enough to give their blessing or else he didn't know what he'd do. He loved Lennox with everything he had and wanted desperately to slip the diamond ring on her finger he'd specifically picked out for her. First, he had to meet the parents and then he could finally put to rest the one question burning on his tongue since mid-November, when he first purchased the ring.

"I'll make sure to get time off while they're here." Roman promised, not caring what he had to do and kissed the top of her head and lips, wishing the plane would land already so they could be home.

An hour later, they arrived and Lennox decided to make the call while Roman drove, trying to calm her nerves. "What if they want nothing to do with me? I haven't been the best daughter in the world…"

"You're never gonna know until you make the call, baby girl. And for the record, I think they'll be ecstatic to hear from you and hop their asses on the first available flight out here." Roman grinned, rubbing her upper jean covered thigh to try soothing her. "Just do it, the worst they can say is no."

Nodding, Lennox took a deep shaky breath and slid her finger over the number to one of her fathers, Dennis, since she'd been a little closer to him than Miles. "Here goes nothing." She muttered, pressing the button and held the phone up to her ear, waiting to see if he'd answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad." Lennox could already feel the tears building in her eyes and looked away from Roman, doing her best to keep her voice steady.

"Well I'll be damned! Lennox?" Dennis beamed, his heart filling with joy at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Girl, I haven't heard from you in ages! How the hell you been?" 

Dennis and Miles had no idea what their daughter had been through over the past couple years, how much her life had changed. They didn't know her life was nearly ruined and ended by Danny Havoc either. There was so much to catch up on; Lennox felt her head spin and could feel a single tear trickle down her cheek, swiping it away instantly. Maybe this wasn't a good idea to bring them into her chaotic world.

"I'm fine – great actually." It was the truth in spite of the suspension she just got from work because of her stupidity.

"And how's that Danny fellow treating you?"

Lennox covered Roman's hand with her own and laced their fingers together, needing his strength to get through this without breaking down. "We're – um – not together anymore. It's a long story, but the good news is I'm in a new relationship and I have a new job." Boy it really had been a long time since she'd talked to her fathers.

Dennis heard the shakiness in his daughter's voice and stepped out of the garage away from his motorcycle, wiping the grease off his hands with a towel. "Honeybee, what happened?" She'd been with Danny for years and Dennis was sure they'd get married sooner or later, hoping she would invite them to the wedding. "And who's the new guy you're with? What's your new job? Talk to me."

"His name is Roman and…Dad, this is a conversation that should be done in person. That's why I'm calling. I – we – want to invite you and Dad to Pensacola, Florida for a couple days. I wanna show you where I live now and it's near the ocean. I'm on vacation for a week from work and wanted to spend some time with my Dads. If you can't do it, I understand…" Lennox trailed off, glancing over at Roman and leaned her head back against the headrest of the seat.

This was the last thing Dennis expected to hear, though Lennox had always been secretive and didn't tell them a lot of aspects of her life. Miles would be overjoyed to go to Florida for a vacation and, truth be told, Dennis wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see his daughter either. They weren't the best fathers in the world considering they didn't take the initiative to keep in contact with Lennox, but Miles figured if she wanted them in her life they would be. Both men thought their daughter was ashamed to be brought up in a homosexual household and decided leaving her alone was the best thing to do.

"Consider it done, honeybee. What days do you want us to come out and stay? If you're off for a week, we could stay the entire time, but it's up to you." Dennis would love to spend a week with his daughter and so would Miles, but they wouldn't push her if all she wanted was a couple days.

Lennox thought about it, mentally calculating when Roman would be back home since he had to leave tomorrow to go back on the road without her. "Come out this weekend. Roman won't be home until Wednesday, so we'll have some time to catch up and do things while he's gone. Then you can meet him on Wednesday and I'll have to go back to work on Friday, so you can leave that Friday morning." A week with her fathers sounded amazing and Lennox felt her heart slowly start piecing together again now that her fathers were back in her life. "Tomorrow or Friday would be fine."

"Alright, I'll book the flight for Friday morning since Miles doesn't know about this yet. I don't think I'll tell him either. It's been a while since I surprised Dad with anything." Dennis couldn't wait to hold Lennox in his arms, missing his honeybee more than he was willing to admit. "And I look forward to meeting your new man too. He better be treating you right." They would also get to the bottom of why Lennox wasn't with Danny anymore while they were in Pensacola.

Lennox smiled over at Roman lovingly. "He does, believe me. He spoils me."

"Good, that's what I like to hear!"

After a few more minutes talking, Lennox finally hung up with Dennis and set her phone in her lap, finally breathing regularly again. "He asked about Danny…" She confessed quietly, the tears once again forming. Would the pain of what he did to her ever fully go away? "I-I don't know how to tell them everything that's gone down, Roman. So much has happened…"

"You tell them what you want to, what you feel they need to know." Roman advised after a few minutes of silence, pulling into the driveway to their beautiful home and cut the ignition. "You don't have to tell them what happened in Philadelphia, baby girl. Just tell them shit didn't work out between you two and leave it at that."

"They're going to want to know why my tattoo parlor folded though. How can I tell them I sold it to a drug lord all to save Danny's life, only to have the mother fucker cheat on me and attack me as a thank you?" Lennox could already feel a headache coming on and needed fresh air, opening the door to slide out of the Silverado. "I'll figure it out. I just – maybe I should be completely honest with them. They helped me start that business, you know."

That was information Roman didn't know and now he understood where her trepidation stemmed from. Grabbing their bags and luggage, Roman slammed the tailgate of the Silverado shut, walking to the front door to unlock it with Lennox behind him. He set them down, made sure the alarm was on after closing the front door and then pulled the honey blonde into his arms, passionately kissing her. What better way to get her mind off of the impending visit from her fathers than sex? Keyla was nowhere near them and Roman didn't tell his family about coming home for a day, wanting it to be just him and Lennox. He pressed her against the door, sliding his strong hands down her sides and didn't break the kiss, keeping her lips captive. There would be no talking, only moaning and screaming if Roman had it his way, for the next 12 hours.

Everything else going on in their lives could be put on hold.

With a flick of his wrist, Lennox's jeans were unsnapped and pushed down her legs along with her panties as she stepped out of them while massaging Roman's broad shoulders. The hunger and desire he exuded took Lennox's breath away; she gasped in his mouth when Roman lifted her by the backs of her thighs to plant her against the door, her shirt being removed moments later. Lennox broke the kiss, needing oxygen and felt Roman's mouth start assaulting her neck, unraveling his hair from the tight holder he had it in.

"R-Roman…here?" She managed to ask, feeling him pull back long enough to remove his own shirt and shoved his jeans down his legs enough to free his pulsating erection. "T-The bedroom isn't far off…"

"No time, must have you now." Roman growled, needing her more than anything at that moment and pushed past her already slick folds, knowing she was ready for him. "Oh yeah…"

Lennox didn't expect to be attacked like this as soon as they walked through the door, but no complaints came from her either. It was rare when Roman let his inner animal out because he was always afraid of hurting her. Apparently, he threw caution to the wind and wanted to piston in and out of her like a wild madman. Clinging to him, Lennox could only hold on for dear life and did her best to meet him for every thrust he produced inside of her body, moans turning to cries of ecstasy. Her backside bounced off the door from how much power Roman put behind his thrusts, snapping his hips to make sure she felt every single one of them.

"You wanna fuck me harder?" Lennox asked in his ear, nibbling his lobe and heard Roman growl, the sound vibrating throughout her entire frame. "Set me down, baby…"

Reluctantly, Roman slid out of her and watched through dark smoky greys as Lennox turned around with her hands planted on the door, her backside wiggling tauntingly at him. "Best idea you've had, baby girl." He rumbled, gripping her hips and slid his cock coated in her essence up and down her aching slit again, unhooking her bra to feel her breasts in his hands. "Mine."

"Yes, all yours!" Lennox cried out the moment he thrust home inside of her again, once again giving herself completely to this man.

She loved how he used her breasts to pull her back against him, their pelvises colliding repeatedly against each other. Roman didn't stop this time, increasing the pace demanding for each of them to climax. Only when Lennox released would he and until then, he'd continue hammering her body into submission. This was her favorite position because Lennox felt everything tenfold compared to traditional wall sex. Any kind of sex with Roman was stupefying; Lennox never had an issue with anything he wanted to do with or to her. Sometimes she wanted to delve into the kinkier parts of sex, but for the most part she enjoyed whatever happened between her and Roman. Maybe they could get a little more adventurous the longer they were together, but for now she was satisfied with the Samoan. Her senses reeled as Roman slid one of his strong hands down her stomach to stroke her swollen clit, both of them on the verge of exploding.

"R-Roman…" Lennox stammered out in a gasping cry, feeling his fingers tweak her nipple and his tongue slid down her spine. "Oh fuck, I'm there…!"

"Do it!" Roman commanded in a snarl, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head the moment her essence swallowed his cock whole and knew Lennox had met her end. "LENNOX!" Her climax triggered his, both them cumming in waves together and finally vindicating the interruption from Keyla.

Lennox sagged back against him, breathing heavily while trying to get her heartrate back to normal. She could feel how hard Roman's pounded against her back and reached up to stroke the back of his neck to help calm him down as well. The last thing they needed was to have a heart attack after the romp they just had. When Lennox felt her legs could move without collapsing on the floor, she turned around to look up into Roman's eyes and brought his mouth down on hers to sear his lips.

"I love you." She murmured against his mouth, feeling Roman lift her in his arms and knew they were far from being done that day with each other. "And not just for the sex either."

Smiling, Roman kissed the tip of her nose and set her on the bed, already lowering himself to her quivering sex draping her legs over his shoulders. "I love you too and I'm gonna show you just how much right now."

Sure enough, for the next 12 hours they did nothing except make love and only paused once to eat, needing to keep their strength up so they didn't pass out from sexual exhaustion.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Such a shame our _friends_ won't be on the road for a week. Don't you think, Hide?"

Heidi smirked, reading the text message both of them received at the same time and shrugged. "More playtime for us without their interference."

She had to admit this was fun, but they would have to be more careful since Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns knew their faces. The entire company was doing a thorough investigation on who the two fangirls were that had disrupted 4 of their employees' lives. Good thing they weren't actual fangirls and had access to every arena, signing and media appearance. Showing their faces would be out of the question until the investigation ended, however. They had to be careful not to get caught or else their lovers would not be happy. The last thing Heidi and April wanted to do was disappoint them, not wanting the marvelous sex to stop.

It was wrong to screw around with her brother-in-law, but Heidi couldn't help it. She'd been in love with him since the day they met. There was an instant connection and she'd always been jealous of her sister snagging one of the very few men of his caliber. He assured Heidi his marriage was an obligation and nothing more – that she was the one he really wanted to be with. However, that didn't stop him from impregnating his wife and making her pop out two kids. He wanted his cake and to eat it too, Heidi being the proverbial cake. Every time they were together, he made her feel incredible and complimented how well she kept her body in shape. He enjoyed a tight clean shaven pussy too, so she made sure to always keep properly groomed to his liking.

It was stupid; he would never leave her sister for her and deep down Heidi knew that. Love made people do stupid irrational things. Currently, she was helping him destroy Roman Reigns and Lennox Sparks lives for his own selfish reasons, gaining a lot of sex in the process as a reward. Truthfully, the only reason she agreed to come on the road with him in the first place was the promise of having tons of sex and time together while her sister was stuck at home with their two brats. He also promised to get her a job within the company so they could spend even more time together, but there were stipulations with the agreement. Heidi couldn't tell anyone about her new job until she actually acquired it and her sister could never know who helped her get it.

Why was he interested in Lennox Sparks anyway? She was a pathetic shell of a woman who didn't know how to satisfy any man, much less her brother-in-law! So why was he hell bent on destroying Roman and Lennox's relationship? It didn't make sense, especially since he was married and had Heidi on the side. She glanced over at April and could tell her friend was warring with herself over the same situation. Both of their lovers were part of their family by marriage, so at the very least it wasn't incest they were committing every time they screwed.

The only difference between Heidi and April's situations was Heidi's lover was married to her sister while April was simply a cousin-in-law. Well, EX cousin-in-law. He'd been married to her cousin for 2 years before they called it quits right before he signed with WWE. Irreconcilable differences is what the divorce papers stated, but April knew better. Her cousin never thought of professional wrestling as an actual job and thought her husband would grow out of it once they were married. The moment he got the call from WWE and told her about it, the very next day her cousin filed for divorce. April thought the woman was insane to give up a life of lavish luxury since WWE wrestlers were paid well. She'd be able to have anything she wanted in life, but with him being on the road 300+ days out of the year, she couldn't handle it.

Now he was all about obliterating Keyla Jensen and Dean Ambrose's relationship – for what reason she didn't know. Same with Heidi. They didn't ask questions and simply jumped when the calls came in to help their lovers. April had a different approach with her ex cousin-in-law and decided to use her pussy to gain points with him, taking full advantage of the situation now that they were technically no longer family. She always felt guilty for lusting after her cousin's man because they were practically sisters and she'd been the maid of honor at their wedding. However, she jumped for joy the day her cousin called crying saying their marriage was over because of his WWE contract. She played the part of the sad cousin well, pretending to be supportive and on her cousin's side, but honestly April was on his. And even though he had an obsession with Keyla Jensen didn't mean she couldn't sink her hooks into him and change his mind to be with her instead. That was all April wanted, just like Heidi, was their lovers wanting them instead of the women they were trying to destroy.

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know. He told me to wait for instructions and for both of us to keep out of sight until then." Heidi replied, slipping her phone in her back jean pocket and felt restless being stuck in a hotel room. "They'll come up with something and we need to be ready."

"Absolutely."

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Keyla mumbled, standing in the middle of the airport while they waited for Jon's flight to be called. It reminded her of the time he left to go to Vancouver for 32 days to film his movie 12 Rounds: Lockdown. "I hate this…"

Jon did too, but there was nothing they could do. The suspension was ironclad; Keyla and Lennox wouldn't be able to rejoin the road until the following Monday for Raw. "I know darlin', but the time will fly and you'll be back with me before you know it." He wouldn't be home the entire week she had off due to being hammered with media for WrestleMania. "Before I go, we need to talk about something…"

Ever since arriving home from Sami and Gina's, both had spent the majority of time in bed naked since they wouldn't be seeing each other for an entire week. "What about?" Keyla asked hesitantly, feeling Jon's hand plant on her stomach and looked up to meet his electric blues, her own hand covering his. "I-I didn't know if…you still wanted to with everything going on…"

"I know and I do. So make the appointment since you're home for a week and get the answers we need. Then we'll figure out where to go from there." Jon instructed, brushing his lips against her nose and then lips while caressing her flat stomach. "I don't go back on my word, Keyla. You should know that by now."

"Keep that up and you'll miss your flight." Keyla warned, his hot breath on her ear stimulating her body quickly and made her press closer against him. "I wouldn't mind it, but I know the company would be highly pissed off and I don't need any more strikes against me."

Jon chuckled, knowing she was right and shut his eyes once his flight was called, pressing his forehead to hers. "I have a confession to make and I can't leave until I tell you. I made the appointment for you already and it's tomorrow at 9 AM. Don't miss it because you'll have to find another doctor if you miss this one." He gave her one final breathtaking kiss, gripping the back of her neck to keep her steady and only broke it when the second call for his flight resonated through the speakers. "I love you, darlin'."

"I love you too. Get going before I don't let you leave." Keyla ordered, stepping out of his arms reluctantly and watched him grab his bag, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. "Call me when you land so I know you made it safely."

"You got it. One more thing…" Jon met her eyes, hating those tears were the cause of him, but there was nothing they could do about the current situation. He felt helpless leaving her in Vegas alone. "Call Lennox. You two need to work shit out and…Roman said she really needs to talk. I guess she's having anxiety over her family visiting while he's on the road and he's gonna meet them next week sometime. He asked me to tell you to call her, she needs you."

Keyla raised a brow, not recalling ever hearing about Lennox's family and figured she'd been disowned or didn't associate with them. "Okay." She watched him disappear through the airport terminal to board the plane and walked over to the window to watch the plane take off. "Fuck, I miss him already."

Making amends with Lennox was a priority for Keyla. She hadn't spoken to the woman since they both stood in Stephanie and Hunter's office getting chewed out for the plan, not remembering a length of time they didn't talk. It was weird; Lennox hadn't called her since she'd been the one to throw Keyla under the bus with the bosses, thanks to Roman's insistence. Keyla wasn't mad at either of them and understood why they reported the fangirls along with the plan. She just wished they would've came to her and talked about it before making the decision to go to the bosses. Sighing and wiping tears away, Keyla figured there was no time like the present to make the call to her best friend once Jon's plane ascended into the sky. She waited until she was in the airport parking lot before dialing Lennox's number, putting her on speakerphone since she was driving back to the apartment and waited to see if the woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey woman." Keyla heard the hesitance in Lennox's voice and frowned, stopping at a red light. "How're you holding up?"

"Could be better. Roman left this morning and…" Lennox knew now was the time to tell Keyla about the type of family she grew up with, but first she had something else to say. "I'm so sorry, Keyla. I really am. I didn't – I was scared and panicked when Heidi sent me that photo being in Roman's dressing room. I know you were worried about April being in Mox's too and I should've came to you first…"

Keyla agreed with that, but she didn't vocalize it and simply nodded. "I'm not mad at you, Len. And I'm not mad at Roman either. I get why you reported what happened and…you did the right thing. I was an idiot thinking we could handle those whores on our own. So just forget about it, this is on me and I should be the one apologizing to you for getting you wrapped up in it. Because of me, you got suspended and now we both have to spend a week away from our men because of my stupid idea. Stop beating yourself up over this. It's on me this time and, if I could get your suspension lifted, I would in a heartbeat."

Not able to keep her emotions in check, Lennox started crying and clutched the phone against her ear, relief coursing through every part of her body at Keyla's words. "Woman, I really thought you hated my guts. I was scared to death to call you." She admitted once she managed to calm down enough to talk again, sniffling. "You're my sister and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, Key. I really needed to talk to you."

"I know, Jon told me. Well actually, Roman called Jon and begged him to tell me to call you and work shit out. He said your family is coming out to stay with you. So what's up with that?" Keyla asked, changing the subject and continued driving through downtown Vegas, hating the time of day because it was rush hour traffic.

Lennox was going to kill Roman the next time she saw him, even though she was grateful he did find a way to reach out to Keyla through Jon. "I know I haven't really talked about my family since we became friends. And I didn't know how to tell you about them because, well, they're not your average household."

"Please, you've seen who I was forced to be raised by and grew up with. Parents that forced their daughter into an abortion she didn't want at age 16, destroying her chances at experiencing motherhood and running off who she thought was the love of her life at the time by paying him with blood money. There is NOTHING you tell me that won't be as bad as that." Keyla assured her best friend, trying to ease Lennox's mind a little and couldn't imagine what type of family she did grow up with. "I mean…unless it IS worse than that…" Wow, now she felt like a dick.

"No definitely not. You had the worst childhood out of both of us." Lennox sat up in bed a little and leaned back against the headboard to tap her head gently against it. "With my family, I've always been…ashamed of them, in a way. And I know I shouldn't be because they've been great to me and treated me right, raised me to have decent morals and all that shit. I just never...had a mother in my life. It's always been men – I've had fathers that were both a Mom and Dad to me. I was adopted by them when I was an infant because my biological mother died and I never wanted to know my biological father since he wasn't a good person. So in a nutshell, I was brought up by homosexuals."

Keyla digested that information while scratching her head, trying to figure out what the problem was. Why was Lennox ashamed to be brought up in a warm loving house by two men? Maybe she felt the need for a mother figure in her life? It was possible; there were certain things and aspects in a woman's life that men simply didn't understand, such as periods. She couldn't imagine how THAT conversation had gone down either, cringing at the awkwardness.

"Did they treat you right?" It was the only question Keyla needed answered. "They didn't…try anything funny with you?"

"No of course not! They're my Dads and I love them both a lot, but I've been ashamed of telling people about them because, well…you know how fucked up society is. Hell, I never even told Danny." Lennox confessed, standing from the bed to walk out down the hallway toward the kitchen. "I'm realizing now how shitty of a daughter I've been to them over the years and I don't know what to do to fix it."

Pulling into the apartment parking garage, Keyla cut the ignition and stayed behind the wheel to finish her conversation with Lennox. "I'm sure if you talk to them and tell them your feelings, they'll understand. That's not an easy thing to tell anyone because you're right, society is very fucked up when it comes to gay people. But I think it's stellar you were raised by two men and I hope to meet them someday, but only when you're ready. I take it you told Roman already and that's why he's meeting them?"

"Yeah." Lennox breathed another sigh of relief, glad her best friend wasn't judgmental and accepted her family for who they were. "If you wanna fly out and meet them while they're here, you're more than welcome. They'll be here tomorrow morning actually."

"Nope, you need time alone with your fathers to catch up and…besides, I have to take care of something important during this week off."

Now Lennox was curious. "Is everything okay, Key?"

Keyla didn't want to break her promise to Jon, but she also didn't want to keep Lennox in the dark either and felt torn on what to do. "Oh yeah, just a routine checkup with my doctor and I wanna finish unpacking my shit in the apartment. You have fun with your Dads and you can tell me all about it when we're back on the road in a week." Breaking another promise to Jon wasn't in Keyla's best interest, especially after she blatantly lied to him about the fangirl interaction.

"Okay…" Lennox had a feeling Keyla wasn't being honest with her and didn't pry, knowing whatever was going on she would find out when the time was right.

The girls talked a couple more minutes before hanging up, each having a lot of preparations to do during their week suspension from WWE. Each hoped the time flew by so they could be back in the arms of their men again. Each hoped the fangirl whores didn't get wild hairs up their backsides and pull stunts while they were away either. Keyla also hoped the OBGYN had good news for her regarding having a baby with Jon and she'd be able to tell him once they were together again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

One big ball of nerves described how Keyla felt while she sat in the waiting room of the fertility specialist's office. Not only was this an OBGYN office, but they also had specialists to determine difficult pregnancies or help people, like Keyla, with infertility. All she'd been told by her parents was she'd never have to worry about getting pregnant again. They took care of the problem during her abortion, paying off the doctor for a surgical procedure. It was nowhere documented in any of her medical records, which she had copies of and she handed them over to the receptionist upon arrival. Keyla knew it wasn't healthy not to have her lower extremities checked out yearly with a pap smear, but after the horrible experience with her abortion, she didn't trust doctors. They gave her a bunch of paperwork to fill out and some of the questions she honestly didn't know the answers, so Keyla left them blank. She knew they were used to bypass the time she had to wait until her name was called to come to the back to an exam room.

"Keyla Jensen." A nurse called out at a quarter to 9 with the name Suzanne on her nametag and a bright smile on her face.

This is it, no turning back now, Keyla thought, standing from her seat and made her way toward the nurse, handing over her paperwork to the receptionist on the way.

"Step on here for me please and take your shoes off." Suzanne requested, holding a chart in her hand and jotting down information once the patient cooperated. "Good, please turn around and stand as straight as you can." Weight and height were the standard procedure in any doctor's office, especially for an OBGYN. "Thank you, now follow me to room 4."

Keyla did as she was told, the butterflies in her stomach erupting once she stepped inside the exam room and hopped up on the medical bedding. Suzanne asked her a few questions regarding why she was paying them a visit and could tell the woman was nervous. She smiled, deciding not to pry and would let the doctor take over the questions. After checking Keyla's blood pressure, heart and temperature, Suzanne took her leave and assured her patient everything would be fine. Keyla remained quiet, nodding toward the nurse and heard the door close, immediately shutting her eyes trying to take deep breaths. Suddenly, she wished Jon could be here with her instead of miles away in another state because Keyla didn't want to go through this alone.

Doctor Parkins was a certified, top of the line OBGYN and fertility specialist, one of the very best her field offered in the United States. Jon had made sure to get his woman the absolute best, refusing to settle for a mediocre doctor for Keyla, especially given her history. He also made sure it was a woman doctor since Keyla's abortion had been done by a male. Keyla continued looking around the exam room, trying to get a feel for who this doctor was and jumped when a knock sounded at the door.

"C-Come in." She called out in a small stammer, watching the door open and a relatively smaller woman with dark hair and glowing blue eyes stepped inside, a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello Keyla, I'm Doctor Parkins, but you can call me Laverne if you want." She set the chart and laptop down on the table she carried inside and took a seat, crossing one leg over the other. "So, tell me what brings you here today. I know my nurse has already asked you this and she said you were a little hesitant. I want you to know you can trust me, I will be straightforward and honest with you about everything. Now it's your turn to talk."

It took a half an hour to explain the situation and Keyla was surprised when all Doctor Parkins did was sit there, not interrupting her once. "And that brings me here today. I haven't had an examination since I was 16 and… I'm with a guy who means a lot to me and he wants to have a baby. I do too. I just don't think it's possible because of the surgery I was forced to have along with my abortion. They never told me what kind it was and it's not in any of my medical records, so that's where you come in. I need to know if it's possible that I can have children and if not, I need to know my options."

In all of her years in this profession, Laverne could honestly say she'd never heard a story quite like this from one of her patients. This was Las Vegas, she dealt with countless cases of women with sexually transmitted diseases, rape victims and even some with botched abortions much like Keyla. However, for parents to actually force their fragile 16-year-old daughter into an abortion she didn't want and destroying her chances at motherhood in the future was appalling. Didn't they want to be grandparents themselves someday? Laverne took her glasses off and set them down, rising from her chair to stand in front of Keyla before taking her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I'm deeply sorry you had to go through something like that at such a tender age. I have a 16-year-old daughter at home and I could never think to do something like that to her. I promise, I will do everything in my power to help you achieve what you want, but first we need to find out exactly what the surgery you had entailed. So I need you to disrobe for me from the waist down, put this sheet over yourself and we'll get started on investigating. First I'm going to do a 3D ultrasound and if that doesn't work, I'll order an MRI for you to get done today at the hospital. But let's try the 3D ultrasound first." Laverne explained softly, trying to ease Keyla's mind as much as possible and released her hands to go type a few notes on her laptop. "I'll give you 10 minutes and then we'll get started. Do you have any questions for me?"

Keyla could barely think straight and shook her head. "Not right now. Thank you, Doctor Parkins."

"No problem, just breathe and everything will be fine."

Another half an hour later, Keyla couldn't remember feeling this uncomfortable in her life while the wand swiped around her abdomen. Stirrups were not fun and the cold gel wasn't either, but somehow Keyla got through it. She watched Doctor Parkins' face closely to see if she could find any indication something was wrong. The woman had a poker face while examining her insides through the 3D ultrasound and kept a soft smile on her face the entire time. Once it was over, Keyla was instructed to clean up and dress, then they would talk about the findings. This was the moment of truth and all Keyla could think about was what if she couldn't give Jon a baby? What if her parents had truly taken away her ability to become a mother? Then again, what if she could have a baby and give Jon what he wanted, but he changed his mind and left her anyway?

40 minutes later, Doctor Parkins finally walked back into the room and Keyla hopped off the bedding, tired of waiting. "I understand you have other patients that need to be seen, but making me wait for 40 minutes is unacceptable and makes me question if I chose the right place to come with my problem. So do you have an answer for me or not?"

Laverne understood Keyla's frustration and sighed, closing the door behind her for privacy. "Something about your ultrasound is…troubling me. I just spent the last 40 minutes looking over the pictures and I can't, for the life of me, figure out what exactly that abortion doctor did to you. Your uterus, eggs and everything look fine, but…there's something about your fallopian tubes that has me very concerned. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting as long as I did."

"So are you telling me you don't have a solid answer for me?" Keyla asked in disbelief, staring at the doctor like she just sprouted 3 heads in front of her. "Well…what happens now?"

"I want to be absolutely sure I haven't missed anything, so I've ordered an MRI to be sent over to the hospital. It'll take a few days for the results to come back, but I know the MRI will show me exactly what's going on with your fallopian tubes. If my hunch is correct, we'll have our answer and go from there. Can you go to the hospital today to get the MRI done?" Laverne asked, already putting Keyla at the top of her list of priority patients -besides pregnant ones that were on the verge of going into labor- since this was a very delicate situation.

What could possibly be going on with her fallopian tubes that had Doctor Parkins THIS worried? "Sure, okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just on edge about this stuff and was hoping to get a clear answer today…"

"Don't worry about it. We will figure this out, but it's gonna take a little more time than a day. As soon as I get the MRI results faxed over from the hospital and look over the scans, I'll call and tell you what they are." Normally, Laverne would've had her patient come in for another appointment to tell them any kind of results, but due to Keyla's extensive traveling job, time was not on their side. "Now go get the MRI done and call the office once it's over."

The entire drive to the hospital all Keyla kept thinking was she hoped she was healthy and didn't have something medically wrong with her.

* * *

The house was scrubbed from top to bottom twice.

Lennox wanted to meet he fathers at the airport, but they insisted on her staying home and relaxing. They would come to her. That's what GPS is made for, Dennis had pointed out during their conversation the previous night. She caved to her father's wishes and made him promise to call her once their flight landed so she knew they made it safely. They already had the address to the house and Lennox had prepared a chef salad with chicken sandwiches for lunch. Any minute, the doorbell would ring and Lennox would be reunited with her fathers, two men who had been there for her through thick and thin. She had a lot to make to them and hopefully they could make some progress with that during the week. Roman already called and told her he'd be home that following Wednesday to meet her parents, reiterating how excited he was about it. If only Lennox shared his enthusiasm because the last time her fathers met a man in her life was Danny and they didn't even know she'd ended her relationship with him until now.

"Shit." Lennox's head snapped up when the doorbell rang throughout the house and she had to take a deep breath while walking toward the front door to open it.

The moment the door opened and Dennis came face to face with his honey blonde haired daughter, tears instantly erupted in his eyes. "Honeybee." He dropped everything he was carrying and swept her up in his arms, hugging her close cradling the back of her head gently. "Oh honeybee, I've missed you so damn much…"

Miles couldn't keep the tears in either, so many emotions rushing through him at once. "It's really you, isn't it honey pie?" He always called her that while Dennis stuck with honeybee, both of them coming up with the nicknames because of her beautiful hair that looked like silk spun honey. "Denny, don't hog her now."

"Sorry." Dennis mumbled, wiping his tears away while Lennox was drawn into Miles' arms, both of them embracing tightly.

Lennox let her emotions out too, feeling as though part of her heart was piecing back together along with her soul. "I love you both so much. I'm so sorry I didn't keep in contact better…" She sobbed, burying her face in Miles' neck while Dennis wrapped both of them in his arms from behind, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh honeybee, don't apologize. Hell, we should've made a better effort too. You're our daughter for crying out loud." Dennis hated seeing Lennox cry, it always made his heart clench painfully in his chest and knew it killed Miles as well. "Alright come on, invite us in already so we can relax and talk."

"Okay." Lennox accepted a kiss on the forehead from Miles before they grabbed their bags and walked inside, closing the front door behind them. "I hope you two are hungry. I know plane food isn't the best, so I made a chef salad and chicken sandwiches." Miles was a vegetarian and didn't eat any kind of meat unlike Dennis, but somehow they made everything work.

"Thank god." They both groaned in unison, causing her to tearfully laugh while guiding them down the hallway to one of the guest rooms of the house.

"You two can stay in here, the bed is king sized, there's a gigantic TV since I know Dad likes his ESPN at night and you have your own bathroom too."

"Ain't that the truth." Miles muttered good-naturedly, nudging Dennis with a heartwarming smile and both set their luggage down by the closet. "Now where's that delicious food, honey pie? I'm starving."

Lennox nodded, guiding them out of the bedroom to the dining room that was just off the kitchen. "Sit down while I get everything. You're not helping either, so don't bother asking." She winked, watching both men obey and felt like old times back in New York whenever she'd cook for them. "What kind of dressing do you want, Dad?"

"French is fine if you've got it." Miles replied, already having a bowl set in front of him and licked his lips at the gorgeous chef's salad Lennox brought out moments later. "Damn honey pie, this looks amazing!"

"Damn is right! Honeybee, you didn't have to go to all this trouble for us." Dennis gently chastised, grabbing for a bun and a breaded chicken patty before starting to put all the fixings on it.

"No big deal. Like I said, I know plane food SUCKS." She emphasized the last word, having experienced it enough with her job in WWE to know firsthand.

"We'll make it up to you tonight when we take you out to dinner." Miles stated, not giving her a chance to argue and poured the French dressing on his salad before digging in. "It's so great seeing you again, honey pie. Thanks again for inviting us. And your house is beautiful."

"Thanks Dad." Lennox made herself a small salad with a chicken sandwich, not remembering the last time she felt this content about doing something in her life.

The reunion had gone well, better than she expected and after they were done eating, Lennox gave them the grand tour of the house, laughing at the little comments they made.

Maybe having them meet Roman wouldn't be so bad after all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"We've decided your next assignment for Reigns and Ambrose."

"And it's gonna require stealth on both of your parts."

After the investigation began, with Keyla and Lennox's one week suspensions from the company, April and Heidi immediately took down their Instagram accounts. The last thing they wanted to do was be recognized by the WWE. Their lovers seemed to be pleased with the decision, praising them for jobs well done in remaining inconspicuous. They were meant to be kept in the shadows, only coming out to mess with Reigns and Ambrose when the time seemed prudent. It'd been 5 days since Keyla and Lennox were suspended and they weren't due to return to the road until the following Monday in Los Angeles, California. Tonight, Raw emanated from Des Moines, Iowa and the tension was thick in the air, especially with what happened to Keyla and Lennox. They had more friends backstage than April and Heidi anticipated, which was why their lovers decided to go a different direction with this next mind game on Reigns and Ambrose.

"Are you sure this isn't going too far?" Heidi asked, pulling the uniform over her head and smoothed it down her sides before pulling on a fiery red wig that was already in a ponytail style. "I mean, I know they want to fuck with Reigns and Ambrose, but…what if we get caught?"

April glanced over at her friend and snorted while holding her own short black wig -it reminded her of the character Rizzo from the movie _Grease_ -, shaking her head while dressing. "They made sure everything would be pulled off without a problem. Everyone is at the arena anyway and it won't be hard to get inside. Just finish getting ready and stop having second thoughts." She had to do whatever necessary to make her lover happy and would do so, even if it meant throwing Heidi under the bus with her own.

Opening her mouth to respond, Heidi knew there was no use trying to convince April this was a very BAD idea. What they were about to do was breaking and entering and a huge violation of privacy. She didn't mind flashing her assets at Roman while at the arenas or tantalizing him at media appearances because it was harmless. But this was taking it a step further and Heidi hated how her conscience was screaming at her to run in the opposite direction. If she did, no doubt she'd have her backside torn apart by HIM and that thought alone made her shiver in fear. As much as she was in love with her brother-in-law and wanted to be with him forever, Heidi had to wonder how far he would go in order to achieve what he wanted. If Lennox Sparks was the woman he really wanted to be with, why was she putting herself through this hell to help him only to have her own heart ripped out of her chest in the end?

"You ready to go?" April didn't have second thoughts, glancing in the mirror to fix a little snag in her otherwise perfect bun and smirked, ready to make her ex cousin-in-law happy, by any means necessary. "I just know once we pull this off, we'll both be satisfied with the results and reap the benefits."

Is that all April thought about was sex, Heidi thought, plastering on a phony smile and pretending this entire situation didn't twist her insides. "Yeah hopefully." She dumbly replied, following the platinum blonde out the door with their bags of equipment in hand.

"Just follow my lead." April instructed while they drove from the shoddy motel their lovers had them stay in, which wasn't far from the hotel WWE Superstars and Divas were holed up in for the night. "Everything is gonna work out, Hide."

Maybe for you, Heidi thought, once again biting her tongue instead of voicing what she truly felt. "I know. We got this." She tried sounding convincing, but it came out in a quiet timid tone, her dark eyes moving to stare out the window.

If Heidi left her high and dry, April would kill her. She would not go down for this alone, not after everything they'd done to finally push Keyla and Lennox out of the picture, at least for the time being. They were inside Roman and Dean's heads; that is what their lovers wanted. Now that the wrestlers had several days with no sight of the crazed fangirls April and Heidi portrayed, it was time to remind Roman and Dean they were still very much alive and lurking in the shadows. Pulling into the underground parking lot of the hotel, April cut the ignition and looked over at Heidi, hoping the woman retrieved her nerves or this would blow up in their faces.

"Remember what you're supposed to say? Do you have the badges?"

Nodding, Heidi pulled them out of the bag and handed April hers, clipping them to the uniforms they were instructed to wear. Taking deep breaths, the women stepped out of the vehicle and headed inside a backdoor leading to where the maids checked in every day and night for work. Of course they didn't really work here, merely posing like they had been for the past couple months. A security guard stopped them from entering, demanding to see their badges and April flashed hers before Heidi, both of them smiling softly at the gentleman.

"Alright, you're clear. Keycards are hanging on the wall."

That was a lot easier than Heidi expected as she followed April through the door to where the maids grabbed their rolling trays with all the cleaning supplies. "So, what now?" She asked, stepping on the elevator next to April and watched the doors close to send them up to where the hotel rooms were located.

"Not here." April shook her head, glancing up at the camera in the far corner watching their every move and gripped the handle of the tray a little tighter.

"Okay…"

The elevator dinged, signaling their arrival on the first floor and both women stepped off to go to their first room. "Keep your voice down in case there's cameras in the hallways." April murmured quietly, pulling out the list she'd managed to snag from the security guard's pocket and looked at the names on it. "Look at this, they're sharing a room together. I guess with their bitches stuck at home, they don't want to travel alone." She snorted, shaking her head and folded the piece of paper to slip back in her uniform pocket. "Let's go, we have a job to do and need to be quick about it before they get suspicious."

In full agreement with her partner in crime, Heidi wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. "After we're done, what are we supposed to do then?" April had all of the instructions on her cell phone since their lovers were keeping their distance because of the on-going investigation Stephanie and Hunter were performing. "Do we meet them in their room or…?"

"Are you crazy? If anyone spots us, we're done for. We're going back to the motel to wait for them to meet us later tonight." April said informatively, still keeping her voice low while walking down the hallway with the tray. "Good thing we stopped on the same floor they're on. You grabbed everything, right?"

"Yeah." Heidi hoped, not recalling missing anything and felt a twinge of guilt pierce through her, trying not to frown. "What time is it?"

"A little after 7, so the show just started for them. We have exactly 3 hours to set everything up and get the fuck out of dodge. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna try knocking this out in 2."

April stopped in front of a door marked 24 and took the keycard, which was a skeleton key of sorts. It opened any door in the hotel and only housekeeping had access to it besides the managers and other staff. Smirking when the red light flashed green, April pushed down on the handle and opened the door, quickly ushering Heidi inside along with the tray. Heidi turned the light on so they could see since the shades were drawn closed and pulled the bag out from beneath the tray, dumping the contents on one of the queen sized beds. She glanced around the room, noticing there were two bags and luggage tots sitting in the corner neatly. For two men, they were very clean and tidy, probably a trait their women taught them.

"What do you want to do first?" Heidi asked, snapping back to reality and could see April already pulling items out of the bag to start in the corner of the room she selected.

"He told me not to do the video because of the ongoing investigation. They don't want our faces shown, so we'll do everything else except that. Get busy, we don't have much time." April ordered, pulling the small table over to kiddy corner and began setting candles on it, acting like it was the most natural thing in the world to break into someone's hotel room.

Heidi knew April had several screws loose, but she didn't realize how truly demented the woman was until now. Yet, she was doing the same thing, so didn't that make her just as demented and psycho? Frowning, Heidi kept her back to April while working on her own masterpiece, hoping this would be the last thing they'd have to do for their lovers. She was getting to the point where all she wanted to do was tell her brother-in-law to shove his ideas up his backside and leave. Being home was all she wanted, all this traveling getting to her, but then Heidi thought about how incredible sex with her brother-in-law was and it made her push forward with any bidding he commanded. It took almost 3 hours to set everything up, most of the time being consumed by gluing all the pieces together.

By the time they finished, April and Heidi were exhausted, leaving the room to go to the nearest restroom. They quickly changed out of the housekeeping uniforms, tossing them in the trash along with the wigs. Nobody would recognize them since their housekeeping appearances looked nothing like their actual identities. April's cell phone went off once they were in the vehicle, taking a different exit than the one the housekeepers and hotel staff did and she smiled at what it said.

 **Job well done. See you in a while.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Ambrose, we're doing everything in our power to try to find these girls, but it looks like they've vanished off the face of the earth."

"Every security guard has been on the lookout, even the ticket scanners at the doors, and nothing has come up."

"We'll let you know as soon as we hear something, I promise."

"Try not to let it bother you and focus on WrestleMania."

All of it grated on Jon's nerves while he drove back to the hotel with Roman in the passenger seat, both of them on edge ever since their girls were suspended from the road. Leaving them home was the hardest thing they had to do, but Stephanie and Hunter assured them it was for a good reason. With Keyla and Lennox gone, they would hopefully pull the crazed fangirls out of hiding and nail them since the wrestlers were the supposed bait. The plan backfired because nobody had seen a glimpse of the fangirls, April and Heidi, or heard of them in the backstage area. All the security guards were questioned heavily and given lie detector tests on top of it, just to ensure nobody was lying through their teeth to the bosses. Nothing came of it either. Jon was convinced they were getting outside help, but he had no idea from where and neither did Roman. They were clueless and had no choice except to trust the WWE system, which hadn't amounted to much in the past 4 days.

Trudging up to their room after a grueling show, Jon was ready for a hot shower, a short conversation with his woman and bed. The boys decided to share a room since their women were stuck at home, not seeing the need to have separate rooms. Who knew what would happen if they were completely alone with the crazed fangirls on the loose? Neither realized what they were about to walk into. Jon slipped the keycard in the slot and pushed the door open, carting his gear bag in with Roman following. He froze after only taking a couple steps, making Roman bump into him and ignored the Samoan's growl, electric eyes looking around the room from one corner to the next.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Jon snapped, dropping his bag beside him and carefully walked toward what looked to be a shrine of himself built in the far corner of the room near the window. "Who the fuck-?"

"We know who did this." Roman cut him off, his voice low and calm, which was never a good sign because his Samoan temper was on the verge of erupting.

Each man had a shrine built of themselves with candles illuminating tons of pictures that were stapled to the walls. Lipstick prints were on each picture of different colors. There was no way Keyla and Lennox did this; they were on the road and they would never do something so…creepy. That was the only word Roman could think of regarding these shrines. He stepped away, turning to look at Jon and could see his friend's face turning crimson red from pure rage. This was a violation of their privacy and had gone way too far.

"We have to call Stephanie and Hunter…"

"Fuck that." Jon shook his head, his gritty voice low and rough, his teeth clenched tightly. "No. They've had their chance to deal with this bullshit and nothing is being done. The investigation is bullshit to try covering their asses. They don't fucking believe us and the stupid social media crap has been taken down, so they don't know what these bitches look like. Only we do, bro. It's up to us to take care of this or else we're gonna lose our minds and possibly our fucking women. I don't know about YOU, but I'm not gonna lose Keyla over this shit. I'm not."

The last thing Roman wanted to do was lose Lennox, not when he was planning on proposing to her as soon as he met her family. "Then what do you propose we do about this?"

Dean was right; the WWE was covering their own backsides with this situation and nothing had come of the investigation. 4 days was too long and now these fangirls had broken into their hotel room to leave shrines of themselves as mementos of their affection. Enough was enough – something had to be done or else they would lose their sanity along with the loves of their lives. Over his dead Samoan corpse would Roman allow that to happen because Lennox meant too much to him to let another psycho woman drive her away. The girls were gone until the following Monday. That gave him and Dean one week to come up with a legitimate plan to get rid of these crazed fangirls once and for all. Something told Roman his best friend had a plan, seeing the gears in Dean's head already turning.

"You might wanna sit down before I tell you what I got in mind, bro."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The moment of truth had arrived.

5 days…5 very long days of waiting had Keyla on pins and needles. Once again, she sat in Doctor Parkins office nervously chewing her thumbnail and trying to stop bouncing her knee. The MRI results were in and her entire life was about to change for either the better or worse. Her parents had either destroyed her chances of experiencing motherhood forever or she had the ability to carry a child with Jon. Doctor Parkins' secretary had apologized profusely over the phone because of how long it'd taken to get the results and penciled her in for the first available appointment, which was Tuesday morning.

Jon had called to ask if she'd gone to the appointment and all Keyla told him was she had to get a lot of testing done. It was vague, but she didn't want to fill him with hope, not until she knew what the results were. She was the one who would have to break it to him on whether or not they were able to have a child together. Not only did she have Jon breathing down her neck about the results every day, but Baron had also called a few times to make sure she was alright. He was worried ever since he left her on Sami and Gina's doorstep in Tampa, Florida last Wednesday. Keyla was vague with everyone on what was going on with her because, honestly, she was terrified what Doctor Parkins had found on the MRI.

Worrying everyone wouldn't do her any favors and Lennox had enough on her plate with her fathers in town spoiling her. Baron had to focus on his upcoming WrestleMania match since he was going after the Intercontinental title along with Jon and several other wrestlers. She wished Jon would do the same thing, but that wasn't an option, not with so many questions hovering above their heads about their future. As soon as there was some news to tell, Keyla would tell Lennox, after getting over the initial shock of it herself. Keyla needed time to process what was going on, whether it was good or bad news, so if the loved ones in her life didn't understand that, it was their problem. For once, she was putting herself first and could only hope Doctor Parkins had good news.

10 minutes later, Keyla had gotten her vitals checked like last time and sat in the same office she had 5 days prior, staring at the wall. With every minute that ticked by, her blood pressure slowly escalated and she hoped it wasn't another 40-minute wait to talk to Doctor Parkins. She understood there were other patients besides her that required the woman's attention, but not being able to be told the results over the phone was nerve-wracking. Another 10 minutes later, the inevitable knock sounded at the door and Doctor Parkins walked in with Keyla's chart in hand, her face cracked with a sympathetic smile.

Great it's bad news, Keyla thought, heaving a sigh while the woman took a seat in front of her after setting the chart and laptop on the table. "Just give it to me straight. Can I have a baby or not?" She somewhat demanded, folding her arms in front of her chest and held her breath as Doctor Parkins opened her mouth to respond.

"It's…complicated to say because of what your MRI results showed. There is a possibility, but it's going to require two procedures that need to be done." Laverne explained, taking the MRI x-ray out of the folder and slid it up on what looked to be a mirror, flipping the light on. "Grab the lights for me, will you? I will show you while explaining so it makes more sense."

Keyla obeyed, curiosity consuming her and raised a brow at the x-ray, not knowing what to look for on it. Doctor Parkins proceeded to explain what filshie clips were, which were made of titanium and silastic. In basic terms, the abortion doctor had installed them inside of Keyla's fallopian tubes to prevent her from ever getting pregnant without her knowledge. Her parents must've forked over a lot of money for the procedure to be done because it wasn't cheap or easy by any means. Then Doctor Parkins turned the lights back on and explained another procedure, the next step Keyla would have to take to see if she was still able to conceive. The clips had been inside of her for the better part of 15 years, so Doctor Parkins had no idea the extensive damage Keyla had until they were able to open her up.

"It's called a Hysterosalpingogram – or simply HSG. It's a radiology procedure, outpatient, and only takes an hour or so to do. You'll have dye injected into your uterine cavity through the vagina and cervix. The dye will show whether the fallopian tubes are open or blocked and whether a blockage is at the junction of the tube and uterus or at the other end of the tube. Basically, before we remove the clips, we have to make sure there's enough tube to reconnect since they'll have to be cut out, which means you will lose some of your tubing." Laverne explained, sitting beside a confused and bewildered Keyla, knowing this had to be a lot of knowledge for the young woman to digest. "Keyla, you seemed like a determined woman when you first came in here, but now that you know the truth of the situation, do you really want to go through with this? You have to be sure because this procedure can be somewhat painful and you'll have to be awake for it. So why don't you take a couple days, weeks or even months to think it over. When you're ready, if you ever are, I'll set up the HSG test and we'll be one step closer to see if you're able to have a child."

Keyla had to admit, this was a lot more extensive than she anticipated. There were foreign objects inside of her she no idea about for the past 15 years of her life. How was that possible? Sure, her menstrual cycles had been painful, sometimes excruciating, but she figured it was part of the process of being a woman. Maybe avoiding seeing a female doctor for 15 years wasn't the best idea. She could've possibly found out about the filshie clips sooner than this.

"What happens if – if you can't reattach the tubes?" Keyla asked somewhat hesitantly, afraid to know the answer, but once again her curiosity was peaked. "Can you still remove the clips, no matter what?"

"Yes. The tubes will be able to be fixed, but they may not function properly, such as allowing an egg to flow through. It's very rare that happens though. There should be enough tubing left, but I want to do this test to ensure there is before we schedule the actual surgery to remove the clips. Does that make sense?" Laverne didn't want to confuse Keyla any more than she already was and that's why she wanted her patient to take some time to think things over before proceeding.

"Alright…"

WrestleMania season wasn't the time to get this done. Keyla knew the company relied and depended on her for the biggest event of the year. She wouldn't disappoint them, knowing Jon waiting a couple weeks to do the HSG test wouldn't hurt anything. Jon would be gone for 2 weeks on the tour and the WWE had a camera crew set to go overseas already for the show they'd televise. She wasn't on the schedule, so this was the perfect opportunity to get everything done.

"I want to do the test and I want these clips out of me, but it needs to wait until at least the second week of next month because of my job. They're going overseas after WrestleMania, so I can get it done then." Keyla had made up her mind long before coming to Doctor Parkins about taking any necessary steps to have a baby with Jon. These clips had to be removed regardless, so the HSG test was a must. "Is that possible?"

Laverne wasn't surprised and admired the woman's determination, not blaming her for wanting the clips out. "Very well, just call the hospital and schedule the surgery with the staff for whatever day you want to do this. And you'll need someone to drive you home afterwards since you'll be in some pain."

Lennox, Keyla thought, knowing she wouldn't have to go overseas for the tour to do her job. "I'll set it up. Thank you again, Doctor Parkins." They shook hands and Keyla left the office, once again not knowing what the future held for her and Jon.

How the hell was she supposed to explain all of this to Jon?

* * *

Spending the past 5 days with her fathers was the happiest Lennox had been in quite a while. They caught up with each other, prying the truth from her regarding the split with Danny Havoc, but Lennox refused to tell them about the incident in Philadelphia. It was bad enough they had to discover from their own daughter she'd been with a recovering drug addict and he ended up turning back to them, choosing them over Lennox. Miles was angry to also find out what happened to Lennox's tattoo parlor, a business they helped her start with their hardworking money. Dennis ordered Miles to calm down, not wanting this trip to turn sour and understood why Lennox gave it up. It was to save a man's life, a man she thought she would eventually marry and have children with someday and once loved. Everything worked out for the best and they owed her best friend, Keyla, a huge debt for taking care of their little girl when they couldn't. If they only knew how much Keyla had actually sacrificed…Lennox would never be able to repay her for everything she'd done, including getting her a job with WWE. As long as she was happy, that's all Miles and Dennis wanted for their daughter, though it did worry her how they would react to finding out Roman Reigns was another professional wrestler.

Another bomb she hadn't dropped yet.

Sure they knew Roman worked for the WWE, but not to what extent or position. He was on the verge of becoming the World Heavyweight champion at WrestleMania in a little over 2 weeks. What would her fathers think of her dating another professional wrestler? Would they approve or simply cut her out of their lives after they just reconciled? The closer the day came for Roman coming home, the more anxiety Lennox felt and she busied herself to occupy her frazzled mind. Whenever Dennis and Miles didn't want to go out walking on the beach, eating at a restaurant or sightseeing, Lennox cleaned and even organized Roman's clothes along with the huge walk-in closet they had in their bedroom. Miles offered to help since he wasn't a huge ESPN fan and chuckled when Lennox declined, so he sat down to talk to her while she went on her cleaning/organizing jag.

"So, Roman is coming in tomorrow afternoon, right?" Miles asked, knowing this was his time to grill his daughter gently about her new beau.

"Yeah, his flight should get in around 2." Lennox replied, sifting through Roman's socks and began mating them, twisting them together so they didn't come apart in the dresser. "We can go out to lunch, if he's feeling up to it or maybe I'll just make something here so he can relax."

"Whatever you wanna do, honey pie." Miles grabbed a pile of socks to start helping her with, noticing something was bothering his daughter. He could always tell when she was hiding something, even with a cool demeanor. "So what's he like? What does he do in WWE? You said you were in the designing department, so is that how you two met?"

Lennox knew the grilling was coming and stood up from the bed with a pile of mated socks in her arms to put them in Roman's top dresser drawer. "Dad…" She warned, doing everything in her power to hide the truth from her fathers until they met Roman tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, but I am curious about him. You've barely talked about him since we got here and I find it a little…weird. I mean, you share your lives together in this beautiful house…" Miles pointed out, trailing off to hopefully leave the floor open to Lennox for her to finally come clean about her boyfriend. "I've seen the pictures of him from when he was a lot younger. Kid is built, for sure. He needs more pictures around here and so do you."

"Yes Dad." Lennox rolled her eyes, remembering the house she grew up in full of framed pictures adorning the walls of every room. Miles was very family-orientated and an interior designer, so it was impossible for him not to critique someone else's house. "What the hell?"

Every part of Lennox's body froze and the socks in her arms dropped to the carpeted floor at her feet, violet eyes wide. She couldn't believe what was staring back at her, what she'd found pushed far back in Roman's sock drawer. It was almost buried until she felt something hard brush against her hand while she was shoving the socks to the side to make room for the freshly washed and mated ones. Miles heard the distress in his daughter's voice and wanted to go to her, but he remembered the last time something like this happened. She nearly elbowed him in the nose from being surprised when he tried touching her shoulders to try jolting her out of the stunned state. Lesson learned, he'd wait until she jolted back to reality and then ask what was going on, simply watching her with concerned eyes.

Snatching the object from the dresser, Lennox stormed past her father into the bathroom and locked the door, dropping it on the sink counter. She knew Miles would go retrieve Dennis to try to pry her out of the bathroom, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. Staring in front of her was the same box Roman had presented her with on Christmas Eve. It had held the key to his house, his beautiful proposal asking her to move in with him almost going up in smoke because of her insecurities. Hell, Lennox was STILL insecure about her life choices lately, but she didn't regret moving in with Roman. However, why would he keep the same box hidden in his sock drawer unless there was something else inside?

Of course Lennox always knew Roman would want to get married to her one day. He'd told her a few times while they lay in bed together after hours of making love. She would be his wife and mother of his children someday. Lennox figured that was down the road though, her stomach twisting violently the closer her hand came to the box as she reached for it. It was a mistake to open it, but the burning need to know what was inside the box was too much for Lennox to subdue. Picking the box up with trembling hands, Lennox mentally counted to 3 and popped the top, tears instantly rushing down her cheeks. Just as she feared and suspected, there was indeed something else in the box and it wasn't another key to the house either.

This time, it was a ring.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"So, on your way to meet Lennox's folks eh?" Jon nudged Roman playfully, both of them walking side-by-side in the airport on their way to separate flights. One to Pensacola and one to Vegas. "You need to lighten up, big man."

"I know." Roman grunted, shouldering his bag securely on his shoulder and heaved a sigh. "I'm nervous; I've only met a handful of parents over the years and…Lennox is important to me. She means everything to me and what if they don't approve of her being with another wrestler?" He guaranteed Lennox had spent the past 6 days telling her fathers all about what happened over the past few years since they'd seen her.

Snorting, Jon clapped Roman on the back and could feel how tense the Samoan was. "You got nothing to worry about. And if they don't like you, fuck them. You're not with Lennox for them. You're with her because you love her and wanna marry her, knock her up with a few Samoan pups and lock her down. Their approval shouldn't mean shit to you, bro." It was a horrible thing to be relieved about since Keyla's parents were dead, but Jon was glad he never had to go through what Roman was about to.

Roman was a huge family man and believed in certain traditions, such as asking his girlfriend's parents' permission to marry her before popping the question. Asking for Lennox's hand in marriage meant everything to him. Gaining her fathers' approval meant the world to Roman and if they didn't like him or give their blessing to marry Lennox, he would be devastated. His family loved Lennox and already thought of her as one of their own daughter and sibling, which Roman was extremely thankful for. However, now he had to get through the obstacle of Lennox's fathers and Roman couldn't stop the sense of dread filling his huge 6'3 body.

"Did you call Lennox and tell her what time your flight lands?" Jon asked, trying to get Roman's mind off of meeting the woman's parents for the time being.

"Yeah, it went to voicemail so I'm sure she's busy with her parents. They're going back home Friday." That only gave Roman 2 days to impress these men and he had no idea if he was capable doing it. "Does Keyla know you're coming home?"

A Cheshire smirk flittered across Jon's mouth as he took a seat, setting his book bag in-between his legs. "Nope. Figured I'd surprise her, get her naked and spend the next two days between her thighs before we have to hit the road again."

"She's gonna kick your ass." Roman chuckled, leaning back against his chair and scrubbed a hand down his face, wondering if he should try calling Lennox again. "So everything set up for Saturday and Sunday then?"

"Yup, I got a hold of the boys and they're onboard. The signing is on Saturday at 10 and I made sure we're together for it since we're at the same shows." Jon explained informatively, keeping his voice down to where only Roman could hear him. "I know you still have doubts about this…"

It was Roman's turn to snort. "I have MORE than doubts, bro. This could and probably will blow up in our faces. You saw what Stephanie and Hunter did to the girls before WrestleMania. Can you imagine what they'll do to us if they find out what we're about to do?" Sometimes Dean had really great ideas and other times Roman wasn't sure where the man's mind was. "Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Relax, nobody is gonna find out about this. Those bitches won't utter a peep on anything that happens. Just focus on Lennox and her folks; let me handle the planning and you'll just have to show up. It's gonna work out." Jon assured his best friend, trying to ease the Samoan's mind a little and decided a change of subject was in order. "Hey, let me ask you something."

"Alright…" Roman quirked a curious thick black brow, seeing the gears in Dean's brain turning again and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Shoot."

"Do you think I'd be a good Dad?" There were very FEW people Jon trusted in his life and Roman was one of them, so he felt he could ask the big man without being laughed at or ridiculed.

Now that was something Roman thought he'd NEVER come out of Dean's mouth and didn't know how to respond either. "Well yeah, you're great with the kids at signings and shit. You've opened up a lot more since the Shield split too." Then a realization dawned on him and Roman's grey orbs flew open. "Holy shit, are you and Keyla…?"

"No…not yet." Jon couldn't contain the secret from Roman anymore, having a feeling Keyla had already spilled the beans to Lennox. "We're not supposed to say anything, but we're trying. There's…an issue we gotta get through first because of Keyla's past though. I just hope it all works out because I do wanna be a father and actually be there for my kid since mine wasn't for me."

"Well damn bro, I'm happy for you guys. I hope it does work out, whatever the issue is and it happens for you. I take it Keyla wants to be a Mom then?" Roman could see both women knocked up around the same time by them and it made him smile genuinely for the first time in days.

"Yeah. Keep your mouth shut about this in case she hasn't told Lennox yet. We promised not to say anything, but I had to talk about it and make sure I'm a good fit for the father role." Jon wrung his hands together in front of him, crouched over while staring at the floor and tried keeping hidden from anyone that passed by. "What's that smile for?"

Roman chuckled out loud, knowing if he told Dean what he was thinking it'd either scare the hell out of the man or make him laugh too. "Well you wanna knock your woman up and so do I, so what if it happens at the same time? Talk about great aim and those two do everything else together anyway…"

"Oh fucking Christ! I don't know if I can handle being around two hormonal pregnant women at the same time." Jon groaned, wishing he wouldn't have asked and buried his face in his hands. "Fuck, we gotta plan this out. That can't happen, they'll drive us to early graves and we'll never get to meet our kids."

Roman laughed harder, the sound vibrating from his chest and clapped Dean on the shoulder, grey eyes gleaming wickedly. "I suggest you wait to have a kid then because, as soon as Lennox is my wife, I'm knocking her cute ass up the first chance I get."

That made Jon groan more, not wanting the image of his best friend and Lennox having sex in his head.

* * *

Landing in Pensacola just after 1 PM, Roman stopped at a local flower boutique to grab lilies for Lennox and a plant for her fathers. Normally, he would've gotten flowers, but since they were both men…a plant was definitely a better choice. After paying for the items and thanking the lady for her help in selecting which plant to get, Roman was on his way home. He couldn't wait to pull Lennox in his arms, missing her like crazy over the past 6 days. This suspension was killing them both, but at least she was kept busy with her fathers during the time off. Every time Roman boarded a plane or drove a car to wrestle in the next city or town, he felt guilty since the suspension happened in the first place because of him and Dean. Hopefully, Dean's plan went off without any problems and by the time Monday rolled around, the crazed fangirls would be out of their lives for good.

At a quarter to 2, Roman pulled into the driveway of their home and cut the ignition, instantly noticing Lennox's vehicle missing. There wasn't any other vehicle here either and he remembered Lennox telling him her fathers had taken a rental from the airport. They didn't want to inconvenience her. Something wasn't right and that feeling of dread once again filled Roman's stomach as he stepped out of the truck with flowers and plant in hand. He wasn't worried about his luggage at the moment, stormy greys zeroed in on the front door. Not realizing how badly his hands shook, Roman took his keys out to unlock the door and stepped inside, turning the alarm off. The house felt…empty and cold; Roman shut the door behind him and called out her name, praying for an answer.

No response.

Dropping the flowers and plant to the floor, Roman rushed down the hallway toward the bedroom they shared and flung open the door looking around, tearing a hand through his thick black tresses in frustration. What the hell was going on? He checked the bathroom for some reason and walked out, stopping at what he saw sitting in the middle of the bed. It was an envelope with his name on it leaning against…the ring box. Roman checked to see if the ring was still in it before sinking down on the bed, tearing open the envelope slowly. Once again, his hands shook and Roman could feel the emotions building inside of him as he read each word on the lined paper that was unmistakably Lennox's handwriting.

 _~Roman_

 _I'm a coward. And this is a coward's way to do this, but I don't know what else to do. I had to get away and think things over, including us. I'm not breaking up with you. This isn't a breakup letter. And I know you were planning on meeting my Dads on your days off. I know you went through hell to get them off in the first place too. All I can say is I'm sorry. Now isn't the time to meet them, not when our future is up in the air._

 _By now, you know what I found in the back of your sock drawer. I don't know what to say about it either. I know you told me countless times you want me to be your wife. I just don't know if that's what I want. I think what hurts the most is knowing you've had this ring for however long – I'm guessing longer than Christmas Eve – and something tells me you wanted to propose to me that night. Instead, you asked me to move in with you and put a key in the box instead of the ring._

 _How do you go from wanting to ask someone to spend the rest of your life with them to splitting the rent? I don't understand. Maybe it's because of my insecurities. Maybe you feel deep inside I'm not the one you want to be with and marry. I don't know at this point and I don't think you do either. I think deep down you want to be married with kids, by this point in your life, and any woman will do. At least, that's how I feel and what finding that ring has put in my head._

 _I've been down this road before thinking the man I'm in love with wanted to marry me, only to be cheated on and losing nearly everything in my life. Including myself. So that's why I left, to give both of us time to really think about what we truly want in life. I'm giving you until the end of my suspension to do some soul-searching and figure out what you truly want. Like I said, I'm not breaking up with you, but this IS a break from each other for now. I need to know you're 100% sure you want to marry me and you won't regret the decision. I need to do the same thing and make sure this is what I truly want – that I'm not rushing into this from the fear of being alone._

 _I will be at Raw on Monday to resume work and to do my job._

 _We will talk then. Don't call or text me – really take this time to think things through and make sure I'm what you want, Roman._

 _All my love,_

 _Lennox~_

All Roman could do was sit there rereading the letter repeatedly, losing count after an hour passed. Of course she was what he wanted! How could she possibly think otherwise? Did she really believe he wasn't 100% serious about wanting to marry her? Sure, Roman did want a wife and kids, but that wasn't the only reason he was marrying Lennox. He legitimately loved her with every fiber of his being – more than any other woman he'd ever been with. Insecurities and all, Roman wanted every part and quirk of Lennox as his for the rest of his life.

He didn't need until Monday to figure it out either.

The fact she thought he needed the time to think about this angered him. Here he was thinking he'd come home, meet her parents and by the end of the night ask for their daughter's hand in marriage. Now, their future was all up in the air because of Lennox's irrational thinking and behavior. Yes, he had changed his mind at the last minute about proposing on Christmas Eve, but that was only because Roman didn't feel it was the right time. So what if he used the same box to propose moving in with him as the diamond ring? And since when did Roman ever ask Lennox to split the rent with him -there was none due to the house being paid completely off- or any of the bills for that matter?

There wasn't a romantic bone or notion in Lennox's entire body. Roman saw that clearly now and knew he'd have to go another route instead of trying to be quixotic with her. Cold hard reality and facts were what Lennox responded to the best instead of being swooned. Why didn't Roman notice it sooner? She wanted him to be real with her and he was trying to make every dream of hers come true. Hell, he didn't even know if she wanted to get married, especially with the Danny Havoc fiasco. All Roman thought about was himself in this entire situation and he felt like a complete dick the more he sat and thought about it. Any REGULAR woman would've pooled in a puddle at his feet and fell into his arms, but not Lennox. No, she was an entirely different species of woman, one that consistently puzzled Roman and challenged him.

Standing from the bed, Roman took the box and flipped it open to stare at the diamond ring again, knowing what he had to do. If Lennox wanted cold hard reality and facts, Roman would give her that. He would be as blunt as she was in the letter. Only he would do this face-to-face instead of writing her back in a letter of his own. Roman understood why she left to clear her mind and suspected she went back to New York with her fathers to spend the rest of her time off with them. That was fine, he would give her the space she needed…until Monday.

Business would be taken care of during those days apart with the fangirls and Dean's insane plan.

Then come Monday, all bets were off and so would be the gloves.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Stepping out of the shower, Keyla felt refreshed and ready for whatever the day brought. She'd gone for a morning jog earlier to get some kind of exercise in and the hot shower was to wash away the grime. Jogging helped clear her mind and Vegas was beautiful, especially in the morning with its breathtaking sunrise. Sleep evaded her ever since the suspension happened and Jon had to go back on the road without her. Keyla hoped April left him alone while she was gone, though she highly doubted that would happen. With her being gone, it gave April the perfect opportunity to try coaxing Jon into bed again. Even after Jon retrieved her from Sami and Gina's to bring her home, Keyla couldn't relax or put her mind at ease about the situation.

The company was doing everything in their power to find the crazed fangirls, but the fact they hadn't yet unnerved Keyla. She couldn't imagine what Lennox was going through either. The woman was more insecure than she was, for good reason too. With the doctor appointments and testing at the hospital, at least Keyla had something to preoccupy her while Lennox was in Pensacola with her fathers. Only they could provide so much distraction before she would be thinking about Roman being in danger again. Thankfully, it was Wednesday and Lennox's mind could be put to rest because Roman was on a plane on his way home to be with her and meet her family.

Since Keyla hadn't heard from Jon, she assumed he was stuck on the road doing media and covering for Roman. It didn't bother her; this was a big deal for her best friend and she didn't mind Jon helping them out. Did she miss him? More than anything, but Keyla would see him on Monday. She couldn't wait to talk to Lennox and find out all the details on how her fathers reacted to Roman, especially since he was a professional wrestler. Their daughter had been hurt badly by one and now she was dating another. Talk about a clusterfuck, Keyla thought, pulling out her blow-dryer and began brushing her hair, not wanting to let it air-dry. Maybe she would get out of the apartment for the day and go to a museum or something instead of staying at home being miserable.

After her hair was done and teeth brushed, Keyla slid into her dark blue cotton robe and opened the door to go to the bathroom to get dressed. Only to get the biggest surprise as electric blues met stunned citrine. He was home. Jon was actually standing in front of her with a cocky smirk on his face and Keyla didn't know whether to jump in his arms or sock him in the nose. The bastard didn't bother calling and telling her he was coming home! Still, that didn't stop Keyla from welcoming him home by pulling his face down to hers and passionately kissing him, his arms instantly encircling her waist to pull her closer to his body. Jon's hands slid down to her robe covered backside and gripped it, pulling her up against him to where her legs wrapped around his waist, carrying her from the bathroom down the hall to the bedroom.

No words had to be said between them. It was one of the special quirks about Jon and Keyla's relationship not a lot of other couples had. They would rather show how they felt for each other through actions instead of talking about it. Jon was a man of action, always had been and it was one of the many things Keyla loved about him. They had a lot to talk about regarding Keyla's doctor appointments and the upcoming procedures she'd have to have done in order to remove the filshie clips, but not now. All she wanted to focus on was enjoying being with her man again in their bed at home. It didn't take long for her robe to disappear or his clothes, his face burying between her soft thighs. Jon told Roman he planned on spending the next two days in this position and he rarely broke a vow he made.

Once they completely reconciled and sexually satisfied lying in bed together, Keyla pondered if this was the right time to tell Jon about their obstacle on the road to having a baby. Her finger swirled around his chest, enjoying the slight hair he'd let grow out and her head rested on his shoulder with his arm draped around her waist. So much for the shower she'd just taken. Keyla felt Jon bury his nose in her hair and sighed in contentment, finally raising her eyes enough to lock on his. He was such a good man, patient and sweet with an edgy attitude at times. Jon had definitely changed from who he used to be back in the Independent days, opening up more and Keyla had no doubt in her mind he'd be a terrific father. If they were able to have children, that is.

"What's wrong?" Jon caught the hint of sadness in Keyla's eyes, raising a brow and caressed her back with his fingers as she sat up a little more on his chest.

Now was the time to tell him. Keyla couldn't wait until after WrestleMania to tell him Doctor Parkins' diagnosis and the procedures that would follow. "What if it's just us for the rest of our lives? What if this is our life and we can never change how it is? Is what we have enough to be happy and content?" These questions had to be answered for her own sanity and peace of mind.

Pushing to sit up to lean against the headboard, Jon took a moment to search Keyla's face and saw so much doubt in her eyes, it made his heart twinge painfully. "Darlin', you are more than enough for me." Was she having second thoughts about having a baby with him? Hell, who wouldn't? "Wanna tell me what's going on in your head?" 

"I'm sorry. I just had to be sure I was enough for you in case…in case I can't give you a baby." Keyla let out a shaky breath, looking away from him as tears stung her eyes. "Because it might be more difficult than we thought to make it happen."

"Okay." Jon was prepared to hear bad news regarding the baby topic and he hated seeing how broken up Keyla was over it. He reached out to take her hand, lacing their fingers together. "What does that mean? Is there a possibility or…?"

For the next hour, Keyla took her time explaining to Jon the diagnosis and telling him about the foreign objects called filshie clips her parents had planted inside of her at age 16. Along with the procedures she would have to get done to first test and make sure she could even conceive once the clips were removed and to actually have them extracted. It was a lot for Jon to digest; he was an intelligent man, but some of the medical terminology coming out of Keyla's mouth had his mind reeling.

"So…if there's enough tubing…" He didn't know how else to say it, trying to piece the puzzle together in his brain. "If they can fix your tubes, you're saying we can have a baby once the clips are removed. But if there's not then…"

"We won't be able to…or at least, you won't be able to have a baby with me." Keyla finished, swallowing hard at the thought of losing Jon simply because her body couldn't give him something he wanted. "I was going to wait until after Mania to tell you all of this. I didn't expect you to come home or get these days off. There's no way I would've told you while on the road because I want you completely focused on the job. No distractions…"

Holding his hand up, Jon didn't appreciate his girlfriend calling herself a distraction because that was the last thing she was to him. "Enough. When is the test scheduled for?" He'd be there for her and would not let Keyla go through this alone.

"I scheduled it while you're overseas on the European tour and…"

"No, reschedule it." Jon cut her off, shaking his head and stood up from the bed, feeling the overwhelming urge to smoke. "You're not doing this alone, Keyla. I don't give a fuck. The tour is only 2 weeks and then…"

"It's just a test and I'll experience some cramping at the very most. Lennox isn't going on the tour either, so I can have her stay with me until you get back and then schedule for the clips to be removed. But I will know whether or not there's a possibility I can carry a baby before the actual surgery takes place. I just want these things out of me as soon as possible." Keyla explained, feeling violated now that she knew these clips were inside of her and had been for half of her life. "Please calm down, baby. I know you want to be there for me and you will be for when the actual surgery happens. This is just a test and it takes an hour at the most. You have countless fans overseas excited to see the Lunatic Fringe and you're not disappointing them because of me."

When would this stubborn woman get it through her thick skull she was ALL that mattered to him? Jon would move heaven and earth for her; work was the LAST thing on his mind and the first on hers. It frustrated him to no end because he promised Keyla wouldn't have to go through this alone. He wanted to be there with her every step of the way, even for a test that was considered an outpatient surgery. Any kind of surgery didn't set well with Jon, especially when it was the woman he loved being operated on in any capacity. He understood why she wanted the surgery, knowing if her parents weren't already dead and buried, he would've made it happen for what they did to their daughter.

"So is it even fucking safe to have sex right now with those things inside of you?" Jon asked, suppressing his temper and felt like a dick for not checking with Keyla regarding her doctor's appointments. "If I would've known…"

Keyla smiled at how worried he was and slid from the bed to rub his back, nuzzling her face against it. "Yes, it's perfectly fine." She hadn't asked Doctor Parkins that question, but figured something would've happened or ruptured by now with all the times she'd had sex over the years.

"Not lying to me are you?" Jon demanded, refusing to put Keyla's health in danger in order to get his rocks off and turned around to stare in her eyes, never knowing when the woman was lying these days. "Keyla…"

"I promise, it's fine to have sex and do all the dirty things you enjoy doing with me." Keyla did the cross sign over her heart before sifting her fingers through his chest hair again, pressing against him. "Doctor Parkins told me there's a very good chance I'll be perfectly fine after the surgeries to have a baby. She's optimistic about it and I trust her."

That didn't make Jon feel any better about this situation, hating how much pain Keyla had to go through because of her dead parents. "If anything happens to you…" Keyla's finger pressing against his mouth cut him off and was quickly replaced with her lips, arms wrapping around his neck forcing him to bend to her level.

"Stop worrying." Keyla ordered in a soft mumble against his mouth, backing Jon up until she could push him down on the bed to straddle his lap. "Think of it this way: We have plenty of time to practice and, as you've said, practice makes perfect."

Sliding her lips down his strong jaw to his ear, Keyla could feel his body tensing for a completely different reason and enjoyed the effect she always had on him. She only had him home for 2 days and they wouldn't be spending it arguing about her surgeries. It would happen her way and Jon would get over it. She didn't want to think about the upcoming procedures, the crazed fangirl April or Baron Corbin, who she still hadn't told Jon about yet. With everything going on in their lives, telling Jon about her fling with Baron seemed small compared to the current obstacles in front of them. One day, she would tell him, but Keyla had overwhelmed him enough with the baby situation and didn't want to add to his stress level, not with WrestleMania on the horizon. No longer did Keyla feel anxious about the Baron situation; they were friends and nothing more. If Jon caught them talking to each other going forward, she would deal with it then.

By the time they took a reprieve from lovemaking, the day had melted away and nightfall appeared. Jon watched Keyla sleep peacefully in bed beside him, brushing a strand of dark blue hair away from her cheek and inhaled her intoxicating scent. She was so beautiful from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and everywhere in-between. Keyla was the perfect woman in his eyes and if he ever lost her because of his need to have a baby, Jon would die right along with her. She was the light in his dark life; his love wrestling no longer compared to how he felt for Keyla. He wanted to marry her and make honest people out of them both, but only when they were ready. Slipping out of bed, unable to sleep, Jon pulled on some jersey shorts and a baseball cap before heading out of the bedroom to grab a bottled water out of the fridge.

Maybe taking a bike ride through the desert would help ease his mind a little. Jon pulled on a sweatshirt, knowing it would be cold since the sun was gone and pulled socks and shoes on, grabbing a couple more bottles of water to be on the safe side. He had no idea how long he'd be out there, so much on his mind regarding Keyla's upcoming surgeries, his plan to take care of the crazed fangirls that nearly wrecked his and Roman's lives and WrestleMania. It was enough to drive anyone mad, but Jon was a professional and would take one day at a time like he had ever since he was born. Dragging his bike out of the storage area downstairs below the building, Jon looked back up at the window of their apartment and knew Keyla would sleep for the rest of the night. He'd worn her out and after they ate dinner, she was drained of energy. Jon could tell she hadn't slept well since the suspension and, truthfully, neither had he. It'd been a while since he had a decent bike ride through the trenches of Vegas and Jon hoped it exhausted him enough to get some sleep eventually.

Halfway through his biking, Jon's cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he stopped to pull it out and read. **All set for Saturday?** It was from Roman; the big man was eager to get the plan underway apparently.

 **Yeah, called the boys and they'll be waiting. Now go be with Lennox, see you on Friday.** Jon sent back, slipping the phone back in his pocket and continued on his journey, not realizing Roman was doing anything except spending time with his woman on his days off.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Do you really think it's wise to go out in public with the WWE already hot on our trail?" Heidi asked, pointing out the obvious while doing her makeup alongside April.

"We've been given orders. It's just a signing to fuck with their minds a little, no harm in doing that." April reasoned, applying gloss to her lips before checking her eyebrows. "We'll be in and out."

They hadn't been to any kind of media appearance or signing for Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns since the investigation throughout WWE commenced. Granted, they hadn't been caught yet, but what if this was some kind of trap from the company to lure them out? Didn't her brother-in-law think of that possibility? Probably not considering his ego was the size of Texas and he had to have things done his way. She wondered what April's ex cousin-in-law thought of this and figured, if he had a problem with the plan, they wouldn't have sent this order out to attend the signing.

"You really do need to stop worrying so much and being paranoid." April advised, seeing the hesitation in her partner's eyes and walked away from the mirror to finish getting dressed. "Put more trust in them. They know what they're doing and haven't steered us wrong yet."

Heidi couldn't argue that point and she hoped it continued, not wanting to end up in jail because of her brother-in-law's incompetence. "You're right, let's do this." She was stuck in this role until further notice and would be used however her lover saw fit.

* * *

The tension was thick.

Jon met up with Roman at the airport before making their way to Anaheim, where Saturday's house show was located. Before the event later that evening, they had a signing to do together and made sure to put it all over social media under false names. Both wanted to make sure April and Heidi took the bait and showed up since they had disappeared ever since Stephanie and Hunter started the investigation. Jon glanced over at Roman while they were driven to the signing, both seated in the back with plenty of leg room and could tell something was wrong with the big man. He assumed the meeting with Lennox's parents didn't go smoothly, which was why he didn't ask Roman what was going on. If the Samoan wanted to talk about it, he would've brought it up by now. The sourpuss stoic expression on his face wouldn't go over well with fans though, so Jon hoped Roman snapped out of his attitude before the signing started.

Whipping out his cell phone, Jon decided to send Keyla a quick text to ask her if she'd heard anything from Lennox. **Made it here. Have you heard from Lennox?** He pressed the send button and looked out the window, waiting for a response.

5 minutes later, his text message music went off. **No, not a word. Glad you made it safely. Miss you already. Signing this morning, right?**

Jon frowned, knowing it'd been a few days since Lennox had called Keyla and usually those women stuck together like glue. Something definitely wasn't right. **Big man isn't happy, was curious if you knew why. Call Lennox and try to find out. He looks miserable. Miss you more, darlin'.** He sent back, rubbing the back of his neck and looked at Roman closer, seeing the dark circles under the man's eyes mixed with his natural tanned complexion.

 **I will later. I hope everything is okay with them. Don't worry about it and be careful. Love you, Mox.**

At least his woman would reconnoiter and hopefully give him some kind of answer regarding Roman's attitude. Jon put his phone on silent and slipped it back in his back pocket just as they arrived at the venue for the signing. He went to open his mouth to ask Roman if he was ready for this, but the Samoan simply stepped out to head inside. Shaking his head, Jon followed suit and remembered he was supposed to text his friends who were helping them subdue the fangirls. He pulled his cell phone back out to text them, making sure everyone was position for what was about to go down. Nothing could go wrong, not one mistake, or else everything would fall apart and implode.

 **Bout time your slow ass got here. We're ready. And we've spotted them in the crowd already.**

Of course they were, Jon thought, a devious smirk curving his lips because these fangirls had no idea what was about to hit them. Rubbing his hands together, Jon felt more at ease while walking inside the building and to start the signing with Roman. They stayed in the back while the fans filed in since the doors opened a few minutes after their arrival. It was no surprise the line wrapped around the building and spilled into the parking lot. Their fan base was huge and had grown since the Shield split, especially with the females.

"We're all set." Jon finally spoke to his partner in crime, watching Roman nod once, but once again no words came out of his mouth. "Look bro…"

"Let's get this over with." Roman grunted, not in the mood for conversation and stepped through the curtain as their names were announced and the fans cheers echoed throughout the venue.

April and Heidi stood amongst the sea of people, once again in their skimpy clothes with Ambrose and Reigns cropped tops on, their hair left down. Come to me said the spider to the fly, Jon thought, a predatory smile on his face and slid his eyes over to meet Roman's briefly, both of them nodding once. They were completely on the same page and knew what to do once the women stepped up to receive their autographs and picture. They both flashed smiles at the two wrestlers and were surprised to receive the same reaction. April waved her fingers at Jon, his smile turning into a smirk and could see the surprise on her face as she gushed with her friend. Just a little closer, he thought with a derisive snort and turned his attention to the little girl in front of him, shaking her hand gently before snapping a picture after lowering himself to be at her level.

"Something's not right." Heidi whispered, feeling uneasy about this situation because Roman hadn't once reacted to anything she did before. Why would he now? "April…"

"Just keep up the act." April ordered, ignoring her friend's paranoia and moved closer in line to meet Dean, continuing to flirt with her eyes.

Roman kept his eye on the prize, though he didn't ignore the fans either catered to them flawlessly. Every couple minutes he would look over to lock eyes with Heidi, who had her dark eyes set on him. It was amazing what a simple smirk and reaction did to the woman, her cheeks turning a deep crimson whenever he would blatantly look in her direction to pay her the slightest bit of attention. It made Roman sick to his stomach, but he would go along with Dean's plan, not seeing any other way to make these fangirls stop screwing with their lives. Lennox was pushed in the far recesses of his mind while he met countless fans and worked his magic on Heidi, needing to focus on the task at hand. She'd been all he thought about for the past 3 days, missing her fiercely and had to fight the urge to call her, remembering Lennox's request in the letter. Don't call or text her; they would talk on Monday and Roman hoped it arrived sooner rather than later.

Before long, it was April's turn to walk up to meet Dean and she kept the thousand-watt smile on her face, shivering when his hand practically swallowed hers. "Dean…" She breathed his name out, acting like it was the highlight of her world to meet him for the umpteenth time.

"We meet again…April, right?" Jon watched her nod eagerly and chuckled from low in his throat, the sound raspy and low. "You've been at a lot of my appearances lately…" He pointed out, not bothering to scrawl his autograph on one of the million copies of pictures with his face splashed on them or release her hand. "How would you like to get to know me better?"

April swallowed hard, not expecting to be propositioned by Dean Ambrose and didn't know how to respond because this wasn't part of the plan. "I – um – well…"

"Clock's ticking and we can't stand here all day." Jon urged, squeezing her hand a little tighter and his electric blues would not leave astonished sky blue. "Come on, I saw the video on your Instagram and I know what you wanna do to me. Why not make it a reality?" He kept his voice down to where only she could hear him, knowing security wouldn't hurry them like normal.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?! April was in panic mode because the plan never involved her actually going to bed with this scuzzy man! She didn't want him! However, if April didn't go along with what he wanted, she would be exposed and her lover wouldn't be happy. Whatever's necessary to screw with him, his words flowed through her brain, reminding April why she was on the road with WWE in the first place.

"H-How do I – I mean where do I go to wait for you?" April asked quietly, her heart pounding furiously in her chest and glanced over to where Heidi stood with Roman, the same perplexed expression on her face.

"Don't look at her, beautiful. You need to focus on me right now." Roman ordered in a low baritone, caressing Heidi's hand lovingly and gave her another smoldering look. "So what's it gonna be? Wanna see more of me outside of these pesky appearances or not?"

Danger – danger – DANGER, Heidi's mind screamed at her, but her heart was to set on whatever her lover wanted. It looked like Ambrose had offered April the same thing Roman did with her, so at least they could be together to get through this. Hell, while the signing continued, they could make a getaway before Dean and Roman got to the back. Her dark eyes went back to Roman once April disappeared behind the curtain with a grin on her face and Heidi ignored the ringing alarm bells in her head.

If she was smart, she would've ran in the opposite direction, but she wasn't.

The signing went on as if nothing transpired, at least to the rest of the fans. The security guards escorted April and Heidi to a designated area in the parking garage, where the vehicle Roman and Dean arrived in sat waiting. They instructed the women to wait there for the wrestlers to finish. Heidi tried glimpsing their faces, but they wore black shades over their eyes. One had slicked back black hair in a low tail and the other didn't have any, nearly bald. She couldn't help feeling like they looked familiar and stopped herself, knowing it was her paranoia kicking in again. April was right; she had to stop this nonsense and do whatever her brother-in-law wanted. He was the reason she was in the current position and if they slept with the enemy, it would be one step closer to achieving both of their lovers' goals.

2 hours later, with every WWE fan leaving satisfied, Jon and Roman made their way to the back to meet up with the fangirls. "Now then, shall we?" That was the cue for the next phase of Jon's plan to take effect.

"What the hell?!"

"Get off of me!"

That was all the women could shout out as they were grabbed from behind by each security guard with chloroform soaked clothes covering their nose and mouth. It didn't take long for their bodies to sink against the security guards, the chloroform working its magic. With their small bodies, it was mere seconds before the darkness swallowed them whole.

"Good. Put them in the car and tie their hands behind their backs just in case they wake up before we get to where we're taking them." Jon instructed, opening the back latch of the vehicle they came in and had already paid the driver to take the rest of the day off.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mox." One of the guards stated, taking his shades and the annoying suit off to reveal none other than Drake Younger.

"Yeah same here." Sami Callihan agreed, who was the other dressed up security guard and took Drake's clothes to toss them in the nearby trashcan. "What are you planning with these bitches anyway?"

Jon made sure the ropes were secure and slapped duct tape over their mouths for good measure before slamming the hatch closed. "Giving them a taste of their own medicine. They're gonna regret fucking with us and messing up our lives." He was determined and walked over to shake both Sami and Drake's hands. "All this stalking and the sex videos, everything they've done to us is about to bite them square on the fucking ass."

"Where are you taking them?" Sami asked, lighting up a cigarette and figured he might as well enjoy it because, once he was home, no more smoking. Kidnapping pulled the old habit back up. "You're not gonna…hurt them, are you?" Moxley was capable of anything and Sami knew the man long enough to know just how unpredictable his friend could be.

"No, we're not." Roman answered before Dean could, refusing to add woman abuser to his list of crimes he was currently committing. "We're just gonna talk to them and find out the truth. We're positive someone is pulling their strings, but have no idea who it is. And it's someone in the company, I'm sure of it."

Drake raised a brow, popping a piece of gum in his mouth. "How do you figure? What if they're just crazy fans who deserve to be locked up in rooms with 4 padded walls?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Roman replied, folding his arms in front of his chest and knew they had to get a move on to drop the fangirls off where they'd be stored until after the house show ended that night. "Dean…"

"Yeah, we gotta go, I know." Jon placed his hands on each of his friend's shoulders and thanked them again for helping out. "Don't worry, if we're caught your names will not be brought up. Just make sure you weren't spotted by any fans today because of the social media shit."

"Just watch yourself, Mox and don't do anything stupid. Keyla will kick your ass if you screw up your career because of a whore." Sami warned, hugging his longtime friend before taking off with Drake in their own getaway vehicle to get back to Tampa for their own jobs.

Slipping behind the wheel while Roman took the passenger seat, Jon glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure their prey couldn't be seen and simpered, nodding in satisfaction before taking off from the venue.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jon's text about Roman not being happy had Keyla on edge. It unnerved her because Roman was supposed to meet Lennox's fathers on his days off. What happened? Why hadn't Lennox called to tell her about it, especially if it went sour? It took A LOT to bring the big Samoan down. Keyla couldn't fathom why the meeting wouldn't have gone smoothly unless Lennox's parents didn't approve of Roman. He was a sweetheart, a family man and wanted only the best for Lennox though. None of this added up or made sense, no matter how many different scenarios Keyla played out in her head. The only way to find out the truth was to call Lennox and ask her directly. Her fathers had left the previous day, according to what Lennox told her the last time they spoke, so Keyla knew her best friend was home alone.

The fact Jon had texted to ask her to check on Lennox also made Keyla incredibly unsettled. Besides, it was time to come clean to Lennox about the baby planning as well as the procedures Keyla had to get done. She would need Lennox's help from the HSG test because of the doctor's orders she couldn't drive home by herself after it finished. Given everything they'd been through lately with the fangirls, being suspended due to Keyla's stupidity and the possibility of Roman meeting Lennox's parents not going over well, it was as good a time as any to talk to Lennox about the baby situation. Honestly, she was planning on making Lennox the godmother if conceiving was in the cards after the test results came out. And as much as she loved Jon, he didn't understand what it was like being a woman and feeling one's whole body change in order to create a human life.

Bottom line – Keyla needed her best friend to help her through this process.

Sitting on the couch, Keyla shut the television off and leaned back, dialing Lennox's number putting her on speakerphone. She couldn't find her Bluetooth or a headset anywhere and since she was alone in the apartment, Keyla didn't see a need for it. After the 5th ring and no answer, Keyla felt a growing dread form in the pit of her stomach, hoping Lennox was alright.

"Hello?" A male voice answered, sounding gruff and somewhat annoyed.

"Umm…" Keyla was taken aback by another man answering her best friend's phone, assuming it had to be one of Lennox's fathers. "Is Lennox there?"

"Hold on." A shuffling sound came over the speaker along with mumbling Keyla couldn't make out. An eternity later, or so it seemed, the same male voice came back over the line. "Who's calling?"

Since when did Lennox have her calls screened? "It's Keyla…" There were so many questions and not enough answers, Keyla surmised, once again waiting to see if Lennox would take her call.

Another time frame passed by before a hoarse saddened female voice came over the line. "Hey."

It'd been a very long time since Keyla heard Lennox sound this bad and could instantly tell she'd been crying. "Len, what happened girl? Are you okay?" The only thing she was concerned about was Lennox at the moment, everything else she'd wanted to talk about flying temporarily out of her mind.

"No I'm not." Lennox answered honestly, blowing her nose and kept her head lowered, waving Miles away when he asked if she needed anything. "Give me some privacy please."

"Okay honey pie, if you need anything…"

"I'll holler." Lennox turned her back away from the bedroom door to look out the window, tears silently spilling down her cheeks. "Sorry about that. My fathers are a little overbearing right now…"

Her fathers were supposed to leave the previous day unless they stayed an extra day or two. Keyla was more confused than ever, understanding why Jon had texted her concerned about Lennox. "What happened? Talk to me." Keyla gently urged, trying to piece the puzzle together and so far she was coming up blank. "Jon texted me and asked to check on you. Did the meeting not go over well with Roman?"

The mention of his name made Lennox start crying all over again, the sound over the speakerphone breaking Keyla's heart. "T-There was no meeting…"

"What?!" Keyla exclaimed, amber eyes widening and now she was on her feet heading for the bedroom to start packing her things to go see Lennox in Pensacola. "Why not, sweetie? You were so excited about it and he was too…"

How was Lennox supposed to explain what happened without sounding like a complete coward? Once again, she ran away from the man she loved and who loved her with every fiber of his being, to the point where he wanted to marry her. Lennox should've been on the biggest high right now, but instead all she felt was uncertainty and fear – deep seeded fear. It was so strong, it made her hop on a plane to New York with her fathers after she found the ring. She couldn't get over the fact Roman wanted to propose to her that night and instead offered her a key to his house to move in with him. How did a man go from wanting to give a woman a ring, only to give her a key? Maybe it was a childish to get worked up over and leave, but Lennox had been burned badly by Danny Havoc and refused to let it happen again, especially with a professional wrestler.

"If you don't start talking, I'm hopping on a plane to Pensacola and I'll make you tell me when I get there." Keyla threatened, pulling out clothes from the dresser to toss in her luggage and froze at the next set of words that came out of Lennox's mouth.

"Don't bother. I'm not there."

"What do you mean you're not there? Where the fuck are you then?" Keyla demanded, dropping the clothes in her hand to the floor and sank on the bed, her mind slowly becoming frazzled. "Start talking NOW. Tell me everything."

For the past 3 days, all Lennox could do was cry, barely eating the food her fathers made her and stayed locked in her bedroom at their house. Everything was just as she left it all those years ago when she moved out to start her life in Philadelphia, where she met Danny and Keyla. Miles and Dennis were extremely supportive of her decision, helping her by starting the tattoo parlor because inking people was what Lennox enjoyed doing. She started at a very young age with the artistic part of it, her drawings all over the room from when she was in high school. So much nostalgia and history surrounded her, but all Lennox could think about was how messed up in the head she truly was.

Danny took something from her, a piece Lennox didn't know if she'd ever be able get back. She didn't know if it was her heart, soul or maybe a little bit of both he stole and took with him. That piece was stopping her from trusting Roman and made her run away to stay with her fathers. She wanted to believe Roman wanted to marry her and knew there had to be some rational explanation on why he hadn't popped the question on Christmas Eve. That rational part of her brain refused to work though and kept reminding her of all the pain Danny inflicted. No matter how hard Lennox tried, her heart couldn't combat her brain and she'd ended up following the stronger organ in her body.

"I'm fucked up, Keyla." Lennox finally spoke after several minutes of heavy breathing and crying, regaining what little composure she could muster up. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore and I'm lost…"

Keyla knew better than to say anything and just stayed quiet, waiting for Lennox to continue.

"Roman probably hates me now and I don't blame him. I've been nothing, but a thorn in his side and a pain in the ass ever since I agreed to be with him. And I know I love him, but I can't…I don't know why I can't trust him and open myself up completely. It's not fair to him to deal with a drama-filled mess like me and he deserves better." Lennox said in between sobs, clutching the phone to her ear tighter and knew Keyla was letting her vent out her frustrations. "Wednesday, I was doing laundry and mating Roman's socks because he's horrible at doing it. He never wants to do it when we're home and I couldn't stand seeing the stupid bin of unmated socks in the bedroom anymore. So I did them for him and opened his sock drawer to put them away where they were supposed to go. I felt something hard in the back of the drawer and made the mistake of being nosey, so I dug like an idiot until I pulled it out. It was a ring box, Keyla. And it had a fucking diamond ring inside."

"Holy shit." Keyla gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and felt tears sting her eyes, not believing Roman actually wanted to marry her best friend. "So what's wrong with that? He loves you and wants to marry you, so I'm missing something…"

"The ring box…was the same one he used at Christmas Eve. The box he used to give me the move-in proposal with a key to his house. He's had the diamond ring since Christmas Eve, or before then. Don't you see, Keyla? He was going to propose marriage to me and instead offered to share his house, to basically split the rent." Lennox ignored her stomach growling, her appetite completely gone and she refused to force herself to eat. It would just come back up and she hated vomiting. "Something made him change his mind. Maybe I'm not the one he wants to be with and he knows it, so that's why he didn't give me the ring and a key instead."

This was a tough situation and spot to be in because, on one hand, Keyla understood why Roman didn't propose right away. Lennox was a flight risk and proved it by running away to New York with her fathers as soon as she found the ring. On the other hand, if Roman was planning on proposing on Christmas Eve, why the sudden change of heart? Why give Lennox a key instead of the ring he'd bought for her? There were always two sides to every story; Keyla learned that lesson the hard way with her situation regarding Sami and the abortion. She had no idea her parents paid him off to leave and pursue his dream of becoming a professional wrestler while she was forced to endure a hidden procedure to stop her from ever having children along with killing their unborn child.

"I don't think that's the reason he didn't ask you to marry him, Lennox. Roman loves you so much and I know you feel the same way about him. I understand you're scared because Danny proposed to you and made promises to you he broke. I can say with absolute confidence Roman isn't like that and he'll give you the world, if you let him. This has to be what you truly want though and maybe that's why you left Pensacola." Keyla knew Lennox better than anyone else in her life; they had been through hell together and were truly more like family than best friends. "The only way you're going to find out for sure why he gave you a key to his place instead of the diamond ring is to ask him. Just demand the truth flat out and see how he responds. Maybe he wasn't ready to make that kind of commitment. Just because a man buys a ring doesn't mean he's ready for marriage. You have to see it from his side, not just yours, sweetie. If you just open your heart to him, I know you won't be disappointed, but it has to be when you're ready."

Keyla made a lot of sense in everything she said and Lennox felt herself calming down, sucking in several sharp breaths to try regulate her breathing. "Like I told you, I'm fucked up and I don't know what to do to fix this. To fix me. My Dads want me to see a therapist or psychiatrist to talk about everything going on in my head, but I can't do that. The WWE is a job I can't afford to lose; it's all I have." That was Lennox's biggest fear because losing her job would mean relying solely on another man to support her.

"Do you think you need to see someone to talk about this? Because I think if you just talk to Roman, all of this will be resolved and you'll be happy as a clam – an engaged clam." Keyla grinned the small joke, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Come on, laugh that was funny."

"Ha-Ha-Ha." Lennox grumbled in another sniffle, rolling her eyes and could feel her mouth twitch in a slight smile. "I've tried doing this engagement shit once before and look how that turned out. I don't want it to happen again…"

"I guarantee you, the moment Roman slips that ring on your finger, the wedding planning will begin and it won't be put off. He's a man on a mission, trust me. He wants to be married and knock you up with a few of his Samoan pups." Keyla remarked, her voice oozing with confidence because she could see how much the big man loved her best friend. "Just promise you'll be at work on Monday. Don't make me come to New York and drag your ass out of that house because I will."

Lennox laughed that time, the sound a mere bark, but at least it was something. "You don't even know where my Dads live."

"Doesn't mean I can't call and ask them. And don't think I won't either. Your ass better be on a plane Monday morning, bright and early." It was an order and Keyla meant every word she said, walking out of the bedroom to grab something to drink in the kitchen. "Now enough with your drama, I need to talk to you about something that's going on with me for a change and you're gonna listen."

"Bossy bitch." Lennox griped, no malice in her tone and leaned back to lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Alright, what's your problem?"

For the next half hour, Keyla explained her and Jon's plan to have a baby before jumping into the medical terminology of the procedures she had to have done. Lennox was shocked into silence, not believing Keyla wanted to be a mother and Moxley had been the one to bring up the subject. Had hell frozen over? Moxley didn't have a good childhood, but in a weird way it made sense why he wanted a baby and it showed just how serious he was about his commitment to Keyla. The more Keyla described all of her doctor's appointments she'd endured throughout the week they'd been on suspension, the more Lennox wanted this to happen for her best friend – for both of them.

"So now that you know everything that's going on, will you come stay with me once the guys go on the European tour to have this HSG test done?" Keyla asked, finally getting around to what she wanted to say and held her breath for Lennox's answer.

"I'm always there for you, Key. You should know that by now. I'm sorry I didn't call you to talk about this Roman shit. I just needed time to decompress and figure out what to do about it before coming to you." Lennox felt horrible she hadn't relied on her best friend sooner, feeling like a horrible friend. "I was going to call you…eventually. How do you feel about the idea of having a baby with Moxley?"

Keyla smiled from ear to ear at the thought of carrying Jon's baby and the moment she delivered, hoping it would have his beautiful electric blues. "I'm ready for it. I want it to happen and I hope I don't disappoint Jon if the test comes back with bad results. But right now I'm optimistic and trying not to think about it too much until after Mania. And you're forgiven, but don't let it happen again. Jon scared the hell out of me with his text this morning about Roman not being happy. You two really need to talk and figure this out."

"I'll do it on Monday. I'm staying in New York until then." Lennox could only hope Roman forgave her for the letter she wrote him, which she hadn't mentioned to Keyla. There was only so much she could talk about and the tears had finally stopped after 3 straight days. "I do love him, Key. I'm just terrified of putting myself out there because of Danny…"

"I know you are, but you have to remember Roman loves you and, if he's stuck around for the insanity this long, chances are you can't do a damn thing to push him away. Unless you want to."

The girls talked for a while longer, catching up on other things and finally hung up. Keyla texted Jon to let him know she talked to Lennox and everything would be alright, asking to keep an eye on Roman for the time being. When he didn't respond to her right away, Keyla figured he was busy doing his job since it was almost time for the house show to start and knew he would respond to her when he had a free minute.

However, there wasn't a single response the rest of the night.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Darkness and chains.

It was the first observations April had through a fuzzy brain, her equilibrium off-track. The moment she forced her eyes open to a pitch black room, not even a window attached, April knew she wasn't with her ex cousin-in-law. He would never chain her up like an animal, not without her consent at least. Her wrists were currently cuffed in thick iron bands on either side of the bed she sat upright on and April could feel the burning sensation flowing through her arms, begging for any kind of relief. Moving her legs wasn't an option either because her ankles were cuffed the same way as her wrists, keeping her pinned down to the bed with her back against the rickety headboard. April tried adjusting her eyes to the darkness of the room to try perceiving her surroundings and came to the conclusion she wasn't in any kind of motel or hotel. It was too draft and cold, the bed creaking under her weight with every move she made along with the rattling of the chains.

"Heidi?" April called out in a loud whisper, knowing it was worth a shot and frowned when she heard no response. "Shit." That meant they were in separate areas of the building or wherever they'd been taken hostage.

Ambrose and Reigns. She remembered Dean's proposition at the signing and leaned her head back against the headboard, realizing it was all a ploy. They were set up; Heidi had been right to be paranoid and April wished she would've listened to her friend. Sky blues narrowed to slits as April groaned, hoping Heidi was alright and could only imagine what these two wrestlers had in store for them. They had made their lives wretched, destroyed their relationships with Keyla and Lennox from all the stalking and broke into their hotel room to plant shrines of themselves. April and Heidi were in trouble; they had to get out of here and away from Ambrose and Reigns before the men hurt them.

Suddenly, a bright light splintered through April's eyes and she had to slam them shut, another louder groan resonating off the walls of the room. "What the hell?" She slowly opened one eye to see what had temporarily blinded her and raised a brow at a squared old television set in the corner farthest from the bed.

"Good you're awake!" Dean Ambrose came on the screen, sounding too cheerful and had just a pair of black boxer/briefs on with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. "I was wondering when I'd get to show you this." He popped a few pieces in his mouth and sat on the bed, his eyes never leaving the camera. "Mmm this is so good; you know popcorn is my favorite."

"Who cares." April shot back scathingly to the television, rolling her eyes and felt her stomach growl dangerously. "What a prick."

"Now I know what you're thinking…Oops, hold on." Dean had dropped a piece of popcorn on the floor and swiped it up, showing the top of his curly wet auburn blonde hair for a second before his face came back into view. "5 second rule!" Then popped the piece of popcorn in his mouth with a cheeky grin. "Anyway, I figured I'd give you the ultimate Dean Ambrose fan experience since you've followed me for the past couple months with your little friend, Heidi. Who, by the way, is having the time of her life with Roman Reigns, so you don't need to worry about her." Another smirk followed by a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "You see, the videos you've made of me, talking about what you want to do to me and wearing those…well, I'm not sure what to call it since it leaves very little to the imagination. It's not sexy, that's for sure. I found it offensive actually. Because I like a little mystery with my woman, something to fantasize about, like you've been doing with me for a while. And for the record, just between you and me…" He stepped closer to the camera to where she could see his electric blues and some of the nose hairs he hadn't had a chance to trim. "That titty job you got needs SERIOUS work. Your tits aren't supposed to hang that low; you were robbed by the surgeon who did them."

Was he going to insult her the entire time he held her captive? April was getting irate with each second that passed by and glanced down at her chest, not seeing anything wrong with it. Her lover enjoyed them, so that was good enough for her. It was Dean's loss if he couldn't appreciate perky breasts like hers! If this was Dean Ambrose's way to seduce her, he was definitely going about it the wrong way and needed lessons on how to treat a woman.

Backing away from the camera, Dean resumed his place back on the bed and set the bowl of popcorn to the side, suddenly a darker expression taking over his face. "Enough with the fun and games though, precious. It's time to get down to brass tactics and the reason why I've brought you here. Now this is important, so pay attention and listen carefully. Because you're not dealing with Dean Ambrose anymore. No – no, what fun would that be?"

A flash of silver had April's eyes nearly bugging out of her skull, the panic starting to overtake all sagacity. "Help! Someone help me!" She cried out, yanking on the chains vigorously and felt tears swelling in her eyes, especially when the video cut off along with the television.

"No one can hear you. Screaming is pointless." A raspy dark voice informed her and April was blinded again when an overhead light came on right above her head, giving the room an eerie glow.

Snapping her eyes up, April's struggles ceased and her heart nearly stopped at the sight of Dean Ambrose standing in front of her in the flesh. Bare from the waist up, hair wet hanging in his eyes and the black boxer/briefs clung to his lower half nicely. She was a woman and could appreciate a man with a nice body, even if he was psychotic. He didn't move toward her and stood right in front of the bed, his eyes giving her a quick scan. What demoralized her was the fork in his hand as he pressed the tip of it to his bottom lip. Exactly what did he mean by she wasn't dealing with Dean Ambrose? Because that's the only man she saw standing in front of her.

"You're creeping me out. I'm supposed to be your fan and you shouldn't treat me like this…"

"Shut up." Jon ordered, the lighting above them making his eyes glow as the blue practically glimmered in them. "I told you this is important and you need to pay attention. Talk again and…well…" His eyes moved briefly to the fork in his hand, fingers caressing it lovingly. "My friend and I might get a little _crazy_..." The fork was symbolic to Jon, his favorite weapon he used when he worked in CZW and really found his true self through all the pain and agony he both suffered and inflicted.

April snapped her mouth shut, breathing erratically by now and tried keeping her heart from leaping out of her chest.

The smell of her fear did something to Jon's insides, the warm feeling spreading throughout his entire body. "Mmm good girl, you listen well." He complimented, moving to sit on the edge of the bed where one of her ankles was chained down securely. "I brought you here for interrogation and, depending on how you answer my questions, you may just walk out of here alive."

"I'm going to sue you and the WWE for everything you're doing to me, you piece of shit!" April hissed, feeling a jolt of bravery flow through her and sneered at him. "You'll regret ever laying your damn hands on me!"

Jon laughed wholeheartedly in response, pressing the tip of the fork against her calf and applied just enough pressure to make her THINK he'd draw blood. "Need I remind you there's nobody here to save your sorry ass, April. The WWE has nothing to do with this and neither does Dean Ambrose. When I said you weren't dealing with Dean Ambrose tonight, I MEANT it." He heard her gasp out while sliding the fork up her calf inch by inch, feeling her body trembling against it and smiled manically. "If you were a TRUE fan of mine, you would know exactly who you're fucking dealing with. So that tells me you're not really my fan. It also tells me the whole plan to befriend MY girlfriend in order to get closer to me wasn't all your doing."

Of course he knew about Keyla and Lennox trying to pull the wool over their eyes, which resulted in their suspension. Only they were the fools played, not April and Heidi. "I am your fan and…OUCH!" April cried out, the fork digging harder into her skin on the side of her knee and she yanked on the chain, forgetting about it temporarily. "Please don't! Stop!"

"Each lie you tell will result in a consequence with my friend you won't like." Jon warned, keeping his eyes locked on the fork instead of her scrunched up face and started whistling. "Prove to me you're a TRUE fan then. What was my name when I wrestled in the Independent circuit?" If she didn't know this answer, Roman's assumption of April and Heidi working for someone would be solidified. "Come on, tick-tock, precious…"

April wracked her brain for the answer, not remembering her lover giving her any information about Dean Ambrose other than who he was dating and the instructions on how she was supposed to screw with him. "I – I know this, I just…"

"No you don't." Jon hopped up on the bed to stand over her between her spread legs and dropped down to sit Indian style, the fork once again against the side of her knee. "It's Jon Moxley. And that's who you're dealing with tonight. Not Dean Ambrose. And now it's time to start running that cocksucking mouth of yours and telling the goddamn truth…or else. I have no remorse for what I do to you and you can stop all of this with simply telling the truth. Keep in mind, my best friend is currently with your partner in crime and he won't hesitate to hurt her either."

Throwing her lover under the bus and exposing him was the last thing April wanted to do. She loved him and would do anything to make him happy…except this. The whole situation had turned dangerous and April never thought Dean Ambrose – Jon Moxley – whoever he wanted to call himself would take matters into his own hands like this. Same with Roman Reigns, if that's who held Heidi captive currently. Their safety and livelihood was on the line now. When it came down to her life or her lover's, April knew the choice she had to make and shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable question to come out of her captor's mouth.

"Tell me who told you to come after me. Were you hired? Do you know someone in the WWE? Who the fuck is screwing with our lives and trying to fuck our relationships up?" Jon demanded, firing the questions at April one after the other, unable to stop himself. "WHO IS IT?"

April cringed at his thunderous gritty voice and swallowed hard, feeling tears spill down her cheeks lowering her head shamefully. "Seth Rollins." She confessed barely above a whisper, feeling the fork pressure leave her knee and started crying harder.

Why wasn't he surprised? Jon's eyes turned pure glacial as he hopped off the bed to land on the dirty wooden floor and snapped his head to the side, the door flying open nearly off its hinges. Roman stood in the doorway, his hand clamped viciously on Heidi's upper arm and tossed her none too gently toward the bed where April remained chained up.

"SETH ROLLINS." Both men said simultaneously, cracking their knuckles while Heidi sobbed on top of April.

"I'm gonna strangle that pig-nosed bastard!" Roman growled angrily, ignoring the women for the moment.

"Not if I get to him first. He's fucking pissed at our girls because they've talked down to him and Keyla actually nailed him in the balls. We should've suspected him from the get-go, bro." Jon felt like the dumbest man on the planet for not connecting the dots and piece the puzzle together sooner. "He'll be lucky if he survives the next week in the fucking company."

"Hey assholes!" April shouted over at their abductors and shook the chains, sky blues narrowed. "You got the information you wanted out of us, so how about letting us go now?"

She was right. There was no reason to keep the women hostage any longer. They complied with a little persuasion and now the boys had their target in plain sight. Jon walked over, pulling a key from behind his ear and unlocked April's ankles and wrists, not bothering to help her any more than that. He didn't want to touch her more than he already had. Roman felt the same way about Heidi, though he hadn't done much besides using his size and voice to intimidate the frazzled woman. It didn't take long for her to break and, whatever the mastermind had done to April, worked like a charm. The name Seth Rollins dropped from both of their lips and now they had to plot their revenge for their ex-Shield brother and business partner.

"We're taking you both to the airport and you're boarding a flight back to whatever hole you two crawled out of. I HIGHLY suggest staying away from Seth Rollins and never contacting him again because he's gonna be eating and drinking through tubes for the rest of his life before long." Jon explained, folding his arms in front of his bare chest while Heidi and April clung to each other, both thankful they were still in one piece.

"Next time, think about the people you associate with before actually doing it." Roman advised in a low baritone, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders now that they knew who was the puppeteer controlling these women. "Let's go, we'll stop and get you something to eat. You've gotta be starving."

After stopping at a local McDonald's near the airport, Jon and Roman dropped the women off at the front entrance, giving them enough money to buy tickets home. It was the least the boys could do after what the women endured. April and Heidi didn't bother thanking them and kept quiet, trudging into the airport together with their arms wrapped around each other. Jon was satisfied once the sliding doors closed behind them and took off, knowing they had at least an hour drive to the next town for Sunday's house show. He checked his cell phone, seeing countless calls and text messages from Keyla, deciding it was too late to respond.

They never saw the women bypass the ticket counter and exit through different doors of the airport, both slipping into a black limousine where their lovers were waiting for them.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It'd been 24 hours since Keyla heard from Jon. This was the longest he'd gone without texting or calling her to check in while she was still on suspension. Keyla tried not to let it bother her, focusing on packing her bag since she had an early flight the following morning to return to her job. It'd been a very long suspension, more than a week, though the bosses hadn't counted her days off as part of it. Only the days she actually worked for them. Keyla was more than ready to get out of Vegas and back into the swing of things, missing her job a lot. Being behind the camera and filming was a huge part of Keyla's life; she felt lost without it and all the doctor's appointments regarding project baby had her on edge. Going back to work was the distraction she desperately needed plus she would be with Jon again, missing him fiercely.

After she was packed up, Keyla went for a jog to try passing some more time to make the day go by faster. Not to mention Jon STILL hadn't contacted her and it was going on 2 PM. Keyla hadn't sent him another text message or tried to call since last night, but she contemplated doing it again. The last thing she wanted to do was blow up his cell phone, knowing this was WrestleMania week and media for him would be out of control. Still, he couldn't pick up his phone to glance at her text messages and take 5 seconds to respond to at least one of them? The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach kept nagging at her, telling Keyla something wasn't right. She had to trust Jon though – even with April on the loose probably stalking every arena and building he walked into- and believe he wasn't doing anything with her.

Calling Lennox was out of the question. The woman was going through enough and didn't need to hear Keyla's worries. Added stress would make her sick, if that hadn't happened already with the Roman engagement ring situation. They were also on a 3-hour time difference, so Lennox was either just starting her day or preparing to go back on the road. No, definitely not the right person to call and complain about Jon blatantly ignoring her calls and text messages. Besides, Lennox wasn't speaking to Roman anyway so she wouldn't know anything about their whereabouts or schedules. Keyla had to talk to someone from within the company that had been on the road constantly since her suspension.

When 3 PM struck, Keyla had lost what little patience she had left, turning her cell phone in her hand rapidly. Jon had A LOT of explaining to do once they saw each other tomorrow and, if he didn't have a damn good reason for ignoring her, she would kick him in the balls so hard they would lodge in his throat. Growling in frustration, Keyla opened her contacts on the phone and started scrolling through them to see if she could call someone to at least check on Jon to make sure he was still alive. She had to be careful in her selection though and stopped at one particular name, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Baron Corbin.

Would it be terrible for her to call and ask if he'd seen Jon at the house shows? They were in the same feud for the Intercontinental title after all. Having both of them at the same house show would make sense. The WWE tended to split the roster up during the Road to WrestleMania to try covering as many cities as possible. Her trust in Jon hadn't faltered, but what if something horrible happened to him? What if he was kidnapped and murdered by that awful fangirl? Before Keyla could stop herself, she pressed Baron's name and held the phone to her ear, hoping he answered. She also hoped he'd seen Jon and could put her mind a little at ease, just wanting to know that her boyfriend was safe.

"Corbin."

Thank god he answered, Keyla thought, shutting her eyes as relief flooded her body from head to toe. "Baron, it's Keyla." She tried keeping her voice casual and failed, the sound shaky.

It didn't go unnoticed by Baron either. "Keyla, what's wrong? You alright, sweetheart?" He immediately asked, dropping the towel on the bench since he'd just finished a strenuous workout at the local gym.

"Yes – no – I don't know." Keyla sighed heavily in the phone, standing from the couch to start walking around the apartment. "I'm sorry for calling, but I don't know what else to do. I'm freaking out…" Bringing Baron further into this wasn't a smart idea, but Keyla was desperate and would deal with the consequences later.

"Okay calm down, sweetheart. Just hold on a minute and breathe." Baron instructed, sitting down on the bench to continue wiping sweat from his forehead. "In through the nose, out of the mouth. Do that 3 times and then CALMLY explain what the hell is goin' on."

Keyla did as he requested, feeling marginally better after the deep breathing and took a few sips of water. He already knew about the fangirl situation and why she'd been suspended. Baron had been the one to drop her off on Sami and Gina's doorstep, so whether she wanted it or not, Baron was part of this situation. Perhaps that's why she kept running to him whenever there was an issue between her and Jon. Keyla trusted him wholeheartedly; they were friends and she needed him since her best friend was in the same boat she was.

"Please tell me you've been performing at the same house shows as Jon." Keyla pleaded, cutting straight to the chase and began chewing her thumbnail, pacing slowly.

"Yeah, we were in Anaheim last night and Ontario, Cali tonight…" Baron replied, sounding a little confused and heard another deep breath over the phone from Keyla. "What's goin' on, Keyla?" Now he was concerned about her and wondered why she would call him, of all people, about her boyfriend's whereabouts. "Aren't you supposed to come back on the road with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah. The last time I heard from Jon was yesterday before his signing in Anaheim with Roman Reigns. I haven't heard jack from him since and you know the crazy fangirls are still running around freely. They're the reason I got suspended in the first place – me and Lennox. I'm just afraid something happened to him because it's been over 24 hours since he's called or texted me." Keyla explained, trying not to panic and rubbed the back of her neck. "Tell me I'm being stupid and paranoid. Because that's exactly what I feel like right now. I should trust him and I do, but I DON'T trust that whore lurking around."

Or he finally gave in and fucked the shit out of the bitch, Baron thought, keeping it to himself because he didn't want to upset Keyla more than she already was. "I was wonderin' why I was grilled by a private investigator and the authorities a few days ago. They were askin' me a bunch of shit about seein' two women I didn't recognize in the backstage area of the arenas. I didn't know what the hell was goin' on, but figured it had to do with the fangirl shit. I told them I hadn't seen anythin' and haven't been questioned since, so hopefully I'm in the clear."

Keyla felt horrible for what Baron had to go through, along with the rest of the locker room and WWE employees, and felt directly responsible since she couldn't leave the fangirls alone. "Oh Baron, I'm so sorry. This is my fault and-"

"No. Don't do that. NONE of this is your fault, Keyla, you hear me? Those whores need to be stopped before they start causin' chaos with someone else besides Ambrose and Reigns. You did the right thing tryin' to keep them at arm's length and pretendin' to be their friend. I'm on your side and I still think it's bullshit you were suspended for tryin' to protect who you love." Baron stated vehemently, making it clear Keyla was not responsible for other people's actions and wouldn't let her take all the blame.

Wishing she could believe him, Keyla decided a change of subject was in order. "So you did see Jon last night in Anaheim, but what about today? Have you seen him anywhere out there? Do you know if he had any media appearances or signings this morning?"

"Honestly, no I don't. I know he's scheduled for the house show tonight and so is Reigns, but that's it." Baron had to make her feel better somehow, though he also secretly hoped Ambrose screwed up and actually did cheat so he could reclaim Keyla as his own. He was a selfish bastard and wasn't afraid to admit it. "Look, Ambrose would be nuts to cheat on you. You're the perfect woman, sweetheart. Hell, why do you think I wanted to be with you once I came to the main roster? I missed you. You've got a certain spark about you and Ambrose would be stupid to give you up for a crazed fangirl that flaunts her tits and ass at him every chance she gets."

"That makes me feel a WHOLE lot better about this, Corbin." Keyla muttered, scrubbing a hand down her face and pressed her forehead against the kitchen island counter, groaning. "Get to the point."

"Being a man on the road alone is tough, Keyla. The temptation is a bitch and, I'll admit, I've enjoyed my fair share of women I've picked up at bars or even at the arenas. With you on the road constantly, Ambrose doesn't have a reason to look and the temptation isn't there. But when you're alone while you're loved ones are stuck at home…it's hard. That's all I'll say." Baron didn't want to hurt her or put more doubts in her mind about Dean Ambrose, but facts were facts. "I'm not sayin' he's cheatin' on you…"

"Would you?" Keyla asked before she could stop herself, wondering why she cared about Baron cheating on her when they weren't even together.

"Would I what?"

"If it was me and you…if we were together in a relationship or married. If I was stuck at home while you were on the road wrestling, would you cheat on me?" Keyla rose her head from the kitchen counter and didn't realize she was holding her breath waiting for Baron's answer…until he gave it to her.

"No. Like I said, you're a special woman and one of a kind, sweetheart. Any man would be stupid and crazy to cheat on you." Baron declared in a low baritone, not a hint of hesitation in his voice and smirked at the thought of Keyla being his wife.

What if Jon didn't feel the same way? What if temptation got the best of him and he ended up in bed with April? Maybe he would screw her just to shut her up and make her leave him alone. He'd done it more than a few times while in the Indies while Keyla was stuck on the sidelines being in love with him. Keyla couldn't deny Jon's past with women and relationships was against him. Even though he was a changed man, Baron had a point the temptation on the road was very real. The struggle to stay faithful to loved ones was almost impossible to do, which is why most Superstars dated within the company. Almost all the Divas were paired up with someone in the company and those who weren't had solid steel trust in their spouses. She was contemplating having a baby with a man who may or may not be faithful to her, who had a shady past. Was Keyla out of her mind?

"I know you don't know him well, but in the short time you have, do you think he would…cheat on me?" It wasn't fair to ask Baron this, but since they were friends and trusted each other, Keyla didn't see the harm in getting a man's opinion.

"Keyla…" Baron respired slowly, not sure how to respond to her question because she was right, he didn't know Dean Ambrose from a hole in the ground. "I don't think…"

"Just answer me."

"I don't know."

Keyla shut her eyes, expecting that response and it just made her anxiety about this entire situation rise off the charts. "Baron, I'm on the verge of doing something extremely important with this man, to take our relationship to the next level, and I can't do it if – if he's not gonna be faithful to me."

What the hell did that mean? Baron could feel his insides quaking, wondering if Keyla was referring to marrying Ambrose. Were they engaged? What else could they possibly do to take their relationship to the next level if it wasn't marriage? Baron had to maintain his composure, unable to show his true feelings to Keyla because then he would lose her as a friend and he'd rather have her in his life as that than not at all.

"But you said it, sweetheart. I don't know him well enough to answer that question for you. And I won't. This has to be your choice, no one else's. Is he a good guy? He seems like it. But I don't know how long that's gonna last once you tell him about what happened between us in NXT." Baron pointed out the huge elephant in the room, the one secret Keyla had kept from Ambrose ever since they found each other again. "I'm assumin' you haven't told him yet or else he'd probably hunt me down wantin' to bust me up."

"No, I haven't yet." Keyla admitted quietly, hating how much sense Baron made. It wasn't fair to put this on his shoulders or anyone else's because this was her relationship. "I'm gonna do it after WrestleMania. The last thing I want is for Jon to do something stupid like try to actually hurt you in the ring and lose his dream job. Or pull his focus away from the biggest event of the year. It's bad enough you two are in a damn ladder match…"

Baron was looking forward to it, already planning on targeting Ambrose because, not only was he the biggest threat to the championship, but he also had the woman of his dreams. He wanted to take the championship and become Intercontinental champion – to show the world and Keyla he was the better man. Again, it was selfish and conceded, but that's how Baron truly felt and it wouldn't change anytime soon. As far as he was concerned, Ambrose didn't deserve to have Keyla in his life and never would, not after all the pain and agony he'd already caused her.

"Don't worry, it'll all be professional and I know we're gonna steal the show." Baron asserted confidently, still not believing he was exactly one week away from performing at WrestleMania. It was truly a dream come true for him. "You need to settle down, try callin' him again and if he doesn't answer, leave him a long voicemail explainin' how upset you are and you don't appreciate bein' left in the dark like this. That's all I can really advise you to do at this point."

He was right…again. "Yeah I'm going to. And he has some serious explaining to do once I see him tomorrow, especially if I don't hear from him the rest of the night." Keyla wanted to ask Baron to tell Jon to call her, but that wouldn't go over well since he didn't know about her friendship with her NXT ex-fling yet. "Thanks for the talk, wolf man. I needed it."

"Not a problem, sweetheart. Anytime, we're friends and you can call me whenever you want. Just keep your head high and try not to worry too much. I'm sure he's fine."

They talked for a few more minutes before ending the call and Keyla didn't know if she felt better or worse, not able to get what Baron said out of her mind about temptation on the road.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Reading a book did nothing to get Miles' mind off of his distraught daughter, who was holed up in her bedroom once again. They'd barely seen her ever since she ordered them to pack up, claiming she wanted to come home for the rest of her days off work. Miles knew something happened to make her want to leave Pensacola, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Lennox had been tight-lipped throughout the entire flight from Pensacola to New York City, not saying a single word and only answering questions with yes or no. He sighed, setting his book down and looked up as the love of his life, Dennis, walked inside the house from the side garage door. Whenever something was bothering Dennis or he had to clear his mind, tinkering with his motorcycle or truck seemed to help. Miles had a feeling it didn't this time; Dennis was just as lost and confused about their daughter as he was.

"Denny, I've been thinking…"

"So have I." Dennis finished washing his hands and dried them off on a clean rag he procured from his back pocket, turning to face his husband. "She's not talkin' to us, so we're gonna have to get the answers ourselves."

Miles felt his eyes almost bug out of his head, blinking at Dennis. "W-What – How do you propose we do that?" He hesitantly asked, seeing the gears in his husband's brain turning and swallowed hard as Dennis pulled out Lennox's cell phone from his pocket.

They'd been screening all of her calls ever since arriving home, at her request. The only person she'd taken a call from was a woman named Keyla, who Lennox claimed to be her best friend. The more Dennis thought about it while working in the garage, the better his idea of prying into their daughter's life sounded. Lennox was incredibly stubborn and she was leaving tomorrow to go back to work for the WWE; Dennis would not let her leave without resolving whatever turmoil she was experiencing. Maybe Keyla had the answers they needed. Dennis had scrolled through the contacts in Lennox's phone and came across Keyla's name, ready to call her, but he didn't click the number. Instead, he kept scrolling until the name Roman Reigns came across the list, making Dennis stop with his thumb hovering over it. Why not go straight to the source of Lennox's pain and anguish? Roman would know better than Keyla surely, but Dennis couldn't do this without his husband's approval. Miles would've killed him if he went rogue.

"Let me get this straight…" Miles listened to Dennis's insane idea to violate their daughter's privacy, after snatching her cell phone away from him, trying to think up a patient loving way to tell his husband just how asinine this was. "You actually want to call Lennox's boyfriend, from her phone, and demand to know what he did to her?"

Dennis cracked open a beer, sat back on the couch and rested his folded leg on top of the other. "Got a better idea?" He challenged, taking a long swig and cocked a brow at his baffled husband. "Think about it, Miles. She's not tellin' us what's goin' on and it has somethin' to do with this idiot she's datin'. Otherwise we would've met him while in Pensacola durin' our vacation. She made us leave before her boyfriend got home. Why? And why won't she talk about it? I'm sick of bein' left in the dark and I want answers. So you either do this with me or I'm doin' it by myself, babe."

Groaning audibly, Miles knew this would not end well. He also knew whenever Dennis made up his mind about something, there was no point trying to change it. "Hand me the phone. We'll do it together." Miles requested, feeling the phone slip into his hand and let out a shuddering breath, eyes moving to the doorway to make sure Lennox hadn't graced them with her presence. "What the hell are we supposed to say to this man?"

"We'll figure it out. Just call and see if he answers first." Dennis ordered gruffly, standing to walk into the kitchen just off the living room to grab another beer and one for Miles.

The man would need it to get through the conversation they were about to have with Roman Reigns.

"Baby girl." A deep baritone rumbled through the cell phone speaker, making both Miles and Dennis share a look of disbelief.

"Try again."

"Dennis, please…" Miles had to be the voice of reason because it was obvious his husband was angry with the gentleman on the other line. "No, this isn't Lennox, Mr. Reigns. My name is Miles Sparks. The other man you just heard is Dennis Sparks. We are Lennox's parents."

Roman swallowed hard, his heart doing a complete flip in his chest when his cell phone rang and Lennox's name flashed across the caller ID. He NEVER expected to talk to her fathers, especially under these circumstances. Why were they calling him anyway? And why did they have Lennox's phone? Hell, how did Roman know they were who they claimed? With the crazed fangirl situation and WrestleMania on the horizon, anyone could've hacked Lennox's phone to call him. Then again, maybe he was being unreasonable and paranoid.

"What's the matter, boy? Cat got your tongue?" Dennis snapped, snatching the phone from Miles and ignored his annoyance, cracking his neck. "Or maybe you just don't care this is Lennox's pissed off father?"

"How do I know you are who you say, sir?" Roman wouldn't be tricked and needed some kind of proof these were Lennox's fathers instead of more crazed fans. "I don't have time for games…"

Miles took the phone away from Dennis before he snapped it in half, holding his hand up asking his husband silently to let him handle this situation. "I understand why you would think that, Mr. Reigns, but I assure you we're Lennox's fathers. If you need proof, I will answer any question you have about my daughter. Is that satisfactory?"

Fair enough, Roman thought, sitting alone in his hotel room after a strenuous workout before the house show that night. "Okay well…" What the hell was he supposed to ask about Lennox? Maybe a birthmark or…the lightbulb went off in Roman's head suddenly, figuring out the perfect way for the two men to prove they were Lennox's fathers. "What tattoos does she have and where are they located?"

Miles smiled, recalling the first tattoo they ever took Lennox to get done at age 16. She asked for it and they didn't see a problem with her body being inked, especially since Dennis was somewhat of a tattoo nut. He had sleeves from shoulder to wrist, all the tattoos blending together perfectly with all different designs. Mostly skulls since those were his favorite. How Miles ended up with a tattooed hothead that enjoyed motorcycles and tinkering on anything with an engine was beyond him, but his love for Dennis never faltered.

"There's a black outlined branch on her left side with violets attached to the branches and each one of them represents someone special in her life. I do believe she only has 3 so far, but if she's added more I don't know about them." Miles explained, knowing two of the violets represented him and Dennis, not sure who the third was for unless it was his mother.

"Her right side has the frayed feather and she designed both." Dennis piped in, remembering walking into Lennox's room one night while she was in the middle of drawing and couldn't believe how much raw talent his baby girl had. "She told me she'd have both designs tattooed on her one day and she was only 13 at the time. Our little honeybee…"

There was no doubt in Roman's mind these were Lennox's fathers…and he was talking to them. Never met them in person and they had called him specifically from Lennox's phone. Something told Roman she had NO idea they were doing this and it made him stifle a chuckle, knowing she had quite the temper on her. If she ever found out about this…he almost felt sorry for the two men on the other line and heaved a sigh, feeling like an idiot for questioning them in the first place.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" He asked politely, giving them his undivided attention and suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. These were the men he had to gain approval from and he just questioned them being Lennox's fathers. Roman was an idiot. "Sorry about the interrogating…"

"Quite alright." It actually impressed Miles at how cautious Roman Reigns was because there were a lot of psychos in the world, including hackers. "So Mr. Reigns…"

"With all due respect, sir, would you mind calling me Roman?" Mr. Reigns sounded too formal and Roman didn't deserve that kind of respect from Lennox's fathers since they didn't know him from a hole in the ground.

"Roman, let's cut the bullshit and get down to brass tactics." Dennis was tired of the runaround between this boy and his husband, finishing off his second beer of the day. "Our little girl, my honeybee, is cryin' her eyes out for the 4th day straight and hasn't slept or ate much since we got here. She forced us on a damn plane to come back here, after invitin' us to Pensacola to meet your ass and had a change of heart. Why is that? What did you do to her?"

Miles grimaced at the harsh tone of his husband's voice, not remembering the last time he saw Dennis this angry. "What he's trying to say…"

"I didn't hurt her, not intentionally." Roman's voice dropped an octave, feeling his own emotions rising within him because it'd been hell on earth not able to talk to Lennox or hear her sweet voice. "I love your daughter, sirs." He didn't know how else to put it or what to call them, not thinking it wise to use their first names unless given permission.

"The name is Dennis, boy."

"And you may call me Miles, Roman."

"And what do you mean you love our daughter? If you loved her, why the hell is she in her room cryin' and heartbroken?" Dennis demanded, not able to sit down and started pacing back and forth in front of Miles, letting him hold the phone.

Had Lennox sat them down and explained what happened between her and Danny Havoc? Or about the Philadelphia incident where Keyla sacrificed herself in order to save Lennox's life? Or being attacked outside of her tattoo parlor by the son of a bitch, only to give up it all up in order to save his pathetic hide to a drug lord that wanted him dead? Roman didn't know how to answer Dennis's question because the last thing he wanted to do was throw Lennox to the wolves known as her fathers.

"I'm not sure why she left Pensacola and didn't want you to meet me, Dennis. I've been great to her and my family loves her as if she was one of their own. They already consider her family. All I know is, when I came home on Wednesday ready to meet both of you and see her, I was left with a letter explaining what a coward she is for leaving. I don't think that of her at all. I understand why she left." Roman heaved a sigh over the phone, pulling the diamond ring out of his wallet he kept tucked away and examined in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Come to think of it, she acted very strange when we were in your bedroom. She was putting away socks and found something, but wouldn't tell me what it was. The next thing I knew, we were on a plane coming home and she wouldn't say a word to either of us." Miles acknowledged, already telling this nugget of information to Dennis after Lennox locked herself in her room once they arrived home on Wednesday evening. "So whatever she found is what chased her out of Pensacola…"

"Out with it, boy. What did she find?" Dennis necessitated, wanting the final piece of the puzzle that would unlock the mystery behind Lennox's behavior.

"Hang up the phone, father. Now."

Miles's head snapped up the same time Dennis whipped around, both of their eyes wide in shock at the sight of their daughter standing in the doorway of the living room. When the hell did she make an entrance? Miles didn't know what to do, not wanting to end the call abruptly with Roman, but the look of pure fury in his daughter's violet orbs made him press the end button. They were in for it now. Lennox would shred them both and they probably wouldn't see her for another several years after the ass-chewing she was about to give them.

"Honeybee…"

"Don't." Lennox stormed over past Dennis and snatched her phone away from Miles, shaking her head sadly. "I trusted you both…" They called Roman – ROMAN – of all people behind her back and betrayed her trust! "I'm leaving tonight…"

"Honey pie, wait…" Miles stood up from the couch to stop her from going back to her room, but Dennis stopped him, shaking his head.

"Let her go, Miles. She obviously doesn't trust her fathers with the truth and maybe it's best she goes. Let her deal with this shit on her own." Dennis expressed truthfully, starting to walk out of the living room toward the door leading to the garage.

Lennox couldn't believe what she was hearing from Dennis, her favorite out of her fathers, tears swelling in her eyes. "Are you kidding me?! You're just going to let me walk out and not grill me about what I found in Roman's bedroom, why I've been crying my eyes out for the past 4 days? Do you honestly not care about me at all?!" She snapped, letting her emotions spill out and stood her ground when Dennis stalked back toward her, squaring her shoulders.

"Damn right I am! Wanna know why? Because you're not gonna tell us anyway! You've always been like this, keepin' shit bottled up and not tellin' us anythin' about what's goin' on in your damn life! We're your damn parents and wanted to know what was goin' on with you, so yeah I stole your phone and called Roman, not Miles! I did it because I'm fed up with you keepin' shit from us!" Dennis shouted, lowering his head to be nose to nose with his daughter and could see so much turmoil in her eyes it nearly drove him to his knees. "Unless you're ready to talk to us finally and tell us what the fuck is goin' on?"

Lennox couldn't remember ever seeing her father this enraged and looked over at Miles, who looked completely heartbroken. Had she really caused them both this amount of tumult in their lives because of her silence? Didn't they realize she needed time to herself to figure out this situation with Roman before she could talk about it? Once again, it all stemmed from her relationship with Danny and…of course they didn't understand because they had no idea what happened or the reasoning behind that relationship ending in the first place.

"H-He wants to marry me." She admitted in barely above a whisper, lowering her eyes to the floor and sucked in a shuddering breath much like Miles had done earlier. "And I'm terrified of it happening because – because of what happened between me and Danny."

Miles stood up from the couch and wrapped his arm around Lennox's shoulders, guiding her over to sit down. Her legs were shaking like a leaf along with the rest of her body and he was afraid she would collapse. Dennis didn't say a word, grabbing her a glass of water and both listened for the next hour as Lennox spilled her heart out about everything that happened with Danny. They knew about Danny's drug habit and thought that's why Lennox had left him, but she was about to give them the final crucial part of information on why she ultimately ended their relationship. The cheating of it all. However, she still refused to mention the Philadelphia incident. The next time she saw Roman, which would be tomorrow, Lennox made a mental note to tell him to NEVER mention it to her fathers. Also, she finally admitted to them Roman's occupation in the WWE – a wrestler. She had fallen in love with another professional wrestler. By the time she was done, Miles and Dennis had a deeper understanding of her attitude and feelings toward Roman's impending proposal.

"So you're afraid if you get into another engagement with another wrestler, you'll end up in the same boat you were with Danny." Miles summarized, holding Lennox's hand and watched her nod, smiling sympathetically. "Honey pie, I don't think I need to tell you every man is different and not all of them are like Danny Havoc. What happened to you is horrible and I don't blame you for being scared. You have every right to be. But after the small conversation we had with that young man, I can tell you, without a shadow of a doubt, he loves you. And he misses you terribly."

"But you shouldn't push yourself into a marriage you may or may not want either." Dennis added, placing a hand on her shoulder and hated how hollow his daughter looked compared to the once vibrant happy girl he used to know. "You can't let fear stop you from livin' your life and bein' happy. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

Lennox cracked the barest hint of a smile. "Yeah I do. I really do."

"Enough to be his wife?"

Up until this moment, Lennox hadn't found the answer on whether or not she wanted to be Roman's wife because fear from the past had held her back. "Yeah. Yeah I do. I miss him so much. I just – I know he wanted to propose to me on Christmas Eve and instead he offered me a key to his place. I just don't understand why he changed his mind and kept the ring this whole time. It makes me think he really doesn't want to marry me…"

Dennis chuckled, ignoring both Miles and Lennox's glare and pulled her against him for a one-armed hug. "Let me tell you somethin', honeybee. I did the same damn thing to your Dad. I thought I was ready to take us to the next level and make honest men out of us both. But I was scared he didn't want the same thing, so I asked him to move in with me instead of givin' him a ring I'd had for over a year." It was amazing how alike him and Roman were as far as dealing with their loved ones. "And your Dad found that damn thing in my underwear drawer. He was angry and confronted me about it and I told him the truth. I was scared and wasn't ready to get married yet. Men do stupid shit all the time, Lennox. It's in our DNA and the only thing I can tell you is that man definitely wants to marry you. Maybe Christmas Eve felt a little too cliché for him or maybe he wasn't ready like I wasn't. Now look at me and Dad, we're happy and growin' old together. You gotta give Roman the benefit of the doubt."

Turning to look at her other father, Lennox could see the sheepish smile on Miles's face and knew Dennis's story was complete true. "You forgive him for keeping the ring from you?"

"Yeah because that's what love is all about – trust and forgiveness." Miles reached over to take Dennis's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "And through all his flaws and quirks, I love Daddy with all my heart and don't regret accepting his proposal another year later after finding the ring. He had to do it on his own time and I had to be patient. I'm glad I was too."

Seeing how much love blossomed between her fathers made Lennox realize what a monumental mistake she made with Roman. If she wasn't careful, he would lose him and running away couldn't happen anymore. They had to talk their problems out, no matter what they were, if they were truly meant to be together and married. Granted, Lennox was the one who did the running away and she would kick herself in the backside until the day she died for doing it. Hugging both of her fathers, Lennox felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders and went back to her room to start packing up to head back on the road the following day. Not before whipping her phone out to send Roman a text message and hoped she could fix all the damage she'd done to their relationship before it was too late.

 **We need to talk tomorrow. Meet me at the airport at 11, that's when my flight lands. I miss you.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Landing in Los Angeles, California, Keyla was a jumble of nerves and Lennox wasn't any better, both women eager to see their men and get back to work. Lennox flew from Pensacola to Las Vegas before boarding a flight with her since she had a layover anyway. It made sense to travel together and the girls hadn't seen each other in over a week, only speaking a few times. The short flight from Vegas to LA was full of catching up and talking about each of their problems. There hadn't been a word from Jon in almost 48 hours, so Keyla had no idea how she would handle it when she saw him again. Lennox had some major kissing up with Roman to do after the way she overreacted to finding the engagement ring and had no idea where to begin apologizing.

"I'm sure everything is fine with Jon. Watch, he'll be waiting for you with Roman when we land."

"Uh huh, who are you trying to convince, woman? Me or yourself?"

Keyla didn't want to point out the fact there was a possibility Roman wouldn't be at the airport waiting for Lennox. She would not dash her best friend's hopes, not after everything Lennox had been through. Hell, even if Jon was waiting for her alongside Roman, there was a good possibility Keyla would kick him square in the balls without thinking twice. She was livid at him for blatantly ignoring her for the past 2 days, so if his excuse wasn't something that involved life or death, Jon wouldn't be able to feel his balls until WrestleMania.

The announcement over the intercom of the plane instructed the passengers to buckle up while they made their landing at LAX. Both women obeyed and Keyla could feel Lennox's trepidation, reaching over to squeeze her hand firmly. She didn't blame Lennox for how she felt, but if the woman didn't calm down she would have a stroke before stepping off the plane to hopefully meet Roman. Honestly, the Samoan shouldn't have been surprised for the way Lennox reacted to finding an engagement ring in his sock drawer. Who the hell kept something THAT valuable in a place their significant other could easily find it? Once again, Keyla kept her thoughts about the situation to herself and remained the loyal supportive best friend, deciding to save them just in case Roman didn't forgive Lennox for running away to her parents. THEN she would be able to unload how she felt without a backlash from Lennox since the woman would be heartbroken and angry.

"Oh god, this is it." Lennox murmured, more to herself than Keyla and took a deep breath before unfastening her seatbelt to stand. "Do you think he's here?"

Reaching for another white lie, Keyla nodded with a phony smile and stood up behind Lennox. "Yeah, he'd be stupid not to."

Taking a shaky breath, Lennox put one foot in front of the other to exit the plane behind the rest of the passengers, both having tight holds on their purses, which was considered carry-on. Keyla opted for a wallet, not a big fan of purses and tried convincing Lennox to do the same thing. It was harder to be pit pocketed than having a purse snatched from one's shoulder.

"Come on woman, stop stalling and keep walking. We got places to go, people to see and things to do." Keyla urged, giving Lennox the swift kick in the backside she needed to start walking faster than a small hesitant shuffle.

Before Lennox knew it, they were through the terminal and people were everywhere, rushing off to greet loved ones or to catch another flight. Her violet eyes moved from left to right, all around trying to see if she could spot Roman. He wasn't a small man by any stretch, standing at a solid 6'3 and muscular from head to toe. Just as she started giving up hope Roman hadn't come to meet her, a husky man moved out of the way to reveal him standing there alongside Jon Moxley. Their eyes instantly met, tears filling Lennox's and she didn't waste time, moving through the sea of people as fast as she could to get to Roman. The fast walking turned into running as soon as Lennox found an opening and she didn't stop until Roman scooped her in his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and arms encircling his neck, the tears falling down her cheeks. Roman held her just as tight without hurting her, inhaling her scent and shut his eyes, relief flooding his big body at having Lennox back in his arms again where she belonged.

"Baby girl, I missed you more than you know." He rumbled in her ear, rubbing her back to try calming her down and stepped back just as Keyla approached. "We'll be over here…"

She did not look happy.

Jon was in hot water and he knew it, expecting a cold reception from his woman. He didn't mean to ignore her phone calls and text messages, having a legitimate reason for doing so. First, he wanted to see what she would say and do, expecting her to be more levelheaded than Lennox had been. Then again, she was a woman who was suspended from the road because she thought she was protecting him. He was a dead man.

"Darlin'…"

"Not here." Keyla did not want to make a scene at LAX, not with WrestleMania on the horizon and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him against her. "You better have a damn good reason for not talking to me for the past 2 days, Moxley." She warned in his ear quietly and then pulled back to peck his lips before taking his hand, turning to face their reunited best friends. "Everything patched up between you two, then?"

Lennox smiled up at Roman, her feet once again on the floor and had her arm around his waist to lean against him. "It will be." They had a lot of talking to do to mend the damage she did, but LAX wasn't the time or place to do it.

"Thank god, let's get the hell out of here and back to the hotel." Keyla ordered, walking away from Jon to grab her luggage from baggage claim while Roman grabbed Lennox's before heading out of LAX together.

Jon stayed behind with Roman and Lennox, giving Keyla some space on their way to the rental vehicle. "So on a scale of 1-10…"

"She's a solid 100 as far as pissed off goes." Lennox cut him off sweetly, rolling her eyes at Roman clearing his throat and nudged him in the gut with her elbow. "Hey! He's the one who ignored her for 2 days straight."

"Says the woman who didn't talk to her man for…how many days was it, bro?" Jon retorted, smirking at Lennox's contemptuous glare she shot his way. "That's what I thought…"

"Okay enough, both of you." Roman was not in the mood to hear his best friend and girlfriend bicker after just getting Lennox back. "Dean, you fucked up. Go make it right with her. And you're driving back to the hotel." He tossed the keys at Dean, winking and opened the back door for Lennox to step into before joining her.

Looking down at the keys, all Jon could think was great as he walked around the vehicle to slip behind the wheel just as Keyla took over the passenger seat. He was surprised at her calm cool demeanor, but all of that would change once they were alone at the hotel. If Keyla let him explain why he hadn't contacted her in 2 days, maybe she would show him a little leniency and love. Taking a chance, Jon reached over to take her hand and watched her head slowly turn to look at him with hard citrine eyes, immediately releasing it. Keyla wouldn't pull away from Jon because she loved him; didn't quell her anger at him either however.

Roman couldn't keep his hands off of Lennox, his warm strong hands caressing every portion of her body she would allow in front of their friends. His mouth sealed to her neck and Lennox nearly came unglued, her eyes drifting shut to enjoy all the sensations this man erupted inside of her body. Maybe talking would be the last thing they'd do once back at the hotel, but Lennox knew it couldn't be avoided forever. She had to explain her actions, why she ran and express her fear of being in another engagement with a professional wrestler after what her last relationship amounted to. Everything had to be laid out on the table if they were really going to do this – share their lives together and not just a house with Roman's name on it. Currently, all Lennox wanted to do was shed their clothing and make up for lost time since they hadn't seen each other in over a week.

Silence ensued between Jon and Keyla, each in their own thoughts about the inevitable argument they were about to have. Jon pulled into the hotel parking lot and wasn't surprised as he watched Roman and Lennox hop out, grab her luggage and proceeded to scoop her up to rest over his broad shoulder. Rolling down the window down, Jon shouted out at Roman, reminding him of the show that night and if the big man had sex, he'd regret it. Roman flipped him the bird over his other shoulder with his free hand and Jon chuckled, knowing the Samoan didn't care because he had his woman back on the road with him. Electric blues moved to the woman sitting in the passenger seat and Jon wished he could change the stoic expression on her face, wanting to make her as happy as Roman apparently made Lennox, despite their differences.

"So, should we go in or…?"

"Why?" Keyla folded her arms in front of her chest, looking straight ahead out of the windshield and pursed her lips together tightly.

They were having the argument in the car apparently, Jon thought, heaving a sigh while sliding his hands around the steering wheel to give his hands something to do. Honestly, all they wanted to do was touch Keyla. "Well…"

"So help me god, Moxley, if you don't tell me the truth I will permanently lodge your balls in your throat. And you better not give me some sob story about 'forgetting' or 'being too tired' because that'll earn you a kick to the balls too. Come on, out with it. Give me ONE decent reasonable excuse as to why you made me worry about you for 2 goddamn days because you couldn't pick up the fucking phone to call or even send me a quick text letting me know you were alright." Keyla enjoined, daring Jon to lie to her because she would make due on her promise of lodging his balls in his throat to the point where he'd end up at the local ER.

Lennox was not lying or exaggerating on how angry Keyla was. "Look, I just…"

"You just what? Forgot your woman was stuck at home worrying about you every second of every day because of a psycho fangirl stalking her man?! Or you had a relapse in judgment thinking I wouldn't want to hear from you DESPITE the stalking situation? Come at me, Moxley. Give me your BEST shot and it better be damn good or you're sleeping ALONE tonight and possibly the rest of the fucking week." Keyla admonished, trying to keep her temper simmered, but it was hard and almost impossible to do.

Saturday had been hectic from the kidnapping of April and Heidi, to doing a house show and then spending the remaining night into early morning hours of Sunday interrogating the fangirl whores. Jon had been exhausted and passed out as soon as they arrived in Ontario, crashing for several hours in his hotel room. Roman did the same thing. They both did something they NEVER did and that was skip their daily workout session. The house show went off without a hitch and by the time Jon got back to the hotel, he barely had enough energy to take a shower before crawling into bed passing out again. Telling Keyla about the fangirl abduction was out of the question; he and Roman already made a pact to never speak of it again. However, he had to tell Keyla something believable that would keep his balls intact and decided to come clean about a device he'd lost over the past 2 days.

"My charger is missing." Jon pulled his phone out and handed it to her, which was completely dead. "It's been very busy this weekend with the house shows and appearances, I didn't have time to stop and get one yet. I went to call you last night, realized it was dead and, honestly, I was so fucking wiped out from all the shit we've had to do for WrestleMania, I passed out. I'm sorry, Keyla. I was an idiot and didn't mean to make you think the worst or worry about me. If it's any consolation, I did miss you, darlin'. Having you back on the road is gonna put my own mind at ease too."

Sure enough, his phone was dead as a doornail when Keyla pressed the power button and she didn't know how to feel about his explanation. Part of her felt guilty for thinking he'd actually cheat on her with April and the other part had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach she was being deceived. Once again, the deception came from Jon's past and Keyla had to remind herself he wasn't the man he used to be. Her phone call with Baron did not help at all with all of his 'temptation on the road' talk. Maybe she would stop calling Baron whenever she felt insecure about her and Jon's relationship or seeking advice from him when it came to her personal life.

"I missed you too." Keyla finally spoke after a few minutes of silence between them, giving Jon his phone back and slowly lifted sheepish citrine eyes to lock on smoldering electric blues. "I'm sorry, Jon…"

"No need to apologize, darlin'. You were worried about me for good reason and I should've borrowed Roman's phone or even used a damn pay phone to call and let you know I was alright. This is all new to me, having a woman worry about me and care as much as you do." Jon took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, letting it caress his stubble covered cheek. "Come here."

One second Keyla was in the passenger seat and the next Jon had her straddling his lap, pushing the seat back as far as it would go before claiming her mouth with his hungrily. She was just as hungry for him, the kiss quickly turning heated as both became completely lost in the moment. Reaching down between them to unsnap his tight jeans, Jon groaned as soon as her fingers wrapped around his throbbing shaft and had to have her immediately, not caring who saw them. Good thing Keyla had a blue jean skirt on or else it would be really awkward trying to remove her pants. This way, he had perfect access to her soaking wet depths and moved her panties to the side enough to slip his cock inside of her, both of them groaning at the tight friction.

"R-Roman's gonna be so pissed at you for this…" Keyla breathlessly laughed in his ear, sliding her tongue all around the outside of it and buried her fingers in his hair, gasping at the thrusts he produced inside her body. "Oh Jon…especially after you warned him about having a match tonight on Raw…"

"Worth it." Jon growled, already knowing at that very moment his Samoan friend was getting his dick wet with Lennox, so he didn't see the harm in getting reacquainted with his woman. "Fuck, this car isn't big enough…"

Keyla had an idea, kissing Jon soundly and crawled off of it to the back where she knew they'd have more room to finish this bout. Jon followed and soon she was seated on his lap again with her back against his t-shirt covered chest, his warm hands beneath her tank top fingering her breasts and nipples. Moans and groans filled the vehicle as Jon's hands left her breasts to grip her hips, making her bounce on and off his cock as hard and fast as she could, both desperately needing the release. Eventually, they would make it into the hotel, but for right now all Jon was focused on was making Keyla cum buckets for him and there were zero complaints from the dark blue haired beauty. Soon, they were both climaxing intensely at the same time and Keyla leaned her head back to angle her mouth on Jon's, kissing him fiercely.

"I love you…" She breathed raggedly, moaning in his mouth as their tongues entwined together and Jon gripped her backside, his cock growing limp inside of her. "So damn much…"

"Love you more, darlin'." Jon mumbled against her neck, trying to cool down from the unexpected sexual bout and chuckled, tightening his arms around her waist. "Roman is gonna kill me. We better air this car out." It was their only rental for Raw that night.

Keyla laughed, reluctantly extracting herself from Jon's arms and helped him roll the windows down to try getting rid of the scent of sweat and sex, using air-freshener as well.

It was a hell of a way to be welcomed back on the road and Keyla wouldn't have changed anything for the world at that moment.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Put me down, Neanderthal. I can walk, you know." Lennox grumbled the entire way up to the hotel room, feeling humiliated when other people staying in the establishment gave her 'what the fuck' looks. "Roman Reigns!"

"When we're in our room, I'll be more than happy to put you down…on the bed." Roman smugly replied, declining her request in letting her walk because he was afraid Lennox would make a run for it away from him again if he didn't carry her up to their room. "Just enjoy the ride, baby girl."

She was going to kill him. After their making up, she was going to smother him with a pillow and kill him for this. Lennox wiggled her body, trying to find a way to plant her feet on the ground, but it was no use. Roman was far stronger than her and his grip tightened the moment she began squirming. Lennox thought the trip up to their room would never end, hiding her face the best she could with her honey blonde hair from everyone staring at them questioningly. She wanted to flip them all off, but given this was her return back to the WWE, Lennox figured that wouldn't be the best thing to do for business. It was a miracle when Roman slid the key card in the slot and stepped inside, finally planting her in the center of the bed just as he promised.

"You're an ass."

Roman smirked, enjoying the fire erupted in her violet eyes and shrugged, pulling the t-shirt he had on over his head, tossing it to the floor. "I can be."

Seeing this man shirtless for the first time in over a week took Lennox's breath away, her eyes devouring his bare caramel flesh. It made her mouth water, the hunger for him burning a deep hole inside of her. She missed Roman and felt the overwhelming urge to rip her clothes off and tackle him to the bed. No, they had to talk first. Talk first - sex later, Lennox coached herself mentally, knowing putting it off would only increase friction between them and not in a good way.

However, Roman had other things on his mind that involved both of them naked in bed until they were forced to leave the room to get ready for Raw. Hovering over her, Roman lead Lennox down on the bed and captured her mouth before she could protest, his fingers pushing through hers to press down into the comforter. She was at his mercy and Roman had full control, giving her no chance of escape. Breaking the kiss, Roman's lips slid down her slender jaw to her ear, flicking the lobe with the tip of his tongue before suckling on the tender flesh of her neck. His hands slid up and down her sides, caressing part of her flesh beneath the material of her tank top she had on. They had far too many clothes on for his liking, but Roman wasn't in a rush and just enjoyed having Lennox with him again.

How the HELL was she supposed to talk to him when her body felt like it was engulfed in flames?! Lennox wasn't strong enough to fight him off or stop any of this, enjoying his lips and tongue on any part of her body. He knew her neck was a sensitive area and Lennox could already feel the warmth pooling in her panties from what he was doing to her. The engagement ring…Lennox had to find the strength to push him away, if she could find her voice first. Her soft mewls resonated around the room, telling Roman she was enjoying every second of this and it fueled him to go further, beginning to stroke her through the blue jeans she had on. Lennox's eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head, her body ignoring the alarm bells ringing in her head and arched against his touch, giving into whatever he wanted to do.

"R-Roman…" Her voice was on shaky ground as he continued the assault on the lower half of her body and Lennox snapped her hand down to wrap around his wrist the second he unsnapped the button on her jeans. That was her wakeup call. "S-Stop…We have to talk…"

"Later." He growled, trying to remove her jeans, but Lennox was steadfast and scooted away from him on the bed, shaking her head. "NOW, really?"

"Yes. Now before anything else happens or this goes any further." Lennox was still pinned halfway beneath him and it would've been easy for Roman to persuade her to continue. "Please Roman, I-I don't want to do this until we've resolved everything." Christ, this KILLED her to say and stop what could've been a very rewarding welcome back to the road sexual encounter with her Samoan Adonis.

The last thing Roman wanted to talk about was the engagement ring fiasco. "There's nothing to talk about, Lennox." He reluctantly sat up and gave her space, tearing the band from his hair as it curtained around his face. "I already know you don't wanna marry me. I don't need to hear you say it."

"But…"

"I was an idiot thinking you were ready for marriage so soon into our relationship. You don't need to explain why you ran away to stay with your Dads. I get it." Roman didn't mean to cut her off, but the emotions of what happened had been buried deep down inside of him until now. "I pushed you too far too fast. Let's just continue to get to know each other better and maybe one day you'll trust and love me enough to get married. Forget about marriage for now."

The pain in his voice broke Lennox's heart and made her realize just how badly she screwed up by running away. "I can't forget about it." She reached out to place both hands on his bare back, feeling how tense he was and kissed the spot in-between his shoulder blades. "Maybe you can, but I can't. And I won't let you either. There's something I need to ask you, but…I'm not sure how to do it. And I'm scared to know the answer because I do love you and the last thing I wanna do is lose you."

Roman couldn't look at her and shut his eyes painfully, mentally prepared for whatever she was about to ask him. "Ask me."

This was the moment of truth. "On Christmas Eve, were you planning on proposing to me?" Lennox held her breath, pulling away and wished he would look at her, wanting to stare in his beautiful greys while he answered this question. "And look at me before you answer."

"Yeah, I wanted to."

"What changed your mind?" Lennox pressed, scooting closer to him and leaned up on her knees to wrap her arms around his neck in a gentle embrace. "I just want to know. I'm not gonna be mad or hold it against you." Not unless the ring was meant for someone else, then Lennox would be gone so fast it would make his head spin.

Roman caressed her forearms lovingly, knowing she was prying to ease her own mind and insecurities. "Baby girl, you're so damn skittish and we'd only been dating a couple months. I didn't think you were ready and figured asking you to share a house together first would be smarter than dropping an engagement on you. Figured I'd build up to that once you were comfortable and calling the house ours instead of mine. Because it isn't just mine anymore, that house is just as much yours as it is mine. I talked to my Mom about it and she suggested taking baby steps with you. Though, if I'm being honest, she really wants us to get married as soon as possible."

That wasn't surprising considering Roman was past age 30 and there wasn't a doubt in her mind Lisa wanted grandchildren from her youngest sooner rather than later. "So you were 100% ready and didn't have a doubt in your mind about us or how soon it was? You did it because you thought I wasn't ready? Because of what Danny did to me." That last sentence was a mere statement and not a question.

"When I make my mind up about something and actually go out to buy a ring for the woman I love, you damn right I'm 100% sure about marrying her – you." Roman stated with conviction, meaning every word he said and moved his hair out of his eyes to flip to the side of his face. "I'm not gonna push you anymore, Lennox. When you're ready, you let me know and the ring will be waiting for you."

"Do you mean it?" Lennox sucked in a silent breath when Roman nodded and looked at her left ring finger, envisioning the beautiful diamond sparkling on it smiling. "Turn around and look at me, big man." This time Roman obliged with Lennox's arms remaining around his neck and she moved to straddle his lap, moving the rest of the hair out of his face to lock violet on stormy greys. "I'm not saying this because it's what you want to hear or to make you happy. I'm saying this because I truly feel it in my heart, mind and soul." Cupping his face in her soft hands, Lennox softly kissed his lips with the barest brush and rested her forehead against his gently. "I'm ready for the next step with you. I realized while I was at my Dads how much I truly love you and I'M the idiot for running away. I want to be your wife, Roman, along with everything else that comes with it. I want you, period. And I promise I will never run away from you again. I'm done running and I want to start living my life again. Danny Havoc is my past and you are my future."

Hearing her heartfelt words, Roman never once looked away from her eyes and knew Lennox meant all of it. She was finally ready; he could see the life returning to her eyes and hopefully in time he would finally break the rest of her walls down. This was a step in the right direction and he didn't see a reason to wait until they were home to give her the ring. Roman had accidentally packed it along with the rest of his things in a rush to get out of the empty lonely house and went back on the road to do last minute appearances for the WWE.

"Then prove it." Roman arched up to pull the wallet from his back jean pocket and pulled the diamond ring out of it, holding it up to her with two fingers. "Lennox Sparks, I know we haven't been together long and still getting to know each other. But I can honestly say I've never been more in love with a woman in my life than I am with you. I don't know what it is about you, but the moment I first saw you, I knew you'd be an important part of my life. This ring is for you and only you; there is no other woman and never will be. You are the one I want to have kids with, to start a family and keep building the Samoan Dynasty. And I promise I will love you, be faithful to you and always be there for you and any kids we have as long as I live. We've had hard times and I know more will follow, but I want to go through all of them – good and bad – with you and conquer every obstacle thrown at us. I know you're the one I'm supposed to be with and you're my other half. So I'm asking you, here and now, will you do me the honor and privilege of being not only my wife, but my best friend, life partner and mother of my children?"

Huge tears cascaded down Lennox's cheeks, her body trembling intensely against him and shaky fingers slowly reached up to take the ring, sliding it on her left ring finger where it belonged. "Yes." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment and nodded emphatically, unable to stop crying.

Roman's heart both pieced together and shattered, hating to see Lennox cry, even though he knew they were happy tears. It was his turn to cup her face in his strong hands and captured her mouth, resuming where they left off earlier. First her tank top and bra went followed by her panties and jeans along with his boxer/briefs and jeans. The moment Roman slid inside of her warm welcoming depths, he felt truly complete again and thanked every god above for bringing her back to him. He thought he lost her when she left Pensacola to stay with her parents, but somehow she managed to see just how much he loved her and wanted to make her his wife. The talk with her fathers actually helped ease Roman's mind a bit and whatever they said to her also helped bring her back to him. He would forever owe them a debt of gratitude and hopefully they wouldn't mind the fact he didn't ask for their daughter's hand in marriage officially.

Lennox had no qualms about making love to her new fiancé, knowing it would take some getting used to calling him that. Or hearing she was his fiancée. They had so much planning to do after WrestleMania and Lennox would get started after she stayed with Keyla to help her through the medical procedures she had coming up. Feeling Roman rocking in and out of her body, Lennox tightened her legs around his waist to keep him in place, wanting this to go as slow as possible. She wanted to savor it, knowing this week was going to be extremely hectic because WrestleMania was 6 days away. Roman was slated to win the championship and therefore cut his days off in half, or more, including the upcoming European tour. So much was on their plate, they were insane to get engaged during a crazy time in their lives, but Lennox wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

A few hours later, they stood in the shower together while Roman washed his hair and Lennox took over, enjoying sliding her fingers through the thick ebony tresses. "So, any news from Stephanie and Hunter about the crazy bitches following you and Moxley around?" It hadn't been on the forefront of her mind until now and Lennox hoped they'd been subdued before the biggest event of the year.

"Yeah. All taken care of." Roman lied, not having a choice except to lie to her because of his pact with Dean. "You don't need to worry about it anymore, baby girl. They've been handled."

"Good." Lennox breathed a sigh of relief, unable to wipe the smile off her face and kept glancing at her beautiful diamond ring. "Keyla is going to freak out when we meet up with her later and she sees the ring."

Roman chuckled, silently saying a prayer of thanks up above for Lennox dropping the subject about April and Heidi. "Dean is gonna try taking me to a strip club and throwing a bachelor party, you know that right?"

"You can look, but no touching." Lennox turned him around and wrapped her arms around Roman's waist while he rinsed the suds out of his hair. "I'M the only one who can touch you."

After the shower, they dressed and headed out to meet up with Jon and Keyla at the rental vehicle, each not realizing just how upside down their world was about to become.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"You ready for this, bro?"

Roman cracked his knuckles one at a time, nodding. "Lead the way."

After Keyla screeched and gushed over Lennox and Roman being engaged, Jon gave his congratulations before both couples headed to the arena. As happy as he was for his best friend, the boys had business to take care of. Raw meant all the Superstars were in the same building. Seth Rollins had been in different cities throughout the weekend for house shows, so Jon and Roman had to bide their time until Monday to track him down. April and Heidi gave the information they wanted after being given a taste of their own medicine and now it was payback time. Jon didn't know why he couldn't piece the puzzle together sooner.

Of course Seth was behind the stalking bitches and mind games! He went behind his and Roman's back to split up the Shield and didn't have the balls to talk to them about it beforehand. Instead, they were beaten down with a steel chair, Jon more than Roman, and his shocked expression would forever be etched in the annals of WWE history. Jon hadn't gotten nearly enough of Seth during the months they feuded after the split and the pay-per-view Money in the Bank, when he was screwed out of winning the briefcase. Seth definitely had a beating coming his way and, the best part was, this time Roman would get a piece of the action.

With the backstage chaos and frenzy, it was the perfect time to confront Seth and beat what was left of the cheap dye out of his skull. Standing outside of the room marked 'Seth Rollins' in black thick font, Jon and Roman shared a look before bumping fists, kicking the door open a second later. Seth's head snapped up with dark wide eyes and he immediately rose to his feet, staring back at his ex-business partners. What the hell did they want? This was the final Raw before WrestleMania, where he WOULD defeat Randy Orton, and further cement his own legacy in the company. Seth had no time to deal with whatever problems Dean and Roman had, especially tonight.

"What the fuck are-" The words died on Seth's lips as he watched Roman shut the door to his locker room and flipped the lock on it, fear slowly gripping his insides. "I don't know what's going on here, but…" This time, he was silenced by Dean's fist plowing into his mouth, shutting it temporarily.

"You're a lying sack of shit, Rollins." Jon growled, delivering another blow to Seth's mouth and sent him sprawling to the floor on his knees. "Might as well cut the fucking act. We know what you did."

"To us AND our women." Roman chimed in, folding his arms in front of his chest to block the door from anyone coming in. "Didn't think we'd find out, did you?"

Jon squatted in front of Seth, pure hatred and disdain burning in his icy eyes, satisfied at the sight of blood coming out of the dick's nose. "No, he thought he had it all figured out. Sending whores after us and our women to try wrecking our relationships." Burying his fingers in Seth's hair, Jon was shocked when he received a sock to the face by Seth's fist and chuckled ruefully. "Good, I was hoping you'd put up a fight. Makes it more fun."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!" Seth cried out, sounding terrified and shook his now sore hand, stumbling back from Dean. "Get out of here! Leave me alone; I didn't do anything!" The company had been doing investigations for over a week and Seth had been one of the first people to be interrogated. "T-They cleared me!"

Snorting, Jon didn't buy anything his ex-Shield brother claimed and drove his balled up fist into the man's abdomen, not lightening the blow. The breath left Seth's body as he crumbled to the floor on his knees again in front of Jon, clutching his stomach trying to breathe. He was sure a few of his ribs were cracked from that blow and, if they weren't, it would be a miracle. This was WrestleMania week; he couldn't afford an injury going into his match against Randy. Jon didn't care about WrestleMania at the moment or his career; nothing mattered except making Seth Rollins feel as much pain and agony as he caused them over the past several months.

"You don't, huh? You're gonna stick with that?" Jon demanded, whipping his phone out as Seth nodded shakily and scrolled through his media until a certain video popped up. "Then explain this, prick."

It was a video from the kidnapping and showed a tearful platinum blonde chained up to a bed. Jon had secretly filmed the entire confession, his voice yelling at her demanding to know who the culprit was. Who was the puppet master? Seth's dark eyes nearly fell out of their sockets the moment the crying woman murmured his name. It was loud enough and audible to clearly hear his name spill out of her mouth. The video footage ended with her head dropping in shame and Jon slid his cell phone back in his pocket, glad he'd used Keyla's charger to give it a full battery before leaving the hotel.

"T-That bitch is LYING! I n-never did anything! I don't even know what she's talking about! They cleared me! I was questioned and cleared by the investigation!" Seth blubbered, not believing the fangirl had lied through her teeth to save her own backside and accused him of being behind the atrocities Dean and Roman had to suffer through. "Dean…Roman…y-you have to believe me! T-Take me to Stephanie and Hunter and…"

"And what? Let them save your ass and protect you from the ass whooping you deserve? Not happening, BROTHER." Jon sneered, kicking Seth in the stomach and pressed the heel of his black boot against the man's throat, enjoying him writhing in pain and squirming like a fish on a hook. "You're going to pay for what you did to both of us, Rollins. Bank on THAT."

Roman could see the pure terror in Seth's eyes and had watched his reaction to the video, unable to shake off an unsettling feeling in his stomach. What if they had the wrong guy? What if Seth was telling the truth and wasn't behind hiring the fangirls to stalk them? The fangirls could've dropped any name to save their own backsides. Why were they taking April and Heidi's word as gold? Something wasn't right with this and Roman suddenly stepped forward to pull Dean away from further punishing Seth.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Jon blinked at his best friend, confusion lacing with the hatred and anger in his glacial blues, not understanding why he was stopped from inflicting more damage on Seth. "Roman…"

Seth rolled on his side, clutching his stomach tighter and coughed out while drops of blood came out of his nose, his entire body trembling from head to toe. Whatever the reason Roman stopped Dean, Seth was in his debt forever. He knew if it was just him and Dean, he wouldn't be walking out of the arena alive tonight. At least ONE levelheaded person was in the room besides him and seeing the truth of the situation!

"Roman! He fucking did it!"

"What if he didn't?" Roman stepped in front of Dean to block him from attacking Seth again, holding his hands up. "Just listen for a minute, man. What if he's telling the damn truth and those whores lied to us? I know the evidence is MOUNTED against Seth. I know he's had problems with our girls in the past, especially Keyla kicking him in the balls. I know that's what's fueling you to believe he's the one who hired the whores, but what if he didn't? They could've dropped any name on us just to escape and we didn't really question them. They could've had it planned to use Seth as a scapegoat this whole time and we're just now realizing it. Please Dean, just think for a minute. They're fans, they know we have friction and problems with Seth to begin with because of what he did to us last year. Why should we trust anything they say?" And why hadn't Roman come to this conclusion sooner?

"F-Framed…they f-framed m-me…" Seth rattled out, managing to peel himself from the floor and sat on the bench, hissing at his sore stomach, wiping the blood from his nose. "Stephanie and Hunter…have been watching me like a hawk ever since the investigation started. They wanted to make sure I wasn't the one sending these girls after you. I know this because I caught a PI watching me last week during one of my CrossFit workouts. I pulled him aside outside of the gym to find out why he was following me and, since he was a fan of mine, he came clean about being hired by the bosses to follow me around." He grabbed a bottled water from his bag, congratulating himself on not stuttering during the explanation. "If you don't believe me, take me to Stephanie and Hunter. They'll confirm everything I told you and you know they have no reason to protect me by lying to you guys."

Jon looked from Seth back to Roman, planting his hands on his hips in defiance. "Why should we believe anything the scumbag is saying? If you don't believe the whores, fine. But we shouldn't trust anything this asshole has to say either. We need to beat the fuck out of him and-"

"And what? Destroy our careers by going after the wrong guy? Dean, that makes no sense and you know it. We should be focused on finding who the fuck is behind this and stopping THEM instead of taking our anger and frustration out on the scumbag." Roman reasoned, trying to make Dean see the bigger picture regarding the situation and could see he was slowly getting through to him. "Let's go see Stephanie and Hunter. We'll bring Seth with us and, if they can't confirm his innocence, we'll continue beating him into a bloody pulp."

They wouldn't have to. Seth was innocent and had nothing to gain by going after Keyla and Lennox. He despised the women because of their encounters, but that wasn't enough to wreck his own life by going after them. Seth knew better than to mess with Roman and Dean's personal lives, too busy with his own to worry about. Honestly, he cared more about his wrestling career than anything or anyone, wanting to do whatever it took to get to the top. He would do it honorably; playing mind games and hiring fangirls to stalk his ex-Shield brethren was career and pure suicide.

"Come on, Rollins, on your feet." Roman ordered once he managed to calm Dean down enough to at least wait until they talked to the bosses. "We don't have all night to get this over with."

* * *

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Stephanie wailed at the top of her lungs, rushing around her desk to check on Seth and could see the anger in her husband's brown eyes building. "You two better have a damn good explanation for this!"

Showing them the video footage of April and Heidi wasn't optional. "We heard Rollins is the one behind the crazed fangirls stalking us. Their names are April and Heidi. We know that much…"

"Oh really?" Stephanie sat Seth down before planting her hands on her hips, fire-ridden blue eyes boring into two of her top Superstars. "And why the fuck should we believe that? How did you acquire that information when we've hired the best PI's and authorities this country has to offer? And they haven't told us anything, including the women's names?"

"Not our fault you hired incompetent people to do the job." Jon could hide the smarminess in his voice and didn't bother trying, fed up with the games and waiting around for this situation to be solved.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Stephanie, calm down." Hunter ordered softly, not wanting his wife getting riled up when they had a lot on their plate for the Raw before WrestleMania. "They're upset and have every right to be. But that STILL gives you two rights to go after a fellow coworker because of RUMORS you heard…"

Roman didn't care about the consequences anymore, whipping his phone out and held it up with the video footage of Heidi's confession. "Don't ask questions because I'm not answering anything. We had to find out the information ourselves and did what we had to do to get it. Both Heidi and April dropped Seth's name and that's why we went after him. But Seth claims you two can confirm his innocence and, if that's the case, we were lied to."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hunter and Stephanie shared looks with each other, not sure what to do about this newfound information. "You do realize we can't turn that into the authorities unless we reveal it was you two who discovered the information." He pointed out, scrubbing a hand down his face when both Dean and Roman nodded. "We'll have to come up with another legitimate reason on how you acquired the information. Now, as for Seth, we had a PI follow him all over last week and reported nothing out of the ordinary to us." The bosses didn't know about Seth catching the PI and questioning him.

"Every single person in the company, including backstage people and the ring crew, have all come back clean. We have no idea who is responsible for this catastrophe, but you have to believe we are doing everything in our power to find the person responsible." Stephanie had a calmer tone of voice, somewhat floored Dean and Roman took it upon themselves to track the fangirls down to interrogate them. "Keyla and Lennox are back as of tonight, correct?"

"Yeah, I've already told Lennox the situation has been handled, so sending a PI after her or Keyla will make them suspicious." Roman stated informatively, hoping his lie didn't come back to bite him on the backside. "So confirm it, is Seth cleared or not of the investigation?"

Stephanie and Hunter nodded simultaneously, her hand gently planting on Seth's shoulder. "He was one of the first ones cleared, but we still had him followed just to be on the safe side. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Seth. It was for your own protection as well as the company's." Her blue eyes turned to Dean and Roman, arching a slow perfectly shaped brow. "And now it's YOUR turn, both of you, to apologize to him for a wrongful accusation as well as beating the shit out of him."

Seeing that coming a mile away, Roman nudged Dean when it looked like the man wouldn't cooperate, knowing they did grudgingly owe Seth an apology. "Sorry."

"Yeah – sorry." Jon sneered, not meaning it and turned glacial eyes back on the bosses. "I'm telling you right now, if something else happens and you don't find out who the fuck is behind this, we ARE taking matters into our own hands again. Fix this or else."

Stalking out of the bosses' office, Jon hauled off and punched the nearest cinder block wall, ignoring the pain shooting up his hand and arm. He was enraged for being lied to by those fangirl whores and now they were in the safe confines of their homes in two unknown destinations. This had gotten way out of hand and if the girls found out the situation hadn't been solved yet, Jon and Roman would have to come clean to them about everything, including the kidnapping.

Now here was the bigger question: Who the hell was pulling the strings of April and Heidi if it wasn't Seth Rollins?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Everything seemed to disintegrate in a matter of days leading up to WrestleMania.

Keyla sat in the waiting room, bouncing her knee up and down nervously, waiting for news on her friend's condition. Lennox sat beside her, their hands clasped tightly and hoped everything would be alright. Everything was so screwed up in their lives. What started out as a happy reunion between the couples ended in a whirlwind nightmare. Keyla couldn't imagine what Lennox was going through given she'd called off the engagement to Roman Reigns and neither had spoken to their men in the past 2 days. It was Wednesday; the Superstars and Divas were busy doing countless charitable events, appearances, signings and WrestleMania Axxess. It didn't give Keyla and Lennox much to do for work considering the veteran camera crew members received first shot at filming all of the chaos surrounding WrestleMania week. When they were told they had 2 days off – Tuesday and Wednesday – to do whatever they wanted and received a call from Sami regarding Gina going into labor, both girls wasted little time hopping redeye flights to Tampa, Florida. It also gave them an excuse to get away from California and the WrestleMania festivities Jon and Roman were part of. They hadn't stopped trying to contact the girls since Monday night…when all their lives were turned upside down.

Closing her eyes, Keyla leaned her head back and recalled the past few days while fighting back tears…

* * *

 _The disintegration began with Keyla being backstage at Raw prepping her camera for one of the biggest shows of the year. The Raw before WrestleMania. It would be packed full of action, intensity and gave all the Superstars and Divas one last chance to build their matches up for their super bowl. Keyla couldn't wait to be out in front of the crowd again filming all the segments and getting back to work, feeling completely in her element behind the camera. She was all smiles and so sure nothing would be able to take away her happiness, especially after all the making up sex they had earlier in the day. Nope, nothing would wipe the smile from Keyla's face or pull her from the high she currently felt._

 _Or so she thought._

 _Her cell phone vibrating in her pocket jolted Keyla out of her euphoria and she pulled it out to read the text message, thinking it was either Lennox or Jon._ **Meet me in my dressing room. It's important** _ **.**_ _The message came from Baron's number and Keyla had no idea what he wanted, checking the clock to make sure she had time to go talk to him quickly._

 _What could he possibly want, Keyla thought, while rushing down the hallway after checking her camera equipment back in for the time being. The show wasn't set to start for another hour; Jon wanted to get to the arena to go over last minute details with the opponents he'd be facing in the Intercontinental title ladder match at WrestleMania. She was incredibly proud of him and would be rooting him on, even though Baron was also in the match. Her man came first, but if Jon couldn't win it, she secretly hoped Baron was the next in line to claim it instead of Wade Barrett retaining or any of the other opponents winning._

" _Baron, this had better be a life or death situation." Keyla groused, pushing open the door to his locker room and had to shield her eyes since the man was in a towel – nothing more. "What the HELL?!"_

" _Shit sweetheart, sorry!" Baron clutched the towel tighter to his waist, the towel hanging low on his hips and little water rivulets slowly slid down his chest from the shower he just stepped out of. "I didn't expect you so soon…"_

" _Yeah well, you said it was important." Keyla snapped back, turning her back fully to the man and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Now what the hell is so damn important? Jon still doesn't know about NXT yet, so if we're caught together…"_

 _Baron rolled his eyes, not having time to argue with her about telling Ambrose what happened between them in NXT. "It is. You need to sit down for this. Here, take my phone and watch while I go in the bathroom to dress." He didn't give her much of an opportunity to protest and dropped his phone over her shoulder before escaping into the bathroom._

 _Nearly dropping his phone, Keyla managed to catch it and frowned at Baron's erratic behavior, turning her citrine eyes back to the screen with a video already on it ready to play. What the hell was this about? She sighed, pressing the play button and didn't bother listening to Baron's advice to take a seat. Keyla should've listened to him. The second the video started with April and Heidi sitting in front of it, Keyla's entire body froze where she stood._

" _WWE, we're coming to you as two loyal fans that have been hurt and betrayed by two of your top wrestlers." April spoke first, both women fully clothed unlike their softcore porn videos and she looked genuinely scared. "We went to a signing for them in Anaheim, California this past weekend and…it wasn't the first one we've been at. We love them as wrestling fans and admire them."_

" _We just wanted to meet our favorite wrestlers again." Heidi chimed in quietly, keeping her eyes lowered from the camera and on her clasped hands in her lap._

 _April sniffled, pulling a tissue from the Kleenex box and dabbed her nose before continuing. "We thought it would be any other signing we've attended."_

" _But it wasn't."_

" _We were propositioned to leave the venue by both Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Reigns asked Heidi and Ambrose asked me. We were hesitant to do it, but what fan in their right mind would say no? So we agreed to meet them after the signing ended and they had us escorted to the back by security guards." April explained, wiping her eyes of a few stray tears. "We won't go into details, but…they knocked us out, the security guards did, and we were kidnapped."_

" _Treated like animals." Heidi mumbled, rubbing her arms to try to warm them up somehow. "When we woke up, we were chained to beds in separate rooms and…" She couldn't go on, looking away from the camera as silent tears slid down her own face._

 _April reached over to clutch her friend's shoulder, murmuring it would be alright and they would get through this horrific ordeal. Then she turned back to the video and proceeded to describe everything Dean Ambrose did to her. How he started out showing her a video of himself in just boxer/briefs and then threatening her with a fork, showing the mark on her knee where he'd dug in with the object. Conveniently, they left out the part about being interrogated and talked about all the ways the wrestlers touched them sexually, trying to entice them to have sex._

"' _We'll let you go if you just do what we say' they both said and we were too scared out of our minds to deny them." Heidi really turned the waterworks on and cried harder with April holding her close, trying to calm her down._

" _T-They sexually assaulted us – raped us and then took us to the airport after making us promise not to say anything about what happened. We did…only to get away from the psychos we used to love and admire with all our hearts." April cried softly, her voice clear though a little haggard from all the crying she'd done. "WWE, we IMPLORE you to give two of your most loyal fans the justice we deserve! We never asked for any of this and were taken advantage of! Please fire Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose! This can't happen to any more of your fan base or else you won't have any left! We are giving you a chance to do the right thing, but if you don't, we'll have no choice except to start a petition for them to be fired. Don't make us go to those lengths. Thank you for your time and good luck to everyone else at this year's WrestleMania."_

 _By the time the video finished, Keyla was completely shell shocked standing in the middle of Baron's dressing room and he'd long rejoined her. This past weekend Jon did have the signing with Roman in Anaheim; that couldn't be denied. Anyone could look up that information though. Were they telling the truth about what happened to them? Jon was a lot of things, but a rapist was never a label Keyla thought he'd be. Then again, after that morning before the signing began, she didn't hear from Jon for 2 days straight and remembered her phone call to Baron worrying about him. The temptation of the road…Keyla's head was swimming and her heart slowly breaking piece by piece inside of her chest. What if…what if Jon really did this and now the crazed fangirl whore was crying rape?_

" _Where did you get this?" Keyla asked after a few minutes of silence, keeping her back to Baron as silent tears slid down her face. The happiness and euphoria she'd felt only minutes ago was completely shattered. "Baron…"_

" _Someone from NXT sent it to me." Baron answered gruffly, hating how much pain Keyla was currently feeling and once again, it was all because of Dean Ambrose. "Keyla…"_

" _Who?"_

 _Baron sighed, not wanting to drop the name of his friend, but also didn't want to betray Keyla more than she already had been. "Enzo. He came across it while surfing Instagram. Carmella found it for him, actually and they sent it to me since I'm on the main roster. Keyla, I'm sorry I didn't mean…"_

 _Holding her hand up to stop him from apologizing, Keyla quickly sent the video to her phone before turning to hand it back to its owner. "Thank you for telling me. Good luck tonight." Then she walked out, leaving Baron standing there looking regretful and morose._

* * *

" _This can't be true."_

 _Keyla had a cigarette dangling between her fingers while standing outside of the arena, letting the warm air flow over her. "I don't want to believe it either, Lennox. The last thing I want to do is actually believe those whores, but…"_

" _But what?" Lennox demanded, handing Keyla's phone back to her and caught a glimpse of the beautiful diamond ring on her finger, tears stinging her eyes. She was so happy and content with her life only moments ago and now…now Lennox didn't know what to do with this sudden turn of events. "Keyla, what aren't you telling me?"_

" _Jon didn't contact me for 2 days and claimed it was because of exhaustion from the shows and losing his cell phone charger." They hadn't had a chance to talk about her discussion with Jon until now. "What if it wasn't? What if he didn't lose the charger and it was just a cover-up for what he and Roman did with those whores? I don't want to believe they cheated on us, but…" After everything that happened on the road to WrestleMania, it was hard to fully trust their men._

 _Lennox shook her head, not believing for a second Roman would cheat on her and gripped her honey blonde hair between her fingers tightly. "No – no – NO!" She shouted out the last word, anguish and fear claiming every part of her body. "It-It can't be true…"_

" _There's only one way to find out for sure. And it requires invading their privacy in every way possible."_

* * *

"Keyla? Keyla!"

Amber eyes snapped open and jolted Keyla out of her deep thoughts about the past few days, looking up at Sami holding something wrapped in a baby blue blanket in his arms. "Oh thank god!" She breathed, jumping to her feet and could feel fresh tears swelling in her eyes.

Sami had tears of his own while staring down at the tiny human being in his arms and couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "I'd like you both to meet Samuel Alton Callihan JR. Gina insisted on naming him after me and my pop." Alton was Sami's father's first name and he'd recently passed away before meeting his grandson.

"He's so perfect." Keyla whispered in awe, moving the blanket down a little to get a good look at the baby boy's face and smiled up at her best friend. "Congratulations Daddy." She kissed his cheek. "How's Momma doing?"

"Exhausted, but elated and currently napping. She's gonna breastfeed him instead of doing the formula thing, so I'm letting her get as much rest as possible before JR wakes up hungry." Sami spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb his newborn son and couldn't believe this was his life now.

Lennox took a look after Keyla was done gushing over the baby and congratulated Sami as well, though her heart was in another world entirely. She missed Roman, wondering when they would get over the rough patches and finally be able to be happy. He swore to her he didn't cheat with Heidi, but the video footage of the woman crying her heart out about being raped was against him. She couldn't find any video on his cell phone, but there was a call to an anonymous number he couldn't come clean about making. Her promise not to run away hadn't been broken either; she told Roman to his face she needed time to figure things out and would be staying with Keyla for the foreseeable future. Keyla did the same thing with Jon; both couples officially on a break from each other until the truth of the situation surfaced regarding April and Heidi's accusations of being raped.

Sitting down with the baby in his arms, Sami knew he had to come clean about his involvement with Jon's kidnapping plan. "This isn't the time or place to do this, but…Mox called and told me what was going on." He confessed softly, seeing the confusion erupt in both Keyla and Lennox's eyes, heaving a sigh. "Jon is an idiot and asked for mine and Drake's help with a little problem he and Roman were having. I still felt a debt to him after keeping you a secret from him, so I flew out to California Friday night with Drake. We posed as security guards at their signing Saturday and were told once two women named April and Heidi came to the back area, we were to detain them. So we did."

Keyla couldn't believe what she was hearing, searching Sami's green eyes for any indication he was lying to them and found none. "You – You and Drake were the ones that…"

"Knocked them out, yes. Chloroform. Jon's idea. He was so pissed off, Key. I've never seen him so determined to go through with a plan as asinine as it was and he wouldn't tell us what it was about. Only that the bitches had to pay for making his and Roman's lives miserable as well as their women. I don't know the specifics of the plan, but Jon told me he's facing sexual assault, rape and kidnapping charges. Roman is too. And they didn't do anything to the women besides threaten them a little and a lot of interrogating. They just wanted answers because Jon is convinced someone is pulling their strings – behind all the bullshit they've done, which he did tell us about." Sami explained, feeling the baby boy squirm in his arms and knew it wouldn't be long before he'd be wailing for food. "Look, I've known Moxley a long time. Roman – not so much, but I truly believe they wouldn't do something as stupid as cheat on you. Keyla, you've been through hell and back with Jon, do you really believe he would ever cheat on you? Lennox, you need to think about what kind of man Roman really is too. Because they both need you right now with everything going on."

Sure enough, Samuel JR started crying at that moment and Sami had to leave the girls to go wake Gina up for a feeding, leaving them with a newfound piece of information they didn't know before.

Keyla and Lennox looked at each other, wondering what they should do now because standing by their men meant they would be denying the rape allegations.

Decisions, decisions.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Seeing Sami and Gina happy with their beautiful newborn boy gave Keyla major baby fever. She wanted to stay longer to snuggle Samuel JR, but unfortunately duty called her and Lennox back to work. Thursday morning, they boarded a flight back to Santa Clara, California. WrestleMania was being held at the Levi Stadium and it was within the San Francisco Bay area. It was also where Roman's favorite football team, the San Francisco 49ers, played. Lennox searched through social media to catch glimpses of him, missing him more with each passing minute. In spite of everything, Lennox couldn't take the diamond ring off her finger, even though she was on a break from her relationship with Roman. It was too heartbreaking to think about Roman cheating on her the same way Danny had with Heidi. They had just reconciled and gotten engaged only for those whores to show their ugly faces accusing her new fiancé and Moxley of rape.

After a long talk with Keyla, both girls decided to give their men the benefit of the doubt considering everything the crazed fangirls had put them through. It was hard to picture Jon and Roman as rapists. Granted, Jon was capable of hurting anyone, man and woman, but Keyla honestly believed in the depth of her heart he would never take what wasn't offered to him. Maybe he did cheat on her with April and the whore called rape because she was ashamed of having sex with him. She didn't know. Roman, on the other hand, was a complete gentlemen and, the more Keyla watched the video of their rape confession, the more certain she was Heidi was lying. Heidi seemed distant in the video, quiet and not nearly as hysterical as April. Had she truly been raped, surely Heidi would've looked more terrified in the footage instead of stoic. Two things were certain: Roman and Jon were innocent as far as the rape charges went, but it was unknown if they slept with the fangirls.

"We have to talk to them." Lennox had concluded after the umpteenth time watching the video alongside Keyla. "There's two sides to every story. We need to hear what they have to say, to give them a chance to defend themselves. Sami's right, they need us to stand by them right now if we truly believe they're innocent. I don't know about you, but I'm standing by Roman through this. What about you?"

Keyla didn't know her answer yet, wanting to stand by Jon more than anything and believe he would never cheat on her. His past with women was against him though. In the Independents, Jon was a womanizer and used countless women for sex, even going as far as pushing them around on camera for his matches. Unfortunately, Keyla was there through the worst of it and had to endure everything he did because, technically, he was her boss. Coming to the WWE had changed him drastically and Roman had also been a great influence on him. He treated Keyla well and never hurt her, not intentionally, which made this extremely difficult for her to decide to either stand beside him or let him deal with the consequences on his own.

Landing at the San Francisco International Airport, the girls had a vehicle rental waiting for them since it was an hour drive to Santa Clara. Keyla let Lennox take the wheel, too much on her mind to focus on the road. She hadn't gotten any sleep since this whole ordeal happened Monday night and the fatigue was starting to set in deeply. Baron had texted her a couple times to ask if she was alright, checking on her, but Keyla didn't have the heart or mindset to respond to him. She knew he meant well by showing her the video and it wasn't done maliciously. There was no reason to be mad at Baron for simply telling her the truth – something Jon couldn't do. That was the pot calling the kettle black considering she hadn't told Jon about her and Baron's NXT fling yet. The difference was she planned on telling him after WrestleMania whereas she didn't know if Jon would've ever told her about kidnapping the whores with Roman.

A little over an hour later, they arrived in Santa Clara, which was painted and decked out in WrestleMania. San Francisco had been too, but not nearly as much since the event wasn't taking place in the actual city. The girls checked into their hotel room, showered and ordered something to eat, though neither had an appetite. Lennox turned the cell phone in her hand repeatedly while ignoring a movie Keyla put on the television, torn on whether she should call Roman or not. He had several appearances that day, including Axxess, but she had no idea what time they took place. Taking a chance, Lennox stepped out on the balcony and slid the door closed for privacy before pressing Roman's name and waited for him to answer or listen to his voicemail.

"Yeah?" Roman's groggy deep voice resonated through the speaker and into the caller's ear, not bothering to open his eyes.

Lennox felt the tears already swelling in her eyes and could tell she'd woken him up from a nap. It was a little after 1 PM, so his Axxess signing had either been that morning or not until later in the evening. "Roman…" She finally said his name and shut her eyes, clutching the phone against her cheek trembling.

His eyes snapped wide open at the sound of Lennox's unsteady voice and Roman sat upright in bed, swinging his long legs to the side to plant his feet on the floor. "Baby girl, that you?" Relief coursed through him, his heart instantly clenching painfully in his chest as she started crying. "Damn Lennox, I'm so sorry. Please tell me you're okay."

"N-No…" It was the truth; she was far from being alright. "W-We need to talk…if you're not too busy…"

"No, I'm good for a couple hours. Had my signing at Axxess this morning and was taking a catnap. What room are you in?"

Lennox knew Keyla would kill her if she gave away their room number to Roman. "It's better that I come to you. Tell me your room number and I'll be there."

"We didn't do it, Lennox." Roman could hear the hesitation in her voice and glanced up when Dean walked through the door, holding his hand up in a one second gesture. "Keyla has to talk to him."

"I know, but I'm not forcing her to do something she's not ready for. I'm not worried about them right now. They'll work it out in their own way, but we need to focus on us." Lennox walked back into the room, glad Roman was agreeing with her and committed Roman's room number to memory. "Be there soon." She whispered, hanging up not wanting to disturb a soundly sleeping Keyla.

Jotting down a quick note, Lennox left it on the nightstand and left the room to go see Roman.

* * *

"Lennox is coming up here?" Jon asked as soon as Roman ended the call, getting the confirmed nod from his Samoan friend. "Keyla's with her, I know she is. Why does she have to be so goddamn stubborn?"

As much as Roman wanted to blame Dean for this fiasco and his engagement ending before it had a chance to flourish, he was too relieved Lennox was actually talking to him to rub salt in the wound. "Give her time. She'll come around and talk to you. You gotta give her space though, bro. Shit, I need to freshen up before Lennox gets here." He rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door to start brushing his hair.

"Prima donna!" Jon called out, chuckling when a second later the bathroom door opened and he was flipped the bird. "Yeah, right back at you, man."

Deciding not to be a third wheel when it came to Lennox and Roman's talk, Jon went to his room shutting the door before collapsing on the bed. All he could do was stare up at the ceiling, wishing Keyla would talk to him. Even if she wanted to end things and call him every name in the book, it was better than this silent treatment. He wanted to go out there as soon as Lennox arrived and demand what room number Keyla was in, but knew that wouldn't go over well with Roman. The Samoan was right, as much as Jon hated admitting it; he had to be patient and wait for Keyla to come to him.

If she ever did.

* * *

" _You lied to me again!"_

 _Jon felt like he'd been sucker punched in the stomach while watching the video of April and Heidi talking about the kidnapping and accusing both of rape. Keyla was on a rampage, yelling and cursing at him, throwing pillows and anything else she could get her hands on. He had to duck a couple times to avoid shoes and even a lamp tossed at his head, not wanting a concussion before his big match at WrestleMania. Before Jon could finish watching the video, he had to set the phone down on the bed and stopped Keyla by wrapping his arms around her from behind, letting her struggle against him with her arms locked at her sides._

" _Darlin', you have to calm down and listen to me…"_

" _No – NO! Listen to what? How it happened, why it happened? I DON'T CARE! Let go of me!" Keyla shouted, fighting against him with every ounce of energy inside of her and did her best to break free of his strong hold. "You fucked her! ADMIT IT!"_

 _Jon growled in her ear, hating to hear that accusation because he was innocent. "No I didn't." He kept his voice steady and low, a slight grit to it. "You have to believe me and listen. I'll tell you everything…"_

" _NO! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! Let me go, I'm leaving! I need to get out of here and away from you!" Keyla cried, tears streaming down her face by now and felt Jon whip her around, his mouth crashing down on hers._

 _The only way Jon could see this working in his favor and getting her to see reason was screwing Keyla into submission. He didn't want to do it this way, but she refused to listen to his side of the story. There was a chance she could bite his tongue and dick off; Jon would gladly take any punishment she gave him if it meant getting her to listen for more than 3 seconds. Keyla continued to struggle, shoving against him even as her back met the bed with Jon hovering over her. Eventually, her struggles ceased and she reciprocated the kiss, tearing at the beater he had on to expose his muscular chest. Jon groaned, enjoying the animalistic side of his woman and growled as her nails scraped down his chest, leaving deep red indent lines embedded in his skin._

 _Being marked by Keyla didn't bother Jon because he left his own on her, just in areas nobody else could see. By the time WrestleMania rolled around, they would be gone since he had no other matches scheduled for the rest of the week. Smackdown! was taped before Raw began earlier that night, so first thing in the morning they all had to hop a flight to San Francisco in order to make it to Santa Clara. Pushing everything else out of his mind except the woman currently pinned beneath him, Jon broke the kiss reluctantly and began his exploration of her neck while tearing her own shirt down the middle. However, the next set of words out of her mouth made Jon feel like he'd been doused with icy water._

" _Did you do the same thing to April to make her submit to you?"_

 _It was brutal and effectively killed the mood. Jon hopped off of Keyla instantly, electric blues wide and could see the pure taciturnity in her normally molten gold eyes. All he saw was burning hurt and sorrow combined with resentment for trying to screw her into submission. As she stormed out of the hotel room, Jon wanted to stop her, but couldn't get that haunted look of her eyes out of his head._

* * *

Roman opened the door the second he heard the inevitable knock and opened it to a crying Lennox staring back at him. He wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms, but didn't know where they stood. It took a lot of effort and courage on her part to come to him instead of the other way around, so Roman would give her all the space and time she needed. At least Lennox didn't run away from him and he knew where she was for the past 2 days, having already called to congratulate Sami and Gina on their beautiful healthy baby boy's arrival into the world.

"I-I know you didn't do it." Lennox sniffled out, cutting to the chase and walked past Roman into the room, not seeing Jon anywhere in sight. Good, they needed time alone to talk and figure everything out. "I'm not talking about the kidnapping part either because I know you did that."

"Baby girl…"

"I'm going to stand by your side through this." Lennox set her luggage down she had in her hand by the bed and kicked her shoes off, taking her jacket off to toss it to the side. "And we ARE getting through this because I love you too much to let an obsessed whore come between us and ruin what we have."

Roman didn't expect to hear any of this come out of Lennox's mouth, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. "I should've told you the truth when you asked about it." He confessed in a low soft tone, taking a chance to walk up behind her and planted his hands on her hips, pulling her back against his strong chest to bury his nose in her hair. "Lying to you was a mistake and I swear it won't happen again."

"Damn right it was." Lennox muttered, doing her best not to react to Roman being this close to her, but it'd been 2 days of no contact and she was dying to be in his arms again, to feel his lips against hers. "Now you're going to sit down and tell me everything – and I mean EVERYTHING – that happened last weekend. I want to know all the details, what you said to her – all of it. If we plan on fighting these allegations, you have to come clean about everything, Roman."

Whatever she wanted to do, he was on board; Roman had nothing to hide and hadn't touched Heidi besides carrying her into the warehouse they kept the women hostage. Doing as his beautiful fiancée requested, Roman sat on the bed with her and spilled the entire plan, making it clear he hadn't come up with it. Jon had. He was hesitant about going through with it, but the suspension angered him and blinded the rational thinking part of his brain. Lennox understood his anger and frustration at the situation because she felt the same way, which is why she went along with Keyla's cockamamie idea to befriend the crazed fangirls in order to keep them at arm's length. Obviously that hadn't worked and they were both suspended for their troubles.

"Let's make a pact right here and now. We'll never – EVER – go along with our best friends' ideas again." Lennox stated once Roman finished his explanation on all that happened with Heidi, believing the entire story. It was far more believable than the video April and Heidi made accusing him and Jon of rape. "I believe you, Roman. And I love you."

Roman rested his forehead against hers, finally doing what he wanted ever since opening the door to let her inside. He pulled her in his arms to straddle his lap and captured her mouth with his, thankful Lennox had come back to him again. That was twice he almost lost her – there would NOT be a third unless it was over his dead Samoan body.

"Agreed. I love you too." He rumbled against her mouth, feeling her fingers slide through his thick black tresses and lead her down on the bed, both desperately needing to make up for the past 2 days being apart.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Come have lunch with me. You need to get out of that hotel room and can keep me company at Axxess. My signing isn't until 4."

Keyla sighed, not sure she was in the mood to deal with the mayhem WrestleMania Axxess brought with all the people. It was Friday morning; she hadn't left her room since arriving the previous day and ordered room service for sustenance. Lennox called to check on her a few times, but it was few and far between, not that she blamed the woman. She was too busy making up for lost time with Roman and keeping a close eye on him because of the fangirls still lurking around. They invited her out for dinner and Keyla declined, knowing Roman and Lennox required some much needed romance after everything that happened. She promised to be fine and stay put in the hotel room, telling Lennox to stop worrying so much about her.

"Please?"

There was no harm having lunch with a friend, Keyla reasoned in thought, deciding it wouldn't be a terrible idea to get out of the hotel for a few hours. "Fine, meet me in the lobby in 30." She hung up, slid out of bed and jumped in the shower, wanting to look somewhat decent while out in public.

Her outfit was a simple black pair of jeans and a sky blue tank top since it was very warm outside. Mid-80's and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. Keyla swept her hair up on top of her head in a messy bun, skipping the makeup and slid black shades over her eyes before grabbing her wallet to head out. It had her identification, key card to the room and everything else she would need to pay for her half of lunch. On the ride down in the elevator, Keyla contemplated changing her mind and skipping lunch, not wanting to chance running into Jon. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet, not sure what she was waiting for. Maybe she was waiting for some kind of sign telling her it was time to talk to him. She had no idea what kind of sign to look for though, which frustrated her to no end.

By the end of the night, Keyla would have it and her entire world would be changed forever.

The elevator doors opening jolted Keyla out of her deep thoughts and she stepped out, spotting Baron waiting for her near the exit doors. A smile lit his face upon seeing her and Keyla cracked one back at him, both embracing gently. Baron could tell Keyla wasn't herself, silently vowing to get her mind off of Dean Ambrose, no matter what he had to do. He heard the rumors around the company ever since he showed Keyla the video of the fangirls' rape accusation, wanting to kill Enzo for sending it to him to begin with. Then again, it was better Keyla knew the truth about the man she was with as opposed to one who would never hurt her…someone like him. Or him, period. Guiding her out of the hotel to his SUV rental, Baron opened the passenger door for her and made sure she was inside fully before shutting the door. He slipped behind the wheel a few seconds later, fired the engine up and took off out of the parking lot, heading to a small diner he spotted not far away from the hotel.

They never saw the pair of electric blues watching them leave or the icy fury slowly erupting in them.

"So, how're you holdin' up?" Baron asked, breaking the silence between them and watched her shrug, black shades of his own shielding his eyes from the bright sun. "Come on sweetheart, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say? Want me to talk about how sad and heartbroken I am over the video you showed me? Fine, there you go, that's how I feel." Keyla hadn't meant to snap at him and took her shades off, regret filling her amber eyes instantly. "I'm sorry, you don't deserve that, Baron. I'm just…lost. I don't know what to do or what to believe anymore. I still haven't talked to him."

Baron brushed the cold reception off, not surprised at being lashed out at. "You're not ready and you shouldn't push yourself to do it. When the time is right, it'll happen."

"That's just it, Lennox went back to Roman and believes he would never do what those whores said. She hardly knows him and, yet, she trusts him and is standing by his side through this. I've known Jon for years, we both have, and I can honestly say I don't know if he would rape someone. Seduce them, yes…" Keyla hadn't meant to open up and spill her feelings to Baron, but it felt good to be able to talk to someone besides Lennox for a change. "I don't feel betrayed by her, but…there's always that 'what if' factor, you know?"

"Hell, who knows with that Samoan bastard? He could be capable of anythin' and be pullin' the wool over her eyes. At least you're smart enough to keep your distance until you're sure Ambrose is completely innocent." Baron didn't mean to sound accusing of Roman Reigns, but he didn't know the man well enough to determine if he was capable of rape and sexual assault. "You gotta do what you feel is right and you know I'll be there for you. I support whatever you decide to do."

Keyla smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like eons and reached over to place her hand on Baron's. "Thanks. That means more to me than you know, wolf man."

Chuckling, Baron would never tire of hearing that nickname and squeezed her hand in return, fighting the urge to press a soft kiss to the top of it. All in due time, he thought, convinced she wouldn't go back to Ambrose. Pulling into the diner parking lot a few minutes later, Baron cut the ignition and walked inside with Keyla, holding the door open for her to enter the establishment like a perfect gentleman. That's what she needed in her life, a gentleman instead of an idiot that repeatedly hurt her. Hopefully, Keyla finally saw the light with the video and she would push Dean Ambrose out of her life once and for all.

"So, did you hear about the charity dinner the company is throwin' tonight?" Baron asked after a hearty breakfast, leaning back against the booth and stretching his long legs out without hitting Keyla's.

"No, there is?" Keyla raised a brow, finishing off her third cup of coffee and felt rejuvenated after the wonderful breakfast the diner prepared for them. "What's it for?"

"Somethin' about sick kids. I don't know the details, but everyone on the roster is supposed to go." This was the cherry on top of the reason Baron invited her to breakfast, to soften her up a little. "Wanna go with me? As friends, of course. I have no one to go with and showin' up alone won't look good for my image…"

Flashing those dark puppy dog eyes at her melted Keyla's insides and she felt horrible for Baron, wishing he could find a woman to love and want to be with him. "The roster you say? Does that mean everyone in the company or just the wrestlers and Divas?"

"From what I've heard, everyone. Though if you haven't been contacted about it…" Baron's words trailed off when Keyla's cell phone made a noise, signaling she had a text message.

"Hold that thought." Keyla smiled apologetically, checking her messages and sure enough, it was from Stephanie McMahon ordering all Superstars, Divas and employees to attend the charity event. "Great, black tie. That means I'll have to dress up…"

Baron did his best to hold back a grin, though it was amusing seeing how agitated Keyla was. "I take it that was your official invite?"

"Shut up." Keyla grumbled, shoving her phone back in her pocket and shook her head, hoping she had something in her suitcase or else a shopping trip was in her future that day.

"So, is that a yes to going with me?"

Jon would be at the charity dinner and Keyla should've been his date. How would it look if she walked in on Baron's arm? She had accused him of cheating and he could do the same thing to her if she went with another man. No, as much as she wanted to be there for Baron, putting herself first had to be priority.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Excuse me."

Keyla had to get out of there, not wanting a scene to be caused and flew out of the diner, leaving Baron with a confused look on his face and the full bill. She didn't stop running for several blocks, not sure where she was going and finally slowed to a walk, noticing they were in downtown Santa Clara. Little boutique shops lined the streets and people were bustling all over, the flags on the street lamps having WrestleMania banners attached. She felt awful for bailing on Baron, but going with him to this charity dinner was the last thing she needed to do. It would only cause further friction with Jon and Keyla couldn't take any more stress. Going alone or as a third wheel with Lennox and Roman was her best bet…if Jon hadn't already claimed that spot. Pushing Jon out of her mind, Keyla entered the small dress boutique and started the hunt for a dress, hoping she could find one or else she was screwed.

* * *

Walking inside the venue where the charity dinner was being held, Keyla instantly felt out of place. She had on a simple black dress that flowed all the way down to rest against the top of her bare feet. It had a sweetheart neckline with thin straps for the halter style, which went around her neck and clung to every curve of her body. With her hair color, Keyla figured she couldn't go wrong with black and held a small rhinestone clutch. Thanks to the ladies at the dress boutique, Keyla was able to find a perfect matching pair of black two inch open-toed strappy heels that had rhinestones on the straps to match the dress. With the height added, Keyla wouldn't trip and fall flat on her face since the dress flowed all around her feet, but didn't touch the ground. She didn't bother with nylons or pantyhose, going as natural as possible. Her makeup was simple black liner, foundation and clear gloss with long dangling teardrop earrings, a matching bracelet on her left wrist and her hair was left down, curled at the ends to give it a little bounce.

Everyone who spotted her complimented how she looked, stating she was stunning. She smiled at them, reciprocating the kindness, but on the inside Keyla felt the complete opposite. So far, she hadn't spotted Jon anywhere and saw an open bar, immediately heading in that direction. However, she was stopped by an arm looping through hers and Keyla looked up to see who was dragging her toward the dance floor. It was Baron and he didn't look amused or happy, not that Keyla blamed him. Dancing with him in front of their coworkers and peers couldn't happen, but Keyla had no say so in the matter as Baron pulled her tightly against him to start swaying to the music playing.

"I know you're mad…"

"No, just taking my date for a spin on the dance floor before we have to sit down to endure borin' speeches." Baron replied, trying to keep the aggravation out of his voice and failed, looking down at her with intense dark orbs.

Keyla immediately broke away from him, having to use a bit of strength since he had a tight grip on her and shook her head. "I'm not your date. I never agreed to come here with you. As a matter of fact, I showed up alone as intended and you're the one who dragged me out here to dance." She folded her arms in front of her chest, eyeballing Baron skeptically.

What kind of game was he playing?

"I figured you'd want to make it up to me since you left me high and dry in the diner earlier this mornin'." Baron didn't want to fight with her, keeping his voice low and knew this situation had to be diffused before further attention was drawn to them. "Let's just dance and enjoy the evenin' together…"

Unbelievable! What part of 'they were not here together' did he not understand? "No." She turned to stalk off of the dance floor, but Baron quickly pulled her back against him none too gently, this time wrapping a secure arm around her waist. "Let go of me right now, Corbin."

"Or what? You'll make a scene and further embarrass yourself? Why can't you just enjoy the evenin' with me and forget about Ambrose?" Baron was tired of being polite and not addressing the huge elephant in the room. "I know that's who you really wanted to come here with and I don't fuckin' get it. He's not good for you, Keyla! He never has been and never will be! I'M the guy for you, if you just give us a chance…"

Tears swelled in her eyes at his cruel words, which were said very loud and audible to the rest of the people that had arrived. "I-I thought we were just friends…" It was her turn to try calming him down, but Baron was too fired up and she could see it in his blackened eyes. "It's never going to happen with us, Baron. I can't help who I love and want to be with. It's not you…"

"Why not?" Baron growled, hating the words coming out of her mouth and spun her before dipping her on the dance floor, lifting her up to stand upright a few seconds later. "Give me one damn good reason why he's better than me! We had a connection in NXT and you can't deny it!"

Keyla had enough of this, shaking her head and couldn't believe she bought into Baron's whole 'let's be friends' when it was clear he still had feelings for her. Deep raw feelings…and she would have to break his heart all over again just like she did in NXT. "It doesn't matter how many times we fucked in NXT!" She shouted, not caring who heard anymore and shoved him away from her, trembling from head to toe in barely contained fury. "I DON'T love you and never will! I love Jon and it'll NEVER change, no matter what you do or say! Get over yourself and find someone else who actually WANTS to be with you because it will never be me! I wish I could say we could be friends, but after tonight, fuck that. We're not friends, just coworkers and if you talk to me from now on, it damn well BETTER be work related ONLY!"

Flabbergasted by her sudden outburst, Baron could only watch the woman he loved storm away from him and wanted to go after her, but a lot of eyes and ears had seen and overheard what happened between them. Maybe giving Keyla some breathing room was for the best at the moment. Baron cleared his throat awkwardly, his cheeks burning and fled off the dance floor to the nearest men's restroom. He didn't realize, along with Keyla, someone in particular had arrived to the charity function and overheard every word that came out of both their mouths. The individual downed their shot of Jack Daniels, not bothering with a chaser and headed in the direction where Keyla fled.

She had some SERIOUS explaining to do.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Keyla had a hard time breathing after the altercation with Baron, trying to wrap her mind around it. How could she be stupid to actually think he wanted to be friends and accept her relationship with Jon? Was she really that blind to his true intentions? Baron had played her for a complete fool and Keyla wanted to kill him, finding a nearby terrace the venue had near the back. Nobody was out there thankfully, so she had a minute to compose herself before heading back inside to sit down for the speeches and whatnot the charity function had. Just a few minutes alone was all Keyla needed.

A few precious minutes she would not get.

"So when were you planning on telling me about you and Corbin?"

Keyla shut her eyes at the unmistakable voice behind her, having heard footsteps and figured it was Baron chasing after her. If he was smart, he would never come near her again. The reality of what happened and who stood behind her, who overheard every word she said to Baron, crashed over Keyla and all the color drained from her face. His voice sounded accusing and full of anger, not that she blamed him. It was Keyla's own fault for not coming clean to him about her past with Baron. Now, more than likely, he thought she was cheating on him with the idiot!

"There's nothing to tell. I'm not with him and haven't been since NXT." She confessed, feeling her heart break along with the biggest weight lift from her shoulders.

"He doesn't see it that way. And a lot of others are thinking you two had a fucking lover's spat." Jon remarked coolly, doing his best to stay calm because lashing out and blowing up at Keyla wouldn't solve anything.

Looking up at the starry night sky, all Keyla could do was let the silent tears slide down her cheeks and wrapped her arms around herself. "That's his problem."

Stepping up to stand beside her to look out at the people filing into the venue for the charity function, Jon leaned on the terrace ledge and glanced over at the woman who had his heart in her clutches. "So you and him when you were down at NXT…"

"Fucked, yes." Keyla finished what he was about to say, wiping her tears away and couldn't lift her eyes to meet his. "ONLY in NXT. When he came up to the main roster, he did pull me aside wanting to rekindle whatever we had back then. I told him no because I was in a relationship with someone I love and I was happy with. Then he offered me friendship instead of not having me in his life at all and…I accepted because I felt bad for him. He didn't know anyone on the main roster and felt alone; I knew what he felt like because I felt the same when I left NXT too. I didn't want to tell you about us until after WrestleMania, but don't think for a second I didn't try ever since the Royal Rumble. So many times I wanted to bite the bullet and tell you, but I couldn't. I was afraid…"

Listening to her words and everything she said made complete sense to Jon, but it didn't stop the bubbling jealousy from welling up inside of him. "All this time…I knew something wasn't right when he came here. I thought it was a figment of my damn imagination and I was being paranoid, but I wasn't. The little looks he shot you and when you'd disappear for periods of time…it all makes sense now."

He knew about her sneaking around to talk to Baron? Keyla felt worse now than she did before. No doubt he currently thought the worse. "I didn't fuck him, Jon. I – I snuck around to talk to him because I was trying to be a good friend and…you didn't know about our fling in NXT…"

"Is that supposed to make me fucking feel better, Keyla?" Jon growled, gripping the terrace railing tighter and shut his eyes, mentally counting backwards from 10. He only got to 5 before turning to face her, gripping her upper arms to yank her flush against his body and saw a flash of fear course through her amber orbs. "Why him? Is he better than me? Do you wanna be with him instead?"

"O-Of course not! No! How could you think that?!" Keyla cried out softly, unable to contain her emotions any longer and trembled in his arms, clutching the front of his black blazer he had on over a dark blue dress shirt. "I love YOU! Don't you get it? You left me in Philadelphia, Jon! You broke my heart, destroyed me in every way and I couldn't get over you, no matter how hard I tried! Baron was there for me in NXT when nobody else was! I didn't know who I was anymore without you. Sami and Drake tried their best to help me through the pain, but only friends can do so much. And I battled with myself against doing it, against falling into Baron's arms, but he made me feel like a woman again! He helped piece me back together." If he wanted the harsh truth, Keyla would give it to him. "I fucked him to try getting over you. He was a fuck buddy and nothing more. It meant more to Baron than me because, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't forget you or get you out of my damn heart. Sleeping with him backfired on me and it only made me miss you more. Then you came to NXT with Roman and Rollins and I just…I panicked. I wasn't ready to face you and figured you wanted nothing to do with me since you didn't keep contact with me. I never thought I'd see you again, even working for the same company, because we were in two completely different places career wise. You were on the main roster and I was down in the developmental territory. I will say this, I do regret sleeping with Baron and I'd take it back in an instant if I could."

Gritting his teeth at the reminder of the biggest mistake he made in his life, Jon just tightened his hold on her and planted his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily. "Then why keep it from me all this time if that's all it was?" He demanded in a raspy voice, trying to control his own emotions from every word that came out of her mouth.

Blinking, more tears cascaded down her face as another wave of cold realization dawned on her. This whole time with the fangirl fiasco, she had judged Jon the same way he currently did her. She had used his past treatment of women against him and as an excuse not to talk to him about this situation. If she didn't believe and trust him, why should he do the same for her? It went both ways in a relationship and Keyla was far from innocent considering she had lied to him about her fling with Baron as well as befriending the psychotic stalkers. They had both lied to each other and it was time to stop. If they had a chance in hell at making this relationship last and build, they had to start being completely honest with each other.

"Because it happened when we weren't in contact with each other and…anything we've done in the past shouldn't affect our lives now. It was none of your business who I was with, just like it's none of mine how many women you had in your bed back then." Keyla affirmed, congratulating herself for keeping a steady voice and felt Jon's forehead leave hers, his hands dropping from her upper arms to take a step back.

Sometimes hearing the truth hurt and Jon needed a minute to gather his thoughts, swiping strands of auburn blonde hair away from his eyes. "Fair enough." He couldn't argue against those facts because he hadn't been celibate during the 3 years they were apart. "I just wanted to know why you kept it from me. I got my answer. I'll leave you alone now. But I'm not leaving without saying I miss you and wish you'd talk to me instead of shutting me out."

"You have me here now and I'm not going anywhere unless I decide to take a dive off this terrace." Keyla folded her arms in front of her chest, not moving an inch and knew exactly what he wanted to discuss. Charity function be damned. "It's my turn to ask why. Why did you lie to me and what made you think it was a brilliant idea to kidnap those girls? You didn't think there'd be repercussions and they'd just lay down with it, did you? Or are they right? Did you…did you…?" She couldn't bring herself to ask him the question about raping April, lowering her eyes to the ground letting out a shaky sigh.

"Fuck no!" Jon growled, knowing exactly what she was trying to ask him and felt the ire boiling up inside of him all over again. "No, I didn't touch her besides press a damn fork against the side of her knee. It was a scare tactic to scare her into telling me what I needed to know. I got sick of the company not doing shit about them and took matters into my own hands, with Roman's help. I just want them out of our fucking lives and, now that I look back, it was the wrong thing to do. Because now I have a potential lawsuit on my hands along with charges of rape, sexual assault and kidnapping. Stephanie and Hunter are doing everything they can to help us out of this damn mess, but it would help if I had your support, Keyla. You're the only one that matters to me. If I lose my wrestling career, fine, but losing two loves of my life is too much for me. I never cheated on you and I never will, period."

Lord help her, Keyla believed him and once again would put her faith, trust and love into this volatile man. Maybe she was stupid, naïve or both, but the way Jon poured his heart out to her just now made her believe everything he said. She didn't blame him for being frustrated and fed up with the company trying to nail the whores for all they'd done. That's why she'd taken matters into her own hands to befriend them, dragging Lennox into that ridiculous plan and it'd been done behind Jon's back just like him and Roman did. She really was a hypocrite and felt guilty for not sticking by his side through one of the toughest times of his life.

"If you want me to-" Jon blinked when her finger pressed against his mouth to stop him from speaking, seeing only love and understanding shining through Keyla's citrine depths.

"You don't have to say anything else, Mox." Keyla murmured softly, making a decision then and there to do what Lennox did and stand by her man, to put full trust and belief in him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not listening to you and reacting the way I did. We just need to be honest with each other from now on and stop the scheming bullshit. We're a team, especially if we still plan on having a baby together. And I'm in this for the long haul or as long as you want me."

"Death won't separate us, darlin'." Jon vowed, sliding his finger down her cheek and wrapped a secure arm around her waist to pull her up against him, smiling for the first time in days. "You're stuck with me."

Keyla nodded, caressing the side of his clean shaven face and brought his mouth down on hers, immediately circling her arm around his neck. He groaned the moment her fingers buried in his hair and lifted her up to where her feet left the ground, using pure strength and refused to let her go or fall. Never would he let his woman fall; Jon would always be there to catch her just as she had always been there for him. Baron Corbin could take his affection and feelings toward Keyla and shove them up his backside because she was taken. Jon was her man and nobody would change that, not crazy fangirls, coworkers or whoever was behind the scenes pulling April's strings to make her do everything she'd done. Tonight proved they could not only talk to each other, but come to terms with their mistakes and end up making out at their company's charity function on one of the terraces.

A throat clearing jolted both Keyla and Jon out of their reunion, both turning glaring eyes toward the culprit. "If you two are finished, the ceremony is about to begin. Don't want you getting into further trouble." Lennox warned, not able to wipe the smile off her face at the sight of Keyla and Jon back together.

Her and Roman had walked into the venue just in time to see Keyla take off away from Baron Corbin and Jon follow his woman. Roman had to stop Lennox from going after them, explaining it could be the time they finally talked to each other. It would be rude and idiotic to break up that moment. He was right, as always, and Lennox busied herself with dancing in the arms of her Samoan prince. She was worried for Keyla, but knew Jon would never hurt her physically. Honestly, she had no idea what caused the slight scuffle between Keyla and Baron, deciding to find that out at a later date.

"Too bad we can't ditch it." Keyla mumbled, not in the mood to sit through several hours of speeches, but the charity function was for sick children. They had all night afterwards to make up for lost time anyway. "Come on handsome, we better get in there before they send the cavalry after us."

Jon was tempted to leap over the terrace railing with Keyla and disappear back to the hotel since it wasn't that far off the ground. Then again, he had an important match at WrestleMania in just 2 days, so it wouldn't be smart to make that big of a risk. What if he hurt himself by spraining his ankle or even breaking it? Was that worth the mind-blowing sex he'd no doubt have with Keyla once they were back at the hotel? Almost. Sighing, he reluctantly set Keyla back down on her feet with another searing kiss full of promises he planned on keeping once they were completely alone later that night. Keyla sighed softly, feeling contentment wash over her in spite of what happened between her and Baron earlier that night. She was who she was meant to be with and looped her arm through Jon's, both of them following Lennox back inside to take their seats for the charity function.

Having patience wasn't neither of their strong suits and getting through this event would be hell on earth.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"How attached are you to this dress?"

Keyla slid her tongue out to wet her dry lips while Jon continuously assaulted her neck, both of them swirling in a pool of ecstasy and need for each other. "Bought it this morning. Not very." The sound of material ripping echoed throughout the hotel room as the dress became loose on her body, pooling at her feet seconds later. "In a hurry, are we?"

The charity function was 3 hours too long, just like the Hall of Fame ceremony would be the next night. However, Jon wasn't attending because he had a signing in the middle of it at Axxess, which didn't bother him at all. The backstage employees weren't required to go, but could if they wanted to. All Superstars and Divas that weren't stuck at Axxess had to, which included Roman and no doubt Lennox would be his date. Keyla didn't plan on going; instead she would accompany her man to his signing and keep her eyeballs peeled for April. Jon wasn't worried about April showing her face because of the impending charges and lawsuit against him and Roman. She would be stupid to show up to his signing given the severity of the situation.

Throughout the charity function, Jon couldn't keep his hands off of Keyla and both left once all the speeches were given. The dance floor and bar were open for access, but Jon had a different raunchier dance he wanted to do with Keyla. It wouldn't be company appropriate in front of their coworkers, though it made Jon feel great squeezing Keyla's backside right in front of Baron Corbin. The boy had been livid, flashing his dark eyes at Jon and took off out of the venue. Jon had laughed wholeheartedly, drawing Keyla possessively closer to him while they talked to Roman and Lennox for a few minutes before making their own disappearing act. Now that they were completely alone in the confines of his hotel room, -Roman agreed to go to Lennox's for their own privacy- the only thing Jon had in mind was being balls deep inside of his woman to reconnect them.

"Shirt off now." Keyla ordered breathlessly, planting her hands on the bed as Jon pushed her down on it to bend her over, positioning her the way he wanted. "If I have to be naked, so do you, Moxley."

"Don't move." Jon commanded, his voice low and raspy, thick with need for the woman in front of him. Within minutes, he had every article of clothing off and groaned at the realization Keyla hadn't been wearing a bra with the shredded dress. "Fuck darlin', I promise to go slower the next round, but I need you now."

Keyla looked at him over her shoulder, a seductive smirk curving her lips. "So stop talking and take what's yours."

Growling, Jon didn't plan on disappointing his woman and gripped her hips, not bothering to check to make sure she was ready for him. He could SMELL her arousal and it made him heady, knowing she was dripping wet. His cock twitched, making Jon grit his teeth and did his best to maintain control, but it was close to impossible as her walls wrapped around him in a tight vise. Christ, it hadn't been that long ago since they had sex and he was sure he'd stretched Keyla out a little by now. Whatever she did to remain tight as a velvet glove, Jon would have to reward her at a later date. He didn't stop pushing past her slick wet tight folds until his cock was all the way inside of her, positive he hit her back wall. Keyla's cries of passion at the feeling of being filled to the brink by her man's cock was all the motivation Jon needed to start thrusting.

They had all night to go slow with each other, but right now was about reclaiming Keyla in every way possible.

* * *

Purring like a satisfied feline, Heidi thoroughly enjoyed her lover plowing in and out of her like a wild man, her nails digging into the comforter. One thing about her brother-in-law was he could get it done in the bedroom. Every time she thought about betraying him and ending his games, he would manage to get her into bed in order to keep her grounded. Heidi didn't have the heart or strength to push him away, no matter how much her mind screamed at her to do it. The longer she stayed on the road with him and continued playing these dangerous games with Roman and Lennox, the closer the authorities came to catching up to her. Now with the impending lawsuit and charges hanging in the balance, after his and his partner's idea to make the rape confession video, Heidi had to stay far away from the arenas and anything Roman did.

"Such a good girl, staying in this hotel all day being cooped up. You deserve to ride me." He groaned in her ear, flipping her around and soon Heidi was straddled across his pelvis, his hands guiding her rocking hips.

Very rarely did he allow this position because it was far more intimate than facing away from him while he screwed her. Heidi smiled down at him, placing her hands on top of his and flipped her dark hair to pool down her back, moaning in pleasure at his fingers tweaking her already rock hard nipples. His satisfactory groans filling the room told Heidi she was doing everything right and pleasing her brother-in-law the way he wanted. Just as she was about to start bouncing on and off of his cock to bring them both to the end, he bolted upright with her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, pinning her hands behind her back. All Heidi could do was look into his blazing blues, meeting him for every powerful thrust and bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning his name. It was forbidden. His mouth sealed to the side of her neck and Heidi felt her eyes nearly roll in the back of her head, lulling her head back feeling her climax rapidly climbing.

Just as they were about to fall over the edge together, his cell phone began vibrating on the nightstand and the moment was ruined, ending in a flash. He shoved her off of him hastily, grabbed his phone and swung his legs over the bed to answer the call. Heidi knew better than to make a sound, glaring at his back because she knew exactly who was on the other line. Her sister, his wife. Heidi's resentment for her sister grew every time she was tossed aside. She was his last priority and he was simply using her to get to Roman and Lennox. Her brother-in-law wasn't in love with her sister anymore or else he wouldn't be screwing her every chance presented to him.

"Sure baby, I'll pick you up at the airport first thing in the morning. Yeah, just got done with a workout. How are the kids? Bet they're excited to see their daddy tomorrow, eh?"

Her eyes flew open at the news of her sister coming on the road to be with her husband. Where the hell did that leave her?! It made her sick hearing him talk sweetly to her sister. Why was she treated like a queen while Heidi was stuck being his puppet? Scowling, Heidi folded her arms in front of her chest tightly shaking her head and waited for him to finish the ridiculous phone call. Heidi was tired of being second-best to her sister and decided to lay the law down to her brother-in-law as soon as he was done. No longer would she be his plaything he could order around and seduce into doing his bidding! She wanted something more out of this besides occasional sex whenever he needed to get his dick wet!

"I love you too, see you guys tomorrow." He ended the call and squared his massive shoulders, standing from the bed to pull his pants on. "Your sister is coming on the road tomorrow, so we can't do this again until she leaves."

Did he really think she would continue sleeping with him after her sister came on the road? "No we're not." Heidi stood up from the bed as well, pulling her nightgown on and could feel his eyes boring into her. "I'm not doing this anymore."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" There was still work to be done regarding Roman Reigns and Lennox Sparks; work only she could do for him. "I already told you once this is over…"

"Yeah – yeah, you'll get me into the company and we can be together all the time while my sister is at home with the kids. I know, you've told me already, but I don't believe you. You say you're going to leave her, but then invite her on the road with you AND tell her you love her!" Heidi snapped, not bothering to hide the hurt and pain in her voice, wanting him to understand just how much turmoil she was going through. "It's not good enough."

He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his short hair and walked around the bed to tower over her. "You just have to be a little patient…"

She had been through this entire process, doing everything he'd asked and sex wasn't enough of payment anymore. "No, I'm done being patient and waiting. It's either me or my sister, but you can't have both. You can't have your damn cake and eat it too. I love you. I want to be with you and…I thought you felt the same way. That's the only reason I agreed to do everything I've done – for you. Hell, I can't even say your name because, for some odd reason, you've forbidden it. I can't do this anymore…"

Heidi tried walking past him only for her chin to be grabbed none too gently between his two fingers, immediately backing up until she hit the wall. She was an ant compared to him and attempted to pull her gaze away from his, but that only increased the pressure on her chin. Tears filled her eyes, fear spreading throughout every part of her body and all she could do was stand there while he shook his finger at her disapprovingly.

"Do not fuck with me, Heidi. I will break you in half and you know I'm damn well capable of it." He warned viciously, pressing closer to her and inhaled the stench of her fright. Good, he wanted her to be scared for her life. "You WILL continue to do exactly what I tell you to do. And you will enjoy the leftovers I give you after I'm done fucking my wife while she's on the road with me. You are my toy, my property, until I have no use for you. I don't love you and I never have. I love your sister, but your pussy is too good to pass up either. Besides, it stops me from cheating with some other whore while on the road. Now turn around and bend over."

Whimpering, Heidi felt her nightgown ripped from her body and could do nothing to stop him, screaming out the moment his cock plunged into her rectum dryly. It was a punishment she'd had to endure a few times since being on the road with him. Running her mouth to her brother-in-law wasn't a smart thing to do and now she was paying for it. Everything he just spewed at her broke her heart and Heidi had nobody to blame except herself. It felt as though his cock may very well split her backside in half from how hard he pounded into her and she screamed out again, his hand immediately covering her mouth to silence them. If she didn't get away from her brother-in-law and out of this predicament soon, he would end up killing her.

He was more than capable of it, especially if he willingly raped her without a care in the world.

* * *

After hours of lovemaking, the clock read 2 AM before Keyla and Jon succumbed to sleep, tangled up in each other's arms. She was sure nothing could destroy their night while having her face buried in his neck and Jon's hand caressing the middle of her back lovingly. Everything was back to normal; everything felt right and Keyla finally felt like she was home for the first time in months. However, at 3 AM Keyla's eyes snapped open at the sound of knocking on their hotel room door. Jon heard it too and was already on his feet, pulling jeans on while she snatched his t-shirt to put on along with her panties. Miraculously, he hadn't destroyed them during their wild sex fest and Keyla was grateful because all of her things were down in Lennox and Roman's room still.

"Who the hell is it at this time of night?" Keyla grumbled, sticking by Jon's side like glue and fought the urge to clutch his arm.

"We're about to find out." Jon would rip their head off for being woken out of a deep sleep too, even if it was housekeeping. 3 AM was unacceptable to disturb an occupant.

It wasn't housekeeping or anyone associated with the hotel. Amber eyes narrowed to slits at the sight of none other than the crazed fangirl, April, standing in front of them. Jon immediately shoved Keyla to stand behind him, squaring his shoulders and blocked her mostly from the whore's view, electric blues turning pure ice.

"What the fuck do YOU want?" He demanded, already planning on calling the police to have her arrested, but curiosity burned him from the inside out on what would possess this whore to show up at his hotel room door. "This better be EXTREMELY important. You're breaking the law right now, bitch."

April had to stay strong in spite of the threat and name calling, pursing her lips tightly together. "Trust me when I say this, Jon Moxley, you want to let me in. I have something important to talk to you about – both of you." Her sky blue eyes moved past him to where Keyla stood, feeling her insides quake a little at the deadly look the woman shot at her. "I've done wrong and have seen the error of my ways. I'm ready to come clean and tell you everything, but you have to let me in first. This has to be done privately."

What could this whore possibly have to tell them they didn't already know? Keyla was mildly curious too, looking up at Jon to see if he felt the same way she did. Maybe he was right as far as someone pulling April's strings. Would they finally get the answer if they April inside of their hotel room? Was Jon allowed to do this with the impending rape and kidnapping charges looming over his head? Keyla didn't want him getting in further trouble because of this woman and touched his arm, silently letting him know she stood beside him, supporting whatever he decided to do.

"Make it quick." Jon grunted, standing aside to reluctantly let April bypass both of them inside and shut the door, hoping he didn't make a huge mistake hearing the whore out. "Out with it, we don't have all goddamn night."

April nodded, swallowing hard and pulled out a manila envelope she'd been holding behind her back, handing it over to Keyla and Jon. "You were right, Moxley." She didn't feel right calling him Dean Ambrose and sat down on the nearby couch in the sitting area of the hotel room. "I was hired, me and Heidi, to screw with you and Roman Reigns. She was hired to target Roman and I was hired to target you. My ex-cousin-in-law is deeply infatuated with Keyla and he wanted to split you two up. He works for the WWE, by the way. He brought me on the road, promising to get me a job with the company and…other things." She cleared her throat, getting straight down to business and folded her hands in her lap. "He was married to my cousin for a year and, once he got signed to WWE, she left him. They were divorced and went their separate ways. She couldn't handle him being on the road whereas I've been in love with him since we met and would've handled anything life threw at us. But he doesn't love me. He doesn't want to be with me. He wants you, Keyla. And he's willing to do anything, including jeopardize his career, to have you."

Getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Keyla didn't bother opening the manila envelope right away and instead handed it over to Jon. "Who is it, April? Who exactly is your ex-cousin-in-law?" Before April could answer, the loudest growl resonated throughout the hotel room as Jon slapped the evidence and truth of April's words down on the coffee table in front of Keyla.

"BARON FUCKING CORBIN!"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Reigns had barely stepped inside their hotel room after the charity function when his cell phone off. Unlike Dean, Roman spent the night twirling his beautiful fiancée on the dance floor and treating her like a queen. Sex wasn't always on his mind; Roman had a romantic side to him disparate to Dean, who wanted to get down and dirty with Keyla. He made it known throughout the night until they found the perfect opening to take off. Roman had asked Lennox if she wanted to leave and all she did was take his hand to lead him on the dance floor. If dancing is all she wanted to do that night, who was Roman to deny her?

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA FUCKING BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT, BRO! THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF HIS SHOULDERS FOR SABOTAGING ME AND TRYING TO TAKE KEYLA AWAY FROM ME!"

Roman had to hold the cell phone away from his ear, grey eyes wide along with Lennox's violets and both of them could only stare at the cell phone. Dean wasn't on speakerphone and yet Lennox heard every word that came out of his very angry and LOUD mouth. Baron Corbin had been behind the stalking whores, or at least one of them?! Lennox could only imagine how much that had to destroy Keyla to hear considering they were friends. After the scene Baron caused earlier that night at the charity function, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that friendship had flown out the window, especially now.

"I'LL STAB HIM WITH A FUCKING FORK RIGHT IN HIS GODDAMN EYES IF HE EVER GLANCES AT KEYLA AGAIN! MARK MY FUCKING WORDS, HE'S DEAD AT WRESTLEMANIA! I'M KILLING HIM!"

Lennox suddenly snatched the phone away from Roman and held it to her ear, holding her finger up in a warning when he tried taking it back. "Let me talk to him. He has to calm down. Keyla is probably scared out of her mind right now and his screaming isn't helping. He'll be lucky if hotel security doesn't kick him out for disturbing the other people on his floor." Or any of the floors because Lennox was certain everyone within a 50-mile radius or more could hear Jon's explosion. "Moxley – Moxley, you have to calm down. I know it's hard, but you have to think about Keyla and what she's going through right now. STOP YELLING AT ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND KICK YOU IN THE BALLS!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Roman was tempted to go knock Dean out with a one of his Superman punches just to get the man to shut up for 3 seconds. "Lennox…"

"You know what? This is pointless, put Keyla on the phone right now." Lennox ordered, pacing while trying to reach behind to unzip the dark blood red dress she had on. "I'm not talking to you anymore, idiot. Now put my best friend on now or I'm coming down there. Actually, fuck it we'll be down in a few." She hung up, finally able to reach the zipper and had to calm down before she ripped the material. "Stupid, no good, stubborn asshole…"

Roman tried his best not to start chuckling at his irritated fiancée, but it was close to impossible. Lennox was adorable whenever she became this agitated, the fire in her violet eyes making the life in them spark. He walked over where she stood in her bra and panties, moving her honey blonde tresses over her shoulder to press a soft kiss to her shoulder. If Lennox truly wanted to go down to check on Keyla, Roman had no problem with it, but knew Keyla could handle Dean far better than either of them.

"Baby girl, please breathe and calm down. I know Dean isn't…easy to get along with and you're worried about Keyla, but I'm sure she can get him to settle down." Roman would blow his stack if Corbin had anything to do with sending Heidi after him all to make his and Lennox's lives miserable.

"I'll text Keyla and if she wants me down there, I'm going. You don't have to, but I know you will anyway." Lennox turned around to peck his lips softly before pulling her cell phone out of her purse and sent her best friend a text to make sure she was alright.

* * *

 **Your man is out of control and I'm scared you're not safe. Please tell me you are or else I'm coming down there.**

Keyla cracked a small smile at the text message Lennox sent her, texting back she was fine. There was no reason for Lennox and Roman to join the party, not when Jon was on a current rampage. April hadn't left yet, waiting for the screaming to subside so they could talk. Finally, Keyla couldn't take it anymore and ordered April to open the door to their room before shoving Jon through it, slamming it in his face. She ordered him to go down to the gym and work out his aggression while she had a civil conversation with April that didn't involve a screaming fest. Jon wasn't happy, hitting the door a couple times warning her to let him back inside, but Keyla was steadfast. Eventually, he gave up and stalked away from the room to go to the downstairs gym that was open 24 hours a day.

"I'm sorry about this…" April muttered, walking back over to take her seat and took a bottled water Keyla handed her, taking the top off to chug half of it.

"Do you mean that?" Keyla pulled out her secret stash of cigarettes and lit one up, taking a long drag from it. "Because if you do, then you'll tell me why you've suddenly had a change of heart. Why are you coming to us just a day away from our company's biggest event? Why now?"

It was fair questions and April had promised herself to answer anything they wanted to know truthfully. "Had a blowout with Baron tonight. He came back to the room pissed off and ranting about what happened between the two of you tonight. How you pulled away from him and shouted that you loved Dean Ambrose and it would never change. He was so angry." She shivered at the memory of Baron tossing a lamp against the wall, barely missing her. "I finally shouted at him I was done with the games and he had to let you go. You don't love him and never will. I just wish he would see how much I love him and want to be with him. I would give him the world, or die trying. But it's all about you and that was my breaking point. That's when I finally realized he would never stop pursuing you. And as a woman, I wouldn't want to deal with something like that. I can't imagine what you thought of the videos Heidi and I did, which wasn't our idea either."

"Including the rape allegations?"

April nodded, confirming she was never raped or sexually assaulted by Jon. "He scared me with the fork incident, I didn't lie about that and have the mark on my knee to prove it. But I've already dropped the charges against him and the manila envelope has a letter explaining everything he can give his bosses."

That made Keyla breathe a little easier because, up to this point, she hadn't been 100% sure and put her trust into her man. Smart move on her part. "I'm going to assume it was Baron's idea to have you cry rape against Jon too." She didn't bother looking at April while smoking her cigarette, pulling the letter out to look it over.

"Wasn't Heidi's either."

Speaking of Heidi, Keyla set the letter down beside her and flicked ash into an empty water bottle that was nearby. "Baron didn't work alone on this, did he?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"No. And I'm not telling you who his partner is because that's not my place. I had nothing to do with that part of the plan, only what Baron wanted to do." April wouldn't put her friend in danger with her lethal brother-in-law, knowing firsthand how treacherous he was. "If you want to know who it is, you'll have to ask Heidi. I will tell you this much – he also works for the company and has been on the main roster far longer than Baron."

"Fair enough. Then I need you to do me a favor, April."

Leaning in, April listened to Keyla's request and the women shook hands with her agreement to do what was asked of her.

It was the least she could do after all the hell she put Jon and Keyla through in recent months.

* * *

"You want me to do WHAT?!"

April expected this reaction from her friend while sitting in a motel room away from the hotel the WWE Superstars, more importantly Baron, currently stayed in. "You heard me. You need to come clean to Roman and Lennox about what you've done. I did the same thing at 3 AM this morning to Keyla and Dean Ambrose. The games have to end. We've caused enough damage and the rape allegations will be dropped once Ambrose turns my letter into his bosses."

Not able to wrap her mind around what April did, Heidi felt the panic completely overtake her body. "H-He'll kill me. I-I can't…" She stammered, fearing for her life and now April's. "When he finds out what you did…"

"I'm already out of the hotel and under a false identity at a motel on the outskirts of San Francisco. My flight doesn't leave for several hours and I'm lying low until then. If you want to do this, I'll go with you so you don't have to face them alone. But it needs to be done today." April would not go into detail about her discussion with Keyla and Dean's explosion, still hearing his bellowing voice ringing in her head. "And I know you still have Lennox's cell number. Call and tell them to meet us at a diner near my motel away from Santa Clara. If you truly want to get away from that monster, you better listen and do what I tell you to do."

"H-He raped me…again…" Heidi couldn't hold back the tears anymore, sobbing uncontrollably while curled up in the middle of the bed, her heart shattering once again at what her brother-in-law did and said. "H-He said he wouldn't l-leave her…and I was his t-toy, his p-property. I'm scared, April. If I defy him, h-he'll kill me…"

April frowned, her own heart clenching painfully in her chest at the sounds of Heidi's sobs resonating in her ear. "That's why you need to get out of this and away from him. I already took the first step. Roman and Lennox deserve to know who's been fucking with them and who sent you to do their dirty work. Keyla asked me and I refused to answer her. But I will rectify that if you don't tell Roman and Lennox. I'm giving you the option to do it first, to do the right thing like I did. I'll give you until I leave later today to make the call."

Hanging up with her friend and partner in crime, Heidi had no idea what to do.

* * *

Receiving a call from Heidi had been surreal for Lennox. Being invited to join her for a long overdue chat at a local diner in San Francisco had her head spinning. It wasn't just her invitation. Heidi had made it abundantly clear to bring Roman with since this affected him more than her. This entire situation revolved around him, which confused Lennox more and she reluctantly agreed after discussing it with Roman. They would meet up with Heidi after his appearance at the San Francisco 49ers stadium, a dream come true for Roman. They were his favorite football team out of the entire NFL. After meeting the team and gifted several 49er memorabilia, including a jersey with the name Reigns on the back of it, the couple headed out to meet Heidi. It wasn't shocking to find April sitting beside Heidi in the diner at a booth. Roman took Lennox's hand, lacing their fingers together and let her lead the way toward the table.

"Thank you both for coming." Heidi said by way of greeting, keeping her voice quiet and kept black shades over her eyes to hide how horrible they looked. Red-rimmed, swollen and full of unshed tears. "I know I don't deserve any of your time…"

"No you don't." Lennox agreed, sliding into the booth after Roman and never relinquished his hand, both of them staring across the table hardening at the woman who made their lives miserable, especially Roman's. "You've caught our interest though; I will say that."

Roman wasn't in the mood for small talk, not when the Hall of Fame ceremony was only hours away he had to attend with Lennox. "Why are we here? We don't have a lot of time…" He said impatiently, leaning back against the booth and waved away the waitress when she came over to ask if they wanted anything.

"Well…" Heidi was having second thoughts doing this, looking up at April when she squeezed her hand and knew there was no turning back. "April already told Dean Ambrose and Keyla about who hired her to go after them. She talked me into doing the same thing, but…I have conditions."

Raising a brow, Lennox thought it was awful ballsy of this woman to demand anything of them considering everything she did recently. "And what might those conditions be?" She wouldn't agree to anything that didn't benefit them, no matter if it meant they left the diner emptyhanded without crucial information. Lennox was certain it would come out eventually. "And I'd tread VERY carefully if I were you, whore."

"There's no reason for name calling. She's going to tell you, but she also needs to make sure she's protected." April explained calmly, defending her terrified friend and hoped they went along with what Heidi wanted. "Go on, tell them."

"Protection from what?"

"More like who." Heidi muttered loud enough for only the couple to hear and felt the lump form in her throat. "My brother-in-law, actually. H-He's the reason I've done all those horrible things to both of you. And…I need to know if I tell you who it is, you swear not to say anything to your bosses or anybody. You didn't hear any of this information from me. I'm disappearing after today and you'll never see me again." Going into hiding was the only way for Heidi to be a murder victim at the hands of her brother-in-law.

Sharing a worried look with Roman, Lennox could HEAR the fear in this woman's voice and, despite what she'd done, her heart couldn't ignore it. "We won't. You have our word. April already wrote a letter stating everything that happened, but didn't include your half of Baron and your brother-in-law's plan. Do you have a letter of any kind we can give our bosses to piece the rest of this mystery together?"

Sliding a manila envelope toward them, Heidi took a shaky sip of her warm lemon tea and took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. She cringed when Roman growled out from deep in his chest and saw Lennox's eyes nearly bug out of her head, not blaming their reaction to the news either. Similar to April's revelation of who the true culprit was behind her stalking fangirl actions, Roman could feel his Samoan temper skyrocketing quickly and had to remember they were in a public place. He couldn't lose it until they were alone in the car or the confines of their hotel room, much like Dean had.

"Are you kidding me? This is – this makes no sense. Why would Brock Lesnar of all people want to split us up?" Lennox was more confused than angry, staring at all the evidence page by page, noticing there was a letter written by Heidi to give to Stephanie and Hunter like April did. "They're facing off for the title…"

"That's why. Brock figured it would be smart to try distracting Roman from the world title if he targeted you and your relationship. He met up with Baron earlier last year, around the time he found out he'd be facing you at WrestleMania and struck up a talk with Baron Corbin. He found out how much Baron despised Dean Ambrose and used it to his advantage." Heidi explained, asking for a refill of her tea when the waitress came back around to ask if everything was alright. "Anyway, it was never Seth Rollins who sent us after you and Dean. They used him as a scapegoat and made sure we knew the backstory on why."

"The Shield split." Lennox concluded, feeling like her head would burst from the information overload she was currently receiving. "After meeting Baron, he contacted you and had Baron get April to do all of their dirty work. This is absolutely…"

"Fucking sick!" Roman growled, finishing his fiancée's statement and scrubbed a hand down his face, placing black shades over his stormy anger-filled greys. They were pure steel. "This was never about getting to you like I thought, baby girl. Brock just wanted to fuck up my life and happiness so I wouldn't be on my game for the championship match at WrestleMania. He used you to get to me and it worked for a while, but not anymore. I got news for that monkey looking mother fucker, I AM ready and WILL take the title from him tomorrow night."

"Baron was all about getting to Keyla by destroying her relationship with Jon. It was all about the girl as far as he goes, but not Lesnar. He targeted you and used me to get all of his dirty jobs done." Heidi bitterly admitted, feeling so much resentment and hostility toward her brother-in-law for this entire mess. "Please, you can't tell him I was the one who told you. He'll kill me…"

Lennox held her hand up, assuring Heidi they wouldn't mention her name once. "The rape allegations and charges against my fiancé are dropped, correct?"

"Yes, all of them will be solved once they read both of our letters." April assured Lennox, not blaming the woman for being trepidacious after everything they'd done.

"I'm really sorry for everything I did to you guys. Believe it or not, I love my brother-in-law and he promised me he'd leave my sister, Rena, if I did what he wanted. Along with get me into the company so we could spend more time together on the road." Heidi realized all of it had been a lie, one broken promise after another, all to coerce her into making Roman and Lennox's lives wretched. She truly had been his puppet and nothing more – a toy. "I just…there's no excuse for my actions or what I did; all I can say is I'm sorry and I'll never make this mistake again."

"See that you don't. Because the next couple may not be as forgiving as us." Lennox advised coolly, having all the information they needed to clear Roman's name and stood up from the booth. "Safe travels, both of you." She walked out with Roman in tow, not letting the tears fall from her eyes that were hidden by her own sunglasses until they were in the car.

What kind of human being would purposely would go as far as to wreck someone's life all because of a job? Professional wrestling was staged for the most part, though the moves were very real. Brock Lesnar hadn't been the same ever since leaving UFC to come back to WWE. He only had a handful of moves in his entire arsenal and didn't wrestle whenever he stepped in the ring with someone. It was a straight fight to him and that made Lennox scared for Roman's safety heading into WrestleMania tomorrow night.

What if Brock severely injured her fiancé? Though, judging from the look of sheer rage, Roman would not go down without giving the fight of his life. And he would do whatever in his power to destroy Brock Lesnar for everything he put them through over the past several months on the road to WrestleMania. The entire ride back to the hotel to get ready for the Hall of Fame ceremony was made in silence, each in their own deep thoughts about this situation and deciphering figuring out what to do from here.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"So, you don't want anything done about this until AFTER WrestleMania?" Stephanie wanted to make sure she heard Roman, Dean, Keyla and Lennox correctly, watching all four heads nod emphatically back at her. "I don't know…"

Jon stepped up, cracking one knuckle at a time and squared his shoulders. "After everything those mother fuckers put us through, especially our women, you damn right we want vengeance against them. Do NOT take Baron out of the ladder match or I will exact revenge against him another way. A more VIOLENT way. And I know you won't want that on your conscience, Steph." It was a promise if she didn't comply with what they wanted to do.

Stephanie sighed, expecting that type of reaction from Ambrose and turned concerned blues on Roman. "Do you feel the same way? You do realize, if we don't keep Brock Lesnar in the main event and strip him of the title, rumors will start swirling and the media will go into a frenzy." The hype and buildup for Roman Reigns VS Brock Lesnar had sold thousands of tickets, over 80,000, and the WWE had invested a lot of money into this feud.

Wrapping an arm around Lennox's shoulders, Roman had a long discussion on what to do about Lesnar's treachery with the love of his life and both wanted the same thing to happen. "Keep him in it. I want him to look in my eyes when I clock him in his face and spear him right outta this damn company. We, all of us, want him fired along with Baron Corbin after WrestleMania."

"Or you could keep Baron down in NXT for the duration of his career. I'll accept that too, but I never want him on the main roster again." Keyla spoke up, feeling responsible for Baron teaming up with Lesnar in the first place since he was so besotted with her.

"Lesnar isn't a wrestler, Stephanie. With all due respect, I know he's a big money draw, but he also injures anyone he steps in the ring with. He's got the UFC fighter instinct and is no longer a professional wrestler like he used to be. Even you have to agree with that." Lennox tightened her arm around Roman's waist a little more, still terrified for him to go out there in front of 80,000 people with the potential of coming back on a stretcher and his career ended at the hands of the monster.

As much as Stephanie didn't want to agree with any of them, she couldn't dispute the facts staring her in the face. Corbin and Lesnar had crossed so many lines and broken a lot of company rules, not to mention destroyed her and Hunter's trust in them. When a boss couldn't trust their employees anymore, it was time to give them the ax. Vince would not be happy about it, but Stephanie and Hunter had to do what was in the best interest of the company. Her husband was busy getting ready for WrestleMania since he had a huge match against Sting, one of the company's newest and, possibly their biggest, attraction in recent memory.

"I will take your requests under advisement and discuss it with Hunter. We will let you know by the end of the night what will happen to Brock Lesnar and Baron Corbin." Stephanie informed them, not about to make any promises she wasn't sure she could keep and hoped she didn't regret making the next decision she announced. "I'll keep Corbin and Lesnar in their matches, but please no bloodshed. We have a reputation to keep."

Jon kept his mouth shut, already planning on doing everything he could to made Baron Corbin bleed in the ladder match. He would make it look accidental, but one way or another, he wasn't walking out of WrestleMania of his own volition. Everyone left Stephanie's office except Roman, who had something else he wanted to get off his chest with the boss. Lennox couldn't stick around due to having a job to do and Keyla went off to start preparing her camera equipment. She wanted to give Jon time to himself to mentally prepare for his match and could only hope he didn't get too reckless in the ladder match.

One way or another, there would be new champions by the end of the pay-per-view extravaganza.

As Levi's Stadium began filling up with thousands, Keyla made her down the long ramp and took her time, looking around at all the empty seats. They would all be filled in the next hour. It was breathtaking walking out there and she couldn't imagine how Jon would feel making his first WrestleMania solo entrance. Considering where he came from and how much he had achieved in his 30 years on earth, Keyla knew it would not get better than this for him. Years of putting his body through pure hell in order to entertain people had definitely paid off. Keyla was extremely proud of him, feeling tears of elation fill her eyes and wiped away a few stray ones that fell. This truly was the biggest event of the year and WWE pulled out all the stops to live up to the hype, wanting to send their fans home happy. Taking her place at one of the corners against the barricade, Keyla tried not to become overwhelmed the more the people began piling in.

Before long, WrestleMania 31 was underway and Keyla was surprised the ladder match for the Intercontinental championship opened the show. One by one, the wrestlers made their entrance, including Baron Corbin, which failed because it was still light out. Usually, his entrance consisted of darkness and walking through blue spotlights before white lights flashed forward to engulf him. Keyla smirked behind her camera, glad his entrance had been ruined and could see the pure annoyance on his face. Good, serves him right for being the biggest scumbag on planet earth, Keyla thought, feeling somewhat vindicated already.

It was no surprise when Jon finally made his entrance in a leather jacket and black shades over his eyes, tossing both off on his stalk down to the ring. He was ready, focused and had his eyes zeroed in on Baron Corbin, running into the ring to start brawling with him. It didn't take long for the chaos to spill out onto the floor. Keyla nearly lost her mind when Jon climbed to the top rope and delivered an elbow on all of the Superstars, making sure to nail Baron. He was going to kill himself! Even after all the brutal battles Keyla witnessed from Jon, she still hated whenever he took risks in the ring and performed dangerous moves. Somehow amidst of all the carnage, Keyla managed to keep her camera completely steady and moved out of the way of any wrestlers headed her way, not wanting to end up in the trainer's office like last time.

Jon was completely in his element, enjoying the electric energy flowing through the stadium and never took his eyes off of Baron. The Intercontinental championship was important to him, but not so much as exacting as much pain and brutality on Baron Corbin. It was because of him Keyla had been suspended and Jon had nearly gone down in the record books as a rapist. All the arguments and fights, almost losing Keyla – it was all on this prick's head and Jon would do everything he could to knock it off his shoulders. Every blow he gave Baron was for Keyla, his woman, and nobody would ever change that, especially a boy thinking he had what it took to make her happy. Whatever happened between them in NXT was the past and, if Baron valued his life and health, he would move on and forget Keyla Jensen ever existed.

Toward the end of the match, Jon found the opportunity he'd been searching for. The ladders were propped up perfectly and he couldn't pass up what he wanted to do, what his instincts TOLD him to do. Ripping Baron by the roots of his dark hair, Jon pulled him between the ropes to stand on the apron where the ladders were stacked. He could feel Baron start to panic, receiving a couple blows to the ribs and Jon let him go for a second – only a second though. Baron barely got one leg through the middle rope before he was yanked back to where he was originally, doing his best to break free of Jon's grip. It wasn't happening. Jon positioned Baron's head beneath his arms and delivered a devastating Dirty Deeds right off the apron into the stacked ladders.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd exploded, the chant echoing throughout the stadium from what they thought to be a planned spot.

It wasn't.

Baron's skull cracked on the edge of the ladder perfectly and blood began pouring from his forehead, soaking his hair in the red liquid. His body dangled and hung loosely between the ladder rings, his entire body motionless. Jon lay in the carnage of ladders with the biggest smile on his face, feeling blood of his own oozing out of the back of his head, but it'd been worth it. Sacrificing his body in order to deliver the maximum punishment to his enemy was Jon's ultimate goal in this match and he succeeded. The medical team flew out from the back to tend to both wrestlers, Baron's body being extracted from the ladders to lay flat on a backboard before being lifted on a stretcher. There was blood everywhere, his face nothing more than a crimson mask. One of the other doctors tending to Jon tried stapling his head shut so he could resume in the match, but the wound was too deep to close.

"We have to get you to the back to take care of this, Ambrose."

The stapling hurt like hell, far more than actually going through the ladders, but Jon understood it was company policy and he had no choice. As he was taken away and helped to the back, Jon caught a glimpse of Keyla's worried face and winked in her direction, letting her know he was fine. Baron wasn't, but he would be right as rain after a few thicker staples were planted in his head.

Keyla sighed with relief at the sight of her man walking on his own with the trainer and doctors, trying to get the image of a bloodied Baron Corbin out of her mind. She couldn't remember the last time she saw that much blood in a wrestling match, especially how fast it had poured out. The gash was split right down the middle of his forehead, Keyla noticed even through the all the blood and tried not to feel guilty about it. He deserved the beating Jon gave him, so there was no reason for her to feel bad about what happened. Turning her focus back to the ring, Keyla resumed doing her job and couldn't wait to get to the back to check on Jon, wanting to make sure he was alright.

"And NEW Intercontinental champion, Daniel Bryan!"

The show progressed with countless matches and unforgettable moments. With the sun down and the crowd amped for the final match of the night, the main event for the WWE World Heavyweight championship, Keyla was on pins and needles. She could only imagine how Lennox felt being stuck backstage watching what would no doubt be a fight to the near death take place. Roman was enraged for everything Lesnar put them through and wanted to make the Beast pay the ultimate price. Nobody had a clue what other surprise was in store that evening and Roman had no doubt in his mind the fans would leave with dropped jaws by the time the main event ended.

"Please be safe, baby." Lennox whispered, clasping her hands tightly together while watching her man make his way through the crowd to step in the ring.

The stadium lit off pyro the moment Roman slammed his fist in the middle of the ring while the camera slowly circled to capture the moment. Lennox's heart nearly stopped when Brock Lesnar's entrance music blared through the speakers and said another prayer to whoever would listen up above. She felt a hand clamp on her shoulder and snapped violet eyes from the monitor up at none other than Jon Moxley, immediately relaxing.

"He's got this, don't worry." Jon murmured softly, moving his hand from her shoulder to wrap his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort Lennox anyway he could.

It wasn't often Moxley showed affection towards her, but when he did it was moments Lennox needed it most. "Thanks." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment and leaned against him just as the match started.

Just as expected, Roman took a beating in the early bouts of the match with Lesnar smiling and cackling at who he thought was his victim. Suplexes left and right had Roman's head bouncing off the ring apron like a ping pong ball, but he never once quit. Lesnar took his gloves off halfway through the match to slap the taste out of Roman's mouth, trying to get inside the Samoan's head. All Roman did was smile back at him, outright laughing through a mouthful of blood and showing off the amount of pride he had. It ticked Brock off, forcing him to deliver a third F5 of the night and Roman miraculously kicked out.

Roman bided his time, waiting for the one opening he would need to capitalize and found it once they were on the outside of the ring. He sent Lesnar full force as hard as he could into the ring post, splitting the man's head wide open. It stunned the monster and Brock could barely stand, blood pouring out of the cut. Like a shark smelling blood in the water, Roman delivered a Superman punch and rocked Lesnar, making the man go down to a knee while leaning into a corner. With three Superman punches and two spears, Brock Lesnar found a way to keep kicking out. He went for a third spear, was caught by a fourth F5 and couldn't make the cover, both men down and out. Suddenly, the unmistakable music of Seth Rollins blared throughout the stadium and the fans erupted out of their seats, not expecting this sudden turn of events.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lennox shrieked, pushing away from Jon and gripped her hair in her fingers, shaking her head in disbelief. "NO! What the hell is this?! What is going on?!"

Keyla was stunned behind her camera, watching Seth Rollins run down the ramp as fast as he could with the Money in the Bank briefcase in hand. What the hell was going on? Why was this happening? Did Roman know about this? Did Jon? Keyla's head swam with so many questions and listened to Lillian Garcia announce officially Seth Rollins was cashing in his briefcase. The match was now a triple threat for the world title! Seth wasted no time pushing Roman out of the ring to focus on Lesnar, knowing he was the biggest threat between the two competitors. Brock gained a second wind and went to F5 the piss ant, only for Roman to come in saving Seth by spearing Brock. Seth delivered his finishing move, the Curb Stomp, to Roman and picked up the victory, stealing the WWE World Heavyweight championship from both wrestlers.

Beside herself, Lennox tried running through the curtain and Jon stopped her, knowing she would claw Seth's eyes out for what he did to Roman. Truthfully, he wanted to do the same thing and didn't understand why this happened. Jon looked back at the monitor, seeing the defeated yet satisfied expression on the big man's face. Did he have this planned? He could only imagine what Keyla was feeling being stuck out there to film this catastrophe. Lennox stopped fighting after a few minutes and whipped around, burying her face in Jon's chest crying her eyes out. Her heart shattered to pieces for Roman, knowing this was supposed to be his moment and the company didn't have enough faith in him to be the face.

Eventually, Roman made his way to the back limping from all the suplexes he sustained at the hands of Lesnar. He busted the man open, drew his blood and hurt him, which is exactly what he wanted to do. It was satisfactory and he'd be even more pleased once the WWE released him. Lennox flew into his arms, mumbling incoherently about how sorry she was his moment was ruined at the hands of Rollins. She wanted to kill that little skunk head for everything he'd done to her man and Moxley. As if breaking up the Shield behind their back wasn't enough, he had to steal Roman's moment of glory on the grandest stage of them all.

"You son of a bitch!" Lennox shouted as soon as she spotted Seth through the sea of people congratulating him, violet eyes full of fury. "How could you?!"

Seth blinked, looking at Roman confused and tilted his head. "This was Roman's idea, not mine."

"What?!" Lennox turned to look up at her fiancé's guilt-ridden face, eyebrows drawn together in question. "Roman, what is he talking about? What does he mean this was your idea?"

"Thanks Seth." Roman grunted, hoping this could wait until they were out of the stadium and back in the confines of their hotel room to explain what happened. "Baby girl, there's no way I can be champion right now. You remember earlier today when I stayed behind to talk to Stephanie about something important? This was it. Being champion would require me being on the road more than 300 days out of the year and more appearances. There'd be no time for us and we have a wedding to plan. Because I plan on marrying your cute ass with both of our families and friends present. If I took the title now, we wouldn't be able to have the wedding we want either. It would be rushed and you deserve to have everything you want that day. There'll be other opportunities and, besides, I kinda owed him one."

Jon had to agree with that, even though it left a very bad taste in his mouth. "We beat the shit out of Seth thinking he was the one behind sending April and Heidi after us and pulling all the stalking bullshit, including getting our girls suspended. So yeah, Roman's right. He deserves this one since he ended up being innocent." He revealed, looking up just as Keyla walked through the curtain and immediately turned around so she could look at the back of his head.

This was unbelievable. Lennox didn't know what to say or think about any of this. All she could do was stare up into Roman's beautiful greys and caress the side of his face with her fingers, thankful he was walking on his own two feet away from the beating he just received. She was exceedingly proud of him, even more so after finding out he'd given up his shot at being the face of WWE as the champion for her. Their wedding was more important to him than being WWE champion. Crying harder, Lennox felt Roman lift her in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing passionately in front of everyone swarmed around them.

Roman Reigns truly was her soul mate in every way and Lennox couldn't wait to be his wife.

"So what did I miss and why is Seth Rollins champion instead of Roman?" Keyla asked, after examining Jon's wound and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, both of them walking down the hallway toward his locker room.

"I'll explain later, darlin'." Jon kissed the top of her head, feeling Keyla shrug and chuckled, feeling content for the first time in months.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

As promised and after much deliberation, along with a heated argument with her father, Stephanie and Hunter came to the conclusion on what to do about Brock Lesnar and Baron Corbin. Against Vince's wishes, they terminated Brock Lesnar from WWE along with the contract he just signed days before WrestleMania. Hunter was convinced if it wasn't for Lesnar manipulating Baron Corbin and taking advantage of his vulnerability, especially his resentment toward Dean Ambrose because of Keyla, none of this would've happened. He was roped into Brock's plan and Stephanie agreed with her husband, but felt some kind of punishment had to be given. So instead of ending his WWE tenure, they decided to send Baron back down to NXT for reevaluation. They also ordered him to take extensive therapy sessions with a therapist of their choosing and a psychiatrist to work out his issues. He would be down in NXT for the foreseeable future with no hope of being called back up to the main roster until he proved he could be completely professional. However, all of this would happen if Baron ever woke up from the coma he was currently in at the local hospital not far from Levi's Stadium.

Keyla could tell Jon wasn't happy with the fate of Baron while walking out of Levi's Stadium, holding his hand and waited until they were in the rental before saying anything. "They're right, you know. Baron doesn't deserve to have his career in WWE ended because of that UFC wanna-be asshole. I know you're mad because I put the idea in their heads to send Baron back down to NXT, but you've gotta put yourself in his shoes. He obviously had feelings for me and Brock took advantage of them. What would you have done?"

"Don't know." Jon shrugged, firing up the ignition and sat there for a minute, mulling over her words. "I'm not mad at you, Keyla. This isn't your fault. Baron is a grown ass man capable of making his own damn decisions and he chose to pursue you, even after finding out about us. I don't agree with those idiots sending him back to NXT, but there's nothing I can do about it. Hell, I sent him to the hospital and that's good enough for me. And if he somehow wakes up from the coma he's in, he better stay the fuck away from you or else I'll kill him next time."

"Okay." Keyla yawned loudly, suddenly feeling all the adrenaline and energy drain out of her body, resting her head on his shoulder. "How's your head? And don't lie to me."

Jon smirked, kissing her forehead and waved her off dismissively. "Stop worrying about me. You know I'm indestructible, darlin'." He rolled his eyes at her warning glare and decided to humor her. "I'm right as rain, I promise. A little achy, but that's about it."

Satisfied with that answer, Keyla went back to snuggling against his side while Jon drove them back to the hotel. Roman and Lennox had their own rental. Raw would be held at the SAP Center in San Jose, California, which was just up the road from Santa Clara. They didn't have to switch hotels or anything, thankfully. Keyla was ready for a warm shower and bed, this entire week finally catching up to her since she'd gotten almost no sleep. Smackdown! taping would take place in Fresno, California and come Wednesday morning, they would have 5 glorious days off. Keyla couldn't wait to be back home in Vegas with Jon and planned on vegging out the entire time along with whatever her man wanted to do. Probably hiking, biking and working out to prepare for the European tour the following week. First, they had to get through the next two days and then they could hop the much needed flight home to recuperate.

Once back at the hotel, Jon didn't waste time dragging Keyla into the bathroom for a much needed hot shower. He had to be careful because of the staples in his head, letting her take the brunt of the water pressure. Keyla volunteered to put a shower cap on his head, only to get growled at and threatened a spanking. Of course, being the smartass she'd always been, Keyla couldn't resist a little foreplay and wiggled her backside at him teasingly. Jon couldn't help chuckling at her antics and smacked her wet bare backside a few times, each blow echoing off the shower walls. That only lit Keyla's blood on fire and soon they were both under the sprays, doctor's warning be damned, with Jon buried to the hilt inside of her, neither caring about taking their time. It wasn't the first time Jon had staples in his head and wouldn't be the last; he wasn't a rookie after all contrary to popular belief.

Falling asleep in each other's arms that night had never been so peaceful and Keyla could feel the pieces of her life slowly falling into place, knowing this was where she was meant to be.

The next two days went by extremely slow for both couples. Each eager to get home and start their 5 days of relaxation. Roman had a surprise for Lennox, though he hadn't told her about it yet. Jon and Keyla knew, promising not to say anything and Roman could only hope she wouldn't be angry at him on how they would spend their days off. It was hard keeping the secret from Lennox, but Keyla was extremely happy for her best friend and could only imagine why Roman was doing this. First, he'd kept the secret of not taking the championship and now he was about to drop another bomb on his unsuspecting fiancée.

By the time the night of Smackdown! rolled around, Jon and Roman had booked redeye flights to catch as soon as they were done with the show. Keyla was ecstatic they didn't have to wait until the morning to go home and practically bounced all over the arena, unable to contain her excitement. Lennox took it with a grain of salt when Roman informed her they would be leaving that night, once again keeping it a secret where they were going. She thought they were heading home to Pensacola, but Roman had other plans in mind. He had something very important to do that he'd been deprived of and would rectify it once they boarded the flight to the unknown destination.

It wasn't until they arrived at the airport Lennox finally realized something wasn't right and she stopped walking alongside Roman, looking baffled. "We're not going the right way. It should be down here we board our flight home…" She pointed out the obvious, raising a brow at the smirk on both Keyla and Jon's faces. "What the hell is going on?"

"Busted, bro." Jon snickered, not bothering to hide his amusement and could see the gears in Lennox's head turning.

"Thanks man, I got it from here." Roman looked down into those beautiful confused violet eyes and took Lennox's hands in his, caressing them lovingly. "We're not going home to Pensacola, baby girl. There's some place else we have to go first and I hope you're fine with it."

"Where?" Lennox took the airplane ticket from Roman to read the destination, covering her mouth with her hand and gasped, feeling her heart start pounding vigorously in her chest. New York City. "Are you serious? We're going to my Dads?"

Roman nodded with a gentle smile and reached out to wipe a stray tear from her cheek with his finger. "I still want their blessing for our wedding and the only way I'm gonna get it is meeting them in person. I – uh – stole your phone the other night and copied their number into my phone. Called and asked if we could pay them a visit on our days off after Mania and they were very welcoming to the idea. They already know we're flying in extremely late tonight too. Something about refusing to let their honey pie stay in a hotel when she has a perfectly unused bed."

"Sounds like them." Lennox muttered good-naturedly, trying to sound irritated about Roman's confession breaking into her phone, but she couldn't. This was too sweet to be irritated or mad at. "Please tell me there's no more surprises, big man. I don't think I can take much more…"

Chuckling, Roman leaned down to softly brush his mouth against hers, rubbing their noses together. "Just wait and see, baby girl. Now come on, we got a flight to catch. You two behave, we'll see you on Monday. Keep him out of trouble, Keyla."

"I'll try. Have fun you two." Keyla beamed, waving three fingers at their retreating forms and looked up at Jon, knowing they had another hour to wait for their flight to take off. "I hope everything works out for them."

"It will. Roman is determined to get on her parents' good side and he's a charmer." Jon said confidently, slowly moving down the corridor where they would wait for their flight to be called. "By the way, I have a few surprises of my own up my sleeve for you these next 5 days."

Now Keyla was intrigued. "Oh really? I was just thinking we could spend our days off naked in bed with take-out for sustenance and maybe a couple movies. What exactly do you have planned, Moxley?" She eyeballed him skeptically, amber eyes narrowed in thought.

"My lips are sealed, darlin'. And unlike Roman, I CAN keep a secret."

"You suck."

"You love me for it too."

40 minutes later, they were on their way home to Las Vegas and it was no surprise to Jon when Keyla fell asleep against him halfway through.

* * *

Dennis and Miles were wide awake at midnight when their daughter arrived with her huge Samoan boyfriend. They didn't know about the engagement yet. Roman smiled widely as Lennox ran from him right into both of the fathers' arms, feeling how much love they had for each other. It did his heart good to see Lennox so content and happy. He wasn't bothered by the fact she was raised by two men, thinking it was natural in spite of how he was raised. Yes, she didn't have a mother, but it looked like her fathers took care of that territory between the two of them with how much love they possessed.

"Dads, I'd like you to finally meet the man in my life – Roman Reigns. Roman, these are my Dads, Dennis and Miles Sparks." Lennox introduced, reaching her hand out to bring Roman closer to them and felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"Nice to finally meet you, boy." Dennis gave the Samoan monster a onceover, noticing how close his daughter was held and could tell how much she loved this man. "Roman, sorry."

Roman chuckled, extending his hand to Dennis first to give it a firm shake and then Miles, who ended up giving him a hug. They were different individuals, but Roman could tell the love both men felt for each other. It reminded him of his parents and how much they loved each other, how strong their marriage was after 4 kids and several grandchildren. Roman couldn't wait to tell Dennis and Miles about the engagement because Lisa was already starting to plan little details of the wedding. Nothing was definite; whatever Lennox approved of and disapproved would be fine with him.

After sleeping 12 drama-free, peaceful hours in each other's arms, Roman and Lennox finally peeled themselves out of her room to go see what her fathers were up to. There was no time to waste in telling them about the engagement, but first Roman wanted to ask for her hand. It felt like the engagement wasn't complete without her fathers' approval. They all sat down while Miles cooked a late breakfast/brunch feast for their guests. Lennox felt the need to go help him in the kitchen and that left Roman alone with Dennis to talk to him. He wanted to do this right, one man at a time, and hoped they weren't upset when they found out the engagement had already happened.

Dennis was elated to hear Roman wanted to marry his daughter, feeling somewhat sad because she was a full grown woman. The time had gone by way too fast; it was only yesterday they were going to her ballet recitals and choir concerts. Softball games, soccer, track & field for a couple months…anything Lennox wanted to do and try, her fathers were on board. Dennis shook Roman's hand, hugging the man and told him he had his blessing. Miles would feel the same way, though Roman still wanted to ask him separately. Only then would they be able to drop the engagement bomb and move forward with the wedding planning.

After a delicious meal, Roman asked to speak to Miles privately outside and did the same thing with him as Dennis. Miles started crying, clamping his hand on Roman's shoulder and had similar flashbacks fly through his mind his husband experienced. Playing Barbie dolls, dressing up as her favorite Disney princess, begging to watch the same movie 500 times in a row, sleepovers with her childhood friends that still lived in the neighborhood and baking in the kitchen together. Roman hugged him, promising he would take care of Lennox and she will never want for anything. The entire world would be given to her, no matter what Roman had to do. It felt good to Roman to be thanked for taking the time to ask her fathers' permission to marry her. Nobody did that anymore; it made Miles like the Samoan even more.

"Dads, let's go outside and sit down on the porch swing." Lennox suggested to both of them, looping her arm through each of theirs and lead the way out the door, Roman following suit.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." Dennis muttered jokingly, looking over at Miles to make sure his husband was alright. "Alright, what is it, honeybee?" He asked once they were seated with her between them and Roman leaning against the ledge while Lennox held her fathers.

"Well…" She hoped Roman asked their permission because she couldn't hold the secret in anymore. "With everything that happened between me and Roman, when we saw each other again…"

Roman could tell Lennox was on shaky ground and stepped forward, lowering on one knee in front of her taking her left hand to turn the ring on her left finger until the diamond shone brightly in the sunlight. "I asked her to marry me. I wanted to ask both of your permission for her hand before asking her, but…it didn't work out that way. I still hope we have your blessings even though I jumped the gun on it a little."

"I'm sorry, Dads…" Lennox sniffled, thankful for Roman stepping in and smiled at him with so much love shining in her eyes. "But I'm not sorry for saying yes."

"Oh honey pie, we're not mad." Miles pulled her close to him while Dennis took her other hand, kissing the back of it. "We love you no matter what you decide to do with your life. You know that. Is the wedding gonna be in Pensacola then?"

"Yeah…"

Dennis grinned, reaching over to squeeze Miles' thigh gently. "Looks like we're going on another trip, babe."

Sighing with relief, Roman embraced each man and then kissed Lennox, feeling her melt in his arms hearing her sweet muffle of 'thank you' for stepping in when he did. "No problem, baby girl. Anytime."

Now the wedding preparations could finally get underway.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

For someone who had to endure over a week full of media appearances, signings and wrestling shows, on top of being stalked by women thought to be fangirls, Jon was hyper and full of energy. Too much energy for Keyla's liking. They slept for barely 8 hours before he was up jumping on the bed like a 5-year-old, trying to get her to move. Keyla groaned, burying her face under the pillow and wrapped herself in a tight comforter cocoon, ordering him to leave her alone. Jon wouldn't take no for an answer, wanting to start their first day off with a bang and continued pestering her until she kicked him in the gut. She didn't mean to, but it was his own fault for trying to pull the comforter away from her. Jon growled, pouncing on her and enjoyed the sound of Keyla's squeals resonating around the room, blowing raspberries against her neck.

"JON!"

"I'm not going away, so you might as well get up and start the day with me." Jon grinned, watching her head peek out from the comforter until narrowed amber eyes landed on him. "It's too beautiful to sleep in today, darlin'."

"I can't believe you don't wanna sleep in. Where the hell do you get all of your energy?" Keyla mumbled, feeling the comforter slowly slip out of her grip to slide down her body and Jon's body replaced it. "This isn't how I was planning the morning to go…"

Kissing the tip of her nose and then lips softly, Jon caressed her sides with his strong hands to slide beneath her backside, her thighs expanding for him. "And what is your way of starting the day?" He rumbled in her ear, feeling her body stirring to life beneath him and flicked her lobe with his tongue. "Hmm?"

"This…" Keyla admitted breathlessly, massaging his shoulders and arms, turning her head to kiss him again, moaning softly. They hadn't made love the previous night due to being extremely tired and went straight to bed, both passing out the moment their heads hit the pillows. "Fuck me, Jon…"

Her sweet entreaty didn't fall on deaf ears as Jon began slowly undressing her, unable to deny his woman anything she wanted. Morning sex to start their day off sounded like a great plan to him. Why hadn't he thought of it first? Jon made a mental note to properly wake Keyla up the next day, a smirk curving his lips at the thought of waking her up with his tongue. Damn, sometimes he had to start thinking before acting. Then again, they had all the time in the world since his surprise for her could start whenever they left the apartment. It was time to rectify his mistake, his mouth traveling its way down her neck to the expanse of her swelled breasts and flicking each of her nipples with his tongue. Jon enjoyed hearing her sweet mewls of approval, her fingers burying in his hair and smiled at how mindful she was of the staples in his head.

They would be out before the European tour, which he was not looking forward to going on because it meant leaving Keyla alone at home for over 2 weeks. Not only that, but she had planned to have the procedures done to see if they could have a baby while he was gone. Lennox would be here, which eased his mind a little about the situation, but Jon still felt the responsibility of being here to go through everything with her. This was their plan and what they wanted to do; he almost felt as though Keyla was shutting him out on purpose. It was ridiculous to feel that way, but Jon couldn't help his emotions and thinking. He also had to remember how much this pained Keyla to go through, knowing her dead parents were responsible for her needing these procedures in the first place.

After a thorough foreplay and lovemaking session, Keyla was awake ready to do whatever Jon wanted. They took a shower together, burning another hour out of their day with more sex, before stepping out to finally dress in street clothes. Keyla opted for simple jean shorts and a dark magenta tank top, brushing her hair out to pull it up in a high ponytail. Jon had his usual jeans and t-shirt on, only wearing shorts if he planned on working out, going for a long hike or bike run. Today was all about her, which unnerved Keyla because she could only imagine what Jon had planned. They stepped out of the apartment and Jon started walking down the sidewalk with her hand clasped in his. He wanted the whole world to know who Keyla belonged to, showing more public affection than normal.

"I don't like it when you plot surprises for me." Keyla admitted, chewing her bottom lip and looked up at Jon, seeing the cocky grin on his face. "You're not playing fair."

"Never have, darlin'. Don't tell me you're just now figuring that out?" Jon retorted, enjoying the apprehension from his woman because it meant she was wracking her brain trying to figure out where he was taking her.

About a half an hour later, they were in the middle of downtown Vegas pulsing with life. Little shops all adorned the streets, the sun shined brightly on them and really showed the beauty the city held. Jon remembered when he first moved here and it had been the greatest decision of his life, even though he threw a dart at a United States map to determine where he'd live. As much as he loved Tampa, Florida, Vegas captured the essence of what American culture and was breathtaking in comparison.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Keyla demanded when Jon stopped them in front of a baby store, perplexity filling her eyes. "Jon, we're not…"

"I know, but we will be." Jon cut her off, turning Keyla to fully face him and slid his hands down her arms to hold her hands in his. "No time like the present to start shopping, right? And no harm looking either."

Keyla saw how much hope glittered in his blues and it broke her heart because there was a real possibility she wouldn't be able to give him a baby. "W-What if we can't? What if I can't?" She asked quietly, trying not to let her emotions take over and could feel tears building already. "Don't get me wrong, this is incredibly sweet of you to do…"

Once again, Jon stopped her by softly kissing her lips and pulled her against him, not wanting her to be upset. "There's always a way, Keyla. There are other options we can take to have a baby. Remember that." If she couldn't physically give them a baby, there was always plenty of children in the world looking for safe loving homes or finding someone they trusted to be a surrogate.

"You do realize if we go through with this, we'll need a bigger place to live." Keyla pointed out with a smile of her own and wrapped her arms around Jon's neck, hugging him tightly when he nodded.

"Already been looking and got a few places lined up for us to check out while we're home." Jon knew it would be a huge adjustment to make this happen and was willing to go through any change as long as it meant having his own family. "Come on, let's go see what this place has. I have no fucking clue what a baby needs."

Taking a cab home was necessary after all the shopping they did. Bags upon bags of baby items were lugged into the apartment by Jon while Keyla paid the cab driver for his patience. Once everything was inside, they took their own vehicle to go meet with the first of several houses lined up for them to look at. Keyla didn't like the first two, but the third spoke to her in ways she never thought imaginable. The moment she stepped foot in the house, she knew it was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jon and their family in. Jon could tell she was in love with it. Truthfully, so was he. Jon immediately pulled the owners aside to ask how much they wanted for the house. He was ready to put an offer down and, if they had higher offers, it would be trumped.

By the end of the day, not only did Jon and Keyla start their baby pile, but their dream home had been purchased. They would be ready to move in within a month, which meant a lot of packing had to get done in the next 4 days off. Keyla didn't know how long it would take to recover from the procedures and Jon would be gone for over half the month being overseas and then on the road for shows. Lennox would be able to help a little, but Keyla only expected her to stay for a couple days at most since she was in the middle of planning her wedding to Roman. They hadn't set a date yet and it was only a matter of time until Keyla received the phone call letting her know when she had to be the Maid of Honor.

* * *

"May 25th."

Keyla blinked at her best friend, sipping water at a local diner across the street from the hospital to pass time until it was time for her surgery. It was all she could have until after they were finished. "Wow, that's…very sudden. How are you going to get everything done in a little over a month? I'll help as much as I can, but with our move coming up…"

"As long as you're there to watch me walk down the aisle and be my Maid of Honor, that's all I care about. I was shocked by the date too when Roman's mother told me. She promised everything would be ready and it would be beautiful, so I'm leaving it up to her. The only request I had was the colors be purple and red." Lennox explained, sipping tea trying not to let her nerves show since she was Keyla's rock to lean on. "Did they say how long the procedures would take?"

"The first one an hour and then they'll take me into actual surgery to remove the clips and reattach the tubes, which should take around 3 hours. Depends on how much scar tissue they have to cut through and whatnot." Keyla answered, feeling queasy since all of this would be done in the same day, thanks to Doctor Parkins working around her schedule.

Lennox frowned, hating that Keyla had to go through all of this because of her asinine parents and reached over to take her hand, squeezing it gently. "Everything is going to work out, sweetie. Doctor Parkins sounds like she knows what she's doing."

"I know. I'm not worried about the procedures so much as the result of it. What if I can't have a baby? Did I tell you Jon took me baby shopping the day after we got home from the road?" Keyla watched Lennox's eyes widen and turned her eyes to look out the window in thought. "He said we could always adopt or find a surrogate to have a baby. There's always a way, but…I can't help wondering if he truly understands what it's like to have a screaming infant. To raise another life and be responsible for them completely. I'm nervous about being a Mom, not gonna lie. And that's even if I CAN get pregnant."

"I'm going to ask you something and I don't want you to rip my head off for it." Lennox cautioned, setting her cup down on the table and could see the consternation on her friend's face. "Do you want to have a baby or are you doing it to make Moxley happy?"

Keyla shut her eyes, waiting for that question and sucked in a shaky breath. "I do want a baby. I just don't want to jump through hoops and obstacles to make it happen. Having surgery without him here is a pain in the ass and I'm scared. I know you're here and you'll take care of me, but…"

"Then why didn't you wait until after the European tour?"

"Because I don't want him seeing me this terrified. It'll just make him second guess everything and that's the last thing I want. I'd rather deal with it while he's gone and be all better by the time it's time for all of us to go back on the road together." Keyla elucidated, hating how blunt she sounded, but it was the truth of the situation and looked up at the clock on the wall to see what time it was. "We better head over there."

Paying for their small tab, Keyla lead the way out of the diner and was quiet on the drive over to the hospital. She wasn't surprised to receive a text message from Jon asking if she was alright. It was nighttime overseas and he was more than likely at an arena to perform. She texted him back demanding to keep his head in the game and stop worrying about her. It was easier said than done, but if Jon was focused on what was going on with her, he would make a mistake in the ring and possibly get hurt.

 **Not gonna happen. Love you darlin', text me when you're out and home.**

"Stubborn man." Keyla muttered to herself, turning her cell phone off and handed it over to Lennox along with her purse before walking inside the hospital.

Keyla was lead to the back a few minutes later to be prepped for her first procedure, bloodwork and whatnot. Lennox wasn't allowed to the back because they had to inject Keyla with the special dye that would show Doctor Parkins a clear view of what exactly they were dealing with. If there would be enough tubing to reattach after the clips were removed. As she lay on the hard bedding, all Keyla kept thinking about was all the hell her parents put her through and wondered why they went to such drastic measures. Didn't they want to be grandparents? Didn't they want their bloodline to carry on since she was their only daughter? So many questions and none of them would ever be answered because they were dead and gone.

Laverne walked in a half an hour later, smiling through the medical mask covering her nose and mouth and could see her patient was ready to get this over with. "Alright Keyla, let's get started."

"Doctor Parkins." Keyla reached her hand out to grip the doctor's arm, tears filling her eyes. "I-If there isn't enough, if it's bad news, don't tell me and just take the damn things out of me anyway."

Laverne nodded in understanding, squeezing her hand since she had gloves on. "I have no doubt everything will work in your favor, Keyla. Now just relax, breathe for me and this will be over before you know it. We'll get those things out of you no matter what though, that's a promise."

"Thank you." Keyla turned her eyes back to stare up at the ceiling and mentally prepared herself for the cramping the procedure would make her feel.

An hour later, Keyla found out the results of the HSG test and there was plenty of tubing to reattach after the clips were cut out. She was ecstatic, relief flooding her body and was transported to one of the OR's to perform the actual surgery she would need. Laverne made sure to give Lennox an update on what was going on before heading back inside to make her patient's dream of becoming a mother come true.

I love you, Jon, was Keyla's final thought just as the anesthesiologist placed the mask over her face, directing her to count backwards from 100 and darkness took over before she hit number 95.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Her surgery had been a complete success, even though the 2-week recovery process hadn't been the greatest. No sex whatsoever until Keyla was checked up on to make sure the tube reattachment worked. It felt great not having foreign objects inside of her body, so it was a small price to pay. Jon had gone stir crazy unable to sex his woman up, especially after finding out the surgery was efficacious. Doctor Parkins was very confident they would be able to conceive and have healthy babies. At Keyla's 2-week checkup, Jon actually lifted the doctor off the floor to spin her around in circles and couldn't thank her enough for making their dreams come true. He couldn't wait to start trying, wanting to knock Keyla up as soon as possible. Doctor Parkins told him it could take up to 6 months or longer because of the trauma Keyla sustained, so they had to be patient. If nothing happened after a year passed, they could come back to her and do some testing to figure out the next step on their path to baby.

The move from their apartment into the new house hadn't taken nearly as long as Keyla and Jon anticipated. It was the perfect distraction for Jon and Keyla on their days off, both anxious about the news they received regarding conceiving a baby. Now everything was in fate's hands and they would just continue practicing until one of Jon's swimmers found her egg to hatch their bundle of joy. Roman and Lennox helped in spite of the wedding planning, which was a small break from all the chaos surrounding it. Keyla told them they didn't have to help, but Lennox insisted and begged her to come to Vegas to get away from the craziness of both their families. Roman was in agreement with Lennox, even though they only had 2 days off a week after the European tour ended. After 2 straight days of moving and rearranging furniture, the house was done besides unpacking, which Keyla and Jon would slowly take care of whenever they came home from the road.

May came before everyone could blink, or so it seemed for Lennox and Keyla, who did everything she could do to help with the wedding plans. Lisa was outstanding and patient, listening to everything Lennox wanted. The colors were beautiful deep purple, fiery red and grey. It might've sounded like a weird color combination, but honestly after Keyla saw them all gathered together, they were stunning. Lennox was truly blessed to marry into a family who fully accepted her and being raised by two loving men. Meeting Dennis and Miles felt like Keyla had two new fathers in her life from the moment she embraced them. After all, Lennox was more of a sister to her than best friend and nothing would ever change that.

Both families really gelled well together, Sika welcoming Dennis and Miles with open arms, immediately gloating about how well his son was doing in the WWE. He was a proud Samoan papa; Dennis and Miles listened intently, admitting they used to be huge fans of Sika and Afa – the Wild Samoans – back in the day. That struck up quite the long conversation with Roman and Jon joining in while the ladies were in the kitchen cooking and talking about wedding plans with Lisa and Roman's sisters, Vanessa and Summer. Jon was a huge wrestling history buff, having watched countless wrestling of all kinds throughout his childhood. It was his obsession and the Wild Samoans matches had been a favorite of his as well.

Jon was fantastic about spending their 2 days off in Pensacola, Florida instead of being at home, which still hadn't been unpacked. He was the Best Man and wanted to live up to the expectations. Their house wasn't going anywhere and would be unpacked in due time, but it wasn't every day their best friends were getting hitched. His dedication made Keyla fall more in love with him and, besides, it didn't deter them from the baby making track. Every available minute they had was spent getting naked and down to business, though Jon made sure not to make it feel like a job. They still made it fun, spicing things up a bit and didn't forget about the foreplay. Keyla appreciated everything he did, doing her best to keep the romance alive in their relationship and had remind herself half the fun was trying.

Before long, the big day had arrived and Lennox was a nervous wreck, standing in front of the full length mirror in a white gown with a purple and red sash around it. It had panels of tulle to create a beautiful movement on the frothy skirt. The dress had a very small train since Lennox wasn't a fan of them and the top had a rose sweetheart neckline with a sheer overlay that went over her shoulders. Bare skin could be seen through the sheer material so it looked strapless unless one looked up-close. It was vintage style, simple and the perfect dress for a spring wedding. She had purple and red streaks put in her hair to match the wedding colors, all of it swept up in a tight circle bun with a matching ribbon. Her shoes only had an inch heel since they were getting married outdoors at a marvelous garden venue in downtown Pensacola. The reception would be held at the same place, so the guests would simply move from one room to the other for both the ceremony and reception.

"Breathe Len, you look like you're ready to bolt out of here." Keyla coached the bride, rubbing her shoulders gently as to not ruin the sheer material. "You look sensational. Roman won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Now that the day had arrived, Lennox wished to have a few more to days with the last name Sparks. After today, she would no longer be Lennox Sparks. Her name would be Lennox Reigns and, as much as she loved Roman, she had a hard time relinquishing her name. The independency she had gained ever since leaving Danny Havoc and rebuilding her life was also a huge factor. What if this marriage didn't last? What if the happy bubble between her and Roman burst 6 months into their marriage? Divorce was a nasty process and Lennox didn't want to go through it, trying to remind herself of how long Lisa and Sika had been married along with her own parents. Happy marriages were hard to come by these days, but they were possible as long as the spark was kept alive along with the love.

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing, Keyla." Lennox requested, looking at her beautiful Maid of Honor and best friend through the reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Roman's Best Man and groomsmen would wear red while the Maid of Honor and bridesmaids stuck with purple. Red was the 'manly' of the two colors, according to the groom. Lennox didn't mind him taking it over, loving the color purple on the women anyway. Keyla's purple dress was spaghetti strapped and simple, the top having beaded latticework on a georgette bodice. The bottom had an over-the-knee hem and the skirt was tulle-skirted that flowed. She had silver flats to match with a small purple bow to match the dress and Keyla opted to pull her hair back in a neat braid.

"Nothing compared to you, sweetie. And I'm not just saying that to stroke your ego." Keyla smirked, slowly turning Lennox away from the mirror to look in her violet eyes. "And only you can know if this is the right thing to do. I can't answer that for you. But I will say Roman is damn near perfect and you won't find a better guy than him."

"I know, but…look how long Danny and I were together. It all fell apart and I'm scared that's gonna happen with Roman. I love him, I really do." Lennox took another deep shaky breath, already feeling the tears swelling in her eyes. "Shit, I can't cry or I'll ruin my makeup…"

Keyla chuckled, lightly hugging Lennox and felt the woman's arms tighten around her, feeling how badly she trembled. "I know you love him and he loves you. The rest of it will be figured out the longer your marriage goes, which I know will be until you both croak. Hell, he wants to knock you up as soon as possible just like Jon wants to do to me."

"Right. Kids. I definitely do want to be a Mom." Lennox admitted, feeling her biological clock ticking loudly at night and she figured a baby should be doing that instead of her brain refusing to shut off. "Don't worry, it'll happen for both of us when it's meant to."

"I know, I'm not worried. I'm good with everything right now and you should be too. You're just having pre-wedding jitters. Happens to everyone. I'm sure Roman is just as nervous as you are and he's venting to the guys the same way you are to me." Vanessa, Summer, Naomi and Paige, the bridesmaids, were all in a separate room finishing getting ready, giving the bride her own space.

Lennox didn't think about that, violet eyes widening. "Oh god! You don't think he's having second thoughts like I am, do you?!" What man wouldn't after everything she'd put Roman through? "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Whoa calm down, woman! I'm sure he's perfectly fine and the guys are talking him down like I'm doing to you. You need to relax before you end up making a trip to the hospital on your wedding day." Keyla ordered, sitting Lennox down and poured her a much needed mimosa along with one for herself to settle her own nerves. "I'm ordering you to drink this. It'll calm you down."

Being careful not to drop or spill any on her dress, Lennox did as she was told and felt a little more relaxed a few minutes later, finally looking up at her Maid of Honor. "I'm getting married today, Keyla."

"Yeah you are." Keyla wrapped her arm around Lennox's shoulder, both enjoying the tranquility of the moment while they could before the ceremony began.

An hour later, Lennox stood behind the doors waiting for them to open as the music began to play for everyone to walk down the aisle. Keyla and Jon were in front of her and she could see his eyes devouring her Maid of Honor from head to toe. They really were meant to be all this time and Lennox was just now seeing it clearly, making her realize just how much of a fool she'd been about her own relationship. She was ready for this, to walk down the aisle and give her name, independence and everything else to Roman. There were no more questions that had to be asked, Lennox was 100% sure this is who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

The groomsmen were all in black tuxes with grey shirts and red vests, red flowers used for their boutonnieres. The bridesmaids all held dark purple roses that had highlights of red in them and mixed with white roses along with a grey wrap to tie all the branches together. They were beautiful bouquets; Lennox was very happy with the result. Her own bouquet she held was a bigger version and had both dark purple and red roses along with white to make them pop. The doors opened, showcasing a cataract of different flowers of all purple and red colors on either side, including one each paired up couple had to walk through. The chairs had grey, red and purple covers on them with white roses attached to the aisles. Where the handsome groom stood, there was an actual waterfall about 10 feet from where they would stand to recite their vows, the sound of the water flowing just making the moment more serene.

"We got you, honey pie." Miles murmured to his daughter, feeling her shaking and gripped her hand.

"We won't let you fall, honeybee." Dennis added somewhat gruffly, already choking up with emotion at walking his daughter down the aisle. "We love you. Never forget that."

Lennox nodded, knowing she would not get through the ceremony tear-free and accepted a kiss on the cheek from each of her fathers. "I love you both, forever. Let's do this."

The moment Roman locked his greys on his stunning bride walking down the aisle toward him, he was certain his heart stopped for a few seconds. Lennox looked exquisite and that term didn't do her justice. He couldn't believe the time had finally come and they were getting married. Sure, he had some pre-wedding jitters, but Dean talked him down and reminded him of everything Lennox had been through. She didn't need a half-ass husband, so if he wasn't sure he wanted to marry the woman, Roman needed to back out now before it was too late. Dean was overprotective of Lennox; he just didn't showcase it in front of her because they were better being bickering siblings and he wanted to keep it that way.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Roman had asked earlier in the room once the rest of the groomsmen filed out to grab their bridesmaids to lineup with.

"She's my sister. Of course I do. Now shut up and get out the door, bro."

Roman smiled at the memory, not budging an inch and the jitters had disappeared the moment Lennox began her walk toward him. He was 1000% sure this was the woman he wanted to be his wife and mother of his children. The smile on her face lit up the entire room and Roman could see the tears in her beautiful violet eyes, wanting to pull her into his arms to hold her close. He couldn't, knowing his mother would kick his backside from here to Hawaii if he ruined the wedding her and Miles put together. Lennox and her fathers stopped in front of the aisle as the ceremony got underway, the pastor -he was an old family friend of Roman's and didn't judge people for different beliefs, including being homosexual- asking who would be giving the bride away on this beautiful glorious day.

"We do." Dennis and Miles announced, each kissing her cheek before allowing Roman to take her hand and taking their seats beside Sika and Lisa in the front row.

It couldn't have been more perfect. Everything Lennox wanted surrounded her and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face for anything. Reciting their vows and proclaiming their love for each other in front of their close family and friends was one of Lennox's dreams fulfilled because of the man in front of her. He didn't procrastinate or make her broken promises. Roman was a man of action, meaning what he said when he asked her to marry him. It amazed her how fast the past couple months flew by since the engagement happened and now they were moments away from being announced Mr. and Mrs. Reigns.

Keyla kept sneaking glances at Jon whenever he wasn't looking and he did the same thing to her until both of their eyes locked across the way. She couldn't remember him looking so dapper and handsome in a tuxedo, his hair slicked back like it had been in the Shield. Secretly, she enjoyed that look and he even added the earring back in his ear for the wedding. No matter the look he had, Keyla loved him unconditionally and always would until the day she passed on. She winked at him, being as quiet as possible, not wanting attention drawn on her because this was Lennox and Roman's day, not hers.

"If there's any objection to why these two beautiful people should not be engaged in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor announced, looking around waiting the appropriate 5 seconds before continuing with a smile. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for – By the state of Florida, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Roman, you may kiss your bride."

An eruption of applause echoed throughout the packed venue as Roman took Lennox into his arms, dipped her and covered her mouth with his, officially sealing the deal making her his wife. Keyla catcalled along with Jon, both of them laughing and cheering on their best friends when the kiss lasted a lot longer than necessary. It just showed how much they were truly in love with each other. Once the kiss finally broke, Roman and Lennox lifted their arm to another thunderous applause before rushing down the aisle together, having rose petals of purple, red and white thrown their way.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"You about ready to go, darlin'?"

Keyla turned away from the window she'd been staring out of for the better part of an hour, noticing how fidgety Jon was and walked over to him to help zip up his bag. "Yeah, but it looks like you're not. What's wrong?" She looked up into his electric blues, seeing worry and doubt for the first time in all the years they'd known each other.

Scoffing, Jon pecked her lips softly and grabbed his bag from the bed. "I'm never better." That was a blatant lie.

"You're lying to me." Keyla folded her arms in front of her chest, narrowing citrine eyes at him. "I know you better than yourself, Moxley. You can't lie to me to save your damn life. Now out with it, what's bothering you?"

Putting on a brave front with his woman never worked, so Jon didn't know why he tried doing it in the first place. "I'm nervous about tonight. I don't know why. It's just another match…"

"For the Intercontinental title." Keyla took his bag and set it down on the floor, taking both of his hands in hers. "This isn't just another typical match for you. I know how much that title means to you and you're still pissed about what happened at Mania. Tonight is your chance to finally win it fair and square in a one-on-one match and I know you'll succeed like you have in every other big match you've had in your career. Because you're Jon Moxley and you don't fail at anything."

Jon smiled in spite of the nerves and pressed a hand to her swelling 4-month baby bump, pulling her closer to him. "Damn right I don't." His mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss, still not believing they were actually having a little rug rat.

Doctor Parkins was a miracle worker. The moment she gave the approval for them to have sex again, Jon didn't waste time and actually screwed his woman right in the underground parking garage of the hospital. Keyla tried convincing him to wait until they were home in the comfort of their bed and Jon challenged her adventurous side. They'd done it several times in a vehicle before, so why not another round? Keyla couldn't argue with him, afraid someone from the hospital would catch them and it would get back to Doctor Parkins, but she'd never been able to resist him. Anything Mox wanted, he achieved and that included knocking Keyla up as quickly as possible.

3 months later, they'd been on the road for Raw when Keyla started feeling sick to her stomach and went to get a checkup from the trainer – at Jon's insistence. He was worried about her. Keyla assured him it was probably a bug she caught and she would be fine, but he ended up dragging her to the trainer's anyway. The first question out of Michael's mouth had been if she was pregnant or not. Keyla and Jon both looked at each other, not believing for a second it could happen that fast so soon after her surgery. Doctor Parkins told them not to get their hopes up for at least 6 months because the fallopian tubes needed time to fully bind back together again. Sex wouldn't hurt the tubes any, but Keyla's first period had been nearly unbearable, which was a side effect to the surgery.

"I'd take a pregnancy test to be on the safe side. You don't have any other symptoms that shows this is a virus. Definitely not bacterial either." Michael had advised, handing over a pregnancy test stick and left the room to give them privacy.

Twice they had taken one of these and been disappointed both times. Keyla didn't want to feel helpless again, looking to Jon for answers on what to do. Jon promised he was here for her no matter what the result was and agreed with Michael in having her take the test. So Keyla went to the nearest women's bathroom while Jon waited outside, both feeling anxious at the possibility of a new life currently growing inside of her. After peeing on the stick, Keyla walked out of the stall and slid down the wall by the row of sinks, holding the stick down to where she couldn't read the result until 5 minutes passed.

It was the longest 5 minutes of their lives.

When Keyla looked down at the stick once the timer on her cell phone went off, she instantly started crying at the plus sign staring back at her. There was a plus and negative sign – not two negatives – which was a positive pregnancy test. She was pregnant. She was carrying Jon's baby – their baby. Jon overheard her crying and burst into the women's restroom, not caring who else was in there, stopping at the sight of Keyla sobbing on the floor. He demanded to know what was wrong with her and if everything was alright, not understanding why she was having a breakdown. All Keyla could do was hand over the pregnancy test along with the box it came in to show what was a negative and positive reading.

"Holy fucking shit!" Jon exclaimed, gaping at the test and blinked to make sure his eyes were properly working. "Does this mean…?"

Keyla couldn't talk and nodded her head emphatically, the biggest smile spread on her face. Cheering loudly, Jon fist pumped the air and carefully pulled Keyla to her feet before spinning her around in circles. That hadn't been a good idea because 3 seconds later, she had jumped away from him in order to make it to the stall to empty the contents of her stomach. It was the most disgusting yet beautiful sound in the world Jon ever heard because he knew the baby was causing Keyla morning sickness. Once she finished and brushed her teeth of the nastiness, Jon yanked her into his arms passionately kissing the breath right out of her body.

They were going to be parents.

In just another month, they would find out the sex of the baby and Jon couldn't wait, not caring what it was as long as it was healthy. Boy or girl, he would love the child with everything inside of him, as much as Keyla, and be the father his never was to him. Keyla felt the same way, telling Jon the same thing when he asked if she wanted the baby to be a boy or girl. She just wanted a healthy and safe baby, hoping nothing went awry since it had been perfect up until this point.

"Easy Moxley, you don't want to suck all the oxygen out of my body and deprive the baby of it." Keyla mumbled against his mouth, jolting him out of the memory of discovering her pregnancy. "Feel better now?"

"Much, thanks darlin'." He ran his finger down her cheek, caressing her lips again before grabbing his bag from the floor and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go kick Owens ass and win another championship."

* * *

"Bout time you guys got here!" Lennox chastised as soon as Jon and Keyla walked through the door of the dressing room he was sharing with Roman. Old habits really died hard. "You do realize the show is only an hour away from starting."

"Relax preggo, we made it in plenty of time and Jon got his workout earlier in the day. He's ready." Keyla shot back, walking over to sit on the couch next to her best friend and still couldn't believe they were pregnant at the same time.

Or close enough.

Roman had perfect aim on their honeymoon in Hawaii they went on after their beautiful wedding and reception. 2 glorious weeks alone on the sandy beaches and ocean water relaxed Lennox in ways she'd never felt. By the beginning of July, Lennox started experiencing symptoms of morning sickness. Hers was completely different from Keyla's though, spewing like a fire hydrant. Keyla hadn't thrown up nearly as much and Roman had been concerned she'd get dehydrated, thinking it was a stomach bug. Sure enough, they took a pregnancy test at the emergency room when Lennox couldn't keep anything down or in her system for 3 days straight. They were on the road when it happened and the ER doctor informed them of the pregnancy. Roman was the happiest man on earth and promised to do what he could to get Lennox through it. 2 months later, Keyla found out she was pregnant and the girls calculated they were 2 months apart almost to the day in their pregnancies.

"Hey, I'm not the only preggo in the room, so you can't call me that." Lennox pointed out, placing her hands on her 6-month belly that stuck out like a sore thumb from her small body. Thanks to Roman's family genes, Lennox was expecting twins, so she looked as big as a house at just 6 months. "Any movement from the bugger yet?"

Keyla frowned, shaking her head. "Not yet. I'm hoping it happens soon because I'm starting to get worried. They said between 16-20 weeks it should start happening and I'm 17 weeks, so hopefully I feel something soon." She was dying to feel the first kick of their beautiful miracle baby and tried all the tricks she googled online to get him or her to move. Nothing worked. "Doctor Parkins told me if we go past 5 months and still no movement, the ultrasound would hopefully tell us why."

"Are you finding out the sex? Or you don't know yet." Lennox could see Keyla warring with herself over the question and she'd been ever since they found out the pregnancies. "I wanted to know; Roman didn't, but I got my way because I refuse not to be 100% prepared for these babies."

"We'll probably find out too. Jon isn't good with surprises and neither am I. Besides, I don't think we can wait until the baby comes out to find out the sex." Keyla said truthfully, looking across the room at him and Roman discussing their matches that evening. "Is Roman nervous about his title shot?"

"Considering it's a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match, yeah a bit. But he's gonna go out there and shine like he always does. I just hope he comes back in one piece." Lennox murmured that last part quietly while rubbing her stomach, feeling the twins stirring to life shaking her head. "They know I'm talking about their daddy."

Keyla reached over to place her hand against Lennox's stomach and chuckled at the slight movement, completely amazed by it. "Wow, I can only imagine the amount of havoc they are wreaking on your insides right now. When do you have to stop traveling?"

"Soon, possibly this month. Twins usually come between the 7-8th month and I'm getting ready to hit my third trimester in a few weeks. I'm gonna hate being at home alone while he's stuck on the road, but it'll be worth it. He's doing it for our future as well as theirs. Besides, his mother and father are down the road from us and my fathers aren't far away either." Lennox explained, smiling at the thought of her parents actually moving from New York City down to Pensacola, Florida to be closer to her and their grandchildren.

Even though Keyla was pregnant, the company didn't stop her from doing her job, but made sure to keep her backstage to do promos and segments. They didn't want to be held accountable if anything happened at ringside, which Keyla understood and Jon agreed with. She didn't mind being backstage, but couldn't wait to pop the kid out so she could resume her job ringside in front of the action. Wrestling was a huge part of her life and became a passion of hers, meaning as much as it did to Jon. If Keyla had the option to do and become anything in the world, hands down she would stay exactly where she was in WWE with her man, best friend and other friends she acquired over the past couple years.

A knock on the door from a technician announcing the boys had a segment to film for the actual pay-per-view made Keyla zoom out the door to go grab her camera equipment. She was responsible for covering most of the backstage area, including Jon and Roman's promo. Damn pregnancy brain, she thought, shaking her head while checking her equipment out before hightailing it back to the dressing room. Lennox had left to go to her own area where the designers were holed up, but not before giving Roman a good luck kiss. After tonight, their whole worlds would change. Keyla mouthed an apology to the crew when she arrived and lifted the camera on her shoulder to start filming it, unable to stop smiling at how intense Jon and Roman were together. They truly were brothers separated at birth.

6th on the card was Jon's match against Kevin Owens for the Intercontinental championship. Keyla watched from backstage, chewing her thumbnail trying not to let her nerves get the better of her. Lennox had joined her because Roman's would follow after the Diva's championship match. Everything Kevin Owens threw at Jon, he dished it back and reversed, outwrestling the rookie at every turn. Considering Kevin Owens had also been in the Indies prior to coming to WWE, Keyla thought he would've studied up on Jon's move set and whatnot. Or maybe he just didn't care. Either way, the amount of chemistry they had in the ring together was special and Jon made Kevin look great whenever he got the upper hand. However, in the end, after attempting a failed popup power bomb that Jon reversed into an unorthodoxed roll-up, the match was over.

Jon was crowned the NEW Intercontinental champion!

"HE DID IT! HE WON! OH MY GOD!" Keyla shrieked, not caring who heard or saw her and started jumping up and down in pure elation, tears filling her eyes.

"Woman, calm down before you end up going into premature labor!" Lennox castigated softly, clapping for Jon and shook her head the moment he stepped through the curtain to be tackled by his pregnant girlfriend.

11 years it took Jon Moxley to get to this moment. For years as a child, he had watched men he admired carry the prestigious title he now held in his hands. It was truly a dream come true. This title was the workhouse of the wrestling business; almost every single wrestler who held it went onto to eventually become the world champion. As far as Jon was concerned, this was the pinnacle of his career and nothing could be sweeter while he held both the Intercontinental championship and the woman of his dreams in his arms at the same time. For someone who had grown up on the streets of Cincinnati with a mother that whored herself on the streets in order to put food on the table and all the beatings he'd taken, Jon definitely made a life for himself and it was the most rewarding feeling in the world.

Pulling back, Keyla cupped his face in her hands and didn't bother stopping the waterfall of tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm so goddamn proud of you, Moxley. And I never had a doubt in my mind you'd win tonight." She whispered against his mouth, not worried about their baby safely nestled in her womb while her legs were wrapped around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you."

Keyla had it all wrong this whole time. She thought Jon had been her reverie and amaranthine, but in truth, Keyla had been his. Proclaiming his love for her was his ultimate verity, the one and only true belief, principle, idea and statement he meant with every fiber of his being. She was all of it and more wrapped in a beautiful package he would never take for granted as long as he lived.

The End.

 ****And that's all she wrote, folks! Thank you so much for all the love, support and respect you've shown me throughout this trilogy. Without you, I probably wouldn't have taken the chance to extend Keyla and Jon Moxley's journey past Reverie. It's because of your undying devotion, love, encouragement and patience I've managed to write another trilogy. And I must say, I think this is my best one yet. :) I hope I gave Keyla and Jon the perfect send-off to you guys and it lived up to your expectations. Love you all - THANK YOU!****


End file.
